Hidano
by TheHollowWorld
Summary: I had friends, rivals, loves and I was sure I was in the right place, that I belonged there. Have you ever questioned if you were in the right place? I never did, until I met him. He made me question it all. And I chose; I chose him and Akatsuki. /Ino is based on Naruto and OC. Rated M for adult scenes, violence and bad language. Under revision for better experience.
1. Summertime Sadness

**Authoresse's note:**

 **Each chapter has a title of a song. The lyrics or the song itself can be useful to create some nice mood, please feel free to check and comment if the chapters match the sensation you get while listening to them. Can be totally ignored, it is also a personal way of pointing behind the curtain. Feel free to review!**

 **The characters are based on the ones in Naruto, however they are presented through different aspects and character development. I wished to make them more fiery, passionate to produce more conflicts and actions.**

 ** _The story is being revised, adding extra info and details since as it prolongs frequent sexual innuendos and violence arise. Better to make it clear at the very beginning that this is a story about love, but not sugarcoated._**

* * *

From a very young age we are being taught to one of the most important lessons in life, that shinobis are those who endure. A true shinobi follows the rules bestowed upon by their superiors, but does not leave their comrades behind.

And we follow those rules ever so obediently, never truly questioning them, not even for a second. After all, this is the legacy of the shinobi. I used to be a part of a team that followed these orders and never once thought or considered it to be wrong; after all, why would it be? The terrific Team Ino-Shika-Cho was one of the best, due to its unique skill to use separate prowess as one.

I had friends, rivals, people whom I regarded with my deepest affection and so I was certain I was in the right place, that I belonged there. Have you ever questioned if you were in the right place? I never did, until I met _him_. _He_ made me question it all. And I chose; I chose _him_ and Akatsuki. And everything I have ever believed in turned upside down, life twisted and people died. Oh so many of them is now rotting underneath! And after what I have become, I knew there would be much more.

Let me tell you how it all began.

"Ino! I hope you are already awake! Come get your breakfast now." My father called me, his strong deep voice echoing all the way from the kitchen, his paramount desire ringing in my ears while consciousness was slowly returning into me. He would never let me sleep, for morning trainings were imperative in our family. Our brains must never rest too much, it was a rule. I felt blessed and burdened at the same time by the family prowess we possessed, for it was to be able and enter people's mind and see everything they held within.

Naturally, it was an immensely useful skill to possess, at the same time, if the opponent had enough control, they could very well block you out, or even worse, attack you on the battlefield of the mind. Therefore, we had no choice but to practice, to keep our brains focused, strong and ready to use at any time of the day.

I shook myself to alertness, my eyelids suddenly becoming heavy with laziness, for I wished more than anything to be able and remain upon the warm sheets of my bed. The sun's welcoming rays irradiated my room as my body slowly began to move and upon a sudden impulse, I managed to spring out of the heavenly covers.

By degrees, I vested myself into the ordinary outfit I would choose, and made sure to look proper for any occasion that would occur. Presumably, it would be a day like any other, or so I falsely believed so. I had but the slightest idea of the fate bestowed upon me, for never truly I was blessed with adventures like those of Asuma-sensei's or even Naruto's.

I grant, for the sake of the argument, that none of them held proper insight about what life kept for them, nonetheless, for me it seemed rather incongruous to anything plague the dull rhythm of my life.

The breakfast was already served as I entered the kitchen. As I glanced upon the sight in front of me, my view was bathed in spoiled visions of fresh nourishment and also my dad as he was holding a newspaper in his hands ever so casually, observantly reading the news about the Hidden Leaf.

"Finally, Ino." He looked at me with his challenging eyes and I responded by narrowing mine. If he seriously thought I'd look any more active, he was most certainly wrong about it. In all fairness, mornings were not my kind of thing. I despised them more than anyone, for nights would bring me creativity and liveliness, things I could not experience during daytime. I believed I was a night person, oh most certainly so.

Reluctantly, I seated myself in front of him and took a slice of bread. "So what is it for today?" I asked between two yawns, rather lackadaisically.

"We have an important task today." He began and as he uttered those terribly significant and horrible words –of which none of us could have known of yet,- his eyes lit up in sheer excitement. I rarely saw him like that and so it riveted my attention.

"Really? What exactly?" I raised my eyebrow as I took a bite of my sandwich, my voice nonetheless simple and reserved.

"The Third Hokage ordered us to question two of the Akatsuki today. They were caught last night in the forest, on the border of the Land of Fire."

"Interesting." Indeed it was for several reasons, but I could not tell why I felt so intrigued by such news. As for my father, it appeared to be an ordinary mission, for his Division handled grave and severe matters of impending peril.

"When you finish eating, we'll head to the Intelligence Division. I want you to work with me and assist me. You have been training very hard the past few months; Asuma-sensei told me everything. I want you to feel like it is a high rank mission for you. Soon, you will have to lead this clan, it is only proper that you begin it now when I can still be around."

At this time I could not quite comprehend the true meaning behind his words, for I had but the slightest of idea what the future was about to bring upon not only me but upon the world as well. So naïve we were, I must admit.

"Mission?" My eyes widened as I caught the word I considered to be the most important to me. I was truly conscientious but I never quite felt the need to boast about it. There was so much I had yet to learn. Nonetheless, I was only glad I was entrusted with such task.

"Yes, Ino. It is time for you to take things seriously. Also, you need to get strong by yourself. You can't always be in a team." He resumed to speaking, adding little thoughts to his previous beliefs. He was somewhat right; his serious expression did not only suggest truth but also deep care for me. Indeed it was only imperative to grow without depending on my teammates.

He was definitely not kidding. My eyes beamed enthusiastically; if there was anything getting me all worked up was to be the strongest and most skilled girl in the Hidden Leaf. I strived to become known and bring pride upon our clan and our name. I wanted my father and his father before him be remembered through me as well.

I was a girl, and for that, I was at certain disadvantage; this was my chance to prove I was mature and skilled enough for such serious requirements. There was no doubt about it. "I'm in!" I hurriedly finished the breakfast and with that very buoyancy, I grabbed my sandals to put them on. "Are we going to stay here forever or what? Let's go dad!"

All the way to the Konoha Intelligence Division I kept imagining how things would be; I would get into the evil party's head and make them mentally bow in front of me, spitting all their little secrets right into my ears. How sweet it was, the reveries of a young, naive girl!

The road did not take long, for the singular reason that I was running more than ever in my life. I wanted to be there. I wanted to question them; I wanted to be a part of those who were to bring the Akatsuki down, that damn group causing us headache since the very beginning.

They led us through the main corridors, right to the investigation rooms; what did get me suspicious was the very fact that we were not heading towards the ordinary chambers, for they were held captive somewhere utterly unknown to me. "Where are we going? I thought the rooms were-..."

"Ino, not now…" My father interrupted me before I could finish my question.

"All right…" I frowned and I nodded in assent while I followed him ever so obediently. To my utmost surprise, even the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force has reserved special places for the most wanted. At that very moment, I believed they deserved the 'special' treatment, after all, they were supposed to be our greatest _enemies_.

"Inoichi, Ino, good to have you here." Ibiki greeted us and I bowed politely. Ibiki Morino was a kind man yet cold blooded when he needed to be. In fact, anyone who wished to work for this Division had to have some darkness within, after all, even the most innocent looking person could be evil, and to know that for sure, sometimes you were forced to use the cruelest of tools.

Upon beholding the sight in front of me, the two members were chained to the walls, as my father opened the door. They were rather beaten up, yet there was a wicked smile upon _his_ face. The other had no emotion displayed; he was rather a dead doll of Lucifer.

"We captured them last night; Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake took care of them, and brought them here."

Such news were soothing melody for the ears, and I would have easily suspected it was true, however then it got me wonder how was it actually possible to capture two rogue superiors when they have killed our shinobis like smashing a fly with a single motion of the hand. Something was rather dubious about the facts, and it was even more perplexing that no one else noticed this strangeness of truth but me. I so ventured to reveal my doubt. "Father..."

"Ino, let Ibiki speak. Focus on your task, all right?" It was all he spoke, and he shushed me without the slightest of regret.

I sighed. I was not to be heard anytime soon, as it seemed. Father closed the door and we remained outside to discuss the details about what we were expected to do. In the meanwhile, I couldn't help but take a peek through the crack of the door, luckily to my fortune, or perhaps by the will of Fate, the entrance remained unlocked and invitingly parted.

It was when I saw _him_ clearly. Somewhat I felt intrigued by _him_ from the very second as _he_ came into my sight. Was it _his_ wicked smile that would not leave _his_ face? Was it the curve of _his_ lips or that deep beam in _his_ moonlit eyes? Or the dried blood on _his_ forehead that trailed on half of _his_ face, emphasizing _his_ godlike vision? I could not possibly tell; however, I wanted _him_ for myself. A wicked demon with a boyish chuckle, yes, _he_ was interesting to me.

"All right, Ibiki. Give us a few moments before we go in." My father spoke and his last words snapped me out of my mind absent with such thoughts.

"Ino, are you paying attention?" He asked ever so sternly as he looked upon me.

"Yes, father. I want the guy on the right." Presently I spoke, becoming determined.

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly; it was my time to be as persuasive as I can be, and that I could only prove by my demeanor and not by words. In all fairness, words never worked with him.

"I think I can break him." I ventured sardonically, the need to conquer enflaming my spirit as I stood in front of him. Little I knew about the power of Akatsuki and even less I was aware of the impending doom life had stored for us.

"All right." He nodded as at last he gave his consent. I ascribed it to fortune yet it was not. It was the game of life, the trickery of Destiny that I could so easily reason with him.

Lucky me, I thought. "So what is _he_ called?" I resumed with curiosity while eager I was to know more of our enemies. Upon first sight they did not seem horrible, such a trait that made most evil characters peculiar.

"His name is _Hidan_."

"Hidan..." His name rolled on my tongue like honey as I repeated it. It was like the word for sin, the utterance for deviltry, for luscious desires and wanton needs. I had but the slightest of idea how right I was in that moment, how inevitable it was the naughty shiver down my spine as I spoke his name out loud. To shake such sensation off my spirit, I rapidly resumed and added hastily. "Let's go."

And so we did. In that moment, we entered the room, and instantly their gazes were fixed on us. My eyes met Hidan's. His distinctive amethyst eyes glowed with arrogance and superiority which vexed me to such length I could not quite comprehend. Upon first theory I found myself upset by the question of who was he to even dare look at me like that? As time elapsed I shook myself into demure posture, while my mind remained in contemplation. Was I drawn to him? Never in my life have I felt such paradox emotion than the one I was feeling in that moment.

His medium-length grey hair was ruffled, thin tousles reaching to his cheeks as he licked his lips in a wicked manner. "Hello, Sugar."

"My name is Ino." I replied like a flickering flame of a fire. I was a person knowing respect and politeness, yet in that very moment, in that very room I felt by no means forced to obey to the teaching of the elders.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, angel." His chuckle was vile and annoying yet somewhat intrigued me. I never had nicknames and most certain I was that I did not wish to have one from him. _Who did he think he was?_

I rolled my eyes but retained my demeanor. I was not some girl there; I was Ino Yamanaka, the next generation of elite-shinobi of mind reading. This was my chance to prove myself to Konoha, to my father and to my mom.

In the following moment and before I swooned into speculation, we both stepped closer to the entrapped rogues; they were unable to move from the chains contained powerful chakra to neutralize their own and therefore benumb their bodies. At least this Division was progressing in something, I thought to myself.

I followed the instructions of my father and put my hand upon Hidan's forehead. It was not the first time for him doing something as such, and so he had my utmost trust in him. As for the silver-crowned creature, I held no such traits as that.

It was my first time we would do anything without further precautions. We did not know what awaited us, we could not predict it. If we had only known that everything was but a part of a morbid scheme, if only we could have found out sooner that nothing was truly what it seemed…No, it is far too late to ponder about such.

My palm touched Hidan's skin that was cold and faint like the wall. Albeit I thought of so many outcomes, what I did not expect was the reaction he has given me; out of the sudden, he barked at me. I jumped, perplexed and took my hand away while he burst out in laughing.

"Are we scared of dogs, kitten?" He grinned while the other, Kakuzu released a 'you idiot'. I could not agree more with him.

 _All right, let us try again_ , I sighed to myself and put my palm upon his forehead the second time.

Probing the mind was not easy, however it was not impossible. It took several seconds until I could attain my full focus; after that, his mind opened, and I bid enter. Hundreds of mental blocks surrounded me as I saw myself appear in his subconscious; it was like a long corridor filled with barricades that looked like stylized traditional Japanese sliding doors.

"Genjutsu Protection..." I murmured, as I knew my father would hear me.

Such was a technique to place mental blocks in someone's mind, which assumedly contains valuable information, in case the person is captured and interrogated. That is why truth serums would not work. In addition, this meant that we got the right people; we were to face many secrets that might save the village. The amount of barricades only enflamed me more, for I was burning with keen curiosity and my spirit was spiced with the purest determination.

Hours passed, but I did not know of it. I did not want to take a break. I broke through the blocks one by one; I knew there was something within. Whenever I felt I was getting closer, I found a new closed door. I did not care. I wanted to become someone I could be proud of, someone my father could call with his utmost pride.

I was born to be a jounin. I felt my palm warm up, I could not explain why and what was happening. Soon, my whole body grew feverish and I bent down as I felt the cold touch of the floor for a brief second upon my knees before the heat took over me once more. I heard my father call. His voice was inaudible to me; I simply knew he was calling my name. _Ino! Ino! Ino, it is enough!_

He broke me away, and my eyes opened in that instant. Hidan was panting right in front of me, yet, the pain I caused to both of us seemed to please him. "Hell, that hurt." He chuckled. "Divine judgment awaits heathens ignorant to the pain of others."

"What the hell is he talking about?" I gasped while words were still troublesome to collect, as they remained in a remote part of my brain. Most certain it was that I have swooned, and now my father was helping me stand back upon my feet. I felt my body tremble, my delicate frame devoured by the corrupt gaze of the silver-crowned opponent.

"What the hell did you do, Sugar?" His smile never truly left his face; it would only grow wider as he watched me fixedly. "I loved it!" His laughter was wicked, just like every ounce of his being that emanated through his every pore like rich scent of lust.

"It's enough for today, Ino." My father ordered me and I obeyed, albeit rather involuntarily. I wished to do more, to try again with bigger effort. To be request to stop equaled with failing and I never once failed in my life. Perhaps it was time for me to learn things the hard way, was it not? I felt unillumined in that instant, the unutterable stench of defeat suffocating me.

Upon that very impulsion, I was dragged out of the torture chamber, my childish despair laughed by Hidan. His vigorous, deep voice reverberated through the hall, vexing me to length immeasurable by human reach.

 _That bastard_.

"Are you all right, Ino?" My father asked ever so worriedly, however, I could not tell him the right answer, for I had but the slightest idea about it.

"I guess..." I ventured after a short moment of hesitation. "I don't know what happened."

He did not know either nor could he tell.

I spent the night rather dull, after. The first grey clouds appeared upon the violet sky and the sun's strength ceased while the moon came upon the heavens. The bedroom grew cold as I wrapped myself within the sheets. My mind was lost in profound pondering; I did not feel any different other than being tired, secondly, I didn't know what attracted me so badly in Hidan. He was apparently an arrogant and ignorant beast carrying a three bladed scythe.

Presumably, he cut himself with such deadly toy all the time as I kept on theorizing, judging from the level of his intelligence. _Argh._ I closed my eyes; I wanted to shut him out as much as possible. I would dream of something better, yes. Perhaps my team, or even Shikamaru. Albeit when younger, I was drawn to the person everyone died for, Sasuke Uchiha, the longer time I spent around my teammate, the more I felt as if I was home.

Shikamaru Nara, the ultimate indifferent of the village was one of the most intelligent of us, the sharpest mind of his generation. I would beg him and plead like a child only to be trained by him, and he would desperately try to teach me shogi, such game I could never truly perfect. Nonetheless, he was a friend and a teacher to look upon, someone I hoped to always have by my side, while Sasuke remained to be a dream every girl in the village had.

By degrees, upon such silly theorizing, my eyelids grew heavy and my mind became benumbed. I drifted off to a profound slumber, albeit if I had known of the vivid images of gruesome horror await me, I would have most certainly stayed awake.

 _Blood. Blood everywhere. A child... Underneath the bed, his small pajamas dabbled in rich amount of blood. Whose blood was it? He is crying. He covers his eyes._ I seldom see more. There is more. I trembled in the bed; I felt my body shake while I was entombed in the nightmare. Was it a nightmare?! _A man, gibbering out insane pleas and apologies. Someone's body is on the floor. Light thud. The blood oozes from her like plague spreading its wings upon humanity. The child moves further but cannot leave his hiding place. Footsteps._

"Enough!" I gasped as my eyes shut open; my hands were gripping the sheets as the drops of sweat upon my chest glistened under the moonlight. What did I see?

* * *

"Shit!" Hidan growled when migraine painful at an immense length gripped his very spirit. For a few minutes, the agony benumbed his consciousness and his eyes were tightly closed. He could not bear it, for he thought his brain would simply explode.

"What is it now, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked languidly, having but no intention in committing himself with such bother as actually caring.

"Sugar was in my head. That little perky stuff." With a wicked smile playing down his divinely moulded lips, he smirked as he graudally regained his original strength.

"She is not even here. Secondly, your brain equals the size of a peanut; I think there is nothing to be found there." His tone was the same, plain and dull, with the slightest of interest towards his comrade.

"What did you just say, you dick?!" Hidan gasped in false disbelief as he averted his eyes into the other's direction.

"Shut up. We have a task to do. Keep pretending, asshole. We'll be out in a few days, can you handle it, or you want me to count it for you?"

Hidan rolled his eyes as he grew silent at last, his brain busied with musing. How did she manage to see those images?

* * *

The morning broke at an early hour of the day, the orange sun sending its beams across the violet horizon. The horrible shadows of the night ceased to exist, the titanic visions of bats retired to their misty caverns and the howling wind was pacified into a gently-moaning breeze.

The windows provided enough quantity of light to eradicate the blankness of sleep from my mind; slowly I awoke, each of my senses touched in a different way by the warm strength of the yellow orb of the heavens. My night was by no means pleasant, the terrifying images still lingered about my head, the sordid scent of blood in my lungs. I was certain it was not a simple nightmare, for those never truly sickened me to such point. It was something else. A vision. But then, it was a vision of whom?

"Ino, you are up early." My father greeted me as he was seated at the kitchen table, consuming his usual portion of sake accompanied by white bread and cheese. He was always the one to awake first which resulted in me always being the one having to arrange the rooms and tidy the kitchen. Not that I minded, of course, for I never truly felt the burden of taking care of things and looking after chores. I believed I was raised right, albeit before I could have known, I realized I was beyond naïve.

"I guess…" I began with a tint of confusion ringing in my voice. I just could not put my mind at ease about yesterday, and the longer my mind lingered, the farther it reached back to yesterday. By the time I resumed to speaking, it was not solely the nightmare I had but the happenings before that befell upon us, the moment we encountered and questioned Akatsuki.

"When are we leaving?" I took a seat at my usual place as I stole his slice of bread. He seemed more intrigued by the sake anyway; my theft would not hurt him, would it?

"Whenever you are ready." He began as he put down the empty glass. "However…"

'Howevers' were never a good thing, were they? My hand gently crumbled the bread while my eyes were riveted in his direction. Eager I was to inspect his true feelings before he put them into sounds.

"Are you sure you want to come? Do you feel any different?" My father was worried for me I could see it on his face, the visage embittered with the tint of puzzlement. He was not simply mentally hesitating but also questioning me, whether I was strong enough for such or ready, if anything.

"I am all good." I nodded in the declarative, never before more decided about something. Also, I I did not feel anything, or so I thought. "I want to do it. I think I got close. Besides, I don't like men talking down on women." I folded my arms over my chest as I recalled the silver-crowned beast's arrogance. My last sentence drove a chuckle from my father as it came upon his ears and to that I grew confused. I did not mean to be funny, _at all._ "What is so funny?" I bit upon my lower lip as I was vexed by his reaction.

"You sound just like your mother, Ino." His smile was tender-hearted and joyous.

I missed that. Ever since mom left us, he would bury himself in work, night after night only be able and raise me. It was hard to connect with him even though he did his best to find a common point. I would oftentimes cry and to console me took more than words, while he was by no means used to intimacy, and so hugging me took some effort. He loved me, dearly and I loved him the same singular way. If only I could have told him this all sooner…Perhaps things could have been different.

"Well, in that case." I said as finishing the last bite of the bread. "Let's go? I want to meet Sakura later; we are supposed to be shopping today." I admitted on a cheerful tone, wishing to soothe his worried heart.

"Shopping?" My father's features displayed curiosity as he cocked his eyebrow upon the sudden change of subject.

"Women do that, you know." I raised my eyebrow with a challenging look beaming in my eyes.

"So it is for a guy, huh?" He winked at me, certain that his male instincts were right.

"Well…" I blushed. We have not had _that_ talk yet, but certain I was, that it was definitely not the right time for such. Moreover, I did not have anyone for whom to consider even the single idea of it.

"Aha!" He chuckled victoriously as he pointed his finger at me accusingly. "I believe we should talk, young lady."

"Oh definitely no!" My forehead hit the surface of the kitchen table. "Please not now! It is not like I am going to need that anytime soon! It's just a little crush…Since kindergarten, nothing serious dad!" I confessed as I bit my lip when I traveled my gaze back upon him. "Let's go and work? Please?" I pleaded before my cheeks reddened to the flames of embarrassed fire.

"All right all right." He chuckled and within a few minutes we finally betook to our destination.

With each step we took, I grew more and more anxious and excitement boiled my blood. _You can do this Ino, you will prove yourself._ As we passed through the gates of the Division, audible screams could be distinguished; _Ibiki must be busy_ , I thought to myself and a smirk crossed my lips. Those tyrants deserved whatever they were getting.

However, my eyes widened when I attained full appreciation of the shrieks; they were coming from the chamber within which we were yesterday. Why were they torturing the Akatsuki? For some reason, I decided to make a run for it. My steps fastened and I rifled to the door; my eyes caught the glimpse of Hidan soaked in his own blood, yet laughing in his own misery. He was beyond delighted. What a mad creature.

"What is going on, Ibiki-san?" I bowed as I stepped into the room, and bold I was I asked.

"He was making fun of the Hidden Leaf." He began. "I wanted to make him shut up, I am not interested in his dreams of murdering everyone in this village."

"Oh come on, I told you, we can make a deal, I will go easy on your wife." Hidan smirked, cheerful as if he was inviting us to a joke. I felt a burning desire to slap him. _That damn son of a bitch._

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped at him fiercely, my soul enflamed for I did not appreciate such comment. The second I spoke I felt my cheeks burn with shyness; I never really did something as this before, never once in my life I lost my preserved nature, especially around enemies.

Hereupon my embarrassment, the silver-crowned beast flashed his violet gaze at me. "Having problems, Sugar?" He replied with his usual macabre grin. "Come closer, you can hurt me too, I like when pretty girls do it before I rip their throats out." He furthered his naughty thoughts and I felt sickened by it.

Then, after a short moment, I realized it was not his words making my stomach twist and turn but the fact that he looked horribly handsome. His deep, husky voice rang lusciously as he spat venomous words which held no respect for humanity. I was disgusted by the mere idea of finding him anything else than evil. "You are disgusting." I narrowed my eyes at him, such a silly attempt to look menacing and cold-hearted as marble.

"I will make you beg." Said I, ever to dedicated to change my mind of him. I needed to focus. I even conceived the possibility of his devilish charm being the work of Satan. He was doing this to me, was he not? Perhaps some kind of Genjutsu, I wondered.

"That's the spirit, Sugar!" He exclaimed, challenging me with a widening smile over his finely carved features. I accepted it. I never ran from a good battle, especially when I knew I could come out as a winner; no, I _will_ become victorious, no matter what happens.

It was that time, when for a brief second I speculated upon the possibility of me being drawn to him. In all fairness, I have never met a real man before, for I had still a lot of time to even embrace the idea of a relationship. Young I was and so I dreamt of other simple things.

At last, my father arrived to the scene and Ibiki left us alone. My sandals stepped into the blood in front of Hidan, and somewhat I enjoyed it, knowing it was his. He deserved it. I put my palm upon his forehead and our eyes shut tight.

I was taken back to the exact place I lost control. The barricades strengthened, however. What made it even more curious was the very fact that certain dividers seemed thinner while other grew heavier. Was he trying to hide something? Were those the true intentions of Akatsuki? _Or perhaps something else more private…?_

It is easy to guess my decision; I attacked the heavy doors without the slightest of doubt. I used all my mental strength, for I did believe I was only using that. I knew why I was on fire, it was my chakra. The will to break him consumed all my power, as I remained persistent. That very same fever washed over me, that very same amount of chakra surrounded me like scarlet red aura. I was born with the will of fire. I ignited it within my spirit.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital. Sakura was looking at me with her dull, somewhat concerned face, holding jello in her hand. Ew. "What happened?" I sat up with my hand beating like maddened drums.

"You swooned…" She whispered, or it was only me unable to catch it perfectly. Nonetheless, she was a quiet speaker when she wanted. "Your dad just left to get you some orange juice and medicine."

"I am fine." I insisted with the stubbornness of a mule. Oh, I always insisted, I despised the mere idea of weakness and fragility.

"Ino..." Sakura frowned as she pointed at my body; I was bandaged all over, yet I could not half comprehend the meaning of it. "What happened?" I repeated my question, patiently, and more confused to the fact.

"You burnt yourself." Her reply sounded demure and casual.

"I was interrogating some douchebag." I narrowed my eyes; I only hoped he suffered the same misfortune, which I was facing right now.

"I know, some Akatsuki, right?" Sakura said and then she resumed after a deep breath. "You lost control, and overused your chakra. It must have collided with his, both of you have the same symptoms, that's what Inoichi-sama said."

Win. I could not have been more content with myself.

"However, the guy kept shouting after you." She resumed with a mixture of jealousy, disgust and worry. I guess she did consider me as her friend, when we were not playing rivals.

"Why?" I was confused as I asked, my visage tinted in wrinkles of confusion as I zealously I awaited for her to reply.

"He loved it." It was all she said, such single utterances of sounds vexing me dearly."What mission you are doing?" Sakura grew curious, naturally.

"I cannot talk about it…" I replied in the negative while my eyes remained busy with observing my tended wounds and bruises.

"Well, everyone knows. " She frowned.

"What?!" I gasped with my eyes wide in shock. Most certainly, I did not tell it to anyone. How long have I been adrift in blankness of the mind?!

"Yep." She nodded in the declarative. "Even Sasuke…" She added sardonically, albeit I did not comprehend why. At some point we were still childish and innocent, such traits soon I was to lose without having the smallest idea of it.

"Was he worried after me?" I asked then with gentle strokes of curiosity passing across my young face.

"Not really." Her smile grew even more, even though she wished to conceal it with a slight cough. I nonetheless noticed it.

"And Shikamaru? My Team?" More concerned I felt about those with whom I spent my life like an ever so little community, always sticking together no matter what came into our way.

"They were the first ones to come." She smiled as she added candidly.

Before we could have furthered our chat any further, my father appeared abruptly.

"Ino needs to rest, Sakura." I heard my father spoke as he stepped into the room. I needed to talk to him for I believed he had answers. Well, at least more than I was in possession of at the moment.

"All right, Inoichi-sama." She was polite as she rose from the bed. "See you later, Ino." She waved and I returned it. We were friends, after all, or so I thought.

"Dad..." I began as he took a seat after cleaning up the jello which I accidentally dropped upon trembling gently when a cold breeze shifted through the open door. Oh just how clumsy I could be, I frowned. He did not mind my awkwardness as he threw the cloth away and made sure I would feel comfortable.

"Yes, Ino?" His voice was calm and fatherly as he caressed my cheek.

"I want to go back." I began, hesitatingly.

"No. The Third Hokage assigned someone else for the task."

"What? Why?" I was deeply disappointed. It was my mission, my chance, after all. I was really close. The game between me and Hidan was serious. I knew that there was much more behind the truth than one would see upon first beholding it. There was a secret, a mystery, something dark and brooding. I wanted to know. I was on the way to learn of it.

"Look at yourself, Ino." He began with a stern expression upon his visage. "I won't let it happen again. We never saw this before. This is not the time to wound yourself."

"But…" Oh how I wished to argue with him yet all was in vain.

"No but. I want you to rest and tomorrow I'll be here to pick you up before I head to work." He remained calm in demeanor and straight in posture as he uttered those words of which I did not half fancy hearing.

"Did we get any intel at least?" Pretending I gave upon my quest, I asked curiously, my mind busied with various scenarios of what to do once I fled from here.

"No, but I was close." He said ever so shortly as he looked at me fixedly.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down as I knew it was my fault we failed; my little accident made him stop, an action that was very hard to break and painful. I must have caused him pain too. I was a terrible daughter. Never good enough.

"It is alright." His smile was warm and honest albeit I felt like I did not deserve it. "Rest, now. I will see you tomorrow." His kiss upon my forehead felt wrong. I did not live up to it, not yet. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted mom to feel the same way.

As he left the room, I fell upon the sheets; the large pillow welcomed my long golden threads as I arrived with a heavy thud. I blew out the air, feeling my heart burdened. I closed my eyes. I wanted peace. I truly longed for it.

 _Blood. The child. He wouldn't cry, merely bury his face into his small hands; the blood reached him, he was ensanguined everywhere, his innocent soul tainted by the embrace of tragedy; the sordid stench_ _of death suffocated his throat when his wetted orbs witnessed the loss of his mother. With a last, pleading cry she released her last breath and fell upon the ground. She was stabbed so many times that the child couldn't even count that far. Everything was still as a grave; he climbed out from underneath the bed, his tiny hands pulled the blanket from the sheets and he wrapped his mother into the cold fabric yet the crystal white material rapidly soused in the rich shade of crimson. What had happened to her, he could not comprehend, or the reason why her murderers were eager to rip her kimono apart._

It was twilight when I woke up. I cried, no, I believe I sobbed. It was deeper and more pained than single tears rolling down on my cheeks. My heart pounded erratically. I couldn't breathe. I felt her pain. I felt his agony. It was not a nightmare, this was all real! What was going on with me?

* * *

The chains rattled as he tried to break free. "What is wrong with you, idiot?" Kakuzu asked as he looked upon his comrade; Hidan laughed with hysteria in his eyes.

His body trembled as he made a second attempt to escape. This time, he felt no joy in the torment of the spirit; he wanted to run from it. He needed to get away from it. "Sugar you are searching behind the wrong door." He growled and with the third failed attempt his back leaned against the wall. He surrendered, for the sake of the mission.

"You were dreaming again?" Kakuzu asked, not truly paying attention if he received an answer or not. He did not care that much, or at all, in fact.

"I am telling you again, it is not a dream! Sugar gets in my head." He freed his lungs from air as he inhaled for new caress of the cold atmosphere. "She should be looking for other information." He added. He was deeply displeased. Such a sentiment he has long forgotten.


	2. Ride

_"Shinobi from the first have been utilized by generals since ancient times with a great emphasis. It is the case that one man and his strategy can destroy tens of thousands of enemies, attain virtue and achievements, or make his way where there is no path. Even if you try to block these men with an iron gate, they can outwit you in such a skilled way, as if guided by a divine power. None could do better than them."_

I pondered long upon such thoughts. Why are we here, what is our true purpose? Is it really to kill and destroy? Where is the peace we seek by shedding blood? Where is the harmony we grip so tightly by the same hands which choke the life out of others, because that is the mission? Who are the bad guys and what makes them bad? Who are we to justify our actions?

I sighed upon such pestilential pondering of the subject that did little than plaguing my spirit at such early hour of the day. Soon would be dawning, I could tell by the chilly air of my room that slowly changed upon the first visible rays of the sun.

I ascribed my restlessness to the simple fact of the nightmares that seemingly haunted me, and then the thoughts about justice and the question of right and wrong returned only to seize my soul once again. I only wanted to sleep, truly yet there was a burning desire for going to the torture chamber once more. For reasons unknown, I felt as if many things could be answered there, albeit the people I would interrogate were not quite humane themselves. So what was I doing?

With a ragged, deep sigh drawn from the back of my throat, I made up my mind. Time was appointed for the deed to find or at least seek answers. Upon that thought, I threw the blanket off my body and changed in to my usual outfit I wore in everyday life; short, purple, sleeveless blouse and an open-front purple apron-skirt over a short black one. A girl had to look pretty in which I took great pride.

It was the seventh hour of the day, as I glanced at the large clock upon the wall before I sneaked out of the hospital. The dull, leaden-hued clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, while the strong wind howled maniacally to pick up debris and dust from the streets, carrying them through the gates of the village. It sounded as if wolves cried for each other, as the air chilled down and blew frantically.

I should have grabbed a coat, I was certain and so I cursed myself as I closed the front gates of the hospital and stepped out into the passing pandemonium of Nature.

I would be back by the time my father arrives, I thought to myself. It would be just a small walk to the Interrogation chambers, nothing so abusive to the attention, I would rivet none, I believed. Just one, quick talk then I would be gone.

With that very stubbornness and unvoiced courage, I managed to skip through the streets unnoticed. I ran with all my might, my feet picking pace rapidly before the maniac wind would have blown me away. There was an unutterable loathing in the atmosphere, something eerie. Even the way the trees underneath which I rushed observed me in keen disdain, their thick, dark emerald crowns brooding fear amidst the leaves.

I held the handle of the door in my hand as I arrived at the Division. It was too early of the time and breakfast was served for those shinobi working here.

I knew I arrived the right moment, oh how fortunate I felt, but oh, how wrong I was! The door was closed naturally, something I should have expected. For I was not a lost cause, and for it was not my first time, I pulled my hairclip out of my hair and did what everyone would do when desperate; I broke in.

The two Akatsuki tyrants looked upon me as I sneaked in, their visage foretelling the incongruous suspicion that they were very fact expecting me. For a brief moment, I grew hesitant, and I recoiled.

"Well well, Sugar." Hidan licked his damnably well sculpted lips as he uplifted his eyes at me. Minute he was upon observing me from head to toe, leaving no inch of my existence unexplored in his mind.

"Stop calling me that." I retorted upon a sudden wave of courage. I could not meet his gaze, for I was certain I could not battle against that. He was bewitching, for he was wicked. He was impure, dark and mysterious, everything that a young, innocent girl would consider the ripest fruit of the tree of Eden.

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked as he too observed my features albeit his visage would always display no particular emotion.

"I have some questions." I began at last as I gathered my confidence.

"Of what, exactly?" Kakuzu lingered his mind upon my request, for request it was indeed, no matter how delicate my voice was.

There was a cold chill within the air, as silence fell upon us for a moment, during which I could hear our heartbeats. I was certain mine was the loudest, like mad drums it played an erratic melody. I felt goose bumps cover my pale skin, and I bit upon my lip as a habit of nervousness. I was giving myself away with each and every motion, was I not?

"What are your true intentions?" I began as I stepped closer to them, for whatever reason I felt necessary. "Why do I feel like you are tricking us? You were taken here because you wanted to be here, didn't you? It just does not make any sense to me. You are far too powerful."

"Sugar is smart!" Hidan exclaimed with a smirk brightening his divine features.

"Well, definitely more than you." Kakuzu replied, such retort somewhat making me smile. I did not feel less uncomfortable, in fact I remained rather uneasy, yet I feared them not.

"What did you just say?!" The grey-crowned beast gasped at such words of his comrade. He seemed to take truth hard, especially when it was not in his favor. Pride was indeed a gentle thing to poke.

"Shut up, Hidan. Not the time for your bullshit." The other spoke ever so casually as if this kind of conversation was rather a daily one. I could not imagine how they put up with each other, for one of them seemed rather undisturbed of a soul while Hidan was a frantic madman.

Kakuzu's eyes traveled up to mine and he resumed demurely. "Why are you so eager to know, girl?"

"Something doesn't add up." I replied truthfully, for indeed I felt like I was becoming confused, and my confusion was not based on the presence of them, it was a long-term suffering of my spirit, during which I would question the very notion of being a ninja. "I feel like we are being led by others dreams. We are blinded by the rules. I was sent here to find information in your heads. But you never did anything to me, yet all I wanted to do was to make you suffer."

"You can always make me suffer." Hidan interrupted me on his usually lustful tone, and I swallowed unvoiced words of immature comments. He teased me, I was certain.

"Do you kill because it is what you want? Or it is because someone promises you something and you believe it without a second of suspicion?" I glanced at Kakuzu, then, finding myself still biting and pursing my lips. Frustration overwhelmed me and mentally I swore I would have to stop doing such useless habit.

"I lost her, man. She is too theoretical." Hidan sighed as he gave up pretending to understand my conversation with Kakuzu. Perhaps maddened Naruto would be like him, after all his immense amount of ignorance foretold such predictions. Why did I keep stealing glances with him when all he did was to annoy? I was definitely going insane.

Kakuzu, with a slight rolling of eyes, for he has indeed been used to him, took a moment to reply. "I love a good kill, and Hidan here, well he is crazy. His god tells him to do it." He began. His words sent shivers down my spine; I did not expect to hear that. Indeed I was too naïve and believed that peace can be brought by simple talking. They wanted us dead, they wanted me dead too and they could do it even now, at this very moment. I bit on my lip ever so lightly.

Kakuzu resumed, his voice ever so deep, cruel, and plain for he was a real cold-blooded killer. "We don't follow others. We follow what we believe in."

"What do you believe in?" I furthered the chain of thoughts, for he was interesting and therefore he made sense of this world, even if it was just so little.

"That this world is rotten." Said he so plainly it made me shiver.

"That is why you kill everyone without bothering to see if they are worthy?" I was confused and perplexed inside. Who were they to decide upon someone's fate just like that?

"Nobody is worthy to anything. We are all sinners. What makes you believe that you have the right to tell me who should stay alive? Why do you think you are better than me?"

"Because I-.."

"Have you killed?" He interrupted me, his gaze burning through my skin. He pierced through my ribcage and was ready to grab at my heart.

"Yes." I replied sharply.

"Have you done it because someone told you to?"

"Yes." I said presently.

"Do you feel like hurting people when they wrong you or hurt you?"

"Yes." I surrendered the instant I realized where he was leading me.

"So, why are you better than me?" Kakuzu asked.

The realization was painful for it was so simple; I was no better than him. In fact, nobody was. We were all doing the same, killing each other, because our actions were justified by others and we followed those beliefs. Peace was not made this way. We were at an eternal war among each other. That was not peace.

"What..." I took a deep breath. "What happens after you killed everyone?"

"I don't want to kill everyone, sweetie." He said. "I kill those who get in my way. I have a mission. We have one, which is why we are Akatsuki."

"What is the mission?" I was curious, among other things and paid no attention upon my eagerness. Once I engaged myself in something that interested me, I could not impel myself to stop until my curiosity was mitigated.

"We want peace, by our own terms."

"By killing us?" I raised my eyebrow and if I had wrinkles, it was their time to be visible as confusion besprinkled my visage.

"No." He uttered in a singular manner.

My eyes widened. Then again, not an answer I was waiting to hear. "Then?"

"We will create a better world with these rotten souls around us."

"How?"

"Aren't you an eager little bird?" Curious he grew as slowly he caught up with the conversation.

"Stop giving me nicknames!" I ordered him before Kakuzu replied.

"We are going to leave tonight. If you want, come with us and you shall see. If you betray my trust, we will simply finish you off and anyone you send here to save you from trouble." He was stern, cold, and very calm, it intrigued me.

"Can I have one question?" I asked as I remained motionless. It was merely my heart betraying my nervousness.

"Shoot." Hidan smirked.

"Why did you let us catch you?"

"Don't tell her Kakuzu!"

"There is a third member in the village, Itachi Uchiha. We gathered intel, but now we have enough." He replied ever so simply, making Hidan groan in disappointment. Nobody truly paid attention to his reaction, however.

They were good, they were excellent, and it scared me. In that instant, before I could have delved into profound contemplation of the mind, our secret meeting was abruptly dismissed, for I heard steps approaching; it was my clue to leave.

I escaped from the eyes of Ibiki and I rushed back to the hospital with all the strength I have left. To my fortune, I was still in time; I changed clothes and jumped to bed, fixing the covers. I only had to pretend to be asleep. Within five minutes, my father showed up, for he was punctual as ever.

"Ino?" He asked as he brought fresh change of clothes.

"I am up." I smiled, doing my hardest to seem exhausted while I was far beyond awakened. "Dad, can I have a question? I sat up on the bed and he seated himself upon the chair beside me.

"Yes, of course. Is it about..." His cheeks reddened and his voice ceased in strength. "Sex?"

"No!" I shook my head like a hundred times. "It's… I want to know, do you enjoy breaking through people's minds, even if it hurts them?"

"It is my job, Ino." He wished to smile but he failed miserably. "Why?"

"Do you think we are better than the enemy?"

"Of course, Ino. What are these questions now?" He grew curious and confused and I did not blame him for that, I was only hoping he would believe me when I would say it was just my young heart being rather confused of the rules of living.

"It is just my silly heart being all confused."

"Well, don't be." He sounded comforting as he resumed. "We are the good guys. The Akatsuki, anyone who goes against the shinobi rules and our beliefs are just harmful."

"Why?"

"Because we do our best to maintain peace. These people rebel, break it..." He spoke sternly with his visage casted upon me as if wishing to seek my true thoughts within my mind. Upon the same matter, he truly believed that he was giving me the answer I wished to hear while the only thing I could hear were the truth behind Kakuzu's opinion. I did not feel good anymore. I felt nothing.

"Thanks dad." I forced a smile upon my lips as they slowly curled upwards. I needed to see someone. "Dad, I'll get dressed, and then go out to see my team. I hope we can get a nice mission!" I added, however I was lying to him. It was not the reason why I wanted to go, yet I did leave. I dressed up and rushed out again, the second time today and yet it has barely started.

At this time of the hour Shikamaru would be still at home, assumedly in his bed, groaning about the uselessness of mornings, with which I deeply concurred. I was impolite as I rushed through the thick green grass of their garden; I jumped past the marble fountain in the middle and stumbled through the front door when his father bid me enter. I did not want to waste time for time I had not anymore. I was confused, curious, and lost.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru!"

I could hear his groan as I tore his bedroom's doors open. To my surprise, he was awake.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ino?" His cheeks were bathed in the scarlet hue of embarrassment, when I noticed he was not wearing any pants.

"I'm so sorry!" I covered my eyes as fast as the speed of the Fourth Hokage, but all my attempts were in vain; the sight of his true, bare form was branded in my mind forever. Not that I minded it, for he was very well toned, yet that was most certainly not the reason of my rush.

"Ah, what a drag..." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed some garments and vested himself. "I'm dressed. Now say why you're here in my room at 9 in the morning." He gave me a challenging look for which I did not blame him at all.

"I need to ask you something." I began timidly as I caught myself pursing my lips in nervousness.

"You came here to ask me something?" The astonishment upon his face was beyond obvious. He couldn't even believe me, so he repeated the question two more times.

"Yes. It is very important, Shikamaru."

"All right... Spit." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Do you think we are better than our enemy?" I looked into his eyes as if to wishing to be able and read them.

"No." He did not hesitate to answer. "Everyone is everyone's enemy at some point. You are your own enemy too, if you think about it. But we do what we have to. We do what we consider right. That's it."

"So…" He made sense, yet his words did not calm me down. My spirit was harboring and I did not know how to stop it, or perhaps I was too scared to admit the truth. I resumed. "What I should do is follow what I believe is right to me, right? Even if it is wrong in the eyes of others?"

"Well, you can never please everyone, can you?" He tilted his head as he gave me a slight smile.

"I guess..." I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Shikamaru." Upon that sudden impusle I hastened from his room, leaving him stand there utterly confused.

The day went on, slowly, bitterly. I couldn't stop myself thinking of what I was told; the terrible realization that I agreed with the one I was supposed to long to destroy; I hated myself for being uncertain of the path offered to me. Why would I refuse such safety? The safety of the village, the Hokage, my father and friends? Weren't they who truly mattered to me? They were. And I loved them to the very depth of my heart. _Yet…_ They did not understand. I wanted peace. I wanted quiet. And the way was not the right one. There are two sides of every coin, and I only knew one. It was time to get to know the other.

* * *

"Man, we are already fucking far." Hidan rolled his eyes as he was playing with the scythe he carried; it was tinted in blood, presumably from the last encounter with the Hidden Leaf shinobis before the two Akatsuki broke free. The two set upon their way ever so deliberately and carefree, it was in fact bewitching if someone wished to observe them.

"You are going to lose the bet." Kakuzu was certain of his luck and so it happened;

"Wait for me!"

„Sugar!"

I was considering giving up on the idea of ever being called by my real name and upon second thought, I began to accept the particular idea of having it actually long forgotten by them.

Only mentally so, but indeed I rolled my eyes as I rushed with all my might after them, afraid I would simply be left behind. To my utmost fortune –for so I thought things were going for the better- , it did not take much time for me to meet them, as Hidan stopped upon a singular impulse and led by another rather odd one, he opened his arms towards me. For what reason he did it, I could not possibly tell, while I ascribed such actions be tricks of his wicked mind.

"Not today." I stopped my rushing as I caught up with them at last and walked beside Hidan, in an obedient manner. Fiery I was yet I was well aware of my fragility between them. I came for answers, not to act hotheaded. "I'm sorry to be late." I apologized demurely as so I bowed.

Kakuzu did not look at me, however. He simply noted. "You came."

"Yes..." I muttered under my breath as I kept my pace with them. "How far are we?"

"Five days, but we will stop each night." He replied on leisure, plain tone. He was always plain, it was a trait that kept the people around him rather calm; well, Hidan was always an exception of the rules, of which I was already certain of. In fact, I would have bet my life on it. He was different. He was something else.

"All right..." I nodded obediently and furthered in contemplation. "So, can you tell me about your plan, and all?"

"No." His answer was short and stern. He still not bat an eye upon me which bothered me; he did not really care much for the external things in the world, did he? Perhaps except money, as it was his sweetheart, as I judged the heavy bag of cash he carried upon his back. "You will see everything by yourself. Words are useless."

"Hm..." I meditated upon the subject when abruptly Hidan's boyish chuckle brought me back to consciousness.

He spoke with the flame of Hell burning within his spirit and with a voice of naughty intentions. He was devilishly handsome and intriguingly annoying. "I'll teach you all about our lord and savior Jashin!" He spoke as excitement reverberated through his cheerful, deep voice.

"I don't think she cares about your nonsense religion." Kakuzu replied before I could have; their usual arguments making me giggle. Damn, I enjoyed their company no matter how terrible it sounded. They did not care who I was, or where I came from; in fact they could not have given least importance about it.

They did what they had to and you were free to join as long as you shared the same beliefs. Perhaps I did, after all. If not, I would die, but at least I knew I tried to understand the world and also, myself.

"I don't, he is right." I smirked as I looked up at Hidan.

"Come on, Sugar." He frowned as he followed my gaze with a pout sweetening his unholy features. His violet kissed eyes turned to mischievous black as darkness shadowed his aristocratic features. "Don't be as rude as Kakuzu! I really liked you."

Kakuzu couldn't help but roll his eyes, even I noticed it in the dark. It wasn't that hard, for he groaned with the hint of a fatigued spirit; Hidan required an immense amount of patience.

"All right…" I thought to myself the possibility of becoming acquaintances, for never in my life I would have believed more was possible to happen. What was certain is the fact that I had to get on well at least with these two, if I wanted any chance to stick around. "You can tell me about Jashin later." At last, I offered as a peace offering, my tone bathed in candid sound.

He laughed victoriously upon my last comment, and for some reason I did not mind his joy, no matter how fiendish it was.

"Hidan, you moron, we are supposed to be silent!" Kakuzu ordered him as his calmness was wearing thinner with each second passing above us. The trees' crowns danced grotesquely above our heads, emanating howling sound of a baying hound behind us.

There was nothing to fear except the lurking shadows of unnamed menace. I should have known, or I should have sensed that such company was not a life insurance, or even the fact that I was walking into my doom, for doomed they were themselves.

"Come on Kakuzu, don't be afraid of a little fight! The divine fate awaits of those who shall seek it."

"I am going to kill you if you don't shut up."

I giggled quietly. Hidan usually did not seem to have the remotest idea in the world of what was going around him, such fact delighting and annoying at the same time. The night's kiss was cold as we remained on our path deep within the forest.

Time wore along and my eyes explored in a rapid fashion the surroundings; we would often train here amidst the large oak trees and lie upon the thick green grass, pondering about our future while forming dreams in our heads as glancing at the blue sky.

The shadows casted upon us by the moonlit sky struck my spirit; I trembled with the cold touch of the cold air while danger lurked amidst the fog descending upon us. The mystic vapor of the dusk thickened, and I caught myself bite upon my lower lip as I would always do when nervous.

"You cold, Sugar?" Hidan's voice was easily discernible as we kept heading towards the first stop of our way. He broke the stillness of the atmosphere.

"Yes." I answered with my eyes seeking his gaze in the dark.

"You shan't wear such small clothes. Not that I mind it." His last sentence gave him a chuckle, for he considered himself an amusing character. At some point, he I found him amusing too.

He possessed an immense amount of life-strength and yet I could not ascribe it to any reason. It was simply there, within his spirit, irradiating his singular existence. How was I supposed to know what lay beneath? I was so naïve, oh so naïve.

"Here." He was short on words as he uttered one syllable and draped his cloak around me. His action surprised me nonetheless I accepted it gratefully, after all, I must confess that I felt rather chilly.

"Thank you..." I whispered, for I could not really say anything else that made more sense. The coat was rather warm underneath as his own body had it heated up a little, and his scent filled my lungs as it blanketed me ever so carefully.

I pondered whether I was losing myself to the new adventure or my spirit bloomed because I was doing something right for the first time in my life, without being aware of it. It was a war of the mind, the longer I speculated what was happening with me. I always wanted to make sense of things, but soon I realized my attempts were in vain.

Soon as we passed by the forest, we reached a pond of oily glow; it was one of the hideouts of Akatsuki, or I'd rather say a place to repose; the rocks had a secret entrance upon the largest stone that reached above us in height and widened at great length human arms could not possibly embrace. Kakuzu, using a scroll, undid the spell to let us enter.

It was nothing but a large chamber of some sorts with no artificial lights; torches of three hung upon the walls and he lit them with a lighter. I guess Akatsuki was not that familiar with Fire Style. There was nothing upon the ground or on the walls. It was an empty space yet perfectly fine for a night rest. My fatigued body screamed for motionlessness, and I knew I would soon give in the temptation of a sweet slumber. Hidan's coat was not only warm but soft enough to keep my body safe from the ground's tough touch.

"So..." I began when I saw Kakuzu simply sat upon the floor and close his eyes.

"Night." He did not like to talk much, did he?

"Night..." I repeated, biting my lip ever so softly. I was not the one to notice such action of my unconscious but Hidan.

"You do that a lot don't ya, Sugar?" He asked as I felt his deep, low cunning gaze roam my body.

"Do what?" I asked quietly, for the last thing I wished was to awake our comrade. In that moment of speaking, I placed my backpack under my head and lay upon the ground.

"Biting your lip. I can bite it for ya, if you want." He grinned, the tip of his tongue escaping through his lips as he gave such a mischievous smile.

"No thanks..." I retorted albeit I felt a sudden rush of redness upon my cheeks. His words were playful and the longer he teased me the curious I became about the game of lust. Rapidly I pushed aside such thoughts and whispered at last. "Night, Hidan."

"Night." He spoke gently as he followed the two of us in the path of resting.

For some naïve reason I expected tonight would be different, that I would either have but utter darkness in my head or something nice. It was not the case, for luck seemed to play tricks on me just like the silver-crowned devil did during the day. I did not have an escape from the phobic anguish of my soul.

 _"Mother!"_

 _"Hidan, you have to go, please just go now!" She screamed ever so worriedly, her sweet motherly voice poisoned with dread of seeing her own child murdered. "Go, Hidan, hide under the bed!" She ordered him yet her voice spoke of no hardness; it was as soft as a woman's concerned speech could be._

 _He did as she wished for, they were close, and he could hear the steps upon the creaking ebony ground. Her bed was the closest to him as he ran past through the narrow corridor of their home. He rushed all he could, for his tiny legs carried him in small pace. His mother's scream filled his ears and shook the innocent soul to the very core._

 _He even bumped his head against the bed as he slipped under it. If just one quiet voice escaped his lips, he was dead. He knew it. Hidan waited, and he did patiently. His heart steadied slowly as he filled it with childish lies that his mother would be alright. And then, the door opened._

 _"I swear, nobody is home!" She lied, sobbed and pleaded; Hidan hurt the blunt noise of her choking in blood; she was stabbed over and over in frenzied fancy. The scarlet essence of her human body gushed from her throat and she eventually choked on it. The pale body tinted in the sinful desires of the men fell upon the ground. Hidan's eyes met the lifeless gaze of his own mother. His eyes drew tears and the salty drops of his pain mixed with the flowing blood that reached to him. He was left unnoticed._

 _"Mother.." He grabbed the material upon the bed and covered her ever so carefully once his small body was dragged from underneath; he moved unconsciously for he was in utter shock. Everything he has done was the work of an instinct of a child._

My eyes shut open as I thought my heart was going to explode; my body shook like an earthquake to the terrifying images of human damnation. I gasped, for I could not breathe normally. I grabbed at the warm fabric of the cloak above my heart. I felt my tears burning down my cheeks as they kept falling, immeasurably.

I wanted to stop them, oh I wished so dearly, yet they kept lingering. Hurriedly, I sought for Hidan, but I could not see him in the lair. Kakuzu was still asleep as if he had been hit by a hammer, which in that very moment I did not mind at all.

I sneaked out carefully, hoping not to awake the resting rogue. My instincts were right; Hidan was outside, throwing rocks upon the surface of the pond. He was not a genius but his aim was rather impressive; with each throw he managed to get the rock past the water.

"Hidan?" I whispered his name ever so carefully, finding the uttered syllables charming, in an odd manner. They were delicate yet he was not. I knew he was not.

"Yeah, Sugar?" He did not look at me and his voice was weary. _Could it be…?_ I needed to find out.

I sat down beside him, pulling the zipper of the cloak to the very end so that my face was half visible. I hesitated for a brief moment, whether I should touch him or not, for in ordinary situations I would pull the invalid into a warm embrace or at least rest my hand upon their shoulder for comfort. I didn't know what to do, I did not know this person. But I wanted to…

"You need to stop getting in my head, ya know? I don't wanna kill you but if you keep bugging me, it will be problem between us." He did not sound menacing, he was somewhat tired. I pitied him.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry..." I apologized obediently, as I looked upon his pouting features. I believed it was his own unconscious habit, the bite or tremble of the lips.

"Something happened." He began as he looked at me, finally.

"You mean?" I mirrored his gaze and our eyes locked.

"You need to break this connection." Said he ever so stern and reserved in both voice and demeanor.

"I don't know how." I admitted, albeit ashamed. Truly I did not know the way, for things as such were truly new for me.

"We will figure it out before you get to know me too much." He chuckled as his mood lightened with sudden change.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I confessed, having nothing to lose. Perhaps the warm cloak I would mind being taken away from me, but I'd simply steal it back later on, if that happened.

"Nah, its cool, happened quite a while ago." He shrugged ever so simply it astonished me.

"Why did they kill her?" Bold I could be, oh so reckless as I spoke before I thought. It was already too late, and before I feared it would be the death of me, he answered.

"Too curious aren't we, Sugar?" He cocked his eyebrow as I kept my eyes locked to his. "My mother was a whore. Some guys wanted some extra fun then they killed her, end of story."

I didn't comment. I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything that made sense, and even if I did I was no consolation to him anymore; as he said it was the part of the past and I also believed that a lot has happened even after. He seemed rather ordinary as a child, which meant there was more to his story that led him to become an obsessed creature of evil religion. Deep down I craved to dig deeper in his head. I was playing with fire. I liked fire.

Upon that sudden impulse, and also by actions controlled by instinct, I placed my hand upon his thigh, and did open my mouth to say something. No words came, I simply stared at him and he did not break his gaze away. My lips remained parted, and lazily I pursed them together at last, when I caught myself gently gripping his flesh.

"You should go back and sleep." He said rather simply, there was no wickedness within his voice. It sounded pure of all emotion, a trait ever so rare from him. I had to admit he could be surprising when he wanted to, or perhaps he did it without paying attention to it.

"I will.." I began as I hurriedly took my hand back from his thigh and did what any woman with a shaken heart would do. I hugged him for comfort.

"Don't. I hate it." He pushed me away when I pulled him close. "Intimacy like this makes me sick."

"I'm sorry." He sounded rude but it was the awkwardness of his words that perplexed me. I couldn't decide whether to be upset at him or grow curious. What did he mean by 'intimacy like this'? Did he fancy other kinds of intimacy then?

"No problem, Sugar."

"I will go back to sleep." I began, and I mentally finished my thought with; _And I will get the secrets out of your head, Hidan._ I was dying with curiosity. Dammit.


	3. Blue Jeans

**"But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know**  
 **That love is mean, and love hurts**  
 **But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!"**

* * *

Morning came in faint light, and the first beams of the dawn welcomed our senses. Hidan woke me up, for the uncommunicative Kakuzu never worried himself with such nuisance. I struggled to shake myself to consciousness, but eventually there was no choice for I was invited to the brand new day through the actions of Hidan.

The grey crowned devil must have battled with the task for quite a while as I heard him mutter for several minutes; I barely opened my eyes, merely to peak through them and see how badly he was suffering with the order of having to wake me up.

Hidan was patting his chin as he kept leaning down then back up. He looked upon his foot then carefully moved it back; he would not kick me, what a relief. Should he poke me? Where should he do it then? On my cheek? I felt his finger ever so close to my face then he traveled it to my ribcage.

Perhaps he found it too naughty as he lingered his hand upon my waist. No, that was too low. He moved back up and trailed his hand upon my cheek; it was not too forward and in fact, it could have not been a more neutral part of my body.

"Wake up, Sugar." He poked me on my nose, at last.

 _Seriously, out of all things upon my face? My nose? My nose?!_

I opened my eyes, not revealing I have been awaken for half an hour now; perhaps Kakuzu knew, for his ever deliberate chuckle could have been heard from the short distance he stayed in.

"I am awake, I am awake!" I groaned as I sat up, feeling my neck hurt from the terrible pillow, which was in this matter, my backpack.

"Let's go Sugar, Itachi-chan is waiting for us." Hidan called me to proper senses as I appeared to be still struggling with the very notion of having to leave dreamland behind.

"Itachi?" I raised my brow as I stood up and wiped off the dust from my cloak. Yes, it was turning out to be _my_ cloak.

"Yeah, sweetness." Hidan nodded and at last resumed. "We'll catch up with him in a few hours, but we better hurry."

"All right." I nodded as I followed the two tyrants outside.

I felt like a group of careless cons, for we did not quite bother with disguising ourselves. Under the guidance of the sunbeams we betook upon our way and walked in steady pace.

Kakuzu would always remain on the right side, in the middle Hidan would annoy us with his quotes of Jashin and I would handle the very left part of the road; my mind was absent with thoughts and my spirit was benumbed in the same wanders of the mind.

Itachi, huh? The person believed to be a mad Uchiha for massacring his own family. All the judgments of him, and I was a part of that. Hearing his name I would spit with disgust. And here I was, waiting to meet him. Then again, the thought bothered me; why did I judge him? I mean, I did know what he has done, but was it the whole truth people would say? Was anyone there, seeing him, looking into his heart?

Has anyone asked why he did it? Did he do those things because he wanted to, or it was a superior order? Has anyone ever bothered to care? I knew the answer. _No_. I didn't either. I hated him because I was told to. I hated him because I believed it was the right thing to do. Just like I despised Akatsuki. That Akatsuki whose cloak I wore with comfort. I felt ashamed. Not because of that, but because I never took the time to dig into things. No one ever does. I wanted to be different. I wanted to be me.

"Sugar to earth, Sugar to earth, are you here?" Hidan nudged me in the back with the tip of his scythe that made me jump instantly, I squealed like a piglet; that damned man always tricking me. "Hidan!"

"Be more quiet, you two." Kakuzu ordered us and it suddenly felt as if we were on a class trip. I couldn't quite comprehend why I felt so carefree. _Yet, I did_. Was a bird fleeing from its cage?

"Sorry..." I bit on my lip as my footfalls followed the two elder. No trees of any kinds of magnitude could be depicted as we steadily passed through the dry part of the land; there were solely a few crackling logs underneath us, lifeless corpses of nature surrounding our way. In the short distance, a ruined village arrested my attention; it seemed like mouldeirng tombs as I overlooked the quiet ruins of the town. It was such a solitary scene that sentiment it awoke within me could not be completely fathomed. The border of the forest that opened in an irregular glade was close; crows flew above our heads, producing portentous impression upon my mind.

"It's Itachi-chan." Hidan spoke as if he read my thoughts.

I nodded and I followed them obediently; he was right, the dark crowned rogue was standing at the entrance of the forest, leaning against a magnificent oak.

"Why is she here?" He asked as we at last caught up to him.

"She wanted to come."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Itachi-chan, are _you_ kidding me? Your hair looks like shit." Hidan replied, his rather strange way of defending me.

He was like a rollercoaster, confusing me dearly with his actions and with the visions I opened within his mind. Who was he? Who was Hidan, truly?

"Itachi..." I began as he batted his deep, alluring gaze at me; he was an Uchiha, it was sure, I felt my knees go weak. Damn, I was so weak; falling over men I couldn't have and were extremely out of my league.

"What is it, Ino?" Simple his tone was, ever so laconic as he would voice only the most significant thoughts.

He knew my name. Well, I believe that was a rather obvious accusation to make, for he must have spied on the entire village long before he has left it; after all he never truly did, did he?

"I know you don't trust me."

"Ino, nobody trusts you." He replied before I could have finished. Well, he made a point, such thought making me frown.

"Did you get Hiruzen's scroll?" Kakuzu asked simply.

"Yes." Itachi nodded and pulled it out of his pocket then slipped it back carefully. "We better leave. The Hidden Leaf is loud with her disappearing. They think you kidnapped her."

"Pft, we didn't kidnap her, did we?" Hidan laughed, becoming confused as he gave the rouge's words a second thought.

"I came by myself, Hidan…" Confused I too grew then, my visage mirroring the same lost expression for dearly I questioned the priest's sanity. Either he was a terrific actor or my worst suspicious was true.

"Let's go." Itachi repeated and the two intelligent one betook forward; we followed them in quiet with Hidan.

"Itachi, may I have a question?" After a while as we maintained stark silence, I proposed such bold idea while we kept walking.

"If it is about me murdering my clan, then no."

Damn, he was sharp, thus I frowned and remained quiet.

The Sun set upon with its magnificent splendor over the orange horizon. It was highest upon the vaults of heaven, casting long hot rays of the summer heat. As I prolonged my thinking something came to my ears "I think we are being followed." I warned them and so we stopped.

"Indeed." Kakuzu's word was plain and simple; his face did not display the slightest glimpse of emotion.

We gathered in a circle; however none of them seemed rather worried; it must have been only me, the weakest link of the group.

"Ino!" The voice was similar and the realization was even more painful; my father and Ibiki showed up, accompanied by several shinobis.

"Dad, no…" I shook my head as sudden waves of anxiety washed over me; _he was going to die, wasn't he?!_ I stepped forward. "Dad, please, let me explain!"

"She is wearing the Akatsuki cloak, Captain." Ibiki spoke as he kept staring at me. His gaze foretold the ruthless legends of his skill in torture.

"Dad, I was not kidnapped. I am here because I want to." I began as my hands were in front of me, gesturing to keep them calm. "This is my decision, I don't need to be saved."

"Ino, they must have brainwashed you! You have to come home, this is wrong, you can become a rogue!"

"Dad, trust me, okay? You have to trust me! If you love me..." I played the love card, for despair was slowly spreading over my soul like a pernicious contagion destroying sanity. "You have to let me do what I feel right."

"This is what you feel right?" He was raging for he could not possibly fathom the harboring heart of a teenager. I did not blame him at all, however I risked the idea of entering into a conversation with him right then. Time was passing and the more elapsed, the more danger he was in. I wished I could have explained later, another time, when feelings were not blinding any of us.

I felt the pained fury within his voice. It made me feel terrible, but I had no choice. "Dad, aren't you supposed to be supporting me?! Please, let us leave, so nobody has to get hurt. Please, dad. I am begging you. There is no need for bloodshed." I pleaded; to my surprise none of the Akatsuki member stepped in front of me to stir a fight.

Even Hidan understood me seemingly, albeit I felt his spirit itch with need to play around like a cat chasing a mouse. He remained austere, and still.

"All right..." My father's head hung as he spoke, gaining gasps of sheer disbelief among his men.

I felt my blood rush in torrents to my heart as my fear increase. "Let's go, please. Let's just go." I nudged Hidan in the ribs gently as I beseeched like a stupid little girl. I was desperate, indeed I was. Also, we needed to hurry; the sooner we left, the less risk it took we could be deceived.

Itachi betook forward, when I heard my father's steps; he lied. He never intended on letting us leave; was I supposed to blame him for such trickery? He wanted me home. But he lied. And I knew Akatsuki did not care, why would they?

Hidan's scythe was raised to the air and madness glistened in his eyes; Kakuzu and Itachi did not seek the joy of killing so they usually left it to him; he was insane with the anticipation bestowed upon him.

"Jashin, this is our lucky time!" He laughed with the face of a macabre doll. "I've been waiting for this!" His arrogance was undeniable; he engaged the first strike with no regard for strategy. Apart from such flaw of having but the slightest regard towards planning, his agility surpassed most of the shinobis around.

He controlled his long-range weapon with demonic grace by a long metal cable. Several shuriken arrived at him from the group of the Konoha ninjas, yet the grey crowned lord of insanity effortlessly deflected the swarm of thrown weapons. His aim has always been perfectly planned and predicted by immense precision. _He astonished me_.

"Such a fool." Ibiki smirked as he easily dodged one of his strikes, underestimating the true nature of such weak effort of the Akatsuki demon. Hidan shrieked loudly as he attacked again, wielding his scythe above Ibiki's head. He missed it again; his true aim was not him but my father.

"Hidan, no!" I screamed as my eyes widened in pure terror. Then, I felt it; the very same fever that took over me when I entered his mind. I was there again. "Hidan stop!" I ordered him and he became unable to move. "Back off." I instructed dauntlessly, while I trembled in brooding dismay.

"You know what, Sugar, this is the time you fuck off!"

 _I upset him, oh I did indeed._ Yet, I was aware I needed to keep him in control. "Dad, please get the hell away, I can't control this! Do not hurt us!" I pleaded with my voice raised in fear and confidence as I averted my eyes upon him.

I knew why no one else interfered from Akatsuki; this was the perfect time to prove my devotion. Of course, Hidan was inferior in the strategy of mind, everyone knew he would attack the shinobi. _I had to save us all, didn't I?_

"Ibiki, now!" My father was beyond saving and so did everything we had shared as a family. The legacy he wished to grant me with, it was now all falling apart, for we have lacked one thing; **it was trust in each other.** The very reason of all hatred in this world, now I knew.

I closed my eyes and set Hidan free. Did he feel my pain? I couldn't tell, yet his actions were as merciful as he could have ever been; his large triple bladed weapon drew the blood of Ibiki and his demonic ritual began.

"Grant me a good kill." He whispered through his vile lips as he kissed his amulet hanging around his neck, and without a second to pass by, all that was hell broke loose. As he acquired the blood, he licked it as if his tongue was stroking the body of a woman,for it looked somewhat lascivious and vilely sensual.

He drew Jashin's symbol upon the ground, linking his body with Ibiki's. I have never seen him perform the art of such ritual thus I grew aghast, my body froze and I stared like lambs at a gate.

White bone markings decorated his body in macabre fashion, and I knew what that meant. He was indeed an immortal.

"Where to start, where to start?" He laughed as a maniac and with that very grim joy he impaled himself rather swiftly. I felt sick from the view and thus I covered my mouth with my hands.

Hidan drew the scythe within his chest and pulled it down with one single motion to his waist; he simply opened his torso for the insides to fall out, such a gruesome sight of supreme horror to human eyes to behold.

However, it was Ibiki's body that burst open freely, and blood bushed from the large hole, mingled with colorful pieces of flesh and insides. I couldn't watch anymore, for I felt sick and dizzy, shaken to the core in sheer terror.

He was savage and he enjoyed it. He loved it, he coveted it. I fell upon the ground with my knees. I felt Itachi's arms grab me and he pulled me back on my feet; then, I felt his power, he slapped me right in the face. He was right, I was losing it. I needed to get it together.

With my cheek burning, I turned to Hidan; reflecting my pain through my chakra I managed to get into his mind, once more. He felt the fluttering connection of our spirits. He did not like it but I could care less.

I knew what was going to happen; my father hurled at him and the three shinobi he brought did the same; Hidan did not notice he was out of the circle, that freaking idiot. "Hidan, move the hell back!" I screamed in my head and he obeyed. I had no choice but to save his damn life. Itachi foresaw it all. He helped me gain their trust.

"Thanks Sugar!"

"Sugar?!" My father growled.

"Dad, you need to leave, if you don't he is going to kill you." Amidst invisible tears I shouted, my heart beating in frantic rhythm for the single idea of losing him terrified more than the lifeless corpse of Ibiki in front of us.

"You can control him, kill him, Ino!" He begged, I could feel his heart pleading for me. I was dying inside, little by little.

"Dad, go. Please go." I began to cry; I barely ever did but then I was crying. The voodoo doll felt my pain, we were still connected. He did not strike him for blood. Why was he so kind, apart from murdering everyone else, of course? _Even so…_

My father was defeated, I saw it in the leaden-hued orbs of his once bright eyes. His disappointment was immeasurable, as he glanced at me one more time before he accepted my cries. He left. _He left_. Relief washed over me as I stared at the bodies of the people I knew, but I was not truly relieved or happy.

"Going fragile, aren't we, Hidan?"

"Eat a dick, Kakuzu." He snapped back, albeit he was disappointed and mad at me not him. I sinned, for I stopped the mad man from finishing his fun. It probably meant a lot of prayer for Jashin to forgive him and I assumed he never really had to ask for mercy before. It all began with me.

Before I could have shake myself into a calm state, he stopped in front of my trembling body and lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were beautiful and heartless and his voice resounded with deadly melody of a wicked tongue. "Sugar, this was the first and last time you fucked with me."

I nodded ever so obediently.

"We will break this crap you did." He then added as he at last stepped away from me. His gaze was still burning upon my skin and I felt my cheeks redden in guilt.

"Actually, Hidan." Itachi interrupted. "I believe it should be the last thing you two must do."

Hidan did not like half of it. "And why the fuck we would not do it?"

"She can keep you safe."

"She might as well get me killed if she wants."

"Well, you better be nice with her." Itachi smirked before he resumed. "Also, she should train. To be able and send you thoughts directly, if she notices anything on the battlefield you can be warned before anyone else. Maybe your Jashin sent her." His last sentence was a sardonic comment ,however Hidan never really fathomed strategic steps on the battlefield; it was the easiest just to reason with the omnipotence of Jashin.

Damn, he was really sharp.

"Hm…Makes sense..." He pondered as he patted his chin. "Jashin has a good taste." Hidan smirked as he observed me.

I was unable to reply, to comment something ironic, to seem untouched by the current tragedies that occurred. Instead of hiding my true feelings, I stood in front of them with blood-shot eyes, and shivering frame, for I was shocked. I was benumbed. _I... I swooned._

"Oh hell no, I aint gonna carry her!" Hidan stepped away hurriedly, raising his arms up.

"I will do it." Itachi replied laconically. "What is wrong with holding someone?"

"I hate that kind of closeness and shit."

"I didn't ask you to kiss her, idiot." Itachi rolled his eyes.

* * *

I recovered from the dreamless swoon by the vigorous noises of the morning, the fact of being in another hideout coming to my perception. Itachi was gone by the time I aroused from slumber, having been gone to another mission. It was just me, Kakuzu and…Hidan. I lifted my head from my backpack and looked around; it was another simple and not quite comfortable place to take our repose, yet I did not mind for it was not the main thing busying my subconscious.

Everything I have seen, I felt were all blurred. My mind must have blocked them out. I rose from the ground but I lost my stability; lightheaded, I stumbled against the cold stone wall and was prepared to simply fall back upon the cold soil; I felt someone grab at my hand and pull me back on my feet.

"Sugar, take it easy. We have a lot of things to do. Have some snacks." Hidan handed me a bag of potato chips which reminded me of Choji. I dearly missed my teammates. I dreaded the idea of thinking how they must have felt after my father's return to Konoha.

"Thank you." I took the half empty bag and I wondered if my voice was audible at all.

"Come on, let's go outside, you need air. Kakuzu smells like dead people."

He was right. I didn't argue with him this obediently followed the voodoo doll into the cold air of the night. His cloak kept me ever so warm, and while he did not mind being half naked, I did not mind the view it offered either.

I took a seat beside him upon the thick green grass that was bathed within the pale moonlight. Quiet we were as we sat, our gazes engaged towards the sky upon which dense clouds headed far to the north.

Thick and majestic they sailed slowly and deliberately onward; ranging themselves round the peak high above us, and hiding the moon and the summit from view. For a long hour we speechlessly gazed, while the thick vapour swirled and the screen of clouds grew thicker and more restless.

"So, Sugar…" He began at last and broke the magic of silence, and I knew he was focusing each and every cell of his mind to sound rather mature. "How about we team up?"

"Team up?" I asked as my hand delved into the bag of chips for I was starving.

"Yeah, what Itachi-chan said." He offered as he looked upon me, traveling his saturnine face from the ink tinted sky above us. "Can you control more than one mind?"

"No, not yet. Do you have any ideas, perhaps?" I was curious as my strength was returning to me, while the mist grew thin and the moon casted shadows through the thick crowns of the hideously gnarled trees.

"Yeah, a few. I was thinking and all while you were passed out."

 _Sounded very kind of you,_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes, crunching upon the next piece of chips. "I can train to keep my control. I won't stop you from doing your thing, only when you're in danger." We had to make a deal, I couldn't escape it.

"Sounds fair." He nodded. "I don't want you to dig up things in my head. Can you stop it?"

"I will see what I can do…" I lied for the sole purpose of wanting to know more of him, but letting me delve myself into such private matters did not seem like his type of thing. Upon a sudden impulse of courage and graver curiosity, I spoke."Tell me things about you, so I won't have to use dirty tools." I said, boldly. I had nothing to lose, did I?

"Why are you so eager to know of me?"

"We will be teammates, right? So spit your dirty secrets and i'll spit mine." I offered, knowing I did not really have any, which in this very moment was more than disturbing to me. I had nothing particular to share, nothing upon which I would proudly muse.

"Well..." He did begin to think. "You know of my mother."

"Yes." I nodded as I finished the bag of chips and licked my lips clean as a habit from school. I caught myself lost in his eyes as those wildly shaped violet orbs seemed to be the death of me.

"That's all!" His laughter seemed somewhat false; it made me curious and not less frustrated; he was actually trying to lie to me?

"There is more, isn't it? What is the reason of you joining Jashin? Have you ever loved? Have you ever kissed? Do you know what sex is?" I was too blunt, but I kept on anyway. "

What is your problem with intimacy? I had chief interest in that singular subject, for never once I have seen a man so disgusted with a woman's closeness. What was there to hate, or was it the meaning behind a simple touch?

"I do know what sex is." Sardonic he sounded as he leered his gaze into me, knowing how much effect it had on such tender souls like mine.

"Answer the rest." I demanded albeit kindly.

"Not your business, Sugar." He shook his head simply.

"I will get it out of you." I threatened him, finding such play entertaining.

"If you try, I will kill you. You might be cute but I hate people fucking with me." He was austere, it scared me. He had so many changes upon one flawless face. I was craving to know more of him. He was ever so intriguing. "Let's try tomorrow. We will be staying here anyway."

"Why?" I asked curiosity beaming upon my face.

"Pain's orders. And Kakuzu wants to return some bodies to get money. We are bounty hunters in our free time." He smiled, his violet irises lit under the moon beams. His face was bewitching and dangerously flawless.

He made me want to be reckless for I knew my thoughts were of no innocent nature. I wondered how long it would take until I would risk it all for a bold, unwise move. "All right..." I gulped as I rose from the ground. I didn't want him to notice my immature attraction so I behaved plainly. "So tomorrow morning it is?"

"Fine by me, Sugar." He nodded and looked away.

That night I did everything I could, to get into his head, I knew I was in it, I saw the barricades, the endless corridor. But I was not interested in the Akatsuki's plan, I was dying with curiosity about him.

I knew he could feel my struggle of wanting to figure him out. I failed. I didn't know why, I couldn't break through the blocks; they were ever so carefully protected. The mere thought of it upset me and made me crave for such secrets like a starving wolf. He had a weakness didn't he? He had a past darker than the stark night of the vilest winter, which he battled to blanket ever so fiercely.

Oh, I wanted to know it all, I needed it. He was the first person with such secrecy I could not feel else than unimaginable attraction for it. It kept me calling, the unknown, the sheer lust for knowledge.

I tossed and turned; I was restless. It is a mistake to say that the horrors of life must be associated with darkness, silence and solitude. I was surrounded with all of it, yet I could not feel more at peace with myself; it was only the battle of my mind, wishing to enter to fields I was not supposed to.

Morning advanced upon us, and by dawn we were all within a deep repose. I cannot precisely say when the time I woke up was; but I was completely alone by then. It has been two days I showered, such fact bothering me dearly.

I needed to clean myself up; I was drenched in blood, sweat and dirt. Form last night I recalled the rushing sound of a stream, or perhaps it was a river. But there was water, somewhere. Before I would train I had to find it. Yes, Ino Yamanaka was on a beauty mission!

The path I walked through a meadow, was as visible as any trail in a fresh snowfall; the tall grass was flattened from the roamers of the environs. I marveled at my path, so ragged and bent. The wild flowers suggested a sweet cacophony of color on the fading green of the field; purple thistles, blue cornflowers, red poppies and tall asters blanketed the scenery.

There was no coordination like in the displayed of a village; they were choreographed by the will of the wind. I loved flowers, and the rich odor they emanated which would fill my lungs with joy. It was a perfect landscape offered by nature.

The river came into view and my heart was filled with happiness. The water was calm, its blue changing in shade as the sun beamed upon its surface. Near the shore it was rather pale, almost translucent; as one's eyes leered deeper, the lustre strengthened, giving a mystery to the true depth of such running pond of nature.

The trees on the far side were mirrored upon the river, the leaves in full color as they dance with a life of their own. I got rid of my clothes and jumped into the water; its touch felt relieving as I bathed myself in its caress. I do not quite know how long I have been there, but I took my time; a girl needed that.

"Sugar!" Hearing his voice made me jump mentally; I got out of the river and with all my might I rushed back to the meadows; we had to train.

Hidan brought me a sandwich and I did not ask where he got it from, for the paper in which it was wrapped was drabbled in blood, and I knew it was not his. _Better leave that uninvestigated._

"All right, where should we start?" I asked after finishing my rapid meal. There was a lot to do, beyond the slightest doubt.

"Get in control with me. I want to see how long you can hold it."

I obeyed and he made a good point; if our mind trick couldn't last long, it was useless. I didn't possess enough chakra to keep reconnecting with him, every time our bond broke. I closed my eyes for a mere second and I got in.

"I can feel you in my head." He gave me a grim grin. "All right, let's see."

We waited, and unfortunate to us, my mind would break away in three minutes.

"Not enough." He stated for he was right, his voice demure and spirited.

"I know." I frowned.

"Do it again." He thus ordered and I obeyed to his request; our goals were the very same and we both starved for the taste of success.

Hours have passed above our heads and we tried again, until the magical 30 minutes were managed. By that time, my strength was wearing thin and in addition we received viewers during our practice; Kakuzu was observing the training, giving ideas once in a while.

After reaching the longest time of mind connection, the other Akatsuki tyrant would help us train by showing up at different places, forcing me to pay attention to move Hidan away before he was smashed by Kakuzu. Of course, once in a while I would let him take the hit, which he seemed to consider mere lack of chakra. How innocent he could have been, I giggled at the thought.

"Let's take a break." Hidan offered as he felt dizzy from all my trickery.

I sat beside him and shared my half bread, which he previously offered; I knew he was hungry and I did not eat much anyway.

"Thanks, Sugar."

I nodded as I took the first bite. Instead of the moon I canvassed his face; he possessed no distinctive feature that would make me curious, yet I was, immeasurably. "Hidan." My voice was quiet and gentle.

"Hm?" He looked at me and our gaze met; I knew I was reckless, and I knew my actions were based on simple curiosity. I have never met a man ever so bipolar. He was hateful and kind, smart and stupid, heartless and caring.

He was the mirror of the world; two faced and yet wonderful. I dropped the share of my bread upon the ground and my arms pulled him against me as I put my palms upon his skin; I knew such interaction would make him uneasy, but I did not care. I wanted to know why he would feel so afraid of such. I wanted to know what a kiss meant to him and what it meant to me, too.

And so I kissed him. It was a work of a moment that it happened, for he instantly pushed me away; yet my lips reached his. His mouth was soft, ever so gentle. He tasted like sin. It set me on fire.

"Have you gone crazy, Sugar?" He wiped his mouth with a tint of disgust yet he was not aghast by my actions.

"What is up with you?" The hurt of my pride reverberated through my darkened tone as I inspected him with a perplexed look upon my face. "How can you compliment me all the time yet when I get so stupid and kiss you, you push me away?"

"Sugar, I told you. I hate this kind of thing."

"But why?!" I shouted which did not gain his fancy. It scared me, why was I so upset apart from getting my little pride hurt? It was not the first time. "I am not asking you to have any sort of affection, I just want to…"

"You want what, Sugar? To fuck?" He asked such with so much simplicity I was completely shaken by it.

My heart was in my throat and I thought I would faint. For a second I thought all my courage has left me. It is not how I imagined making some love for the first time. In fact, he had nothing to do with love. It was exactly what he was trying to point out; everything was a simple game to him. He despised the idea of love, for reasons I could not yet fathom, however he was up for some dirty game if I wanted to.

Did I want it? I prayed to a sign to tell me it was wrong; no matter how long I lingered on the thought of this being wrong, of giving myself to someone ever so experienced, ever so wicked, ever so damned, all those words just made me burn with lust. I was a rogue, a reckless daughter.

"Do it." The thought slipped out and I trembled. I said that. It was me, I said it out loud.

I don't believe he expected such answer, for he froze for a brief moment, which seemed like a long century of awkward silence between us. He must have thought I was joking; well, Ino Yamanaka never joked only when she did it on purpose. Damn my stupid pride; keep challenging me to unwise thing. He needed proof, didn't he?

I slowly unzipped his long cloak and let it fall upon the ground. Then, my fingers trailed upon my chest; I undid my top. It was cold yet I felt feverish. _What was I doing? Ino, what the hell were you doing?_


	4. Body Electric

**"My clothes still smell like you,**  
 **And all the photographs say you're still young.**  
 **I pretend I'm not hurt**  
 **And go about the world like I'm havin' fun."**

 _ **Authoresse's Note: Sexual content**_

* * *

It did not take a second to pass when I felt his warmth; he conquered my mouth as he conquered the rest of my body; he was skilled in the art of lust, oh he damned was. I had no idea of what was I supposed to do; I have never done this before while my actions were guided with sheer desire. I desired him, yes. He was different. He was handsome. He was very good at what he was doing. Hidan trailed his eager mouth upon my neck and I felt his teeth pierce my pale skin with vile devotion; he loved a little pain didn't he?

I gave it to him; my nails trailed on his arms, savoring every curve of his toned upper body. He was exciting for the hungry eyes, not to mention the influence of his mere presence upon one's mind. I moaned quietly, without noticing so and my eyes shut in pleasure. He felt good, strong. He was somewhat gentle yet luscious. My arms folded around his neck and I held him close to me, my lungs filled by his scent; it was like an opium-filled dream, intoxicating the mixture of sage and bergamot.

I loved the way he reclaimed my lips, my mind went blank in that very instant. His tongue broke past my parted mouth and sought for mine hungrily. His cold large hands sent shivers down my spine; I felt his fingers trail between my legs. What was he doing? My fingers curled in a gentle grip and I pulled the edge of his pale grey hair, I must have blushed too, for my cheeks were on fire. I moaned again, this time in long, lustful breathlessness.

My thighs tightened around his hand as his skillful fingertips stroked me back and forth, working their way within me. As he advanced ever so effortlessly, he ignited desires unknown to me. I grew greedy and demanding just like he wanted me to. I coveted him to take me properly. My hands managed to leave his neck and they impatiently sought for his pants. _Come off already, come on. Just do it, show me how it's done._ He took my clumsy hands away and with that very swift motion he threw me amidst the deep dark grass.

My hands landed upon the surface as I knelt on my knees. Before I could manage to gain even the smallest portion of my consciousness, he blew my mind. I cried out in pleasure and pain, for he did not waste time to fill me with his wanton needs. I gasped as he drove his loin against mine the second time and with each repetition he eased himself within me with much less effort. I was burning in desire and I trembled; I shook against him, over and over, and I called his name in ragged breaths. I could hear my voice echo amidst the mist that surrounded us as our bodies danced in the pale moonlight. My knees went weak and I collapsed on the ground; his warm essence of pleasure filling me in bliss. I felt his chest brushing my back as he leaned to my ear.

"You're welcome, Sugar."

He made me shiver, again. I asked for it, didn't I? He only gave me what I asked for. I turned upon the ground and my back rested upon the warm greenery as I looked upon him. He was atop me with an annoying smirk upon his face. I wanted to slap him but I knew he would have liked it. So, I did what I knew would fill him with disgust. I leaned up to his lips and planted a soft kiss upon them. He was ready to pull away, I knew it, his body tensed and he…

He kissed me back. It was nothing compared to the way he claimed me before. It was exactly what I longed to earn from him, tenderness. His raw lips rested upon mine as he pecked them ever so gently. My hands moved without me paying any attention; in fact I have long lost control over the things I was doing, I merely went with the flow, something I have never done before. My fingers caressed his face and he leaned against me ever so closely like a pet seeking for shelter. It was confusing, for he has changed in demeanor in an instant.

"Hidan…"

As I called his name, something snapped him back to his original self; he sat up with that very motion and broke from the delight of mildness.

"Hidan..." I followed him with my eyes tinted in puzzlement and I arose from the ground with the same motion, feeling the air remind me of its chilliness. He noticed it; he always did, for some reason.

"Put it back, Sugar." He spoke plainly as he grabbed at his cloak I have taken off so recklessly and wrapped it around me like the very first time.

"What's wrong?" Me and my terribly inadequate questions; what was wrong? Everything was wrong. This was all terribly wrong. I mean… _Was it_?

"We shouldn't do this more, any of it." He stated as he vested himself without the slightest of emotions recurring in his cold voice. He grew dismal in demeanor as if regret burning within his soul, yet I could not quite decide whether he truly felt remorse for having sex with me or it was the tenderness of his kiss he should have given with more ferocity After all, he was not a man with gentle actions.

I hesitated upon making a final mental verdict about the enraptured moment of our heated bodily dance. Never once I did such thing and all my dreams envisioned a different kind of moment. The priest was a skilled demon in the arts of pleasure and I could still hear my echoeing cry with burning euphoria, the soreness of my body was too a testimony to his well executed deeds, nonetheless I felt ashamed.

"All right..." I nodded as I rose to my feet and shrouded myself properly. It was better that way to agree, he was simply too complicated and beyond doubt I was careless. "Where are you going?" He was definitely not going back to the hideout or so I assumed from the look upon his face.

"I have to do this thing for Jashin." He replied sternly and turned his back before he added. "See you later, Sugar."

It was short before dawn when I entered the hideout. Wearily, I sat against the wall beside my backpack.

"Ino."

I was not used to his voice calling me by my name. "Kakuzu?"

"Focus on the reason you are here. Only."

"I will." His words seemed to warn me. Was it about Hidan? Did he know what happened?

"Kakuzu..." I bit upon my lip as I furthered my curiosity into words.

"Yes." He replied plainly as uncommunicative he always was.

"Why did Hidan join this strange religion of Jashin?"

"It is not my task to tell." Answered he with neverending simplicity.

"So you know?" I grew curious as I kept nudging him for reply.

"I do."

I frowned in growing perplexity for the anticipation of more information. I didn't ask more of it, for I knew he would mind it. I looked around and the absence of the voodoo doll bothered me. "Where is he?" He was really not coming back until the morning, was he?

"Outside."

 _Thank you, Captain obvious_.

In all honesty, I wanted to go after him. I wanted to talk to him. About what, I didn't exactly know. I still wanted to know why he dreaded the thought of gentleness, why he would push me away after a kind kiss but enjoy the brutality of lust, why he cared for me when he would treat me coldly after, and did any of this have to do with the reason he was an insane follower of Jashin? He was confusing and I let him lead me.

I didn't get much sleep for the sun awoke when I drifted into a shallow slumber. I pondered long upon the thought how it would be the next day, would everything be different or exactly the same between us? We never really spoke much, would it be even less from now on? Would he kill me before I could join Akatsuki?

"Sugar."

I heard his voice, as I was battling to open my eyes; they were stubborn and wouldn't open easily, I felt dead as a doornail. "Huh...?" I groaned and pulled his cloak tighter around me. There was no way I would wake up.

"Sugar, come on, we have to leave." He poked me, on the nose, _again._ I began to assume the simple action of poking my nose would very soon become the same habit of his as never once calling me by my real name. He fancied me by his own means, through his own peculiar eyes. Almost ashamedly I must confess I liked it. It made me feel a little bit special.

"Stop poking my nose Hidan." I retorted to cloak my harbouring thoughts.

"But it's cute." He smirked like a grim-reaper, low cunning and dashing.

"I will show you what's cute." And with that very murmur my hand reached out in a fist and aimed at the very center of his face. He was a real narcissist, I knew my bold action would fuel him, and I was right.

"Not my face, Sugar!" He covered his nose albeit he suffered no bruise. I was nothing compared to him in strength and prowess and he was even immortal. _What a girl._

"You asked for it."

"You two cut your crap and get ready. I don't have time to babysit." Kakuzu replied sharply as he was looking at us with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He was clearly annoyed by something, but I dared not to ask.

We betook on our way short after, passing through the border of the Land of Fire, reaching through the mountains towards the Land of Rivers. I have never been there, in fact I have never really been anywhere outside of our nation. It never even bothered me, the thought that the world was bigger than I could possibly imagine. The place lived up to its name for water surrounded us everywhere, streams, ponds and lakes lay upon the ground, freshening the air.

Each breath I took felt as if it cleansed my spirit and the joyous singing of birds put me to such reveries that everything was just fine. The Sun set high upon its throne and reigned through the dispersing clouds, sending its strong warm rays upon the surface of the waters.

This time, within a few hours of the day we reached the next hideout, residing in a cavern.

"By night the others will be here." Kakuzu said as he sat on the ground, throwing his straw hat beside him. "You should keep training. Nobody will accept you if you are weak."

He was right. I needed to train. I nodded and looked at Hidan. "Come on outside, let's work."

"Naah, I would rather nap."

"You would what?" I was losing my patience. Did I look like I was offering something? No, I requested it. Upon a sudden impulse of hot-bloodedness I didn't speak anymore; I swiftly connected our minds and dragged him outside.

"Sugar, we had a deal." He narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed. He had a good point, I had to give him that, but I also knew I had to show something to prove I was worthy. Then I wondered if I truly was, or apart from an annoying brat of 17 of age I was nothing else. If so, I had to change that, as soon as possible. I left Konoha to change the course of my life and to find the answers I have been searching for for a long time. The single idea of me being useless terrified me to the core. If so, I hoped death would come soon.

"Give me your scythe." I ordered presently for I had no time to waste.

"No way." He insisted instantly.

"I said, give me your scythe." I was persistent too. Sometimes I believed we possessed certain similar traits with Hidan which I could not decide whether it was an advantage or a curse.

"And I said no way."

"All right." I didn't really expect him to do it, which was just fine; my goal was to take it away from him. I closed my eyes and quickly entered his mind; this time I was not interested in delving deep in his head, I wanted to connect myself to an object. Mind transfer was now easy, just like switching between bodies. It was time to perform something not even my clan could; my chakra within Hidan began to spread which caused him little panic; I didn't blame him, it wasn't a good feeling sharing your body. At least I was not anybody, or at least I liked to think so. My energy lingered to his every limb; it was rather slow work of mine but I did not want to fail nonetheless; my chakra would soon wear thin but I did not care, I was close, very close.

"Hidan, please begin to wield your scythe." I spoke calmly, allowing not the outside world to break the fine contact between us.

I sensed him move, I could notice every ounce of his own chakra get in work. He lifted it up and in that second I felt my energy within his palm. _I was almost there_.

It was a work of the moment; the scythe was raised and a long range blow followed; it was controlled by me. Hidan had a certain distance in which he would easily and precisely wield the weapon, what I wished to do is to bring it out of that invisible circle and make him ready to attack in a farther range by my aid. The aim was not completely perfect but that could have been corrected after a few more attempts.

As I opened my eyes I noticed myself panting; Hidan was standing a few meters away from me, giving me a vivid thumb up.

"Again, Sugar!" He laughed like a maniac.

I returned his smile with mine as his enthusiasm regained its former guidance by such a fiery spirit he had. He was right, we had to keep going.

"Okay."

We struck again and again, and our aim grew to be almost as punctual as Hidan's shorter range. He enjoyed the extra prowess he could possess by me; it meant more fun for him on the battlefield. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to help him, perfect him. I felt like I was doing that. Somehow I made him better even if it only was in a gruesome, terrible, bloody way. I enjoyed the way he looked at me and try and be kind when we missed our aim. He did not want me to give up and so I didn't.

"My my, good we weren't late, right Sasori?"


	5. Video Games

**"Tell me all the things you wanna do**  
 **I heard that you like the bad girls**  
 **Honey, is that true?**  
 **It's better than I ever even knew."**

* * *

Sasori? I gasped as I turned around; two Akatsuki members were standing right behind me. One had slanted blue eyes and long, blond hair like mine but he wore it drawn into a small ponytail while having the rest hang down freely. I could tell from the eye scope he wore that he was not a short-range fighter. His smile was wicked yet much humane than Hidan's. He reminded me of a mischievous figure of the lore while Hidan was all that was diabolic. Deidara resembled to Loki while Hidan was the true face of Lucifer.

Then I traveled my gaze to inspect the other Akatsuki who seemed shorter, although I believed that was not his true form; he resembled to a puppet, hideous spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls upon and a large metallic stinger coming from his stomach. He reminded me of a scorpion with deadly intentions and no mercy known to him.

"I see your fighting technique is chiseled." He spoke, his voice dreadful. I shivered.

Hidan wielded his scythe and gave a proud smirk as he tilted his head to one side. "I found a good comrade on the road." He looked at me as he uttered those cheerful sounds of pompousness. I felt his eyes upon me and my body welcomed it in a cold shiver, as he was standing behind my back. I desired him to keep doing that. I enjoyed his eyes riveted at my presence.

"She blew my mind. If you get what I mean." Deidara laughed at himself while nobody else quite appreciated his joke. I giggled with tender-heartedness as I listened the animated conversation of unreserved comrades.

"She is a sensory type ninja, as I saw." The red head began as he caught me looking at him; he looked way too austere to not rivet any attention at all. I was mesmerized, however not by his beauty but by his dreadful demeanor.

"And you are also primarily focused upon the mind-affecting techniques, such as Mind Body Switch and its different levels, am I right?"

"Yes." I replied sternly as I nodded.

"You and Hidan work together? How did that happen?" Deidara asked as he was patting his chin, not quite comprehending how someone could bear with someone like Hidan was.

"We do. " I began when I felt Hidan close to me; he stepped beside me and nudged me in the ribs, flashing that ever so mischievous grin of his. I melted within the furnace of desire. "I can be good use for him. Even though he is blessed with immortality, there are many things where he is still inferior, like tactics."

"What the fuck, Sugar?" He gasped, although agreeing. Everyone agreed, there was nothing new under the sun, I thought to myself.

"Just hear me out, Hidan." I interrupted with him comforting thoughts to be spoken out. I was a bossy person but I believed I had enough insight of things about which I formed my own opinion. "I can lengthen his range of attack, and help him sense chakra on the battlefield, especially those that wish to approach."

"Can you transfer bodies?"

"I can do it with my own...Why?" I was curious, and he was intelligent. I liked it.

"You should train yourself to be able and transfer yourselves. Switch places with each other if needed."

"I see..."

"Why is that good, Sasori-chan?" Hidan cocked his eyebrow as he too speculated, questioningly.

"Let me think..." I looked at my hands, I needed to find the right sealing movements; it was an excellent jutsu to create, something that could clearly surpass the Yamanaka traditions. Such thought couldn't have enlightened me more.

"Hidan, what about you?" Sasori turned to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"You believe this woman would save your ass while dying on the battlefield? I mean, are you this stupid? If you want her to be your comrade you find a way to get her on a similar immortality level as you and Kakuzu. If not, I will request Pain to join her to me and Deidara."

He made sense, even if he only meant to compliment me, which he probably didn't. I was weak as for mortality and I was already overusing my chakra to keep a godlike creature active in a fight.

Hidan did not say anything, however. He looked at me and poked my nose. _What are you doing, Hidan? Just what the sweet hell are you thinking in that head of yours?_

"Let's go, Deidara, I hate to be late."

"All right all right Sasori!" He rolled his eyes as he joined him and the two betook towards the way of the cavern.

Meanwhile Kakuzu has left for hunting, the last time he counted his money he missed a few coins so to overcome his annoyance of not possessing enough wealth he picked his next target from the Bingo book.

"Hidan?" I looked at him as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, Sugar?"

"Where are you going?" I grew confused as I followed him. "We are supposed to be training."

"Nope, you should. I have other plans." He said ever so simply it annoyed me to no end. What was he thinking?! I was working my heart out for him and he was leaving to do something else?! I was fuming; my hands curled in two small fists and I called after him on my fearsome, menacing tone. "We have to train or you can shove my help up your ass!"

He didn't answer. He lifted his hand up and beckoned with his fingers as if to gesture me to leave it.

After I exploded in a short fit of immeasurable frustration, at last I followed Sasori's idea and spent the remaining hours of the elapsing day with trying different hand seals. I couldn't possibly tell if I had enough chakra, and perhaps I really didn't, but such idea could have made us invincible on the battlefield.

The Sun's rays weakened with the passing of the time and the first stroke of the night wind foretold the arrival of darkness. I was breathless by the time the Moon drew upon the vaults of heaven; the cold light of the pale star casted its hideous shadows upon the land, ruthlessly piercing the inky curtain of the sky.

I fell upon the ground with a loud laughter; I was happy, no, it was far beyond that, I was drunk in victory. If I could jump, I would have, for I successfully created my very first jutsu; Body Transfer, Voodoo Switch Technique. Yes, I named it after him, for the main aim was to transfer a voodoo doll from one place to another; Hidan's chakra changed every time his godlike form took over him, which burnt like blue hellfire.

I had to tell him; no, I wanted to show it to him. With all my remaining strength I have, I betook to the cavern's direction; the cold wind blew my hair and caressed my cheeks as it drifted from side to side. I didn't mind the tousled threads of my golden crown. Somewhere in the middle of the training I lost my hair gum and I let my hair loose, perhaps it was prettier that way. I would ask Hidan about it.

 _Did I just think that?!_

I threw myself into the hideout, rushing within like maddened rats seeking refuge from the claws of death. My spirit was plagued with joy, something I don't believe I have ever experienced. I was happy in that very moment I was proud of who I was. I had to become Akatsuki to feel that way, how strange is that? Perhaps it was not.

"Ino!"

 _Deidara knew my name?_

He looked at me with his bright eyes tinted in eternal mischief. "Come, sit among us."

He offered and I took it. I did not quite know how long I was able to stand or to even remain conscious; I felt rather lightheaded from the practice but my efforts were not in vain; such thought was worth a thousand compliments.

"Thank you." I bowed lightly in gesture of politeness and seated myself beside Sasori. Kakuzu has been back as it seemed, for there was a dead body merely a few meters away from us, I blessed Jashin or whoever for not letting it smell just yet. I smiled to myself. I was truly in a good mood, wasn't I?

"Ino, I was thinking.." Deidara resumed. His voice was like a child pleading for candy, ever so cheering it confused me, I couldn't imagine him being evil. Well, who was evil in this world? Everything depended on the point of view we possessed. In this very moment he was not my enemy, he was not a vile creature, he was a comrade.

"Yes, Deidara-san?"

"Ah drop that crap, no need to use such honorifics!" He chuckled. "I was thinking I would name you after my favourite jutsu."

"What is that?" I beamed at him. Such an honor, having a nice nickname after a jutsu.

"Birdie."

"Ahaha..." I grew nervous as I automatically scratched the back of my head. I wished to remain polite while I was more than eager to refuse his offer."I like Ino!"

"All right..." Deidara frowned as he put clay into his palms. it was when I saw the truth behind his true prowess; he had mouths in both of his hands. In all honesty, I could not decide whether that was extremely naughty or disgusting. I will leave you to make that decision.

"Ino." Sasori began as he looked at me. I mean, I believe he did, for the puppet moved its face to meet my curious and puzzled face.

"Yes, Sasori?"

"You did a good job today. I believe Pain will be happy to see you, in person."

I felt blush redden my cheeks. For some reason I was anxious in a good way; I was really becoming someone I always wanted to be, someone who would surpass the legacy of the past, whose hard work would be mentioned through generations, and perhaps I would be someone bringing even if just a little, but real change into this world. I was becoming someone.

"Thank you, Sasori."

"You're welcome." He said ever so simply, such a trait he shared with Kakuzu. They were still rather likeable.

"Sasori, may I be bold with you?"

"Well, let's see." He replied.

"I know some things of you. And before, I would have judged you harshly."

"People do that." He nodded.

"Would you tell me your truth?"

My question must have surprised him, for he seemed to grow silent for a while. I bit on my lip when this quiet stretched for several minutes. Did I ask something wrong? Was I being too bold?

"Nobody has ever asked that of me."

"I believe it is important."

"Why?"

"Because I keep getting this feeling that the wrong ones in this battle are us, the ninjas and our superiors."

"None of us is truly right, Ino." He began. He was wise, beyond a doubt and had such insight I wouldn't have truly expected from anyone as cold-blooded as he was. He then resumed as I pondered. "I lost my parents rather early. I would have been comforted by my grandmother, however, the sole love I know is the love I have for my puppets. The only thing eternal in this life is not the sentiment of love but art, creation itself."

"Art…Explosion..." Deidara sighed as he placed his hand upon his chest, above his heart.

"In such concept we differ with Deidara." He continued, not quite pleased with the fact of being interrupted. "Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is."

He was right. Damn he was right. I looked down at my lap where my hands were resting. "This is why you have human puppets?"

"They are a part of life. I make humans immortal. And then I use them for divine reasons. For art. For eternity."

"I see…"

Deidara handed me supper and I took it eagerly. I was starving. We all shared the same, some warm rice with meat. Time to time I would look around when sudden noises would hit my ears; I hoped it would be _him._ But it never was. With a tender sigh escaping through my lips I decided to go and find out where Hidan has been ever since he stated he had more important matters than training with me.

I excused myself after some time and sneaked out of the cavern in search of him. Which way to go? I couldn't possibly tell, as my sensory technique was wearing thin after all this practice, well if this was all I had to suffer, I was pretty good. "Hidan?" I called his name ever so softly, afraid I would attract attention I did not wish to.

He surprised me; before I could call his name again I felt the touch of his hand upon my shoulder; he made me shiver in feverish desire. I couldn't tell how he managed to ignite such feelings in me every time he would be close to me. He had an immense amount of charisma, strong and otherworldly that was impossible to ignore, or to simply to deny.

What truly surprised me was that he touched me; the one who would push me away for intimacy was not his kind of thing. I was starting to suspect that he was not insane, but a victim of a tragedy that made him find peace in rigidity.

"Hey Sugar." He spoke softly as he pulled me closer to him; I followed his silent order and stepped back beside him. I turned for I wished more than anything to look into his violet irises.

"Where have you been?" I asked, concern flashing through my voice. Did he notice? Probably.

"I want to talk to you about something. I need you to follow me." He was serious. Hidan was serious. Such fact was as likely to happen as Naruto winning a Nobel Prize in Chemistry. But he was serious. He even sounded determined, stern. _Yet…_ He was also calm and soothing. Or perhaps I was going crazy, that theory was always an option when it came to me, especially during these days.

I followed him obediently through the large trees; we walked under the closed crowns of the magnificent pillars of nature; sometimes the moon's light would pierce through the thick leaves, reflecting upon the ground.

We were deep amidst the forest when he stopped. "Sasori is right." He began, confusing me for a brief elapse of time.

"About?"

"You. I don't want Deidara-chan to work with you. Sasori is right, I need to keep you safe."

My heart beat erratically, nonetheless I did my best not to show it; keep calm Ino, keep calm or else I will kill you myself. Such threatening thought worked for me every time an attractive person looked at me, which was barely ever. Even so, Hidan personalized handsome on a completely new level, he was dauntless, wild, low cunning and unspeakably wicked. I found myself lost in my own contemplation again of luscious nature, and so my blood ran up to my cheeks in torrents, burning me with vivid embarrassment.

"Sugar, I am serious." Hidan spoke as he raised his eyebrow while he struggled to comprehend my changed features.

"I am sorry... My mind just lingered." I smiled upon him and without further notice or control I touched his cheek. He didn't pull away but I felt his uneasiness. "So, what is the plan?" I asked as I wished to put him at ease.

"Well, I know a kinjutsu."

"A kinjutsu?"

"Yes. Jashin's kinjutsu. It is forbidden, because Jashin doesn't really like people joining, but it was created by our Lord and Savior Jashin to be able and bring even madder destruction on the world. So, it is a bad shit crazy thing but doing so I become a sinner."

"Hidan, seriously, we can work something out, don't get all worked up on sinning..." Sin had a very different meaning in our vocabularies as we entered into this conversation.

"It is the best option. I spent the day asking Jashin to grant me forgiveness. I will make it up to him by going on a delicious rampage later." He smirked, his eyes lit up by insanity. I loved that wicked spark in them, that unwholesome desire for desolation.

"What do I have to do, then?" I asked, cooperating gradually.

"The kinjutsu is called Voodoo Doll, Blood Tie Technique." He began. "It means I am going to link you to me; you will be able to deflect and survive any kind of fatal attacks as long as I am with you. In the opposite case, if you are able to ingest anyone's blood, they will be linked to us."

 _That escalated quickly_ , I thought as he resumed in talking. I enjoyed his boyish voice; it was not too deep or too high.

"Since you are not a follower of Jashin, it is even worse that I am going to do this to you, however I won't risk seeing your pretty head falling behind your body."

 _Way to compliment, honey._

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Now.." He continued when I noticed a glimpse of lust in his voice; his visage would turn to perky as he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. "I shall get your blood."

"How do you want that? Want me to cut myself?" I cocked my eyebrow as I looked upon him, wondering where I put my kunais.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"How do you want it, then?" I grew extremely confused. His reaction was swift, hot and painful.

He pulled me against him, like the night before, demanding my mouth in sinister eagerness. I wanted to gasp, for breath was choked in me. He kissed me, and he did it in demonic fever. Unconsciously led by other parts of my body than my mind and heart, I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and joined the devil's dance. Our lips would battle in burning rhythm. He pulled then away; his trickery was visible upon his face as he bit me.

I touched my chin as I felt my blood wet it. "Damn." I wiped off the lingering drops of passion and he stepped closer to check the scar he caused ever so deliberately.

"It is gonna be all right." He spoke and took my hands. He moved them in his own, slowly and carefully presenting each symbol of the sealing technique; he sealed us together. "Here you go, Sugar. Now you can kick some ass and won't have to worry about it." Hidan flashed his usual cocky smirk and I beamed at him in confiding affection.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now you won't switch teams." He spoke with pride.

"I definitely won't." I confirmed.

"All right, now go back before they get suspicious." Hidan literally pushed me back on the road to gesture his request rather clearly. "Go, go Sugar."

"I am going, I am going, dammit!" I rolled my eyes at him and with a fuming expression I rushed back to the cavern. I didn't feel much different; the only thing I could feel was my rapidly beating heart. Hidan used a kinjutsu to protect me. He wanted me as a comrade so badly he would sin against Jashin. Whatever that god was, I was beginning to like him.


	6. Gods and Monsters

_"_ _For those regarded as warriors, when engaged in combat the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, or Buddha himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat."_

I didn't know what was awaiting for us,I had but the slightest idea of what was about to happen. I felt it in the air, in the passing of the time, I heard it in the singing of the birds; something was coming, something vicious, cruel and heartbreaking.

The thunder summoned night passed every so reluctantly; bright bolts of lightning burst out of the heavens in a hysterical fury; it was impossible to sleep, for me; my eyes canvassed the inside of the cavern, hoping to remain still and unnoticed. Languidly I lingered my sight around, the devilish party coming to my fatigued perception; Kakuzu was sleeping as if drugged, dreaming the dreams of opiate-tinted visions, leaned against the wall. Deidara was outside, the maniac would laugh whenever the lightning struck; he said the burning and the natural explosion of things were almost as cunning as his art. Sasori was awake, just like me.

It is a mere assumption however, for I could never truly see his true face, yet the puppet within which he was kept moving its stinger time to time. I believe he checked the poison upon the top. Hidan, to my misfortune was in a distance greater than a human reach; perhaps it was intentional, perhaps not but all I wished for is to have him closer.

His scent would still surround me in his stolen cloak but it faded great deal since it has been given to me. Although, the fact that it once belonged to him was a comforting one. _I was beginning to like him_. Or maybe, just maybe I was long past that. I sighed upon that suspicion. I shouldn't have been thinking of such. It was neither the time nor occasion for it. No, it was an impossible idea! I closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be different. It would be better. I pushed the portentous thoughts away; I forced myself to do it. Oh just h _ow wrong I was._

The falling rain did not stop by the morning; it indeed ceased in strength and violence, yet the peaceful drops fell nonetheless upon us. I gathered my hair underneath my cloak while we all put on the straw hats; they could keep the water away for a few elapse of time, hopefully enough until we arrived to the collection office.

Deidara and Sasori waved goodbye –well it was mainly Deidara occupied with such gestures, Sasori never quite paid attention to those kind of things; then again, he reminded me of Kakuzu, as if they were brothers. They were quiet, cold-blooded and spiritually wounded just like each one of us. We were all burdened by the scars of the past, and sometimes we had no choice but to take an entirely different path than the one originally bestowed upon us.

I was walking quietly beside Hidan while Kakuzu carried the body of a member of the twelve Guardian Ninjas. I did not possess much knowledge about them, but the symbol was familiar; I believe Asuma-sensei wore the same around his waist. That thought made me shudder, for I was certain my last encounter with the Hidden Leaf was far from over. I don't know if I was ready to such or not.

Hidan kept whistling and Kakuzu would threaten him to shut up.

"Guys..." I gulped as I interrupted. "I think we're there." I pointed at a large building with red roof in the short distance.

"I see it."

"That?" Hidan cocked his brow as he wielded his scythe. "It was damn time." I felt his eyes upon me and I looked at him. He would look away as always, before flashing a smirk. I loved the playful shine in his eyes and in his whole appearance.

"Huh?" We stopped at the entrance and Hidan grew confused. "A washroom? Well, I wouldn't mind freshening up too." He shrugged as he glanced upon me with those exotic shade of violet eyes. "Sugar, wait here, this is no place for women." He smirked as he lingered that thought longer than it was appropriate.

"But this is not..." I followed them anyway albeit I merely muttered under my nose. It seemed Hidan was the only one who did not quite grasp the concept of secret offices.

Kakuzu went first and I accompanied them at last. He placed his hand upon the cold brick wall and a secret door opened."This is the collection office." He spoke plainly, his voice dark like the abysses of Hell.

"A secret entrance here of all places? You gotta be kidding me." Hidan spoke in disbelief. I loved the innocence he had for the simple things in life.

"This way please..." A middle aged, rather short man in glasses spoke to us, and I followed the two Akatsuki quietly. I figured if I pretended not to exist I could cause no trouble. As usually, I was not the one being noisy.

Hidan gulped as we followed Kakuzu.

"Wait here." The vile creature said while Kakuzu threw the body upon a cold table. The thud of the decaying shinobi made me shiver.

"This won't take long, will it?" My grey crowned devil was impatient as always. I didn't blame him, for the place smelled like death. The rich stench of corpses emanated through the doors within the mortuary, thickening the atmosphere with miasmal mist. Pestilential effluence of human fluids stained the ground underneath us, varying in color and quantity. I found myself glaring unduly at the human debris upon one table, my stomach seized into a knot by the blasphemous sight of rotting meat.

"Very well, 30 million ryous..."

That is some amount of money. I began to understand Kakuzu's obsession with wealth, after all you received a pretty good deal after getting a few heads decapitated. Such thoughts made me feel even worse than I already was, however, this is how my life went by.

Hidan remained bewildered by the surroundings while Kakuzu opened the brief-case given to him to count the money. If I was him I would have done the same, after all, it was easy to rip someone off. Akatsuki was not the only evil in the world; we all had it within us. Then again, I wondered why do we point at people and call them bad when we were not really different than them.

"No doubt about it." Kakuzu spoke as he rolled his fingers through the cash.

"You got yourself a big fish this time, Mr. Kakuzu." The seller, or whatever he was spoke on a light tone, it was easy to notice the delight in having the dead among his collection.

"It is dark and damp in here and it even stinks too. Why don't you just find me when youre done? Come on Sugar."

"She stays." Kakuzu replied with no hesitation. I gulped upon the decision as I slowly nodded in assent.

"Why?"

"I want her to learn a few things. Ino, come here."

I did not argue. Obedient as a lamb, I caught up beside Kakuzu and replied to his summons with my presence.

"Whatever." Hidan rolled his eyes and left the building.

"It's all here." Kakuzu finished counting the money and I sighed in relief. "We won't be back for a while."

"You should come alone next time, or with her." The seller proposed as he looked upon us. "That other guy, he is trouble."

"I know. However, no one who's partnered with me lasted very long; but that one is not destructible, that's why our partnership works."

I pursed my lips. Hidan was nobody's favourite huh?

* * *

The sun reigned upon the sky, drying the grass upon the meadows after the long shower. Hidan was sitting upon the first stair of the building, his eyes observing the birds in front of him. It was an innocent look really, while his mind pondered about things one could not possibly believe. He would never feel the stroke of an impending doom, for he was immortal, and such gift cursed his mind, plaguing it with immense amount of arrogance; and such sentiment was a great disadvantage when facing an enemy.

"Let's move out."

Hidan was almost asleep; his eyes blinked slowly, heavy lids inviting him for a nice nap. "Ah... Nasty five minutes in that stinky cesspool and I can feel the stench in my clothes." He shuddered at the recognition of such terribly fact. "Took you long enough Kakuzu." He rose from the stair as he felt the presence of someone behind him; it was a wrong guess.

Asuma attacked Hidan with his shuriken thrown at the opponent. Hidan deflected it easily, his wicked smile spread like rats in tunnels. He wielded his scythe and the small weapon fell upon the ground. It was not over; the Hidden Leaf shinobis were famous for their extreme skills at foreseeing the possible outcomes of the first strike. Hidan jumped away upon the main road while Shikamaru caught him by his Shadow stitching technique. Asuma did not come alone; Kotetsu and Izumo followed alongside with Shikamaru. The two were rapid like the striking of two lightning bolts; the pain they caused was something similar.

"Ah that hurts. Who are you people?" Hidan gave a rather unimpressed look while two blades were sticking out of his body.

Kotetsu and Izumo were aghast. "We both hit his vitals!" They called out to Asuma who displayed similar astnohisment upon his features.

"Quit sticking it in like that." Hidan rolled his eyes and grew impatient when the two ninjas did not move away from him. "I said knock it off, it hurts."

"He is immortal?" Shikamaru asked while he tried desperately to hold the shadow stitch.

"Isn't it obvious? Once again, who the fuck are you?" The voodoo doll looked around, observing each one of the faces in front of him. "Ah, I know you." He tilted his head to one side as a feeling he could not quite depict struck upon his spirit. Hidan grew uneasy inside. Asuma's face provoked memories he wished to keep drowned.

"Terrific, looks like we gonna have to go back to that stinky office again after I finished you." His voice was tainted with loathsome contagion as he noticed the symbol upon the scarf Asuma wore around his waist.

The Hokage's son, in that very moment came to the dreadful realization that his friend has been killed; and his body must have been here somewhere, within that building. He became the last of the Guardians. "We are shinobi of the Leaf village." He began as he stepped closer to the Akatsuki member, his eyes red with anger. "We already know you go in pairs, we will take down one of you first, I believe we shall start with you."

"Now's your lucky day, Sarutobi-chan." Hidan spat his name like it was poison. Asuma was aghast. "I can get to kill the son of Hiruzen." He grinned like a maniac as he spoke with poisonous soul.

"Where's your partner?" Shikamaru asked, and his answer was given in that very instant; Kakuzu showed up behind him, and with his engagement Shikamaru had to break the shadow technique; he was being chased.

"Kotetsu and Izumo, retreat!" Asuma ordered as things began to clear up in his mind as faith was leaving him behind.

"Kakuzu just stay out of it, I want this three for my ritual. You can have them later." Hidan ordered, his voice deep and sharp.

"Very well, but don't get careless."

"Believe me, I wish someone would have killed me already, but that's not possible." He laughed sardonically, honesty pouring from his tongue.

"What's he doing with that diagram?" Kotetsu asked as the shinobis noticed the voodoo doll draw a symbol upon the ground for he did not fancy the loss of time.

"We will take his head off. He cannot possibly do much after. Shikamaru..." Asuma began as he looked at him. "I want you to distract him."

"You cannot be the bait, Asuma-sensei!"

"I won't be. But sometimes we have to take our chances. Focus on your technique and I shall do the same. I have a few ideas in my sleeve."

"Have you finished strategizing? " Hidan was beyond impatient; there was another feeling in his voice, sparkling like the kiss of wine, bitter and passionate. "God shall punish those who don't understand the pain of others!"

Asuma did not wait any longer; he engaged in battle as he attacked the grey haired immortal with his blue chakra blades. Shikamaru followed the silent instructions and released his Shadow Sewing Jutsu.

"That's a lofty little weapon you got there." Hidan smirked as he threw his triple scythe in his direction. The blade pierced the ground, providing an impulse to swing its holder forward. The young shinobi's shadows were mercilessly following the voodoo doll. Asuma and Hidan struck at each other again, both with fiery spirit yet for reasons ever so different. The Leaf Jounin deflected the kiss of the scythe by the Fire Temple technique, Welcoming Approach: Thousand Armed murder, which allowed him to manifest the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon to defend him.

"Hidan, don't underestimate them." Kakuzu warned him as the reckless' focus was wearing thin; his comrade noticed his ragged rhythm, something unusual of Hidan. His insanity overwhelmed him like never before.

"Kakuzu just keep your mouth shut!"

Asuma charged at him again, however it was in vain.

"It's always the way with you nonbelievers." Hidan growled as he dodged the weapon by his own.

"You whine too much when you fight, you know that?" Kakuzu intended to shake himback to his old, crazed fighting style.

"Immortal jerk!" Shikamaru hissed as he still struggled to catch him with his jutsu.

Hidan did not seem to be in a good mood and so he changed target."I guess I'll just take care of the weak ones first. I cannot focus on my main dish like this."

"Leave them alone!" Asuma screamed as he rushed after him; as if it was all planned, Hidan flashed his blade at him and successfully scratched his face, drawing a small scar upon the pierced skin; he pulled back the triple blade in a swift motion and licked his lips in eager anticipation. "Huh.."

"What's he doing? He's not moving.." Shikamaru's spirit grew anxious as the dust gathered within the atmosphere, making it impossible to see through the thick fog clearly.

Asuma did not waste any more time; with his Fire Style he blew long hot flames in the direction of Hidan. The explosion blinded the shinobis who waited anxiously for the smoke to diminish.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Hidan laughed like a maniac, his gaze bathed in the alluring view of his opponent burnt. "Judgment has been passed."

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What do you think? Helps you understand the pain of others a bit more, doesn't it? Hiruzen should be seeing this; I bet he would pray to his own god for mercy. Too bad yours is weaker than mine!" His maniacal laugh filled the air. "I have already cursed you and the ritual now shall begin!" His voice was like the vivid chuckle of hyenas, hungry for the taste of revenge. His body took its powerful form and Hidan stood in his diagram; he was now the living voodoo doll of Jashin."Let's experience the ultimate pain together, shall we?!"

"Stop!"

"Sugar, not the time!"


	7. Without You

**"Your love is deadly.**  
 **Tell me life is beautiful,**  
 **They all think I have it all.**  
 **I've nothing without you."**

* * *

Hidan was right, the place indeed stank. I knew I needed a shower very soon. I sighed as I looked around. I did not quite catch the meaning of having to stay here but I paid attention nonetheless; Kakuzu never did anything without a good reason and I was very well aware of that.

"Ino."

 _Finally, he spoke._

"Yes, Kakuzu?" I looked upon him, his eerie gaze always sending shiver down my spine.

"If you want to become one of us, you have to make that decision now. There will be no turning back."

I did not know why he said that now, out of all occasions. He must have known something I haven't. It was easy to read my face for I felt light strokes of wrinkle upon my forehead and I even narrowed my eyes. He handed me the brief-case and in that instant he was gone.

"Thank you for the.." I did not quite know how to finish my sentence so I bowed awkwardly in front of the seller and rushed to the washroom part of the building. And then… I heard the voices. All those similar voices. My heart felt as if someone squeezed it ever so tightly. I gasped for air as I dropped the damn money.

Asuma sensei.. Shikamaru. They were all here, in danger. I was supposed to go and save them. I wanted to. I loved them. I betook but I stopped after taking two steps. I backed against the wall. I saw clearly what Kakuzu meant. I grabbed at my throat as if to wish to quench my growing agony. _Hidan_.. He was the one fighting them. I would connect us and stop him. And then.. I would take the blame. Yes.

I nodded to myself and I joined to him in our minds. What I saw was indescribable.

Hidan was not fighting the way he usually would. I felt it in his every motion; I felt it in the burning of his blood, hear it in his mad laughter. I sank upon the ground and my eyes shut open. Everything went blank. I must have looked like a demon for my eyes grew pale as my skin was. I looked like a dead body as I saw myself in front of my eyes. What was going on? What were these images in my head? It was not my head anymore. _It was Hidan's_.

* * *

 _"Hidan, do you know where Hideto hid?" She spoke like an angel blowing kisses into the primaveral breeze._

 _"No, my Love." His voice was calm but naughty. "But in this case that he hid well, we can use the time to.."_

 _"Not now." She giggled under his touch; with a soft sigh she pulled him ever so close to her. She was a tease and loved to drive her husband crazy. She kissed him ever so gently; it was light like the touch of a feather._

 _Hidan wished to deepen it but she pulled away ever so gracefully._

 _"Tonight.. I have a surprise for you." She bit her lip as she batted her long black lashes at him. "If you know what I mean.."_

 _"I definitely have some ideas." He smirked when they heard the cupboard moving._

 _"Hide!" Sayuri giggled as her arms opened; she bent down and as the child stumbled out of the cupboard, she welcomed him with a motherly embrace. "You have been here all along?"_

 _Hidan raised his eyebrow. "I did not think he would be there." He confessed, little embarassed._

 _"Well, Sugar, you are definitely not good at hide and seek." Sayuri giggled at her husband as she picked up Hideto and stood back in front of him. "I bet I can beat both of you." She looked at Hidan challengingly, and he loved a challenge, even though he preferred different kinds than playing such a silly game._

 _"Hand me my boy." He took Hideto lovingly and planted a kiss upon Sayuri's forehead. "We count to ten and go after you."_

 _"All right!" She stormed out of the living room._

 _"It's you and me, kid."Hidan smiled as he began to count._

 _There was a pleading scream. Hidan's heart stopped as fear spread through his lungs; something has happened. "Hideto, please hide." He kissed his son goodbye and closed him back to the cupboard. There was another scream, piercing the air; it was her last. Hidan grabbed the katana that lay behind a vase and rifled to the direction; Sayuri was on the ground in the kitchen floor, her sweet scarlet blood diffusing from her body from several deep wounds._

 _"Sayuri.." He knelt down and picked her in his arms."Sayuri.."_

 _"Sugar… " Her words were tainted in blood that gushed from her throat; the murder was messy on purpose and he knew it. "Don't let them hurt Hide." She spoke no more; her lifeless body trembled in Hidan's arms; he carefully sat her against the furniture and took off his simple cloak to cover her mutilated body._

 _His hand grabbed at his katana when he heard the rigid footfalls of the enemy. His opponents surrounded him in a circle; they were more than a dozen. He couldn't quite comprehend why, nothing made sense in that very moment. They were simple people with everyday life and everyday problems. They never broke the law._

 _"Hidan." One of the men stepped out, he was below-average in stature. He was tan skinned with dark brown spiked hair, with a small goatee upon his chin. He wore the usual shinobi battle armor and the symbol of the Hidden Leaf._

 _"Who are you people?" Hidan shouted, his pain and confusion emanating within his voice._

 _"We received orders from a person named Danzo that your wife has been participating in a secret group of mercenaries who kill for money"_

 _"That is utter fucking bullshit! Who is this Danzo? This is all wrong, it's a complete misunderstanding!"_

 _His words were like the pleas of a convicted, nobody truly heard him out. The men struck at him and he engaged in the battle; Hidan has always been exceptional in wielding a blade, something that Danzo was very well aware of, that is why he sent twenty men to take him down._

 _Hiruzen was the last to strike, he vanished from the battleground; his orders were clear and he deeply believed all he has done was for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village; Danzo was someone to trust and he did blindly, for too long, but such outcomes could not have yet be seen._

 _"Hide!" Pain paralyzed him when the wounded father found the small lifeless body of his child. Hideto's eyes were blank like paper and drops of his warm blood sparkled at the corner of his lips. Hidan's heart grew black with rage as he searched for Hiruzen all over the place, yet he was not to be found._

 _Hiruzen was the only one to survive the tremendous prowess what Hidan possessed even though he has never truly engaged himself in the idea of practicing the life of a shinobi in his town Yugakure. Danzo knew the danger in such unmade decision and he knew how to pull the strings of his puppets._

 _"This is what you strive for?! Utter destruction? I will give you destruction!" And that night the maddened shinobi slaughtered the whole town._

* * *

"Stop!"

"Sugar, not the time!"

"It is." I spoke as I was standing right in front of Hidan.

Asuma was ready to attack; I saw it in my sensei's eyes. It would only take a matter of time. I saw the disappointment in his eyes, how he despised my decision and despised me with it. I didn't blame him. But in that very moment, I felt nothing but complete determination.

He advanced at us in rapid movements, ready to finish off both of us. I pulled out Hidan's retractable spear and smashed it in his thigh. The voodoo doll shivered in pleasure as he looked at me. "I like you rough, Sugar."

"Not the time, Hidan."

Asuma fell in front of us with a loud thud. His thigh was bleeding, exactly where I stabbed Hidan.

"Hurts huh?" He laughed in mad bliss. "She didn't even hit a vital spot! But that kind of pain is the best! Other's agony is pure ecstasy!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru called my name but my spirit was benumbed. I couldn't care. _I just couldn't._

"Now then, where do you wanna feel pain next? Or should we just end it finally?"

"I don't think so!" Shikamaru screamed but it was too late. I knew that Hidan would play with Asuma only to quench his thirst of revenge. I couldn't let my sensei, my friend; a figure like Asuma to suffer that way; hurriedly I delved Hidan's blade through his own chest, ending the fight. I was standing facing Hidan, I couldn't watch Asuma die. I trembled like a leaf.

"Sugar." Hidan whispered as he slowly pulled out the weapon.

Shikamaru's scream came upon my ears. I didn't move. I simply couldn't. What was I supposed to do? I helped a reaper. I took the life of someone who mattered to me. At the same time, I knew I did the best I could to help him suffer the least possible. The battle between the Hidden Leaf shinobis and the Akatsuki was inevitable, wasn't it? Where was I supposed to stand? Who's side was I supposed to take?

I saw Shikamaru from the corner of my eyes; he betook towards us but he stumbled and fell. I heard his muffled cry. He was numbed just as I was. Would he be the one telling Choji what happened? Or the two shinobis? What would my father think when he would learn I killed Asuma sensei? And Kurenai.. Everyone in the village. _Has anyone understood me?!_

"Hidan, Ino!" Kakuzu snapped Hidan out of the heat of the moment. "We have to go."

Hidan grabbed me by the hand; his touch felt warm and protective as he was trying to bring me back to reality. He knew that I saw everything. Of course he did because he was the one who let me.

He wanted me to understand him, didn't he? Was it the way to justify his actions? No, I didn't believe that. He was not the one seeking justification, from anyone in that matter. He was the one who would give the least interest in your judgment, because he already made his own about you.

His body returned to its original form and his features softened. Even though it was merely just a few moments passing, I felt like we stood there for hours, or perhaps even more. Time froze just like my consciousness. My eyes sought the wound upon his chest, I felt somewhat worried for him, albeit I knew I had no reason to; his chest was perfectly curved, no scar displayed upon the fair skin.

I cannot recall if he spoke to me. I don't know if the sounds I heard were human or they were the muffled cries of my soul.

"She is in shock, Kakuzu!" Hidan panicked as he was looking at me. We had to leave but I couldn't, and dragging me was not going to work. I stood in the place of the diagram like a statue.

"Do something, we have to go, Pain's orders."

Hidan did not take long to think, -he usually did not think far- and he lifted my chin up. I saw my reflection in his eyes. "We have to go, Sugar."

" _Sugar_.." I whispered.

In that instant, I knew the decision I made. I squeezed his hand back. I was ready to go; he felt it. We were connected. Not another second left and I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see the scene around us, I felt sick and dizzy of the dreadful events that blanketed us. I had to focus, we were on the way to Pain.


	8. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**"This is what makes us girls**  
 **We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first**  
 **Don't cry about him**  
 **It's all gonna happen."**

* * *

It began as a whisper within the air. As we crossed the border, a whole new world was right in front of our eyes; the mournful cry of the advancing thunder broke the quietude of the sky. The red eye of the sun became blindfolded by the thick grey clouds that spread across the vaults of heaven, closing out the rays of warmth.

The rain bore endlessly as it pounded upon the rooftops, turning the sidewalks into vast lakes of dull water. The temperature dropped and I could feel it, my fingers cold as they held Hidan's hand.

Amegakure, by first sight reminded me of a small yet rather highly industrialized town, surpassing the richness of Konoha, albeit I did not seem to find great grassy lands and trees blooming in flowers and fruits. Even so, the grey, misty place was impressively developed. All the falling rain gathered in a large lake that surrounded Amegakure.

It was certain that infiltrating such place alone would have been a great mystery for I have but the slightest idea how we managed to show up here. In all honesty, it is my fault for my mind remained absent with the dreadful images of the last battle.

I knew but little of the place, merely such that the people here were notoriously short tempered. I only hoped Pain was an exception, for I was aware I could easy piss anyone off if I was being myself. That realization made me gulp. Other fact I recalled was that the town served as a battleground during various ninja wars. _Not the most obvious place to hide, is it?_ I was being sarcastic, again. Dammit.

"Sugar."

"Yes, Hidan." I glanced upwards, meeting his violet eyes that shone in mischief.

"Everything will be just fine. Don't worry, alright?"

He was trying to soothe me. Hidan, the most passionate Jashinist, the rude, violent, narcissist villain was being kind. I could not decide whether he held my hand all the way because he fancied it or because he forgot to take it away, but now it seemed it made sense to me. Could it be that he actually cared just a very little about me?

Such accusations of the mind about deeper affection were unnecessary and false, for I cannot deny he barely knew me and I did not possess more knowledge of him either. At the very same time, his closeness lit me up like a candle, filled me with warmth and joy. I wished to spend more time talking to him, for he showed so much of his past I believed it was very rare to experience. Before the fight with the Hidden Leaf, he let me in. Would he keep letting me in? I terribly longed for it to be true.

Pain's hideout was the largest building of all. In other names one would know it as the Bishamonten's tower, the most beautiful and fearsome of all. It was located in the middle of Amegakure. The Amekage's office was to be found at the top with a balcony that was set above one of the faces of the tower as it originally had four. From that view, one would be able to see through the whole town.

I was truly bewitched by the view as we went upstairs; the leader was sitting at the tip of the tongue of the humanoid face, which had Rinnegan-like eye pattern. I did not know exactly the reason of the secret chambers, and the rather visible significance of these statues, however, after such gossips about him collecting bodies for chakra made it seem that the less questions were the better.

And so I grew obedient to such quiet rules and followed the group I joined. Hidan slowly let go of my hand as we stopped a few meters away from Pain; he took his time, deliberately he sat up and turned to our direction.

"You came." He spoke, his voice deep and husky.

"Yeah, we had no choice, had we?" Hidan raised his eyebrow as he remained ever so cocky. I stayed silent as the grave until I was forced to speak.

"Is she the new one?"

 _Thank you another Captain Obvious for the question._ I held myself back from rolling my eyes. Sometimes these people asked the dumbest questions.

"Yes." Kakuzu replied before Hidan came up with another rude answer. Not that I would have minded it.

"Step closer." Pain ordered me and I gulped as I approached him, reluctantly, my footfalls graceful as always. "What is your name?"

"Ino Yamanaka." I replied very fast, wondering if he got it right.

"Itachi told me of your powers. If you manage to progress, you can be use of us. However if you die I can't do anything about it."

"I understand." I nodded as he walked around me. _I was not a prey, dammit._

"We are usually grouped in two, however I was told you and Hidan have been working on techniques together."

"That is right."

"Why?" He asked as he stopped in front of me. His eyes leered deep into mine and I felt shivers upon my spine. I couldn't decide whether he was alluring or was scaring the last breath out of me.

"By accident I connected our minds. Later as we met Itachi Uchiha, he proposed the idea of using this to our advantage. So we have been doing that."

"By accident?" He chuckled, his voice ever so rich in deep tones. It was beautiful to hear it, music to the soul.

"I have gotten better ever since.." I blushed as he repeated me.

"Sasori and Itachi both offered they would accept you as their teammate. I have to trust them and believe you are as special as they say so."

I did not expect his words. I was neither Naruto Uzumaki nor an offspring of a Hokage, yet the Akatsuki saw something in me not even my village did.

"Well.. I.."

"She stays with us, Pain." Hidan spoke up, giving but the least of politeness. I doubted they had any kind of respect towards each other.

"It is up to her to decide. Besides, Kisame is dead. Itachi likes to be alone; however it is always good to be paired up."

"Kisame is dead?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, or I believed so for it was impossible to see his face behind all that fabric around it.

"Yes. The black Zetsu accompanied Itachi to the next mission, however it is temporary."

"I can go with him." Kakuzu offered.

"Ino, what do you want?" Pain looked at me; I did not take much to answer as I believe my decision was rather obvious.

"I would like to stay with Hidan. We have made great progress. I believe you will be astonished." Pretty sharp for a girl like me, huh? I even smirked mentally. I deserved a shot of sake after this.

"You are very bold." He spoke seriously before his features softened. "Welcome to Akatsuki." He offered an ever so gentle smile and it looked extremely bewitching.

"Thank you.." I smiled at him too.

"Would you care to join me for later tonight? I believe you have questions."

"I do." I admitted albeit I did not plan on being with him alone. His demeanor was portentous, even to me. He was danger, a different kind than any members of the Akatsuki I have already met. I couldn't tell why but I always trusted my instincts.

"I am happy to answer them." He spoke and before Hidan or I could have said anything, he added. "I will meet you in a couple of hours."

"Alright.." I nodded, my fate sealed.

Kakuzu remained and the two of us were led to the chambers; Hidan already knew where he usually spent the night but for me this place was completely unknown. I dearly hoped I could be close to his room, but such crave became nothing but mere reverie; we were on two different levels; it seemed there was another girl, and so my chamber was beside hers.

Two ladies, huh? I wondered how it would turn out; I had problems making friends with girls, for I had a rather strong character, I was loud, bold and fierce. I liked being heard, being appreciated and liked. I did my best to earn those traits and therefore girls did not see the comrade in me but the enemy. It is not that I minded it, for I liked a good competition, but such actions left me rather lonely sometimes, when a boy's company was not the one I needed.

My room was small but cozy, or perhaps I considered it comfortable because I have been sleeping on rocks for days. I didn't care enough to ponder any longer about it; I jumped on the bed, for I finally had a bed and spread upon the sheets. I sighed slowly, releasing the air from my lungs. Shower. I needed a shower.

My eyes widened to the realization and like a rocket I rifled from the cozy embrace of the furniture and rushed to the bathroom; luckily it was right in front of me, only a few rushed steps until I broke myself in. It was a single tap, nothing rather fancy. Then again, I was just fine without extra luxury.

The water felt good, the cold drops soon turned to warm and my body felt alive; my senses regained their consciousness. I always believed that water has a curing power; it not only cleanses your body but helps your spirit to be put at ease. I felt it wash over me, the pain of the past slowly drifting into my unconscious as the gentle caress of the pouring drops renewed my mind. It was calming, it was quiet. It was..

I felt someone's touch upon my shoulder. I was in the shower, naked, unable to defend myself for I was so embarrassed such sentiment set my skin on fire. _Make a move, make a move_. I prayed in my head for I froze right then and there. Would I die right now? Would the pain hurt? Would Hidan feel it from the other floor? What was I supposed to do? The hand tightened upon my shoulder, I felt a gentle grip; it wanted to turn me, so I obeyed. Slowly and cautiously I moved and my courage came back. A second before my mind gained full appreciation of the figure in front of me, I slammed my fist into the direction where the face was supposed to be.

"Ouch!" He agonized as he bent in front of me, holding his nose.

"Hidan!" My eyes widened; I should have known. My cheeks were burning and I panicked for a moment, forgetting he was immortal."What the hell are you doing here? Are you hurt?" I knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin up. His lips were tainted in promiscuous drops of blood, but he grinned beneath them.

"Impossible, Sugar." He chuckled as he stood back up and I followed, the water cleaning his face off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him, ignoring completely the fact that I was naked and he was soaked to the bone, for he did not take off his pants. Not that I minded the suggestive curves beneath the wet fabric.

"I have no clue, Sugar." He was honest even as he grinned. "I..." I believe he regained his thoughts for he turned serious. "So you are going to talk to Pain huh?"

"I didn't really have choice did I?" I smiled while my lips were burning for his. I lifted my hand up to his cheek; he left me caress his skin with my thumb ever so softly but after brief seconds he moved away. It came clear to me that he battled with his own demons. I meant no harm, I hoped he knew it.

"We can train later.. I will ask Kakuzu what is the next plan. I kinda forgot." He admitted; his forgetfulness ever so cunning.

I liked how hard it was to grasp his nature; he had so many traits, all impulsive. He would burn with desire to kill and kiss me gently like a feather; he would rage and then he would be clumsy and naïve.

"I would love that, Hidan." I replied as I tiptoed to kiss him. I had nothing to lose did I? He can always pull away.

"Sugar, we had..We had an agreement." He spoke against my lips as I felt his body lean closer to mine.

I knew he wanted to feel me and I was craving to feel him. I had that burning desire, again. I didn't care if he couldn't treat me tenderly; I just wanted him to give me that bliss again.

He had enough will to stop. He stepped out of the range of the tap. All of a sudden I felt nervous. He really did not want it, did he?

"See you later?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He left reluctantly, stealing glances as he eventually left the room; I heard the shut of the door. I sighed. Then again, Ino, what the hell were you doing?

Time passed and my hair did not dry completely, giving me long, loose locks that reached to my waist. I would straighten my hair for years, especially when becoming friends with Sakura; we were eternal rivals and I always wished to look prettier than her, so when her pink locks would be straight as a nail, I would make sure to be just the same, merely better. Would Hidan like me with my curls? Why did it matter what he thought?

The rain never stopped in Amegakure. It poured eternally. The knocking of my sandals was audible as I approached Pain's main chamber. I was dressed in my usual outfit for I would never stop wearing Hidan's cloak. _It is not like I wanted to look any better._

"You came."

"Yes" I nodded as he rose from the tip of the tongue but did not move.

"Come here."

I did not think it twice. I considered it the wiser policy to be obedient.

He lifted his eyes at me with a leisurely movement. "Sit down."

I did.

"What do you think?" He asked such and I had but the slightest of idea about what he meant, so I replied the first thing that came upon my mind.

"It is beautiful. I love the view."

He smiled, didn't he? I saw it from the corner of my eyes. "And Akatsuki?"

"I also believe the same. "

"You say we are beautiful?"

"Yes.. At some point.." I cleared my throat as I nervously resumed. "The world is completely misunderstood. To understand everything and everyone in it would be an impossible task. However, things are not as they seem, so if something is fishy, it is fishy for real. I mean.. You know you have all the reasons to look down on us shinobis as we look down on you. We come from the same ninja root, we have the same passion and that is to fight.

But the truth is we originally would be just pissing each other off then go home and live our lives. And then leaders rise and they tell people what to do and they believe it because there is always a reason to do it.

Faith is a cruel thing because it is always used in order to make people be led by an idea. An idea of a god or a better world. We have all these Kages, wanting the best for the villages but at the same time they believe what they think is the best, when there might be other ways. There are other ways…" I scratched the back of my head. "I am talking too much huh?"

"Keep on." He ordered.

"So.. You are not bad. I am not good. We have all scars of the past; we all suffered because of each other. You created Akatsuki to bring about a positive change and to try and control the flow of wars, which I cannot judge. I wish I could do it, because then less unnecessary wars would be fought. If only my village understood why you do what you do…"

"Ino.." Pain interrupted me. I remained quiet in an instant as our gazes met. "Not everyone has a good side."

"I believe that too. But we should capture those instead of killing each other and calling each other evil. Don't you agree?"

"Sometimes it is hard to see who the true evil is."

"If you don't open your heart to see with it, you can never judge right with only your eyes looking." I shrugged. I talked too much; I did not need to be reminded of it.

His reaction reminded me of something else; I felt his hand in my hair as he curled his fingers around my tousled locks. What was happening? Was it a secret test? He leaned closer; I could clearly feel his breath upon my neck. The touch of his metal rods that brushed my nose. I panicked; I was sitting on a tongue, if I made any rapid movement I would fall but if I lean back, he would…

"Pain."

"Konan.." He instantly pulled away while my breathing only quickened. I followed him as he plainly left me at the statue's mouth. Such move of a man suggested no good.

"Is she the new girl?" She asked with crossed arms as Pain stopped beside her.

With hastened steps I wiped off my cloak and appeared in a safe distance from the two. "Yes I am. I'm Ino."

"Alright, Ino. " She seemed rather tense; I guess I was not going to be friends with her either.

"I will go back to the room.. "

"Ino.." Pain spoke, his voice returning to cold and deep. "You will meet Itachi at the border. Then, Kakuzu will switch teams and you two with Hidan go get a tailed beast."

"Okay." I nodded, having no idea what he said, my mind was too hazy to think and I was still panicking. Was it a test? Was he playing with me?

I hurried back to my room when I realized where I was supposed to go. "Oh fuck it." With a quick pace I ran through the stairs as if maddened wolves were chasing me. "Which is it?" I closed my eyes and I focused; I got it.

Ever so quietly I opened the door. I assumed Hidan was already asleep or perhaps praying or doing some whatever Jashinist ritual he would do, in short, I dearly dreaded interrupting him.

My first guess was right; the wicked demon was deep asleep upon the sheets; he rested on his side. I sneaked there like a serpent craving for its prey. I pulled off the zipper of my cloak and placed it upon the chair.

Then, I did what any woman with a handsome crush would do; I lay beside him, my fingers slowly caressing his arm back and forth. I smiled to myself as he remained calm. Slowly I began to drift into sleep, and my heart fluttered when he pulled me even closer.

"Sayuri.."

 _Oh-no, you did not call me that._


	9. The Blackest Day

**"Because I'm going deeper and deeper**  
 **Harder and harder**  
 **Getting darker and darker**  
 **Looking for love**  
 **In all the wrong places**  
 **Oh my God."**

* * *

"Hidan..." I whispered against his chest as discomfort struck me. "Hidan…"

Slowly, his arms began to deliberately loosen around me; I was suspecting the chance he was drifting back to awakening which was rather relieving, for I was certain seeing me here was merely a disappointment to him. I was no Sayuri.

His eyes widened when the realization of the fact hit him; he sat up in one swift movement and he ran his fingers through his hair in confusion; his flawless visage displayed a rather vast palette of emotions and I understood that; I did so much just by lying beside him, I saw him vulnerable. I do not believe anyone has ever seen him like that.

I wondered if I was waiting for my final minute. Was this the end of all the sinister fairy tale I was thrown into?

"What are you doing here?" He asked on his boyish tone which was tainted with confusion and heavy restlessness of the spirit.

"I am sorry." I apologized as I lifted my gaze upwards to his. I sat up too, keeping as much distance as it was possible on the bed. "You told me to come, it took too long with Pain but nonetheless I thought…-I am very sorry, Hidan. I behaved stupid."

"It's cool Sugar, I guess." He nodded with weary eyes from somnolence.

"Hidan, you-…" I had to ask, I had to tell him. Damn I was stupid for such but I wanted him to know. _Why?_ Because I was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe he would say what I longed to hear. "You called me Sayuri…"

"I did, didn't I?" He chuckled, not giving me the answer my heart ached to hear. He was unexpected or perhaps I was dumb. Perhaps both. "You should go back to your room." He added with his cocky demeanor restrained.

I did not argue. Without furthering the conversation I slipped out of the bed and leaving the warm sheets I grabbed at his cloak. "Good night, Hidan." I left the room without looking back.

 _Damn Ino, you were one stupid woman! Always falling for people who never even considered you anything of that sort! Stupid girl. Argh._

I fumed away with these thoughts and headed back to my chamber. I was sure sleep would not kiss me goodnight, but I had nowhere else to be. I made mental pictures in my head of spending my night training, or something. The 'or something' was more likely to happen though, as each step I took only fueled my inner agony.

"Ino."

 _Oh crap, that voice again_. I stopped on my tracks as I looked behind my back. Konan.

"Yes?" I asked, holding myself back from saying something stupid; it seemed these days I was an expert at doing and speaking inappropriately.

She approached me ever so gracefully and her voice was cold like the caress of the ice upon the skin. I shivered. "You can never belong here until you have known what true pain is. Your presence is simply ridiculous."

"Thanks for the deep insight." I flashed a cocky smirk as I replied, keeping my straight posture.

I felt her building anger; she would have slapped me if she could.

"That's it? Alright." I was going too far, wasn't I? Ino Yamanaka, dirty mouthed little brat. That was me.

I turned on my heels and rushed back to my room which, -thank to all gods and especially to Jashin-, was a few meters away. Hurriedly I shut the door behind me and made sure to lock it, twice. I sighed as I sank upon the floor.

The quietude could not soothe my heart. All that shine and glitter seemed to wear off little by little and the true face of the world was beginning to unfold. I had to get myself back on track, I was drifting away. I needed to kill off all my attraction towards Hidan.

He did not feel much for me, did he? I was naïve thinking I could have awakened anything in his spirit, especially after living through his hell. It has been decades since he became a Jashinist. _How the hell could he regain any pureness of his spirit just by fucking someone he has barely known? Damn I was naïve._ I sighed again. I was many things. I began to feel ashamed of myself. I pushed the thought away. I was no Neji Hyuuga or Sasuke Uchiha to be called a genius; I was 17, a girl with a crush. _Deadly trio._

"Aargh!" I jumped from the floor angrily. I wish my mother gave me some instructions about life. My father could never really help me out about the matters of the heart. I just wish I had someone to whom I could talk. I felt terribly lonely.

* * *

The first rays of the morning kissed me and I woke up without taking much time on pondering whether to remain in bed or not; it was not my place and I did not feel at ease; I just wanted to go, my first mission as an Akatsuki awaited me, _whatever it was, since I forgot it._

I brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail as I usually would, fixed my dress on my body and wrapped the cloak around me; _ready, go!_

I walked through the hall, trying to make out any noises that could indicate where the others were; but then again, to my misfortune I only encountered Konan.

"You better hurry."

"Why?" I asked as I slowly passed beside her.

"They already left. You overslept."

 _WHAT?!_ My eyes widened and I began to run with all my might; I had no idea where I was running but I did it nonetheless. Somehow I found the stairs, for there were stairs indeed in this damned building. I took every second as I rushed with the speed of lightning. "Kakuzu! Hidan!" I screamed as I was able to spot their cloaks out; they were standing in the middle of a street; Hidan was eating hot buns while Kakuzu was reading a newspaper. _What?!_

"Why are you yelling so much, Sugar?" Hidan asked confused yet absentminded.

"Konan told me you already left."

A loud laugh passed through his mouth as he tilted his head backwards. "Nah, we came to get something to eat. I told Kakuzu you would sleep long." He grinned perkily. "Here, grab one." He handed me a hot bun and I took it, albeit reluctantly. He confused me, for he did not seem to be kind or generous to anyone except me, so then why would he refuse me all the time?

"Thanks." The bun tasted delicious, it was stuffed with meat and vegetables. "So what is the mission?"

"You two go and catch the Two Tailed Beast while I team up with Itachi." Kakuzu replied as he looked up from the newspaper. He shouldn't have done that, his expression always scared me. Or scarred me, I couldn't decide which. He was fearsome, period.

"Okay." I nodded, pondering about the Tailed Beast. I never have done that, and I did not know what it exactly meant; would we have to kill the Jinchuuriki, or just catch that thing somehow? I kept thinking as I finished my second bun. It was delicious, I couldn't stop saying it.

"Hey, Sugar."

"Yes?" I looked upon Hidan who seemed perplexed.

"You have..." He gestured something with his hand but I did not get it. Was something on my face? I couldn't tell because he moved his finger around all over his visage. _Definitely not winning any board games are we?_

"Just get it off." I narrowed my eyes as I began to feel embarrassed.

His finger brushed the corner of my lips ever so gently I thought I would melt like ice cream under the sun. My heart skipped a beat; he did it slowly and tenderly. "Here you go." He chuckled nervously.

"Thank you…" I mumbled, almost dropping my third bun.

"We have to go." Kakuzu snapped me out of the reveries of my heart and I shook my head to regain my consciousness.

"Yes. Yes let's go!"

We betook towards our mission. A black feeling overwhelmed me as we left the Village Hidden in Rain. It spread upon my spirit like contagion, I couldn't stop it. My hands began to tremble. Did I sense something? After all I was a sensory-type ninja. It would be only natural to feel the flow of every vibration within the air; was it that puzzled me so much, even to the point that I shook?

"Sugar.."

I heard my name as we stopped. I know we stopped because I couldn't move anymore; I froze.

"Kakuzu, she is freaking out."

I was holding them up with my stupid panic attack. I felt mad at myself and the sheer frustration emanating from me did not help me get better.

"Ino."

"Something is going to happen. Something is wrong. It is paralyzing me." I spoke with agony filled tone. I feared for their lives and I feared for mine.

"Ino, you have to control your power. Take deep breaths." Kakuzu ordered me while I felt Hidan keeping me steady by his arms resting upon my shoulders.

"How will I save-…"

Kakuzu interrupted me on his dreadful voice. He sounded extremely stern and his words made sense to me. "Ino, we are Akatsuki. We are in constant battle with the world; you cannot freak out every time someone is about to attack. That is how Akatsuki is. You don't give a shit, you defend yourself."

I nodded as I kept forcing myself to calm down. He was right, we were never safe. Everyone hated us.

"Sugar, hold this." Hidan handed me his scythe and I took it albeit I was afraid my shaking fingers would drop it. He turned his back and I slipped upon it; his arms folded around my legs as I wrapped my arm around his neck and held the weapon with the other. "Let's keep walking."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered with shame.

"No problem, Sugar."

We walked and we kept walking to our doom; I felt it strengthen with each step we took. The road upon which we wandered was yellow and hid amidst the broken trees. It was a half deserted; half burnt down area, beneath us crackling longs spoke of the destruction of the life around.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu spoke as he was walking beside us; he noticed a shadow creeping behind. I knew exactly what that meant.

"I know." Hidan replied; they jumped apart before the shadow tail could trap them. I gasped as I held onto Hidan tighter. In that very moment of their successful escape, two kunais with explosive tags were thrown into our directions.

"Watch out!" I warned them albeit I knew they noticed them as well. The small blades exploded but none of us got hurt.

"Watch out for that shadow." Kakuzu warned us as we were facing each other. My eyes canvassed the sight for Shikamaru. It was him beyond doubt. But I also knew he was not alone, for the amount of fear my heart felt, foretold danger greater than he was capable of doing.

As I pondered, the shadows grew and split in two as it approached us.

"Like I will fall for the same thing again!" Hidan spoke angrily, hating to be considered an idiot, which he was, sometimes. _But that is just between us._

"Hidan, above us!" I warned us when I saw Shikamaru. My former teammate jumped and threw his kunais at us. They landed in the ground as we were ready for another explosion. Nothing happened.

"It's not exploding!" Hidan exclaimed.

"He got us." I hissed when I realized what he truly did. "Shuriken Shadow Mimic." I narrowed my eyes as I figured his move out.

"I can't move!" Hidan was astonished by his prowess while I was growing even more upset. "You bastard! Your shadow never touched us! How could you do it?"

"Those knives I threw at you are chakra blades. They are made of a special metal that lets them absorb their user's elemental chakra."

"Asuma's..." I muttered as my eyes observed the blades upon the ground, trapping the shadows of Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Yes." Sikamaru replied with great pain hidden in his voice.

"The 35 million ryou?" Kakuzu wondered, assumedly seeing the money roll in front of his eyes. _Everyone had their weaknesses, after all._

"Yes."

Before he could have done anything, I jumped off Hidan's back, and grabbed the two kunais; I set them free without any second of hesitation. I was Akatsuki. I stood up for my comrades.

"You better run now, Shikamaru." I spoke with a fiery tongue, holding Asuma's weapons. The sight of me must have enraged Shikamaru for he did not think twice to send shadows at me; I jumped away while Kakuzu kept backing against a rock; I had a feeling it was still a part of his plan. However, I paid more attention to Hidan.

The second Kakuzu reached the stone wall, Chouji appeared; using his ultimate jutsu he curled into one large and deadly ball, with hundreds spikes of his hair. His arrival was sudden and beautifully carried out; he hurled from the air and smashed Kakuzu into the earth with one single blow.

I saw the faithful glow in Shikamaru's eyes and also the great puzzlement as Kakuzu emerged from the ground without the slightest of scars or bruises.

"Now it is our turn." He smirked, when suddenly blue bolts of lightning struck out of his chest. "How the-…hell? I couldn't even sense you and you got me from behind?"

"Too bad for you." Kakashi-sensei replied coldly as his hand was deep inside Kakuzu's chest. He impaled him.

"What the hell is going on, I thought physical attack did not work on you?!" Hidan screamed as adrenaline filled him.

"Earth is weak against lightning." Kakashi-sensei added as he ripped out Kakuzu's heart.

I gasped, almost dropping the blades.

"He ripped out your heart?! Man, you can't go around getting killed like that, you suck!" Hidan rolled his eyes in great disbelief.

"You're next." Kakashi-sensei addressed his threat to him, and that was my cue; it was my time to prove myself. You thought I would never surpass my past huh, Hidden Leaf? You believed you had enough blessing with Sakura on your side? That she would be the one known as the most powerful kunoichi of Konoha?

I threw the blades up to the air as I fell on my knees in the same moment; they reached upwards and I raised my hands towards them; my mind gained control over the objects and I smashed the two at Kakashi simply by the gestures of my arms; I knew he would dodge at least one of them and so he did ever so easily. _But the second…_ I scratched his leg and in that instant I recalled the blade by making a swift pulling movement with my left arm.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru's eyes widened when he came to full apprehension of my act.

I licked the blade and I felt a sudden rush of insanity wash over me. Hidan's mad laughter filled the air as he turned to black and white; my plan worked; I connected Team 7's Captain to us.

"We are gonna have some fun!" Hidan called out as his retractable blade pulled out.

Kakuzu attacked Chouji and Shikamaru rushed to his aid; it was clear we were winning, but the battle only just begun.

"Rasen Shuriken!" I heard the voice but it was too late; to our fortune Naruto's aim was not perfected enough, it fell into the ground and exploded close to us; Hidan's diagram broke and we fell amidst the dust. Kakashi regained his freedom but it was too late.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called out in pain when Kakuzu impaled him. My heart froze for the second. I saw my friend's body reach the ground and the sand was tainted in his scarlet blood. I saw Sakura rush to him, from the corner of my eyes but it was too late.

Hidan wielded his triple bladed scythe at Naruto. He was our next target.

I had to think, I had to think hard how to seal him to us. It was our only chance; in that moment I did not think who was the friend and the foe; I had one task, to protect myself and Hidan. It had to be the only thing in my head. I needed to focus.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

 _Damn I hated that_. I growled as I narrowed my eyes; my theory to mind control him was now impossible; I needed time to find the right one then release my technique, simply put it was too much time.

Dozens of him attacked us at once; Hidan with his devilish gracefulness wielded his weapon at each one of them, rapidly clearing our sight from the fake Narutos. The last three of them launched another Rasen Shuriken at us, and I took advantage of it;

"Hidan, get away!" I pushed him away with my mind while I hurled towards the clones and him; I knew which one was the real. With the remains of my chakra I pulled the scythe into my hand from Hidan's loose grip and scratched its blade against Naruto's face.

Hidan did the rest of the job; he drew back the scythe and his tongue was spoiled under the taste of the drops.

I withdrew and landed beside Hidan.

"Naruto, watch out! You are sealed to him!" Shikamaru yelled as he changed opponents; we were his targets.

"What does it mean?" Naruto yelled back. He never changed did he?

"No time to explain! Don't attack him now!"

Hidan laughed like a maniac as he drew the diagram around us. I had an idea. Shikamaru knew his power would diminish the second he stepped out.

"Shadow Stitching Technique!" He sealed his hands and I sealed mine; my adrenaline was rising high and my mind was benumbed with all the tricks I had in my pocket.

"Ritual Control, Diagram Expansion!" I smashed my hands upon the ground and gave the last drop of my chakra to Jashin's art; the diagram around us expanded, making it impossible for Hidan to step out of it so easily.

His eyes sparkled in vicious joy, I knew I made him proud. I saved him twice and empowered his skills; I did what I had to. For now, I did everything I could.

I was out of chakra, so I remained beside him, panting. His retractable blade came out and I watched Naruto's thigh bleed as he bent down in pain. Hidan grinned as if he was watching a cartoon or something delightful; it was sheer pleasure to his eyes and I felt his diabolical bliss through our connection.

His next aim was Naruto's chest. He made his blade pass his heart ever so slowly. The blond Jinchuuriki cried out and I bit on my lip. I did not enjoy the scene but I knew it was inevitable.

In that instant, something grabbed me from the air; I was lifted from of the diagram and thrown upon the ground; large wooden walls surrounded me. I was imprisoned. "Hidan!" I screamed as I saw Sai in the air, drawing.

We got too distracted. The ritual could not be finished and Naruto passed out while Hidan chose a new target. He threw his blade into the air craving to finish Sai. The diagram faded however, and his work had to be redone. I knew he was beyond upset, this has never happened before, I suspected; at the same time, we were fighting against half dozen skilled shinobi, some of them reaching to a level of a Hokage.

I hurled at the wooden pillars over and over again, trying my best to break free; it was impossible for it kept my energies restrained.

"Sugar calm down, I can handle this." Hidan warned me as I kept my gaze strictly at Sai. I knew he was defensive for a reason; he was planning something. Was it truly him in the air, or one of his perfected drawings? _And then it hit me._

"Hidan, from the ground!"

 _Jashin bless my extensive knowledge about my former comrades_. Sai emerged from the ground, grabbing at Hidan's ankle as he jumped from the dust. He spun his scythe but the young shinobi was faster; from the scroll in his free hand emerged one of his most beautiful yet deadly drawing; a tiger with jaws snapping in hunger for bloodshed.

In all honesty, I covered my eyes. Yes, I did question for a second who would win. I heard Hidan growl and that meant he was still alive. I released a sigh of relief when I looked back at the battlefield.

Hidan successfully deflected the attack by defending himself with this triple blade. "Eager, aren't we?" He grinned as adrenaline poisoned him.

"Sai, don't let him scratch you!" Shikamaru yelled as his comrade was already working on his next attack. This time it seemed the tides turned; Sai was exceptional at defending everyone, even Kakashi-sensei was proud. I understood such mental praise, at the same time I had to think of something.

"Ninja Art, Ink Flush!" He called out and poured his ink directly at Hidan; the dark chakra filled liquid grew like Shikamaru's shadows, long swirls and curls forming around the target; Hidan jumped away each and every time yet his scythe was restrained by one of them.

 _Dammit!_

"Super Beast Imitating Drawing!" Sai shouted as birds with tremendous amount of explosive tags were called to life; all targeting Hidan.

"You should work on that wing on the right one!" Hidan pondered as he grew completely still.

 _What the sweet hell he was doing?!_

The tags exploded around him and I was certain I saw one of his arms flying towards me. I gasped when the fog cleared and I was right; Sai managed to cut him in almost half. _Then, I knew._

Rapidly, I began to dig in the earth, my fingers scratching deep into the soil beneath me. Only a few seconds passed for that amount of time seemed proper. I closed my eyes and sent my chakra past the ground to Hidan's disconnected arm that held the scythe.

"Shit, stop her!" Shikamaru yelled as he finished off Kakuzu with Kakashi.

That guy had time to pay attention to this battle while fighting his own. He should have become Hokage like decades ago, even though he was the same age as I was. _Not the point!_ He was beyond astonishing.

I was faster; I scratched Sai in the back and smashed Hidan's arm right back at him. After that, it was only a matter of seconds; the voodoo doll did not let time linger anymore; he was impatient and coveted blood. He drew the diagram when Sai rapidly worked on his ultimate jutsu, to call to life fearsome ink beasts.

He still managed to release them but then they exploded in small raven black drops within the air. Sai fell upon the ground with his last breath taken.

Everyone froze for a second but Hidan. "I am out of practice!" His grim-reaper grin was sinister as he laughed on a derangement filled tone.

"Hey, you asshole!" Shikamaru shouted. "Come, kill me too if you can!"

It was a trap I knew it was a trap.

"Hidan no!" I called after him but he followed Shikamaru into the forest. Hidan could never refuse a good fight, he strived for it. He longed for blood and craved for pain.

Yamato's wooden prison did not let me go; I shook the pillars, I rushed and threw myself against them over and over but all my efforts were in vain.

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato circled me. I saw the disdain in their eyes, the disappointment in Kakashi's albeit there was a glimpse of comprehension.

"We should… She is an Akatsuki after all..." Sakura began as my eyes filled with tears. Even now she would hurt me. Even now I would feel pain. She would not mind killing me right here and right now.

"Sakura-chan…"

"She killed our friends, Naruto…"

"Sakura, we will take her to the Village… It is not our right to decide…" Kakashi replied.

They battled with the thought of hating me, I sensed it. They were still hanging on a thread of accepting who I have become. _And then…_

 _"_ _Hidan!"_ I cried out as I grabbed at my cloak, above my heart. "No! No!" I screamed in agony. There was a quiet explosion coming from the forest and then silence fell upon the world. Hidan was no more. "No! Argh!" The pain suffocated me and I lost my control.

One of Asuma's blade was still on the ground; I reached my hand out and moved it swiftly towards me with my mind. I would pass out for I had barely any chakra regained. I didn't care, I wanted them to hate me and I wanted them to feel _my_ pain. The blade pierced through Sakura as I impaled her; I did not hit any vital points however. I couldn't, my aim was weakened.

I do not remember precisely after what happened. I was extremely weak. I heard noises, voices. I felt my body being carried; I recognized Kakashi-sensei's scent.

Kakuzu was dead. Hidan was dead. And soon I would be too.

* * *

Author's Note: Sai's battle was extended due to the insightful comment from _Rougish_. I hope the battle will live up to your expectations. ^_^ Happily challenged, so feel free to pour your ideas.

 ** _Sorry if i killed anyone you like._**


	10. Religion

**"Cause you're my religion**  
 **You're how I'm living**  
 **When all my friends say I should take some space**  
 **Well I can't envision, that for a minute**  
 **When I'm down on my knees, you're how I pray."**

* * *

I heard the monotonous steps as I was being carried towards my impending doom. My eyes were half open yet I could see not. I could sense not the world, nothing in it. I was numb from the pain of my heart. It was not really the body. I wanted to tell Konan that I knew. I knew what true pain was, and I knew it was not over. Perhaps it was only the beginning. I would soon face my village, the people, friends and foes, family and my past.

The sky burnt like hellfire and if it was Hell, it was exactly how I imagined it. The consuming agony of one's heart, each beating of the organ ever so reluctant, ever so heavy with the terrors suffered. I would giggle time to time on the way to The Hidden Leaf, but it was not a giggle of joy, it came from my insanity, for insane I slowly grew to become.

"Hidan…" I mumbled as tears filled my eyes. The thought of him dead made me shudder. No, no. He cannot be. I would find him. I would bring him back. I would find Hidan.

"Why does she keep saying that name, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, or perhaps it was someone else. I do not precisely know, for I did not pay attention to the outside world, but I assumed even someone with a simple mind could have been able to figure that one out.

Why did I keep saying his name? Because I mourned him.

"Naruto, I believe this is not our business." Kakashi-sensei replied ever so diplomatically. I wish I could have thanked him, just for not hurting me more with words. I was already entombed in my own misery. I did not know how long I could take it.

With Hidan and Kakuzu gone, everything seemed lost. My faith was hanging by a thread. Without them i would have never truly questioned my life, never would have gone so far as to leave my village behind. And they were gone.

"I cannot believe she would choose someone like them over us." Sakura was in disbelief. She would always be the one saying what was on her mind. She did not care what effect it would have. This time, I ignored it.

I wept quietly into Kakashi-sensei's jacket as he carried me. Could it be possible that he knew my pain? That he knew the loss of someone you loved? The consuming pain of seeing them die in front of you? The agony that you could do nothing to save them? _Perhaps he knew..._

I knew we entered The Hidden Leaf when loud noises came up to my ears. Some of them would cheer while others spat hurtful things; I knew they were aimed at me. They wanted to break me, did not they? I smiled at that, like I would give the least shit of what some ignorant people thought. They have never left their village, they never fought a battle and they did not know the notion of shinobi. Who were they to judge me? _Who were they to judge me?! Larvae. That is what you were to me. And I would step on you._

We headed to the Hokage's Residence and that thought only fueled my insanity. You dare say a thing of any of my comrades..

"Kakashi-sama."

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi-sensei slowly put me on my feet and I faced him; my eyes were puffy from crying and grew lusterless just like my mind. I stood dispirited in front of him, lost and beyond doubt broken.

"Ino Yamanaka…" He spoke on his deep voice that suggested strict authority.

I spotted my dad in the left corner and his Division lined up beside him. So I would be taken to some nasty interrogation after, huh? Perfect. Bring it on. I don't care. _Hidan…_

"Your father has done everything to build a solid case that would keep you from death."

"You want to kill me, Hiruzen? Kill me. I dare you." I spoke with venom in my heart. I did not respect him anymore. Not after what he has done.

"Ino…" I heard my father. I knew he wanted the best for me, but this was not it.

"Kakashi-sama. What can you tell me about the battle?"

"She fought exceptionally." He began and slowly I traveled my gaze at him. Shikamaru stood beside him and I felt his eyes pierce my soul while Kakashi resumed. "She has progressed greatly over a week. I have never seen anything like it."

"I see…" The Hokage nodded.

"I believe she has found motivation and grew devoted towards the life of a shinobi. We cannot judge her for that."

"And the rest, Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru exploded. "She killed Asuma! And we lost Chouji and Sai! She is a monster!"

"Yes." Sakura agreed without looking at me. She could not even do that anymore, could she?

"She chose a side and it is not ours. She did what she had to do. And we must do what we have to do." He spoke bitterly.

I understood him. Asuma-sensei was his friend, almost as a brother to him, each word he spoke for me were painful yet he still praised my skills.

"Ino…" The Hokage turned to me again.

"What is it?"

"I can consider you brainwashed. Your father's Division will help you erase this accident of you from your mind. I will get in contact with Sunagakure and transfer you there. Naturally you cannot be a shinobi anymore, but I will allow you to live a full life."

I giggled. My lips curved upwards and I even laughed. I tilted my head backwards as I let out every ounce of my sheer amusement. Some tears frisked into my eyes as I couldn't stop giggling. "That was good, very good." I tried to muffle more laughter but I failed dearly.

"What is she laughing about?" Sakura fumed.

I wiped my tears away and regained my seriousness. "You love to decide upon lives, don't you, Hiruzen? Killing babies if you must." I snorted at him with my gaze sharp as a katana. I was not being myself. I dont know who I was, right there and then.

"What is she talking about?" My pink haired former comrade gasped as she covered her mouth.

The Hokage restrained himself of all emotion as he replied. "We all made mistakes, Ino."

"That is your excuse? That it was a mistake?" I flared. "You don't deserve to be sitting there, Hokage. How can you sleep at night? That you made mistakes massacring the wrong families? Turning innocent people to beasts by your cold-blooded killings? Can't you see the truth? That killing people will only create more killers? That taking a life will result in more bloodshed? Are you this blind or you only pretending to be?"

"Ino, enough!" My father wished to shush me but that was impossible.

I was going to be heard. I would make them listen to me, just once, dammit!

"You will not decide upon me! You are just as rotten as I am! You killed his son, and I killed yours! In your goddamn vocabulary that means being equal! You are a hypocrite! And I loathe them!"

I felt my father strong palm upon my cheek. I fell onto the ground as I panted. He never hit me before. He never hurt me.

"Take her to the Torture and Interrogation Force. I will decide what happens later." The Hokage replied as he turned his back to me. He hesitated killing me, didn't he? I touched a sensitive subject. It stung didn't it? Hah.

"Do you remember his face? Do you remember his pleas? Do you remember the child's last breath? The lifelessness in his eyes as you took his future from him? I remember Asuma-sensei's. It haunts you, doesn't it?" I screamed after him as they dragged me away.

Kakashi-sensei stayed in the Residence while Sakura and Naruto watched me choke in my own misery. Shikamaru's expression changed. I only saw him for a brief moment but I did not see the glimpse of despise. What was he thinking? _Did I say something?_

Such thought of being locked up in the same cell where I met Akatsuki soothed me. I crawled to the side where Hidan used to be. I craved to sense him but it has been too long, the small room smelled of sanitizer; they cleaned up the mess.

They chained my legs and hands against the wall but I could still move some. I did not care. This is not what occupied my mind. I didn't let them take my cloak away. I screamed like a maddened dog, ready to bite if someone reached their hands to me. My cloak was my only refuge. It was everything I had to remind me where i belonged.

"Ino…" My father stepped in and knelt in front of me.

"Dad…" I gazed upwards at him. I wanted to hug him. I missed him terribly, the pain felt visible as it embraced me. "Dad, please… Let me explain. You would understand me."

"Ino…" He shook his head. I saw he suffered even just by looking at me.

"Dad, I love you. Please, give me a chance. Let me tell you. Please dad." I begged as I reached my hand out to him. He hesitated in taking it. But he was my only parent and I loved him. I just wanted to be held. I longed for someone to hold me and tell me it was all going to be alright.

"Dad…" I pulled him as close as possible. He would get me wouldn't he? I was his daughter. He taught me how to walk. He helped me hold the chopsticks and braided my hair when I was young. He was the first man I grew to love. He was the best person in my life. My dad.

"Ino, listen…" He spoke wearily as he hugged me. I melted in his embrace. I was sure things would be fine as long as I had him. "Nobody wanted to do this… Lord Danzo accepted the Hokage's request on questioning you here at the Torture and Interrogation Force."

My blood froze at the name. He would interrogate me…? Lord Danzo? I pulled away in disbelief as fear tainted my cheeks in ghastly pallor.

"Please, just answer to his questions." He asked.

"Why aren't you the one questioning me? I would tell you anything. Why is it him?" I shook as I moved away from him and leaned my back against the wall. This was wrong, this was all very wrong.

"I would be unable to use physical force on you." He admitted and such confession struck me like lightning, it burnt, it hurt, it consumed me.

"So you would let someone else do it? You will watch him hit me because you can't? This is just the same!"

"Ino, you have to understand!"

"I can't!" I cried. "I can't believe how fooled I was!"

And then I heard the footfalls. His footfalls. It was Lord Danzo.

I was burning with desire to kill him. I could easily think of dozens of ways to finish him. Hidan's pain lived in my heart and I shared his hatred. In fact, I hated everything and everyone in that very moment. My only hope of opening up to my dad was just mere reverie of the feverish mind. I could not trust anyone, could I? I had nobody in this damn world who would understand my pain.

"So she is the wayward girl?" Danzo spoke with false plainness in his voice. He was dying to hurt me, oh that was clear.

"Yes… Please, go easy on her. She is my daughter." My dad asked but I could not care less. He lost my faith. I had none of that such stupid sentiment.

"Of course, Inoichi-sama." He nodded as he turned to look at me. "She will cooperate, I am sure. After all, we want to fix this."

"Thank you, Lord Danzo." My father bowed politely and closed the door behind him.

Danzo flashed a wicked smile and pulled off the edge of his walking stick; it was a blade imbedded in it. "I heard you know too much."

"I heard you are a little piece of shit, Danzo." I spat his name in sheer bitterness. "How many families you have destroyed since?"

"Plenty." He spoke ever so easily it shocked me. It infuriated me. "But now my task is to break you."

"You can never break me." I replied without hesitation.

"We will see about that." He smirked as he wielded his weapon at me. The first hit did not hurt so much for it was a sharp pain, nothing else.

Minutes passed and hours lingered. I laughed at him every time he ordered me to answer. I always had my sarcastic comeback. I felt too bitter to care. I lost my will to think of love and kindness. They ceased in my vocabulary. I grew sharp and cold and I demanded him to hurt me harder. That was all he could do? He thought he could make me speak by being so tender? And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Ino... Ino…" Someone called me.

First my fingers moved. I could sense them. It was hard to open my eyes. I was exhausted.

"Ino…"

"Uh..?" I groaned; I was unable to manage more than that.

"It is Shikamaru." His arms wrapped around me gently and I felt the cold touch of the wall; he helped me sit up. "You look like shit, Ino."

"Thank you for the compliment." I spoke and I spoke with great effort put in execution. I felt the metallic taste in my mouth, my blood. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you." He admitted as he spoke carefully. I assumed he came without anyone's consent.

"Of what?" I coughed as my chest hurt. I felt like crying but I did not. I was not weak. I was not broken, not yet.

"I need you to explain to me why you left the Hidden Leaf. Why you did what you did. You are smarter than to just run off for some guy. Give me your reason."

He was not some guy… He was the devil itself. He was all that was destruction for he was destroyed. He was all that was savage for he was wild. He was insane for he was ardent. He was violent in a luscious way. He was Hidan, the most beautiful creature of Jashin.

"Shikamaru…" With a muffled cry I forced the syllables of his name past my mouth. "Could you get me water?" I panted; I believe my ribs were broken. Danzo did an excellent job, I made a mental note.

"Yes of course…"

He returned quickly and while I waited I could open my eyes; it was no easy job. I glanced at my cloak; it was tainted in my own blood. I had to wash it. He gave it to me clean. I would cherish it until the day I die.

"Thank you." I downed the water like religious people swallowing each word of their God in sheer thirst. "I did not kill Asuma because I wanted to… I tried to make it the least painful possible."

"I know, I figured that much." He admitted in a sigh as he sat down beside me.

"Shikamaru… Akatsuki was created because the lands wanted people to do the dirty job for them. They do what you tell them to. And when the nations did not need them anymore, they cursed them. They throw them away like a heartless throws a puppy on the streets. And you wonder why would it bite you later?"

"Hm…"

"I am not saying they are innocent. They are merciless murderers. But so are we. The villages have one advantage, though; we all obey to one person and our actions are confirmed under that belief that we only what we do for the Hokage and for our village. They don't have a village to put the blame on; they don't have a Kage to say that it was him who ordered such cruel schemes. They have their own beliefs about making this world better. And whoever gets in the way, they do what they must; they defend themselves."

"But that guy, the voodoo…-"

"He enjoys it, I know." I nodded as I steadied the glass in my hands. I was still trembling, I needed time to regain my strength and so I resumed. "He was not like that, not always."

"You meant him in the Residence?"

"Yeah…" I looked down at the glass. "Shikamaru… I miss Chouji and Asuma-sensei too. But I did what I had to, to stay alive. And I don't regret joining Akatsuki, because I could become myself. I could find myself. And I could learn that the world is not what Konoha tells us. It is much more complex and darker."

"I see…" He nodded.

"I wish you…" Maybe I was going too far but I furthered anyway. "I wish you joined too, and see it for yourself. See the truth behind the lies we are told."

"Ino…" He sighed. "I have to go…" He stood up and carefully took the glass; he must leave no evidence of his presence. "We will talk later, all right?"

"All right." I appreciated his kindness.

For a week it would go this way; Danzo would show up and I would regain my consciousness by Shikamaru's glass of water. He came every evening to gather me from the floor. And then we would talk. And we would talk long hours. After a few days I grew happy when Lord Danzo showed up; I knew how long his torture lasted and I counted each cut of his blade, smiled at each blow of his fist and I laughed at his infuriated spirit. He never got my answers. What's worse, he could see my spirit remain invincible.

At night I dreamt of Hidan. I dreamt of him being alive, being by my side. I felt his kiss, his touch and I heard his voice play in my ears like wicked music. His name rolled off my tongue as I squeezed at his cloak. I missed his scent, his closeness, the stroke of his fingers. How he would pull me against him. His eager quest for my lips would blow my mind. I wanted to reward him with my moans. I wanted to please him. I wanted to give him everything he desired.

One of those nights, I felt someone's touch upon my cheek. It lingered downwards to my lips and I answered in a parted moan. Was it him? Did he come back for me? Was it Hidan?

"Ino…" My mind ran wild at the thought of him. My eyes opened slowly even though I put all my efforts in regaining my strength quickly.

I was lifted from the ground, right into his arms. It was him wasn't he?

"Ino… You survived…"

I looked upon the face; it was familiar, it was kind. But it was not him. "Pain…" I gasped. _What…?!_

"I had to finish my mission and then I came for you. I underestimated you, Ino."

Damn, this was becoming confusing.

"Hidan… Kakuzu… I tried everything…I…"

"It is alright, Ino. You proved yourself. I trust you. I trust that you did what you could." He answered with his voice somewhat soothing; no, it was always terribly calming. I felt bewitched by it. And he held me, and it felt good. It felt natural.

 _How could he make me feel that way?_

"I need to-…"

"You need to rest first."

He was right; it is not like I was ready to beat everyone up.

"Hold onto me tight. I am going to set you free."

I followed his instructions, after all he felt pretty good. My arms reached for his neck and held myself against him as my hands tugged at the neck of his cloak. He smelled like citrus, such thought made me smile. _Being fresh like garden and meadows, aren't we?_

"Almighty Push!" He outstretched his arm and aimed at the wall; with a loud explosion we were thrown backwards and the chains rattled as they broke. He helped me stand on my feet as he observed me ever so carefully. "Are you all right, Ino?"

"Yes, Pain…" I nodded and I forced a smile upon my face, I wanted him to relax.

"I am going to bring complete destruction on the village." He stated and his words shook me.

"Pain…May I…" I took a deep breath. "May I have a request? Please, let me talk to someone. I need to warn him. He is good. He is like us."

"Like us?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Trust me please."

"All right." He agreed without further questions. "But do it fast. One of my Paths shall accompany you. I don't intend on losing more members."

"Thank you." I wanted to kiss him in the cheek but that was absurd. He was not my friend, he was my leader.

 _Ino, what were you doing in your head?! I was definitely going crazy. I had to figure myself out_.

* * *

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru!" I ran with all my might through the streets, not quite bothered by the fact that I riveted everyone's attention; I was wearing a stained, ripped cloak with the brand of Death, my face painted in the shades of beating. I was no pleasant sight for anyone.

"Ino, what the hell?" Shikamaru dragged me to an alley and took a step back when he saw a Path behind me.

"I don't have time to waste." I panted with ragged breath. "Pain shall destroy Konoha…Please, tell everyone to evacuate. I don't want people to die."

"What?"

"Shikamaru, you are wasting time. Save people, everyone you love. Pain is upset. I don't want people to die so go and evacuate, dammit!" I shouted at him.

"Thank you, Ino." He nodded as I noticed an enormous wave of faith wash over him. He trusted me. He trusted Pain, even when he was ready to bring Hell down.

"You are too good, Ino." The Path replied when Shikamaru rifled from the alley. I took Path's hand, ready to vanish.

"Let's go, Asura."


	11. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**"You know sometimes, baby, I'm so carefree**  
 **With a joy that's hard to hide**  
 **And then sometimes, again, it seems that all I have is worry**  
 **And then you're bound to see my other side."**

* * *

I uplifted my eyes with a leisure movement when the sound of the endless rain came up to my ears; I was in the Village Hidden in Rain. I was sufficiently awaken to do such wondering as to figure out when did I get here; my last memory was the very action of taking Asura's hand, and I must have told him to go, yes. The rest was buried within the depths of my memory that now fails me to recall anything else.

The rain had such a soothing sound that it was easy to be put at ease; I stretched upon the sheets ever so slowly and waited until each of my senses regained complete alertness. I could not be concerned with the complexities of life; I could not bother to feel the overwhelming misery I struggled in. The blankness of repose and the succession of sunless days curtained any powerful emotion. I felt at peace. I am almost ashamed to confess that I felt stupid.

My clothes were washed and carefully folded upon the bedside table. I took them on quickly and fixed the look of my hair; I needed to find Pain and learn of everything that has happened ever since I slept. How long has it been?!

My footfalls quickened the closer I got to his room; I suspected he was sitting upon the top of the tongue, observing the town. Before I could enter I noticed several servants carrying bodies to the highest room, one floor above us. My hurry ceased and I watched them take those away. Did he kill them? What did he want with the bodies? I gulped but pondered no more; with a knock I entered his room.

"Pain…?"

"Ino." His voice remained calm and simple and deep as the ocean. He sat at a simple short-legged table for he was not alone. I believe such design was the Amekage's desk or of some sorts, the chamber was not quite furnished if I may note upon that.

"What a drag…I thought she would sleep longer." Came the other's voice to my ears, ringing like the bells at Christmas, for he was really a gift to me.

"Shikamaru?!" I gasped as I ran to him; without furthering such actions as thinking, I fell on my knees beside him and welcomed him with a tight hug. The poor thing could not do much but gasp for air and gently pushed me away. I was beyond happy. I could not express what I felt.

Pain's flawless face displayed a slight smile, I saw when I turned; it was a short glance of my eyes when I caught his lips curve upwards, sprinkling his expression in warmer colors.

"What are you doing here? What happened? How long was I out?" I asked without giving time for any of them to answer. I was too enthusiastic.

"Calm down Ino." Shikamaru sighed as he gathered all the replies and resumed. "I came to see the other side of things." He began while I remained beside him, listening eagerly like a child.

"Konoha was destroyed but nobody got hurt. Pain gave me time."

"You let that happen?" I instantly looked at Pain who seemed to display the features of a light blush. He did what?!

"I had to trust your judgments. My Preta Path caught up to Shikamaru who told me the same. Before Kakuzu dying, he told me to pay attention to him if I ever encounter this shinobi. He was right."

"Well, you still fought Naruto." Shikamaru noted as I was drinking their words.

"You did what?" My eyes widened.

"Naruto also made sense at some point. I underestimated some of you; that I must confess."

"So nobody died?!"

"Well, the Hokage did." Shikamaru began as his face turned slightly more serious. "The villagers are all safe, and they already appointed someone else for the task, Lady Tsunade if my memory fails me not."

"I see…" I felt bad for Lord Hiruzen; my anger now faded I saw clearer. He was not entirely wrong and I was not entirely right when I engaged in such argument with him. However, on that very day, I could not help but act the way I did; I hoped he understood. I wanted him to understand.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked then after some seconds passing above our heads.

"Well Ino, Shikamaru will meet his comrade Itachi. He is finishing a simple mission. Deidara and Sasori headed to meet Tobi and Zetsu. You have not met them yet but you will. Both of you." He began.

I cannot precisely say what I felt when he spoke but I must comment on it again for his voice was beyond unique; it was akin to the music of angels, something otherworldly. It was like the falling of the rain, each syllable resembling to each drops of the pouring water; perfectly synchronized, steady and serene. It caressed your spirit as much as your body.

"I see…" I nodded.

"I will send Itachi and Shikamaru on a simple task, the Hidden Sound Village wants us to finish some dirty job for them; since we are very patient we shall complete the easy ones with good income before we proceed with our own."

"So we are not heading all hastily towards complete world destruction?" I tried to joke but the second it slipped out, it was not.

"We never did, my dear." Pain replied while Shikamaru facepalmed himself.

"What a drag." He rolled his eyes, I could swear on it.

All right, I did not have the best jokes, pardon me.

"You should catch up at the Tenchi Bridge." He turned to Shikamaru.

"All right."

"Let me know when you are ready, it is all right to head out only tomorrow. Itachi does not expect you until later."

"Thank you, Pain." Shikamaru rose from the table and so did our leader; embarrassed as I was, I rather followed their actions and pretended I was only a ghost, to make things less awkward.

"Tonight Konan joins us for dinner. We should all gather for further discussion."

"I will be here." Shikamaru replied and I nodded, for I considered it the wisest policy to keep quiet. Most of the times I should have simply done that to avoid looking stupid or immature. Oh well, I guess too late to cry over that, isn't it?

"Ino."

"Yes, Pain." I shook myself in straight posture as I replied.

"You still seem beaten up. I recommend you joining me for a walk."

"Sure yes, okay, all right." The words flew out like birds from a cage, making not much sense all together.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief and instead of facepalming himself again he politely excused himself to go and explore the village for himself.

I scratched the back of my head as I followed the two outside of the room. Today was definitely not my day, was it? I sighed at the thought as a blush tainted my cheeks.

"Loosen up, Ino."

"I'm sorry." I confessed as I caught up with Pain and we walked. "I feel like an idiot."

"Sometimes we are." He nodded.

Nice one, he did not even deny I was an idiot. I frowned but advanced in my thoughts.

"I feel like I…"

"Lost your way. Is that it?"

 _Are we mind-readers now, Mr. Leader?_ I took a moment to reply albeit my answer was crystal clear. I glanced upon the lights above our heads as they blandly sent their beams on the hall, leading us towards our direction of which I did not know yet.

"I believe, yes…" My answer was rather a muffled plea as I spoke. He noticed my pain; he did so, ever so naturally.

Our feet guided us down the narrow corridors, and the sound of the rain strengthened the closer we advanced towards the first floor. Before such, we took a turn; it was an aisle with one single door right in front of us. He stepped closer and I followed him. As we entered the chamber, sudden quietude blanketed us; there was no sound from the outer world, no sign of anything existing withoutside of us.

"Wow…" I spoke aghast as I canvassed the room; in the middle there was to be found a swimming pool, its water motionless. The waters of the pool had a dull blue hue as the weary sunrays through the large window in front of it casted their gentle rays upon the surface.

The window provided enough quantity of light to seek out the curves of things within the chamber. I reveled in the sight of such magical artificial pond.

"Get in." Pain spoke as he broke the spell on me.

"Uh… Wha-what?" I gasped for his command surprised me, even though such request was rather obvious, after all why would we be here?

"Get in. The water is filled with chakra. You need to get stronger." He spoke and his words mollified my tensed demeanor. Shortly after, I felt taken aback by the fact that he was undressing, right in front of me.

Was it so natural for him? Well, perhaps. It was his Residence, his Village. Being shy did not seem to be his kind of thing. I shrugged and pulled down the zipper of my cloak. I trusted the healing nature of the pool, and I did not doubt that I wanted to get better. Such easy way only seemed to be a blessing.

Naturally, I took my time. I could not help but grow curious of him. He did not look at me; his movements were deliberate, composed. He easily unrobed himself and I gulped at the sight. I froze to such point I forgot to do the same.

"Are you going to stand there until the moon comes up?" He asked and I shook my head; he was already in water that reached somewhere midway his chest. The pool's thick grey lustre avoided my eyes to see beneath, which I could not decide whether I minded or not.

"Oh yes… I'm sorry." I apologized for whatever reason and rapidly got rid of my vesture. He looked away ever so politely and I appreciated the gesture. I sat upon the edge of the pool and first slipped my legs under; the water felt warm and calming.

In a few seconds I was in front of him; lucky to me I was shorter which meant more cover for my body. I felt uneasy and comfortable at the same time; such contradictory sentiment confused me dearly.

"Give it a few minutes; your wounds will automatically heal."

"You often come here, don't you?" I smiled as I furthered the conversation.

"I must. I am not who I seem to be." He confessed but I could not quite comprehend such truth. Not yet, at least.

It was ever so quiet I could hear the voices in my head. I sighed at my own foolishness. I was just a soul whose intentions were good. I tried so hard, but I felt things went wrong, somewhere.

"Pain…"

"Yes, Ino?"

"I came here to find the true path of a shinobi. And… After the loss of Kakuzu and Hidan and my friends from Konoha… All I wanted was to avenge them. I wanted them to feel pain. My pain. This is not the right path is it? I feel so stupid, for the things I have said, for the arrogance that overwhelmed me."

"You are only human, Ino. You are young. I used to be like you; perhaps I still am, for I believe in the power of true pain." He looked at me as he spoke and lifted my chin up; he wanted me to see his eyes for he spoke with nothing but pure honesty. "Living within it, aware of the past and predicting the future; that is what it means to know history. That is how we shall make our own."

"The past…"

"The past will remind you of your roots. And everything you have endured. You are on the right path of the shinobi. But you still have a lot to learn. Just like anyone else. Time is yet blooming."

I nodded lightly at him while I could not stop looking into his eyes; there is one thing with great significance you must know of his eyes; they were the Rinnegan.

It was impossible to depict any kind of emotion from those two purple orbs, for they curtained all that hid beneath the surface. At the same time I could not stop but wonder; who was he? How did he know so much? Why were we alike? I had so many questions. I never had to ask them, he knew of it all. He simply knew.

Beside him a different feeling struck me; it was the utter and complete bliss of stillness. I observed his spiky orange hair as it reached behind his ears. I wanted to touch them so I did; I bit upon my lip as courage guided me toward my bold movement; my fingers slipped into his sun-kissed threads; it was thick yet soft like silk. I ran my hand over and I felt his arms pull me closer. I was too close, damn I was beyond closeness. Upon his face he bore six piercings and metal bars through each ears.

I felt there was more imbedded in his body as the cold touch of the black rods caressed my chest. I shivered within the warm water. His shoulders were broad as he could easily trap me within his masculine embrace. It was nothing like Hidan's, because it felt protective. I couldn't break my gaze away from his, I couldn't move. _Perhaps I did not want to_.

My lips parted, I wished to speak but what, I did not quite know. Instead of such syllabification I only sighed with innocent yearning. As he leaned close, taking his time,-as there was no reason to hurry-, his embrace tightened around me and every inch of my body welcomed the arousing sensation of his skin; he was pronouncedly muscled beneath his slender body, I could easily run my fingers on each toned curve of his abdomen and arms if I wanted to.

 _And I wanted to_. I pursed my lips as my thoughts lingered to the wrong direction. The likelihood of me doing something reckless was just around the corner but I did not feel that kind of shame or embarrassment I did before. He felt so naturally perfect.

I felt the touch of his studs within his nose as he leaned and kissed me. And he kissed me well, each of my senses were touched in a different way. I wrapped my arms around him as if wishing to hold him closer. My mouth replied to his inviting dance eagerly, but he guided me in controlled fever. He knew exactly how a woman needed to be kissed; he was demanding but gentle. His tongue moved effortlessly, enflaming my spirit.

He didn't rush; he knew how to savor each and every moment of such intimacy. Soon he could not deny that he coveted me, I felt him grow and throb against my loin; he took one of my arms and lowered it patiently. He wanted me to touch him and I wanted to feel him. Before the last ounce of my consciousness left me, I broke his kiss. I took a step backwards and I looked down.

"Ino." He called my name and it rolled on his tongue as if it was meant to be spoken."I will never do anything you don't want me to."

"I know. You didn't." I confessed as I looked upwards at him. "I shouldn't have done it…"

"If you strive to have someone by your side who understands your pain, Hidan is not really the right choice."

His boldness surprised me. He knew more of me than I did about myself. He truly saw into my soul, and noticed my childish struggles with the world and with my feelings. He furthered.

"You waste your gift on someone who cannot appreciate it. You could be stronger than you even imagine. But you focus on strengthening someone else."

He was right, wasn't he? Why was he so insightful? I bit on my lip. I could not argue with him.

"Not all of us are monsters. Think about it."

"Pain… I am sorry." I followed him with my gaze as he got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What for?"

"For all the foolish things that I have done."

" _You haven't, yet_." He replied as he handed me a towel.

* * *

I spent the remaining time in the outskirts of Amegakure, training. Pain was right. I had to get better for myself. The day darkened around 9 pm and I was lying on my back with my knees up. I was panting but I was alright. The water did help, I was stronger and I felt better.

"Ino?" Came a familiar voice and I traveled my eyes at the direction.

"Shikamaru?"

"I saw some lights, I assumed it was you." He said as he sat beside me. "Working on a jutsu?"

"Exactly." I sat up with a weary smile on my face. "Wanna see?"

"Definitely." He nodded. He was always so calm yet severe. He was a true leader.

"Ritual Control, Pillars of the Priestess!" I smashed my hands upon the ground after focusing my mind on the sealing motions. Underneath me Jashin's infamous diagram appeared and around large marble statues rose in four directions.

"Attack me." I requested Shikamaru who looked beyond astonished.

He stood up and in rapid fashion his hands were already in seal. "Shadow Stitching Technique!"

As I expected, the shadows could not penetrate; the four pillars were connected by a magnetic field of some sorts, infused with chakra and empowered by Jashin's dark magic.

"Don't go easy on me!" I giggled as Shikamaru engaged another attack on me.

"This is awesome. What a drag." He scratched his head as he was running out of ideas. "How long can you hold it?"

"Only seven minutes. I will work on it." I smiled as the time wore thin and the pillars vanished. I caught my breath as the jutsu consumed most of my chakra.

"This is great. The voodoo doll should see it, he would be rather jealous." He noted smirking.

"Shikamaru..." I stood from the ground wiping my cloak. "Have you ever liked the wrong person?"

"Who hasn't?" He gave a light smile as he looked at me. "You want to find him, don't you?"

"Yes." I sighed at the recognition. "Please, tell me where he is exactly."

"All right." He rolled his eyes, probably thinking 'what a drag' but he spoke it not. "Let's go talk to Pain. I am supposed to be leaving anyway. The forest where I buried him is close to the meeting place with Itachi. I guess you can tag along."

"Thank you, Shikamaru." I nodded politely as faith filled my spirit.

"Yeah, right..."


	12. What I Did for Love

**"I can't believe what I did for love**  
 **I can't believe what I did for us**  
 **Passionately burning to flames**  
 **Stitch myself up, then I do it again."**

* * *

"I thought you would never show up." Pain looked at us with Shikamaru as we appeared at last. I felt bad for a brief second which made me realize feeling bad was the very source of me not wanting to cause any discomfort to Pain. He did wait for us. He did wait _for me_.

"She got carried away in training." Shikamaru spoke as we approached him and Konan who sat beside Pain at the small table.

"I am sorry." I apologized as I seated myself in front of him; I got a much better view than my purple haired 'friend', for I could linger my spirit through Pain's deep and mysterious eyes.

"If you trained, I am glad you were late. I hope it was successful." He spoke encouragingly as he grabbed his chopsticks and lifted some rice to his lips. I don't know why but I found such small action rather captivating; his mouth, that soft flesh that touched me hours before now welcomed ever so casually some simple dish _. Have you ever wished you were some rice? I did, now._

I sighed ever so quietly as my fingers remained motionless. I was caught in the moment of staring.

"Ino." Konan called my name and I shook my head to consciousness.

"Yes, Konan?" I looked at her as I hurried a portion of food into my system. See, I was totally acting normal. Just eating and _stuff…_

"What are your plans now? You plan on going on missions alone? Not that I mind."

"I wanted to talk about that, with Pain…" I began as I slowly put down the chopsticks and looked at him.

He lifted his eyes at me, ever so calm, ever so soothing."Yes, Ino?"

"I would like to go and find Hidan. As soon as possible… I need a team mate and we were good together."

"Let me say something before I say yes." He started and I found my heart in my throat.

"You were good. He was reckless as always."

"Thank you." I smiled and I looked down at my bowl, my lips pursing as the warmth of blush tinted my cheeks.

"If you want one of my Paths can accompany you, or me..."

"She can take care of herself, cant she?" Konan snapped albeit she made great effort to restrain her feelings. I couldn't understand why she longed for Pain's closeness so much. _Who was he to her?_

"I can…"

"I will go with her, Pain." Shikamaru interrupted us as he finished his meal already; he solely paid attention to the things most important to him and now that was eating in peace. He hated the notion of being bothered by such nuisance as girlish arguments. That, I could easily comprehend. "I buried Hidan close to the Tenchi Bridge. I will show it to her and I meet up Itachi. Then we split and we head on our mission." He spoke in clear vision.

"All right." Pain nodded.

"Thank you, Pain." I wished to show appreciation of his politeness but I did not know how.

"No need, Ino. Konan is right indeed. You are strong. And I'm glad you took my advice. I believe you can become one of the strongest in Akatsuki." He complimented me; I saw it in his eyes.

He wanted to encourage me because he knew I lacked confidence sometimes, especially when it came to my powers. He understood that. How could he understand me? He was a leader, a god-like being. Why could he comprehend the feeling of inferiority? His level of understanding things surprised and intrigued me. Could it be that once he feared his powers too? That he questioned if he could save people and himself? _Pain…_ _I didn't know who you were but I already liked you and respected you more than anyone in this cursed world._

"I cannot see more than a little brat playing with jutsus she cannot fully appreciate." Konan snorted and so she fumed. She displayed no visible emotion yet her eyes were enflamed.

 _Seriously, what was going on with her?!_

"Come fight me so I can tell." She rose from the table but Pain took her wrist and gestured her to sit back up. She obeyed and it was my cue to leave.

"Thank you for the meal." I stood and glanced at Pain as warmly as I could, albeit for me hiding feelings was almost always impossible. "I will get ready and we shall leave tonight." I excused myself and rifled from the place, starving.

"Ino!"

 _Dammit._ I stopped on my track and took a deep breath.

"Pain…" I sighed as his scent filled my lungs when he stopped a few inches away from me.

"Here… Don't starve." He took my hand gently and placed two hot buns in it.

I couldn't help but smile. No, it was beyond a simple one, my lips curved upwards in bright beams upon my face. I slipped the buns into my pockets and lifted my body up by my tiptoes and kissed his cheek ever so gently. As I leaned back I saw his pale face redden.

"I have a big mission for you when you return. Hurry back, all right?"

"I will rush with all my main and might." I promised as my fingers caressed his cheek. I noticed Konan from the corner of my eye and I considered the wisest to take my leave. "See you, Pain." I whispered and I turned my back to him ever so reluctantly.

Would he watch me leave? Would it be like in those novels (apparently NOT the ones Kakashi-sensei read) where the guy would wait for his crush to leave and she would see him too as taking a peek back?

I decided to try, so I looked back. Just one peak doesn't hurt. My eyes met his; he was watching me. I turned back in rapid fashion and my cheeks burnt from so much smiling, and soon I left the corridor. I heard Konan's challenging voice filled with hurt. I frowned; I knew Pain would not do it on purpose. He didn't share her feelings did he? What was going on then?

* * *

"This is so troublesome…" I mimicked Shikamaru as I was standing at the front door, waiting for him to join me. I wiped off the remnants of the hot buns, the small crumbs around my lips fell upon my cloak and now I was fanning myself to shake them off.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow as he was looking at me like he saw a clown.

"Just…Nevermind. Let's go?" I scratched the back of my head drowning in embarrassment as we slowly betook towards the border of Amegakure.

We walked in steady pace and Shikamaru's closeness felt as if we have never stopped being true comrades. He was my friend; I grew up by his side. In all honesty, he was like a brother to me, always looking out for me and Chouji, guiding us towards becoming the best version we possibly could become.

"Ino, I have been thinking…" He began as we passed through the densely crowned forest. The shadows of the moon lurked through the thick leaves, guiding us forward.

"About what?"

"I believe Pain is being led." He was serious and such demeanor struck me with worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Akatsuki has collected three Tailed Beasts so far. Deidara and Sasori will head to get Gaara."

"Gaara? Like…" I widened my eyes as I kept up his speed.

"Yes. To extract a beast, the Jinchuuriki has to die."

"So Pain kills innoce-…"

"Wait for me to finish." Shikamaru ordered me and I obeyed. I kept interrupting people, I knew, it was a bad habit of mine. "I don't disagree with the idea of freeing these people from their demons; however killing them is what bothers me. Pain told me that one of our comrades, Tobi encouraged the idea." He kept speaking as we hurried, remaining unnoticed while the cracking logs slipped underneath our footfalls.

The Moon was high and full, filling the night with howls of wolves.

"Pain possesses the Rinnegan and those eyes have the power to summon some special statue that engulfs the beasts' chakra. So, what if Tobi is using Pain while covering up the true nature of his plan? To bring peace by killing the Jinchuurikis makes as much sense as Naruto playing shogi with me."

"So what do you propose?" _He was right, this whole thing was fishy_. I can't believe it took him a day to figure that all out while I was there for almost two weeks now, whining over guys and training forbidden religious jutsus.

"We lay low and keep it between us. I need to make sure we can trust Pain. If we can, I will tell him and force Tobi to reveal what he is hiding." Shikamaru spoke ever so carefully as we watched our steps while heading through the straggled trees.

The moon could not provide us sufficient light anymore; however using a flashlight would have been a rather bold move, for we could have easily been spotted out. Everything was about remaining unseen.

"All right. Sounds good to me." I nodded. He still trusted me. I wouldn't throw that away. I made a mental note and I thanked Jashin for letting me keep a friend, at least one.

"Do you want to take a break?" Shikamaru offered when he noticed I was slowing down. The dawn's first rays hit us as we advanced towards our goal.

"No, we are almost there." I didn't want to waste time; I grew nervous when we reached the battleground. Everything was the same, the blood dried up as rain must have washed it away, yet the suffocating feeling remained.

I could spot Chouji's ripped piece of clothing blown by the breeze and Hidan's destruction as he had smashed his scythe into the ground ever so forcefully. It felt as if all happened just yesterday. Shikamaru winced too, and he fastened his pace. I wanted to get away as much as he did. I couldn't blame him. It was around five in the morning when we finally arrived.

"Here…" He pointed upon the thick green grass in front of us. Without him, I would have never guessed the exact location, for everything was perfectly covered. He did an immaculate job as always.

"Thank you…" I nodded as I looked around. How was I supposed to get him out? Should I look for a shovel? _A shovel in the middle of nowhere, right that was a terribly sane idea_. I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you going to dig him out or what?" Shikamaru asked as he was standing behind me with crossed arms.

"Well yes….I just…"

"You don't know how, do you?" He shook his head in disbelief and I could even hear him mutter those ever so familiar words 'what a drag'. "Use your chakra. The guy is in thousands of pieces, you couldn't dig him up just like that."

 _Ah…He made sense…_ I pursed my lips as I listened to him, feeling as if I was slowly sinking down as the notion of embarrassment strengthened in me. Damn, I could be dumb when I wanted to.

"You are right."

"I know." Shikamaru replied plainly.

I knelt upon the ground and outstretched my arms; my palms opened to the direction of the soil and with my mind focused, I did my best to sense every inch of Hidan. He was deep underneath, it was no easy work. Slowly, I descended my palms upon the grass and the ground began to tremble in hazy waves. First nothing truly happened and slowly, a small earthquake centered in front of us, shook the buried flesh upon the surface. It first parted and gave me a better sight to spot his mangled body. I felt like a magnet and at some point I was; I pulled him to me literally.

"Disgusting." Shikamaru muffled the word –with which I actually agreed- when the slowly decaying pieces surrounded us eventually.

I reached among the worms and grass to pull Hidan's head out carefully. Gently I brushed off his face and put it upon my lap. His eyes opened and I gasped at the surprise.

"Took you long enough, Sugar."

"Hidan…" I couldn't help but smile. He was still alive, in a very, very gruesome way, but he was.

"Come on, put me together quickly. I am starving." He ordered me and I did not waste more time. Piece by piece I put him back like a puzzle. My chakra wore thin by the time I finished; it was only his head remaining. I needed to stitch that part to his body.

Shikamaru waited patiently as I worked and then he decided to take a nap before he got too immersed in such a bothersome task.

I pulled a long thread of my clothing and broke my hairpin; I had to be creative after all. "Stay still, dammit." Hidan's body was in a sitting position while I held his head with one arm and was desperately trying to stitch with precision.

"You could let me rest my head in your breasts." He smirked in perkiness.

 _What a pervert_ , I thought but at the end of the day he made a point; I straightened my back as I was kneeling in front of him and pulled him against my chest, both my arms are now free to move. He sighed in deep content as I could rapidly sew the back of his head by looking down at it, guiding the thread in one and the needle in the other hand of mine. As I finished there, I lifted him away from me and in minutes he was back to his old self.

"Here you go."

"Did you get me food?" He rose from the ground and stretched casually.

"I think you are missing an important comment even your god knows." Shikamaru spoke as he looked upon the immortal, still in resting position after a good nap.

"What is it?"

" _'_ _Thank you, Ino_.' Ever heard of it?"

I smiled to myself even if it was fast and faint. Shikamaru stood up for me, albeit I knew Hidan never quite bothered with being polite or kind. _It was just not him. I wish it was… I wish it was him._

"Nah."

"I have something…" I rose from the ground and delved into my pocket. "It is not hot anymore…" I still had a half bun I couldn't finish last night so I gave it to him.

"Hm…" He took it away quickly, probably wondering if there was more.

I felt drained. By the time I finished stitching him up the sun was highest upon the deep blue sky. It was midday, which meant I hadn't gotten sleep since yesterday morning. I just wished he was kinder. I was not in my best shape; I did not want him to be an asshole now.

"So where now?"

"You and I go back to Amegakure and Shikamaru will wait for Itachi."

"Wait." Hidan cocked his eyebrow as he observed his former killer from the short distance. "You are telling me that his dick is Akatsuki now?"

"Yes." I frowned; I did not like Shikamaru being insulted. Not that he actually cared, but I did. He was my friend.

"How long have I been out?!" The voodoo doll's eyes widened as he finished eating the bun.

"A bit more than a week." I replied calmly albeit my patience was wearing thing. _Very thin, if I must note._

"What the hell, Sugar? Where were you all this time?" Hidan asked in disbelief for he was aghast at the recognition of such information.

"In Konoha, tortured, because I was stupid enough to cry over you!" I snapped at him for I could not handle it any longer. I wanted to hit him, just a well aimed slap at his face; however I knew he would only like that. Such fact only upset me more. "I can't believe this is all you have to say. I should have let you rot." Then again, I was hurt and exploded. I did not mean it, of course. I just wanted to sleep, anything to close out the feeling that overwhelmed me.

"Next time, do that." Hidan snapped back at me as he extended his arm and his triple bladed scythe suddenly smashed against his palm. "Finally." He observed it with a pleased smirk upon his face.

I sighed. I needed to let my anger out. I turned on my heels and headed towards the Tenchi Bridge; it was a few hundred meters away. It resembled to a basic arch bridge of medium size, spanning a deep ravine.

"Sugar?"

"Leave me alone, Hidan." I replied like a hurt child, for I was at some point. I had a lot to learn, I was well aware of that. So, the first step was to learn and deal with my emotions. I listened to Pain's advice; I wanted to get better and that meant not only physical strength but mental too. My spirit was easily enflamed, I needed to tame myself.

"Stop whining and let's go back to Amegakure!" He called after me as I heard his steps quicken; he was catching up.

"What a drag you are!" I shouted at him as I turned to freeze him with the anger displaying in my eyes; to my surprise my gaze did not find him first; I saw an enormous purple tail aimed right at me. Before I could react I felt myself falling right into the dark ravine.

I screamed as I could not grab anything in mid-air; my eyes widened and I shut them quickly, I panicked and lost all logic. I thought I was close to die or perhaps it was Death that hit me.

"Open your eyes, Sugar."

His voice, his scent was all familiar. I did what he asked and I looked upon him. "Hidan?"

The immortal was holding me in his arm as he was holding the metal cable of his scythe with the other. The blades were smashed into the ground and we literally hung by a thread in the middle of the pit. "Don't let me go." He spoke so severely it was rather a command.

"I won't." I replied as I held myself against him; my arms folded around his chest. I missed his closeness, no matter what amount of cruelty lay beneath.

Within a few seconds the sky darkened by an immense amount of crows; they cawed loudly as they gathered, finding their target. "Itachi…" I murmured as I knew.

Soon, Shikamaru's shout as he released his Shadow Technique was heard and within a minute or so we were pulled back up. Itachi held the other end of the scythe as we fell amidst the dust.

"Thank you." I sighed as I wiped off my cloak and straightened my posture beside Hidan.

"No problem." He flashed a smile which came rare from him.

"What happened?" I asked rather curiously.

"Orochimaru." Shikamaru replied as he crossed his arms, not half liking the situation. "He wanted to check us out, see how strong we are in Akatsuki."

"I see…" I frowned as I realized we did not only have to face the world but that serpent bastard too. Akatsuki never caught a break, did they?

"All right, nice chat guys but I guess I'll take my leave." Hidan spoke as he wielded his scythe and lifted it behind his back to carry it comfortably.

"And just where the hell are you going?" I was losing patience again. I kept doing that beside him.

"To kill." He looked at me coldly. "I rested too much, you think Jashin would want me stay put for so long?"

"I will tell you what Jashin wants." I growled and smashed my hands upon the ground. If there was anyone to teach him a lesson, it was not his god but me. "Diagram Control, Pillars of the Priestess!"

Hidan walked against the magnetic field that surrounded him all of a sudden; the pillars rose around him as the diagram was completed. With such technique I could trap ourselves in, making it impossible for the outer powers to reach us. Now, it was good to make him freeze.

"What the fuck Sugar, when did you learn that?" He looked around as his fingers lingered upon the marble statues.

"I learnt plenty while you were under the ground." I replied when I released my trap.

"We might be great together." He noted with a devilish smirk as he deliberately licked his lips while his violet eyes pierced my spirit.

He liked doing that, didn't he? Such a boyish face, so many savage intentions beneath. It fueled me with desire and scared me. I was scared for I knew it was my downfall. He did not appreciate me, he enjoyed power and power I gave him without a word. I had to stop that.

"We need to head back to Amegakure." I repeated myself.

He shrugged. I wanted to roll my eyes but the more importance I gave it, the worse it was for me. _He doesn't care, Ino. Stop your foolish dreams. You need to focus. You are on the right way. Don't fuck it up._

"We will get back as soon as possible." Shikamaru looked at me as he was standing beside Itachi.

"All right. Take care. And best luck with your mission!" I forced a smile on my face as they slowly betook towards the bridge and crossed it eventually. I watched them leave like a girl waving goodbye to her brother at their home's door. Shikamaru, please be careful. I am so glad you didn't leave me all alone. I knew Asuma-sensei would be proud of you, for wanting to bring the right kind of peace into the world.

"Sugar, you comin' or what?"

"Yes." I replied as I rushed after Hidan.


	13. Talk to Myself

**"Alone, I'm searching for devotion, in the faded melody**  
 **My soul is trying to cross an ocean, down on bended knee**  
 **Lock up my condense and rhyme, don't know what I'm trying to say**  
 **My heart, all the time was stolen, by bad poetry."**

* * *

We remained quiet all through the way. I kept wondering what to say to him, if I should ask how it was to be buried alive; however no words slipped through my lips. He didn't bother talking either and such thing only made me wonder, why not? He truly had nothing to tell me? Didn't he miss me the way I missed him? For I truly missed him, I snapped at everyone and behaved stupid. I did it because the loss off him ate me up alive. I would step closer to him just to feel him as we kept strictly on our way. I reached for his hand but he never reached for mine. Hidan, what has happened? You have never truly liked me, have you? Not even for a second?

I looked down at the ground as if following a trail. My heart sank.

"Sugar?" He nudged me in the ribs as he used to but I did not feel the same anymore. I was hurt. I let him hurt me.

"What is it?" I glanced upwards to meet his face; somehow it softened as he looked at me.

"Are you all right?"

What question was that? Am I all right? After what, exactly? _After being tormented by Danzo over you asshole, or after digging you out and putting you together for seven hours and not even receiving a freaking 'thank you'? Or you meant now, that I was making childish tricks to feel your stupid closeness and died each time you did not react? So what did you mean exactly, Hidan?_

"I am great." I replied as I forced a smile. "I learnt a lot. I believe I am progressing well. Also, I began to learn about Jashinism. I want to keep up with my studies and get stronger." I replied as I kept walking strictly.

"Good." He replied and he did not further any questions anymore. He returned his gaze upon the ground as if looking for something. He canvassed the grass ever so deliberately that after a certain while he grew to stare at each inch, his forehead drawing long lines of soft wrinkles. I did not bother to ask what made him focus so much, however.

Hours advanced and it was close to evening; the vaults of heaven darkened and the inky curtain advanced above us in hazy steps. Even the temperature dropped, I could feel it upon my skin as it slipped through the closed cloak I wore. We were close to Amegakure, the sound of the pouring rain came up to my ears and strengthened the shorter the distance became.

"Can we stop for a second?" Dammit, I was not strong enough. I sat upon the ground, my empty stomach rumbling. At least I didn't faint yet.

"Sure." He looked down at my direction. "We are not far. I can carry you."

"I can keep walking. I just need a second." I replied quickly. I did not look back at him.

"What's up with you Sugar? Period?" He cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"You think a woman is only moody when on period?" I couldn't help but chuckle. He really did not know much of us women, did he? In fact he knew crap.

"I wanted to be nice."

"You would be nice if you stopped torturing me!" I growled as my emotions gave in at last.

I began to weep quietly when truth began to sink in. We never had anything. It hurt, and it hurt so much. He was more than a crush, and I loathed myself for the recognition. I would have died for him if he asked because I believed he was special. He was more than what he showed. Because he was great, he just didn't let people see it. But I was the stupid one. I made up all those things in my head to soothe myself it was okay to love him.

He stepped away and I buried my face into my hands. I just wanted to stop crying. I wanted to pretend I was fine and I was strong. Suddenly I felt his embrace, albeit it was different. He seemed terribly gentle.

"Stop touching me!" I growled into my hands as angrily I wiped off my tears.

"Ino…"

I opened my eyes in an instant. I froze. He reached his hand for me. I rubbed my face in hurried fashion and red as a tomato –or a whole bag of tomatoes for that matter- I took his hand and stood up.

"I am sorry…" I bowed in shame and Pain lifted my chin up.

"I heard your stomach rumble."

"What?" I widened my eyes in shock. I was that loud?!

"I wished to joke…" He bit on his lip and reddened.

"Can we go now?" Hidan asked as he smashed his scythe between us.

"Yes." Pain replied, keeping his demeanor austere yet calm. He wouldn't let Hidan intimidate him, would he?

To my surprise Pain took my hand; I did not have to yearn for it, I did not have to act for it, he simply took it because he wanted to. And I loved it. "See you in the Residence." He spoke to Hidan and I vanished with him.

We showed up at the entrance of the mouth in Pain's chamber. I trembled but I could not tell why.

"Ino…"

"Pain..." I looked at him and before I shed any more tears I wrapped my arms around him. I was dying for a kind, honest embrace which held no violence, no cruelty. Something that comforted you and ceased the rumbling waves of your soul; he had that kind of a hug. I don't know how long we held onto each other; his fingers reached up to my hair and I felt his slim hand caress my long threads. My spirit was put at ease.

"Sometimes you must hurt in order to know and fall in order to grow and lose in order to gain, because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain."

"You always make a lot of sense." I replied against his cloak. We never parted while we spoke.

"I told you, you remind me of myself. I know what you feel. It took me a lot of suffering to learn to control my powers. I had hurt many people and many people had hurt me. But I knew I had to stand up. Just like you do."

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan's voice echoed through the chamber as he was standing at the door. I could hear his scythe targeting us and so I quickly jumped away.

"Almighty Push." Pain spoke ever so demurely as he outstretched his arm; Hidan was thrown against the wall of the other side and I watched it as I winced.

I bit on my lip as worry took over me; I don't really know what I worried for, as Hidan was immortal; yet, somehow seeing him hurt made me shudder. I recalled my vision of his past. I could never forget that. "Hidan!" I rushed outside, to him. "Hidan…" I knelt down but he pushed me away; I fell against the debris as I groaned. "Ouch." I hit my left side.

"This is why you didn't want me to get out, huh? Screwing with the boss, aren't we?" Hidan was enraged but I didn't see why. It is not like he had any feelings at all, especially not for me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I rose from the ground and he grabbed at my cloak, lifting me up. I was beginning to freak out. My eyes canvassed his, but I couldn't quite comprehend all that I saw in them.

"The only love for you is what you have for your God. Let her go." Pain spoke, restraining himself from any other emotion than complete stillness.

"Who are you to tell me that, little shit?" Hidan lifted his gaze from me and wielded his scythe menacingly.

"Look at yourself. That is how you wish to treat someone?" Pain began and I listened.

 _Hidan, what were you doing?_

My heart felt as if it was going to jump out. I saw the confusion in Hidan's eyes, as he struggled with whatever he thought. He let go of the tight grip of my cloak and let me stand on my feet. I believe the wisest decision would have been to run but I stayed by his side. I truly wanted him to see I was still there. I was not afraid of him. I wanted to be with him, still.

"Hidan…" I reached for his arm. He held the scythe steady. My fingers slipped around his free wrist and I took a step closer. I felt dizzy from the adrenaline, fear and worry. My heart was beating three times faster if not more. "We are a team. Come on. Stop this… Please, Hidan." I pulled him ever so gently towards me. He didn't move. "Please…"

"Shut up." He tightened his hand around the weapon's hilt. _Dammit, Hidan._

I had to use my ultimate weapon. I stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Sugar."

I tiptoed carefully and deliberately my warm palms reached up to his cheeks. He didn't break his gaze from Pain and I knew Pain was watching me. I felt bad, I felt terrible because I knew I would hurt the only person beside Shikamaru who seemed to understand me completely. "Hidan…" My voice was tender as much as I managed it to be.

"I said get the fuck out of the way."

He was looking deep into my eyes as I turned his face towards mine. Every inch of his tall, slender body was tense, even his noble features of his visage were numbed in focus and indignation. Slowly, my lips curled to offer a warm and reassuring smile and he mirrored it ever so lightly. It was barely visible, but I knew. His grip loosened around the hilt and eventually dropped the scythe; with both hands reaching upon my face I knew he wanted to kiss me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted, when…

"Almighty Push." Pain did not wait any longer and blew up the wall with Hidan's body as his powerful jutsu made its way through the building.

"Excuse me." Drowned in shame and shock, I wiped off my cloak and ran to my room. I didn't look back. I didn't pay attention to anything else. I kept running. I threw my door open and sank on the ground when it shut behind me. I spent the rest of the day locked in. I felt embarrassed. I was an embarrassment to my clan, to myself, to Akatsuki. Suffocating in such thoughts I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes.

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan, I know you are there! Come out little explosive bird!"

Deidara?!

My eyes shut open as I heard the voice of the god of mischief. I rose from the ground hurriedly and opened the door. The sudden frown of his face foretold how terribly I must have looked.

"Were you hit by…a rocket?"

"Rather two." I offered a smile but it seemed it only made things worse; he even took a step backwards. _And then I saw…_

"I need you to fix something."

"Your arm?" I cocked an eyebrow as it grew obvious, for he was missing one completely, holding it in his other hand.

"How did you know?"

"Mind blown, isn't it?" I giggled and I sneaked out of my room. "Show me where the aid kit is."

"What happened, Ino-chan?" He looked at me as I followed him upstairs.

"I should ask the same."

"Ah, these kids nowadays in the Hidden Sound…" He rolled his eyes as he spoke no more; I assumed he didn't like to share losing a fight and that I could completely understand.

He led me to a single room where he pulled out a drawer and handed me the kit. It was Kakuzu's special kit as he revealed, having threads made of his own chakra, and he used the same grey tendrils when attacking opponents. He reminded me of a rag doll but now it made sense why would he become that.

"Sit down." I ordered and grabbed another small chair for myself. Getting one of Kakuzu's threads and a proper needle I gulped and encouraged myself not to faint at the sight of Deidara wielding his own arm like a child. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Sure." He nodded and flashed a cunning smile at me.

"Thank you." I breathed out and took the mauled limb. I sewed him slowly and ever so carefully, concentrating so much that I must have made different faces, even. I didn't care. I wanted to give my best.

The door opened when I was halfway and Hidan stepped in. He hesitated before opening his mouth. _Good. Better watch what you say._

"Could you… Stitch my head again?"

"Yes. Just a minute." I looked back at Deidara and returned to finishing him first.

"Heard you lost an arm when fighting those shinobis."

"Yeah, didn't blow the way I wanted." Deidara sighed.

"You can't even use your damn jutsus that way." Hidan laughed as he put his scythe against the wall. "What a pussy, having to get your arm reattached by Sugar."

"Better the arm than the head." I glanced at him, muffling a smirk as I finished sewing.

"Whose side are you on?!" Hidan narrowed his eyes as he was taken aback at my comeback.

I was smart, wasn't I? I giggled and I grabbed another thread.

"Thanks birdie." The blond left the chair with a wink and such mischievous gesture made me smile. I liked being there. I liked being a part of Akatsuki. I didn't want to lose it. Secondly, I did make pretty good progress. A heartbreak wouldn't make me give up on that.

"No need, Deidara." I offered a smile at him while his eyes flashed lightning at Hidan before leaving. They didn't like each other, did they?

"Sit down." I told Hidan coldly; he did not deserve any emotion of mine, not even my pain or hatred.

Hidan took a seat and remained polite, as much as a man like him could be. "Sugar."

"Yes, Hidan?" I asked as I was already halfway with sewing; after Pain's encounter his original stitches were badly damaged. I felt relieved he could make it here in one. He was my first, and I had feelings for him that didn't go away overnight. I worried for him, dammit.

"We are still a team, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." I replied as I gently ran my fingers through his closed wound. I wanted to make sure it was perfect everywhere.

"Good."

"Hidan." I looked at him as I released a sigh. "It means we do what we have to. When I first met you I found you beyond exceptional. I believe nothing happens without a reason. And I will always consider meeting you one of the most significant things in my life. But…" I shook my head as hearing myself just made me feel even more stupid. But I had to say it. I wanted him to know so I could move on.

"Hidan, I… Losing you made me go insane and I think it's because… I felt a lot of things for you I have never felt for anyone. Akatsuki is business, nothing else. So I am sorry that I confused you. I confused myself too. I promise I will be a teammate as you originally wanted. I will protect us and will fight by your side. But please, don't ever look for me when you don't have to. I don't want to be around you. I can't be around you. Please leave me alone if you can. I just want to be happy. And all you do is hurt me."

He remained quiet and seemed to pay attention. I even believed he understood. And then, he rose from the chair and spoke. "That is all I do? You think… You think I am playing with you? You think nothing I do is…" His tone changed and there was no sign of his cool anymore; I felt his heart pound like mad in his chest as he looked deep into my eyes. _Did I say something wrong? Did I?_

He was cold like the winter wind in a December night. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a flower that half withered yet still looked precious. I realized that was what he looked for ever so seriously when we were headed here. Slowly, he brushed my hair away and placed the violet behind my ear. "Thanks for the stitches." He grabbed his scythe and left, the loud shut of the door still ringing in my ears.

I winced as I watched him leave. Dammit.


	14. High by The Beach

**"Boy look at you, looking at me**  
 **I know you don't understand**  
 **You could be a bad motherfucker**  
 **But that don't make you a man**  
 **Now you're just another one of my problems**  
 **Because you got out of hand**  
 **We won't survive**  
 **We're sinking into the sand"**

* * *

I did not get much sleep that night. I am ashamed to confess but I couldn't stop thinking of Hidan and Pain. The flower was upon my bedside table as my eyes remained fixated upon it. I sighed. My mind, hazy with thoughts, slowly began to drift into a vast, and blank nothingness. I wanted to close everything out, even if it was just for a couple of hours. To be rid of the draining touch of feelings, to be free from all emotions and just lie there, motionless, cold as a corpse. That is what I longed to do. That is what I did, at last.

After the clock had struck seven, the orange eye of the stark sky shone in my eyes through the curtains, but I paid no attention to such nuisance. I found myself in a mood of up-to-no-good. With dragged motions, I opened my eyes at last and the mist passing through my lips was but of a deep, burdened sigh. I had no will to awake. I rolled amidst the bed sheets when suddenly came the sound of a knock upon my door.

"Ino? Are you awake?"

"Shikamaru…" In ever rapid fashion I hurriedly wrapped Hidan's cloak around mmy frame and pulled the zipper up. I did not want to make him wait for such things never existed in his vocabulary and easily resulted in him leaving to do something else. I could not risk that; he was the only one making me forget about the troubles of my heart.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a warm welcoming smile carved upon my face as I threw the door open.

"Hey…" He mirrored my gesture and unfolded his arms whilst leisurely he leaned away from the doorpost. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." I nodded as I let him in a locked the door behind us. "When did you come back?" The question was proposed, awaited to be answered.

"Not long ago…" He began and walked to the large window in front of us and opened it. For a brief moment, I assumed my raven-crowned friend longed for fresh air, however instead of such naïve thinking he was being the smarter one.

Suddenly, crows gathered and flew through the open glass; within a short elapse of time Itachi stood in the middle of the room, bowing politely. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure nobody suspected both of us here."

"What is going on?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed and Shikamaru took a seat beside me. Itachi remained standing, for he preferred to keep his stern and cold demeanor. Not that it was not alluring.

"Tobi is here."

"You mean here like in the building?"

"That is right." Itachi nodded as he looked at me and he resumed ever so casually. "Shikamaru was right, Pain is not the one giving orders." He sounded serious, for he always was, but this time I could also depict the notion of abnormal concern. There was something much greater behind the curtain we could possibly think of.

"It's Tobi then? But why would Pain act as a leader if he is not?" I wrinkled my forehead as I lingered on the possibilities.

"I believe Tobi asked him to. There are many things about what we don't know." Shikamaru joined the conversation as we all long speculated.

"We should find a way to keep the Jinchuuriki safe." I said, the longer I thought about the things said. "Tobi obviously strives for them. So, what we can do is to keep him from his goal and as far as possible."

"She is right; however doing that is not easy." Shikamaru replied. I was glad he agreed with me, albeit he made a good point, we were not only in the shadows but did not quite possess the right prowess to stop someone like Tobi. It is easy for a shinobi to underestimate its opponent and such arrogance could easily become a fatal misstep. We could not allow that to happen.

"I will think about it." Itachi spoke at last as he patted his chin in wondering fashion. He then resumed. "And let you know. But remember, we have to keep this between us."

"Thank you." I nodded, appreciating the trust they put in me. Then again, it mattered immensely for it seemed betrayal was natural among each and every group and at some point, we were already plotting a coup d'état. No matter how you look at it, we were betrayers aswell.

"Pain is coming." Itachi warned and before the predicted knock upon my door, he was gone in hundreds of crows vanishing through the window. I looked at Shikamaru with eyes panicking; he shrugged and hid behind the bed.

For Itachi, it took no effort to sense chakra, something I failed to do as I busied myself with different thoughts; such recognition of my weakness moved me to make a mental note of paying more attention to the smallest vibrations of the atmosphere, for it could easily foretell the events that awaited us. I was a sensory-type ninja after all, it was time I remembered that.

I ran to the door, beginning to feel that I was having my morning training by these men.

"Pain!" I greeted him with a smile and I blinked a couple of times when I realized I was still way underdressed. "Can you give me a second? I..I forgot to dress up properly."

"Oh." He nodded shyly before I shut the door in front of his face.

"Shikamaru…"I whispered as I pulled down my cloak. "Do not move, I repeat do not dare move or it will be the last thing you do."

No answer came and I wondered if he was still there, or perhaps he went to such length as jumping out of the fifth floor. I raised my eyebrow curiously and as I fixed the last button on my skirt I bent down to check him; he fell asleep under my bed. I rolled my eyes as I let the duvet fall back and got back in straightened posture. "Typical."

With a giggle I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and ran to meet Pain who remained ever so patient and motionless at the entrance of my bedroom. "Sorry to be late." I smiled and bowed in polite manner.

"It is alright. I wondered if you would fancy taking a walk. If my memory fails me not, you never had the chance to see the garden." He proposed as he looked upon me and gestured towards the direction we took, at last.

"There is a garden?" My curiosity peaked and my cheek reddened in the vision of eagerness.

"With a roof." He nodded as I followed him.

"Let's see." I spoke in the fever of expectation. I loved gardens, for they had flowers. And wherever they bloomed, it was a place for quietude and peacefulness.

It was not an ordinary, formal or even to be called a spotless garden with neat, orderly flowerbeds and thick green bushes lined up for inspection with military precision. It was wild and mysterious a grey, pestilent mystic vapor blanketed the sight. The high brick walls of the place were faintly discernible amidst the midst.

I took Pain's hand as I followed him, for it was easy to become lost in the vastness of the unknown. Tangles of brambly undergrowth attracted vultures and insects of all descriptions, buzzing in the assorted voices of Nature. Fallen branches lay around, rotting in the cool ground as the wind casted me into a somnolent haze. The leaden-hued flowers straggled about the serpent roots of the trees. I took a seat upon a marble bench which had no arm- or backrest.

"I wanted to ask you were okay, after yesterday." Pain began as I regained my consciousness from the bewitching view.

The place was enticing albeit not for it revealed a sweet and cunning vision but because of its eeriness.

"I am alright." I nodded before I fixed my gaze at the scenery that lay in front of me. It was not entirely true but was not entirely false either. I lived. And that was the best I could do. "And you?" I traveled my eyes at him as I asked and waited for his answer. I enjoyed the ringing of his voice. I longed to hear him speak more.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit." Hidan stood a few meters away from the two, with regard tinted in jealousy and rage. He could not quite comprehend what he felt for the young kunoichi and such fact bothered him to a length so severe it was impossible to reach.

He was a follower of Jashin and the Lord's rules were strict and clear; women were tools like a spoon in the kitchen or a fork; one must use them for the reasons they needed, then they got a new one. If they cried or fought against the will of the God, punishing them was the right thing to do. Such task excited Hidan almost to madness. He thought she would be no different. She was not supposed to be any different. He should have shown more violence for it was the right thing to do. It was what she deserved. She was not supposed to be any different. Hidan growled as he kept thinking.

"Spying, aren't we?" Konan showed up beside him, her voice tender while vile intentions of her spirit coveted actions.

"None of your business." The immortal replied as he wielded his scythe, his mind plagued with confusion. It suffocated him as pestilence; he had no escape.

"I want Yahiko." She spoke boldly. The mere sight of seeing Yahiko with someone else drowned her spirit in the same enviousness Hidan struggled with. Even if it was nothing but a corpse, a painful reminder of the past where love was shared, she could not bear the sight of another woman by his side. She did not belong there. She did not even love him the way Konan did. It was unfair. She wanted them to know. She wanted to teach a lesson. Perhaps the blonde could learn from it.

"What is up with you girls and dead bodies? I bet his dick doesn't even move anymore."

"No need to be rude, Hidan." She spoke in utter calmness while her spirit surged like maddened waves of the ocean. "This is not right." Konan's deep eyes narrowed as her fingers enclosed into fists. Nagato betrayed her. She would show that such things brought grave consequences with them."Hidan."

"Yes."

"Remember when you came here. You told me of your God. Do you believe he would be satisfied with you, now? The way you look at that girl. It disgusts him." She began as she tilted her head slowly, her eyes fixated upon Pain and Ino. "You allow someone like her to use your religion's prowess? I don't think she knows where her place is."

"You are right…" Hidan was engulfed in the notion of blasphemy as he kept knocking the back of his hands against his temples as if to hitting out the thoughts that kept encircling.

He would never do that. He would not allow that to happen. Konan was right. His feelings were wrong. He was not even supposed to have feelings on the first place, it merely complicated things.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants. Just look at them. First you, now Yahiko. If I were you, I would make sure she knows she is yours only. And only your Lord Jashin can tell her what to do." Slowly, she turned towards Hidan and as she spoke her soft hands rested upon his bare chest. Even though she did not fancy the immortal, his body was like candy for a schoolgirl. She did not mind the game if it was played well. "Come on; tell me what Jashin would do."

Hidan broke his gaze from Ino ever so reluctantly. Even with his mind stirring in agony, he did not wish to hurt her. Violence and destruction framed his spirit for decades and he threw both laws of his existence away ever so naturally when it came to the blonde kunoichi. She took advantage of it didn't she?

Konan did not waste any seconds for she noticed the two looking at each other. She lifted herself up to Hidan's lips and claimed them in disguised disgust. He was not the one she wanted, but to have Yahiko back she was ready to go far. _As far as she needed to._ She was not a bad kisser, in fact she was skilled. Hidan investigated the theory rather punctiliously; he kissed her back in mad fever.

"Can't you see? There is nothing you feel for her, Hidan. Don't fool yourself. You should be ashamed. Jashin must be upset. You have to make it right."

"I have to make it right…"

This time, to make it right had nothing to do with kindness or goodwill.

* * *

"…And I believe it's the words that remain eventually..." Pain finished his short ponder about a sentimental subject when his calm deep violet eyes caught me looking elsewhere. "Ino?"

I turned hurriedly back at him and held my happy countenance albeit I was torn. I felt Hidan's presence and I was proud I spotted his chakra around me. It meant that my mental note to pay more attention worked and I was sensing the world as it was. I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't see any of it. Him kissing Konan. I was upset. I was… I couldn't tell what I felt.

"Ino..?"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized as once more I lost connection with the outside world. "I love birds too, and it's nice if they don't go anywhere indeed."

"Birds?" Pain raised his eyebrow as he grew confused in appearance. "I was talking about words…"

"Ah, words!" I giggled nervously as I rose from the bench. I felt suffocated. "I love words as well! I need to go now, but we can catch up later." I felt like if I was talking to a friend but he was not. Pain reminded me to the notion of a true soul mate and in this very moment I treated him nothing of that. I would later apologize, I knew. I just couldn't bear being there anymore.

I rushed through each level of the main building hurriedly. Soon I heard footfalls following me; they were ever so easily distinguishable for they belonged to Hidan. I stopped on my heels as we reached the last corridor; I ran past my own as I focused on more getting away from him than on finding my original destination.

He looked different, he looked… _Bloodthirsty_. He licked his lower lip in maddened fashion and fear overwhelmed me. I couldn't run past him, he blocked the way back to the stairs. Would I have to fight him right here and now? He wielded his scythe and I decided to play defensive in the menacing act of his poisoned mind; quickly I rifled to his room and shut the door tight.

I wished to lock it, my fingers trembled as I desperately tried to turn the key but he was faster; his rapid footfalls made me tremble and I jumped away before he could smash his blades at me. I fell upon the floor with my knees and arms outstretched when he showed up behind me, his rage emanated from his body and it terrified me.

A short scream escaped through my throat as he violently anchored his strong fist within my hair and yanked my head backwards. With a terror-stricken heart, my hands reached for his to let me go. I was panicking, my heart pounded in my chest with an erratic rhythm.

"Jashin said you were a bad, bad little sinner." His wicked voice echoed in my ear as he leaned ever so close, the warm breath sent shivers down my spine and dressed my skin in goose bumps.

"Hidan, please stop." I pleaded like a child as I wished, tried, struggled to free myself from him; ever so effortlessly he threw my body against the wall and I hit it with all the force he directed on me. I stumbled, shaking with fear and confusion as I wanted to stand up to seal him, however I could not do any signs with my hands; he was much faster. The doom prepared for me was near, I felt it in every limb.

"You think you can walk around as a follower of a religion you do not even respect?" He was beyond insane, which I already knew about, yet what truly puzzled me was the fact that I had but the slightest of idea of the reason of his current violent zeal. I didn't know what had influenced him, what put so much hatred in him towards me. As if a feather, I was lifted up from the ground whilst he spat venomous words at me; he would always grab me by the neck of the cloak. This was not him, it could not be true, I could not believe that.

"Hidan, I swear I have been doing my best to make sense to your religion. I do everything to accept it because of you, can't you see it?" I cried out in despair, as despair was sure to come and cloak my spirit, whilst my hands pounded at his chest if seeking a way to be freed.

"Lies!" Roared he with flaming temper and did not hesitate upon slapping my face forcefully, but then I slapped him back. Apparently, he did not expect such reaction from a small person as I was, and thus he glared viciously for a brief moment while I swallowed the blood within my throat.

"Hidan you are so blind! Can't you see that I love you? Please stop, I am begging you!" I furthered, praying dearly for his sanity to return, if only that was an option.

There was a dead silence for about a few seconds, during which the falling of a feather could have been heard. In that instant that passed I saw his pain, I felt his jealousy filled heartbeats, his dread for pure affection. I regretted gravely what I had said, because it was what drove him even madder. He never wanted to hear that, not in this state of mind. It was too late. It was too late to take it back.

"You filthy whore, I will show you what love is." He laughed like a maniac and with a precise aim he threw me upon the bed.

I shook like a leaf as he straddled me. "Stop it! Stop it Hidan!" He grabbed at my hands before I could have hit him any longer; he was ever so strong I feared my wrists would break within his grip.

"Why? Don't you like it? How does that dickhead do it then, huh?" His eager hand shamelessly ripped my cloak apart, and for the first time I felt ashamed of the way he stared at me. There was nothing within his flaming violet eyes than sheer greed and wanton thirst. He was an unwholesome sight to behold, and my heart sank as our gazes locked. He sought my gaze, only to force me to see into his soul, where nothing but insatiable madness dwelled.

"I only did it with you…Hidan..." I whispered and the following syllables stuck in my throat whilst my body tried to get away; I tossed and tumbled as much as he allowed to do so, but nothing truly happened, it was only my strength wearing thin. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe what was happening. Every touch of him was driven by anger and I did not know what had upset him.

I swallowed my tears as they kept flowing ceaselessly, the sight of him scaring me to death. He gave clear sign of his enjoyment; I felt his pants tighten between my thighs, every inch of him coveting to break into me. I didn't feel lust or desire, and so I knew his thrust would be painful; perhaps that is what he wanted exactly.

"I'll be a judge of that."

I didn't know what to do; I couldn't get away. He was always stronger than I was and I dreaded to feel his anger in another powerful motion of his hand. I felt like a trash, something he would discard after using. His large warm hands roamed upon my body as soon every piece of my clothing would lay on the floor in shreds. I wept but it only made his grin spread. I couldn't hide my despair or pain and he seemed to feed upon my agony.

I took a deep breath and bit upon my lip. His body felt heavy upon me as he leaned ever so close; his luscious lips lingered on my chest with eager bites and nibbles upon my breasts. His tongue was ever so skillful, as it curled around one of my pale, rosy nipples. His actions urged me to ease up, thus he could please himself better. It was all about taking advantage of me, to violate the body underneath him just as he had done before, to others. I couldn't let him do it; I couldn't let him do that to me. Maybe I would once be able and forgive him, if I stopped him now.

With the last thread of my consciousness I closed my eyes and broke into his consciousness, numbing his nerves with all the power that was left in me. I felt his grip loosen and without second thought I pushed him off me.

As much as he enjoyed my agony, his painful cries soothed my soul as I gathered myself from the sheets and wrapped them around my bruised body. I was unsure if I could walk but I had to. I had to leave.

"You are heartless and empty, Hidan." My voice trembled but I spoke nonetheless. "You made me believe you could love apart from your fucking religion." I wiped off my tears while my powers broke on him; he was panting in front of me on his knees. Such view made my soul darken in delirious satisfaction. "But you know what, Hidan… Rot in hell, because I won't be by your side. Your Lord will give me all the power you long for, because I will be better than you. And you will pay for what you've done to me."

I didn't want to hear him; I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. The dull rays of the outside light blinded me for a second as I hastened from his room and rushed through the corridors. It was only one level down, I could survive that.

The closer I got the bigger the urge was to break out in tears, I would sob and scream and curse myself for feeling anything at all for that monster. A part of me, even if ever so little still believed in him. He wouldn't have done this just like that. There was always more than I could possibly know.

I could see my door as I rushed wrapped in a blanket, looking like a ghost when Shikamaru stepped out of my room. _He only just woke up?!_

"Ino, what…-"I saw the worry that rushed over his face; I was beaten up pretty bad huh?

"I was outside swimming." I lied the worst way ever. "Never jump against the rocks, I am telling you."

"Ino…" He stepped closer and I winced, I couldn't handle anyone's closeness right now.

"The two new members, I see."

And then, I froze. I turned slowly on my tracks and I saw Pain with someone; he wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. His cloak was the same as ours, which only meant one thing.

"Tobi." I mumbled his name. I felt my heart beat like crazy and I was sure I'd faint. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around my waist and held me steady.

"Is something wrong?" The masked one asked as he tilted his head in macabre fashion.

"She is just tired." Shikamaru replied coldly as he glanced at Tobi.

"Excuse me. I need to… Get ready for training." I came up with another weary lie.

"She is very willful." Tobi chuckled satisfied.

I didn't bother to look at him, I simply hurried to my room; my strength left me and I fell on the floor. I didn't mind. I didn't care. It was peace now. It was quiet.

I heard murmurs from outside as I closed my eyes. They were all familiar, all very comforting. I heard the door open. Would I have to fight again? Would I have to kill him after all, or would he take my life in pleasure?

Long arms wrapped around me and pulled me back upon my feet. With heavy eyelids I met Pain's gaze; he worried terribly.

"I'm all right." I whispered as I pushed myself away from him ever so gently. I stumbled but he did not let me fall. "I need a cloak... A new cloak... And a new teammate. Please."

"I will get you both, I promise." He spoke, his voice heavenly. Everything about him was divine, I was sure he was not human.

"Thank you…" He put me on the bed and fixed the stolen sheets upon me to make sure it wouldn't reveal much. Why was he such a gentleman? I could notice his perky gaze. He was a closet-pervert wasn't he? I smiled at the thought.

"Do you wish me to…?"

"Stay."

He nodded as he folded his arms around me. I fell asleep beside him; he held me while I quietly cried over Hidan.


	15. Ghost

**"I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake"**

* * *

It was the early hour of the dawn when I awoke the first time. Nightmares crawled into my mind like rats sneaking through the cracks of the wall; they flew incessantly and brought pestilence upon my spirit. My eyes shut open with a gasp and my fingers tightened around the fabric upon which they rested; it was Pain's shirt on his arm. With an erratic heart I began to steady my breathing, shaking off from my heart what must have been only a dream. I slowly looked down amidst the dirty, spoiled sheets. My visions were true, I merely relived them.

"Ino." His whisper was soft yet deep, something extremely soothing and comforting. Each and every syllabification of his voice made it easy to believe nothing could hurt you. Dying by his hands would have been beautiful for hearing him speaking would only have brought peace upon one's spirit. It was okay to die, as long as he wished you goodbye.

"Pain." I called his name as I uplifted my eyes to find his; the room was dark yet the weak rays of light made it possible to see him from such closeness.

"I must ask… Are you all right?" He kept his tone restrained from loudness. He knew it was working perfectly to keep me sane and my heart steadied.

"I never meant to cause so much trouble." I replied as shame consumed me.

Slowly, he moved his hand upon my cheek and allowed a gentle stroke upon my cold skin. "Was it… Hidan?"

For a brief moment I did not reply, I let the time pass. With a leisure blink my hand met his upon my face and I gave it a gentle grip. At last, I nodded. I couldn't say his name. I felt like I betrayed him.

Pain broke away from me ever so politely; his movements were deliberate and tender. He sat up for a short elapse of time, only to have a better look at me. "As your leader, I must to…" He stopped right then, and decided to rephrase. He couldn't handle being worried, could he? "Let me uncover you. I would like to make sure that you have no serious bruises."

I did not mind it. I appreciated his concern and his need to know if everything and everyone was fine around him, especially those about whom he cared. Languidly, I unfolded the stolen sheets and turned my head to his direction, seeking for his reaction as he observed me. His face displayed no sign of emotion, however his hands misgave about his flaming spirit; his fingers, for a brief moment curled in tight fists before he loosened them after regaining his calmness.

His gaze sought for something I could not bother to ask. In fact these days my curiosity was beyond the depths of the ocean which meant that I could not care less. At last, Pain grabbed at the edge of the sheets and ripped a thin part off. I felt his hands around my right thigh as he carefully bandaged me. He was way too close to everything I wished to cover, but he made no comment. I appreciated such gesture more than anything.

"The rest shall heal in no time." He spoke as he resumed his original position beside me, resting on his right. He fixed the covers upon me but he refused to wear them, I believe for him it was too warm; as for me, it could never be too warm. I loved a good fluffy blanket.

"Thank you." I offered a gentle smile and he mirrored it warmheartedly. I loved when he did that, for it was ever so rare of him to change his usual ghastly features and color them with wrinkles of life.

"Why did he do this to you?" He remained questioning however he was not rude. Such curiosity I could understand; after all knowing myself I would have been bolder than he was.

"He wanted to punish me." I replied ever so easily as if the answer was simple itself. It was not. It was suffocating. It was cruel and awful.

"What could you have possibly done?" His voice was speculative and puzzled. He couldn't imagine a good reason, could he? Pain could have been so pure I kept questioning the dark authority of his leadership. He was no bad, at least not to me. He treated everyone the same way, with justice. I never heard anyone among Akatsuki hate him, expect of course Hidan.

"I said I loved him…" I broke his fixed gaze as I closed my eyes for a short minute. I didn't want to see his reaction for I believed he was hurt by my answer.

"I will take care of it." It didn't take long for him to speak and such comment surprised me.

"I remember your words…" I muttered as my eyes found his again. His Rinnegan were beyond special. Every inch of screamed the uniqueness in the art of creation.

"I said a lot of things. Be more specific." The corner of his lips curled upwards as he whispered.

"Pain is inevitable. I learnt from it. I will grow from it."

"This is not the pain I wish you encounter. But I am glad you remember." He pulled me closer, I felt his arm gently invite my body to his and I moved willingly. For the bed was ever so narrow, I wished to move my knee away and lay still and straight; it was brought up between us, keeping me from leaning closer. With such maladroitness I did the last thing I wanted to.

"Uh…" His eyes widened and so did mine as he gasped in pain.

"I am so sorry!" I covered my mouth as I became still as rock after sending my knee right in the centre of his crotch by accident. Instead of moving it backwards I did the opposite and targeted him with a deadly aim.

"It is… All right." The blood soon returned to his face and with so much patience he lingered his hand upon my thigh; slowly he straightened my leg and pulled me closer. His scent filled my lungs as my hand rested upon his chest. We faced each other but I was shorter. I remained amidst the lock of his arms and planted a kiss upon the curve of his neck.

"Ino…" He spoke again when I finally reclosed my eyes.

"Yes, Pain?"

"Your breathing… It tickles me. We should change position…" He offered and at that I smiled. We did not have many options so I went with the last one in my mind, carefully I turned around, making sure that this time I did not kick him anywhere sensitive.

 _This seemed to be a safe one,_ I thought to myself as his arm held me protectively. I brushed my hair away from his nose so he could breathe. His chest caressed my back and he kept me warm, however I did not know how warm I possibly made him. Slowly, I began to drift into sleep when I realized I made him feverish. "Pain…" I bit upon my upper lip. "I can feel your…Your…"

"Oh, I apologize." With that answer, he hurriedly loosened his embrace and allowed me to resume the original position we fell asleep the very first time. I blushed with guilt tinted cheeks. I found him extremely charming as he looked at me in distress. "It has been a while I was this close to a woman…I didn't-…"

"It is alright, really." My lips offered a brighter smile as I muffled a giggle. So he has not been with Konan, has he? He has not considered her more than a friend, perhaps. Could it be the reason of her jealousy? For it was now crystal clear that Pain liked me?

"Ino, it is certain this is not the most adequate time to say it, but…" As he began I met his gaze for I wished to give all my attention to him. He then resumed, and he spoke in divine tone of certainty and confidence. He knew what he wished to pronounce and he was severe in its gravity. He could easily light the flame within the furnace of desire. "I would be happy to show you other things than pain."

There, he said it. And he said it as mannerly as it was possible to phrase it. He didn't force me to do anything. He simply offered it. And he knew that worked. I didn't quite know how to answer and my silence puzzled him.

"I have gone too far, have I not?"

"No…No, you didn't." I leaned up to his face and planted a gentle peck upon his lips. It was impossible not to desire someone like him; he was built like gods in appearance and led Akatsuki with a strong hand while he was gentle in the right occasions. And he was my soul mate. There was no doubt about it. The way he understood me came ever so naturally. I did not feel shy around him. I felt like I have known him forever.

I closed my eyes, then. I knew I could sleep. I knew he would be there to soothe me and my body relaxed within his embrace. Before the kiss of repose I sensed his fingers stroke my hair. I did not wake again until late morning. He put me at ease. He even bandaged me.

* * *

I woke up at the hour of hell knows when and I did not quite care to worry about it. My fingers sought the mollifying touch of Pain but his side was cold and empty. I uplifted my eyes with a languid motion and gathered enough strength to sit up. I had to get out of bed eventually and that recognition approached me like the wings of Death; it was inevitable, I couldn't run from it anymore. I had to get out of bed.

Hidan's flower was beside the small lamp upon my bedside table. It was the first thing that caught my attention. It withered completely. Life left the small petals just as much he wished to annihilate everything I felt for him. He warned me before; I had to give him that. He told me not to love him because I would be the only one regretting it. I sighed, for he was right. He put such threat to perfect execution. However, I could not bring myself to throw away the flower nor I could force myself to touch it. It was there, it was the reminder of the past.

As I stood, I noticed Pain's bandage around my thigh; with severe cautiousness my fingers undid the knot and my eyes observed my bruised skin. I must have suffered it when I hit the wall and fell amidst the debris. At least my back was all right.

Before I could further in my thoughts I noticed upon the chair new set of clothes; I got a new cloak that smelled like rain and lavender. Instead of my old purple outfit I found neatly folded black ones, short skirt and a top, fitting my style exactly. Could it be that Pain paid so much attention as to even remember what I would wear underneath the Akatsuki uniform?

Hurriedly I showered and washed off the memories of yesterday. I felt more excited about wearing my new vesture than spending time under the caress of the water. From that day on I stopped tying my hair in a ponytail; instead I let it loose and curly at the edges. The black soft fabric fit me perfectly, I was not surprised.

I delved my hands into my cloak's pockets when I noticed one of them was not empty. "Huh?" My palm opened as I lifted the small object to my eyes. It was a clay bird with a hairclip above the eyes. "Deidara." He was serious when calling me explosive birdie, wasn't he? Oh sweet Jashin. With a giggle I put the statuette beside my flower. I decided to go and find him and also I needed to talk to Pain about the future plans and especially a new teammate.

At that thought my heart skipped a beat. I recalled him say he would take care of Hidan. What did he mean? Why was I so curious and…concerned? I released a long sigh as I closed my bedroom's door. I had to see him. Just to take a peak if he was alive. Pain wouldn't go that far as to completely destroy him, would he? With such thoughts clouding my judgment I found myself jumping the stairs. I was not doing the right thing and I knew so. I was not supposed to care. I wouldn't show that I did. I just wanted to know if he was alright.

There was not a soul to be found at the floor. I thanked Jashin for not being seen because my actions were beyond comprehensible, and I was not good with justifying my actions, not even to myself.

The door creaked and gave me away. It was dark within the room, no curtains pulled apart. Hidan's scythe was beside the entrance, neatly put. I canvassed the darkness to find him. The stillness probed my spirit and alarmed it. As I stepped further inside the room I noticed his shape languidly looming from the dusk.

I covered my mouth as my eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked like a wild dog tamed through suffering. Several rods stood out of his chest but they differed than the ones Pain had; I assumed they served the will of keeping his chakra under control. Hidan sat upon the ground with arms upon his lap and head hung.

It was like the first time when I saw him in Konoha. Deliberately, I bent down in front of him and reached my hand out to lift his chin up. He didn't resist and my fingers guided his visage up to mine. The bright violet irises of his almond shaped orbs were bathed in regret. His flawless features were painted by the same emotions I saw in his mind, when Sayuri died. I never thought I could meet that part of him.

"Sugar." He pronounced my nickname with a small tint of wickedness; he could never deny he was the devil. I didn't mind it, for he spoke with more tenderness than before. I missed being called Sugar. He was the only one who could make me like that name. "I fucked it up, didn't I?"

I didn't know what to say. _Yes you did, Hidan. Looking at you makes me sick but I can't help being here._ Or perhaps I should have answered something like: _No Hidan, I am indeed some doll you can use to your advantage, I am a brainless little bitch to fuck when you please._

My response came in actions; with my hand upon his cheek I slapped him with all my power. His head twisted to the other side and I heard a gentle crack of his jaw. I felt my eyes bleed tears, but I wiped the salty drops away. My heart once more grew erratic as he turned his gaze back at me.

"I'm sorry, Sugar." He was persistent. Why was he, now? He had all this time before. I lent him all these days to just tell me he liked me, if nothing more. Even by the raw way he would confess such a thing. I imagined it so many times; it kept playing in my head like an old disc. Why was he sorry now when it was too hard to fix it all?

"Your sorry is not enough, Hidan." I rose from the ground and stepped away from him. I was ever so reckless to come here. I shouldn't have, damn I knew it. I couldn't stand a single conversation with him for I was consumed in my own misery.

"I was late again, wasn't I?"

His question stopped me on my tracks. I knew exactly what he meant, and he knew I could remember. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I understand you, you know. I always did. I never blamed you for joining Jashin's cult. I don't know how it is to lose everyone you hold dear so brutally and abruptly."

I looked back at him once more. I wanted him to see that I was honest. "I believe you sought peace in the notion of destruction because that was the best you could do. I never would have asked you to stop being cruel to the world. I just thought you would make an exception with me, because I never approached you differently than with respect and care. You are mad, Hidan. But I prayed to be a part of your madness, in a different way. Your sorry is not enough, not anymore."

My heart became heavy and my mind grew hazy as I stopped. I had to get out of there. I said it. I said it all.

"Sugar! Sugar, wait!" He called after me and I knew he wanted to take me back to the room to talk. The rods held him back and I felt relieved.

I slammed the door hurriedly as if was being chased. I didn't stop until my room; these days I kept running from place to place as it seemed. At least now I knew where my path led me. Now I did feel I was on the right way. I had secret missions, I gave my heart away and got it back in shreds, but I was still standing. I was still in the middle of a war I wanted to forerun and my powers were getting better. Looking back at the first day, I have changed and I did so much. I was proud of that. I would not let anyone bring me down again.

With those thoughts I sneaked into my room and I gasped at the sight that unfolded in front of me. I rubbed my eyes twice, not once, for I believed my vision failed me greatly and it was the mere trick of the mind.

Shikamaru and Itachi rested upon the bed, with legs crossed and hands under their heads.

"And they have never noticed when you did it?" Itachi asked his comrade with his monotonous tone and I felt like they did not even notice I was there.

"No." Shikamaru shook his head gently. "My techniques are very, very precise. Girls have no idea what lurks in the shadows. Just a simple grab on the bu-…"

"I am here and I don't believe this is real." I waved with my arms making large and rather visible gestures to foretell my presence.

"Ah." They both sat up and invited me to sit beside them. It was my bed after all, I did what I wanted.

"We were just discussing strategic points.

"Touching girls' butts with your shadows, you say?" I cocked an eyebrow as I joined them at last.

"Details, details Ino." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and Itachi took over the conversation.

"Deidara and Sasori are leaving tonight to get Gaara. We have to stop them somehow and warn the Kazekage."

"Tobi gives me a headache and I only met him once." I sighed as I listened.

"It will get worse." Itachi replied and I frowned at the thought.

"We figured we would arrive first to Sunagakure and talk some sense into the red head." Shikamaru resumed to the plan and I paid all the attention I could manage at that point.

"We basically need to make him help us trick Deidara and Sasori." I pondered as I patted my chin. "They are our comrades so we won't let them die, all right? Gaara doesn't have to know everything. There will be battle, and it will be bloody, I don't doubt it."

"His people will be saved, most of them. We shall ask the Kazekage to use his sand and create a perfect clone of himself."

"Sounds good…" I nodded as I speculated and Itachi continued.

"The original would help us fight, we all have certain powers that can be covered up by sand, which means Deidara won't have the slightest clue that he is actually battling against us."

I repeated Itachi's thoughts to make sure I got it right. "So you want us to go and fight our teammate and ask the Kazekage to let us borrow a clone which would be taken to Tobi and ruin his plan while trying to extract Shukaku?"

"Exactly. You are smarter than you seem. And I like your hair better this way." He added coldly.

"Who is going to fight and who is going to talk to Gaara?" I asked as I brushed a thread behind my ear. At least I didn't blush to his compliment.

"You do the talking. You are a woman, be sensitive." Shikamaru replied. "What a drag."

"All right. It means I will have to leave somehow."

"Discuss it with Pain without revealing the truth." The Uchiha snorted as if it was easy and obvious to consider such option.

 _Like it was that easy, Mr. Handsome._

"Tonight is appointed for the yearly worship of Pain." He began and I thought he was joking.

"A what? Worship?"

"Yes. He stops the rain for one night. People demonstrate their gratitude by putting up garlands and lights that look like the Rinnegan. It is also Deidara's favourite day, for he takes care of the fireworks. We Akatsuki roam free and do whatever we want. It is a pleasant night, I must say." The raven crowned Uchiha allowed himself a flash of a smirk and I did not bother asking why he did that. I believe I already knew.

"Interesting." I pondered long as the information eventually sank it. There were still so many things I did not know.

"It is our chance to flee with Shikamaru. And it is your time to talk to Pain."

I nodded in comprehension. "All right. So Secret Plan One a.k.a Save the Kazekage is on."

"Do not give names to our missions. It is childish." Shikamaru shook his head in discontentment.

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes albeit I was certain my choice of the plan title was beyond terrific.


	16. Ghost Town

_**"Now, I'm searching for trust**_  
 _ **In a city of rust**_  
 _ **A city of vampires**_  
 _ **Tonight, Elvis is dead**_  
 _ **And everyone's spread**_  
 _ **And love is a satire"**_

* * *

The night has come and the hours passed ruthlessly; Life was something that did not care about anyone, it went on and you had to deal with whatever has come to your way. Today was one of those days, albeit lately I felt like each day had something to overcome. Ever since I left Konoha, my life has turned out to be a constant battle against everyone and also against myself. Things have changed ever so rapidly I could barely catch my breath.

The scarlet shades above the clouds erupted and spread across the last light of the day as the sun slowly faded from earth's stage. The night has come and Amegakure was dressed in vivid lights of rapture. People's chatter and exultancy filled the cold humid air while the rain ceased for a few hours.

As the last drops of heaven fell the village has come alive; streets were illuminated in all hue and strength and garlands were hung shamelessly all over the main roads. It was a remarkable view indeed. You can guess easily by which I was most intrigued; the flowers with which they ornated the corners, all that explosion of colors, as Deidara would say.

I was looking out of the window in complete awe; tonight I would change my usual Akatsuki outfit to a long amethyst purple robe around which I wrapped a thin black silk belt. I used the same fabric to tie my long braid; I made a nice tight ribbon and let some of my golden threads hang loosely behind my ear.

It felt good to be looking different even if it was just for a day. Instead of sandals I wore high heels; all these things I found in my backpack I have never really opened since I left Konoha. I don't even know what made me pack nice things, for I knew I was not going to a beauty competition but to war; still, a woman had to look pretty.

As I wondered I felt someone poke me in the ribs. Such motion reminded me of Hidan, how he would do the same gesture upon my nose when waking me up. I missed that, and I hated that I remembered and I hated myself even more for missing it. He was wild and sadistic. I dreaded his stirring inhumanity. I felt another poke and I jumped.

"Deidara, what the hell dammit?" I growled in anxiety.

"Do not explode on me birdie!" He smirked while his hand reached for my hair and toyed with the ribbon. I had to admit we sort of looked alike, if someone didn't know us we could have been mistaken as siblings. Such thought made me giggle, after all he was loveable if we did not consider his need to blow people and things up. We all had our crazy side, didn't we?

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I looked at him. He was vestured rather gallantly for he wore black robe that was opened on the chest. I must say it showed enough to surprise me and make me realize I underestimated what hid beneath his Akatsuki cloak. Definitely not going with the sibling part anymore, I smirked mentally.

"It is cool,hn." His wicked eye offered a more wicked wink and I couldn't help but smile wide. I shook my head in disbelief for he was a big flirt after all. "Tobi is flying on one of my explosives but if you want I can take you for a ride and show around the city."

"Aah… I would rather stay on the ground, safe." I giggled albeit I wondered why that vile creature would pretend to be a dumbass. We all know that he was not.

"Well, if you change your mind let me know birdie, after all you are supposed to fly."

 _I flew enough against the wall thanks,_ I thought to myself but instead I merely pursed my lips, for such answer was not quite appropriate to say. "I will. I personally prefer admiring your art from here." I wished to compliment him.

"You do huh, hn…" He gestured with his hand as if to wave off such praise but I did mean it. There was beauty in the work of the fire, the brightness within the blow and the colors in which the shapes burnt.

"Ino, Pain wants to see you." Itachi showed up behind us before such conversation could have been furthered.

"Excuse me, Dara." With a candid smile I stepped away and approached Itachi who remained still as the tombs in the cemetery.

"See you later, birdie!" He called after me in all his vigor and liveliness.

I followed the Rogue Uchiha through the corridors as we headed to the highest floor where Pain resided. It was one level below the one where the bodies were taken, the part about which I never dared ask. I believe the less I knew concerning that was the better policy for me.

Nothing was a life insurance here, let's be honest. As it was just us I carefully gazed at him and got as close as possible; in a hurry as we were it was a rather skillful thing of mine, for keeping up with Itachi on short legs as I possessed was an art itself. "So, when are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes, when you talk to Pain. Deidara will have his main work presented at midnight which leaves us almost four hours to get ahead of them. You should arrive to Sunagakure not so long after us. I hope you know the way."

"Of course, I go there every day except when I don't!" I panicked as I realized I had but the slightest of idea where the Sand Village lay.

Itachi did not appreciate my sarcasm and rolled his eyes as a response. "Here we are. Be smart for once." And with such brotherly wish he left me at the door. I opened it after a polite knock as I obeyed the summons of Pain.

He was not alone, I could hear it even before I entered and the feminine voice was easily recognized the second it slipped up to my ears. I recalled the last moment I saw her, kissing Hidan in such a seductive way it made me sick.

"Pain…?" I began as I slowly closed the door behind me. He looked stunning but I could not deny that Konan was alluring in her own unique style as well. She wore a simple grey kimono with a thick black belt around it and matching sandals.

Pain's habiliments foretold his sense of style for he wore finely-crafted haori above his black kosode which resembled to a longer kind of kimono.

I believe Konan caught us staring at each other in apparent wonder, for with a loud cough she dragged me back to reality.

"Just a minute, Ino." Pain apologized as he turned his gaze back at her. I bit upon my lip resumed my position of standing like a tree.

They finished whatever they discussed while I was staring at the walls and pondered upon what I would say to him. I felt a gentle kick and I knew it was Konan as she passed past me. I shook the puzzlement off my spirit and ignored such atrocity. I did not have time for this and I have done nothing anyway. I was fed up with people treating me like trash.

"Is everything all right?" I asked as I stood in front of Pain, my eyes seeking answers within his Rinnegan before he spoke them.

"Yes, don't worry." He comforted me albeit I did not believe him. I noticed his eyes observe me, his gaunt expression softening as his desire tinted his pale cheeks.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" I stepped closer as I spoke, hoping my presence could bring any change to his spirit.

"Tobi offered to be your new teammate."

"Ah..." I hid all astonishment from my face and nodded a couple of times until it finally sank in. I was under watch by the sly evil of the group. If he thought he could mess with us, he was dead wrong. Such games suited my taste, for I was not the one to lose in them. "Great." And so I answered with my spirit enflamed.

Pain's face displayed a rapid change of smile before his gloom resumed upon his features.

"Pain, is something wrong?"

"I shan't talk of such, Ino."

 _Wrong._ I hated secrets. I hated being left in the shadows while I opened my heart. I wouldn't lay my cards upon the table if the other did not do the same. "You should, if you trust me as much as you want me to trust you."

He sighed as he hesitated; speculation tainted his eyes and gestures as he began to pace back and forth. He was looking for the right words; however truth was never easy to be spoken nor simple to be phrased. "Someone has infiltrated the village. We believe it is someone we know."

"Really?" Worry washed over me for my first thought was someone from Konoha. I couldn't bear more fights anytime soon with them, albeit the likelihood of such misfortune was rather grave for Shikamaru joined us and now two Hidden Leaf shinobis were on the run, not to mention the destruction our actions brought after themselves.

I sighed. My thoughts were too long and too serious. As for someone like me, it might well be supposed I would do or say something reckless, however I took my time to speak. "Pain… If you want I can talk to them…"

"I appreciate your kindness, Ino." He smiled lightly as he resumed to pacing. "Konan believes the invader is our former sensei. We're both of the same breed, after all… motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love, or just because… No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. War will never cease to exist… Reasons can be thought up after the fact. Human nature pursues strife."

I knew what he meant by that. His words were chiseled like crystals yet the painful truth was inevitable to be heard. He was right, damn he made so much sense. He thought the same way I did, at the same time his voice was tainted in pestilent anguish. He sounded bitter. That is where we differed. "We don't have to kill because the world does."

"Then we are killed, Ino. People do not ask. They act first." He replied in stern demeanor as he stopped in front of me, at last. I fueled him, I must have for he stared at me and I trembled.

"Don't you think your sensei would understand you and your pain? Don't you think he loves you enough to listen?"

"Love is sacrifice."

I didn't know what else to say. I glanced down upon the ground and he lifted my chin back up. He wanted me to look at him.

"You look stunning." I felt his breath caressing my cheek as his fingers curled around my hair and pulled at it gently. I blushed and I caught my heart in my throat. I knew what he wanted to do; I knew how he strived for just a single moment shared together. I felt it in every inch of his body as it emanated through his pores, drugging me the longer I stayed around him.

"Pain…" I whispered. "I wanted to talk to you too..." I stepped away albeit even the smallest motion required enormous will.

"About what?" He resumed to his original cold posture.

"I need to leave for a few days. Please let me do it. Trust me that I am not leaving to betray you…"

"I never would have thought that." Pain replied without hesitation and such fact soothed me; he truly trusted me didn't he? "However, I cannot let you do that."

My eyes widened in disbelief. I was certain he would say yes, after all, he couldn't possibly know the true intentions behind my request. "Why not?" I asked ever so simply although I felt rather dumb, for that matter.

"Tobi, for he is your new teammate wishes to train with you and to see your prowess. There is really no need for you to leave. You belong here and I am the one who gives missions. You have none right now." Pain offered a smile yet I was too aghast to react to it. I felt like a schoolgirl trying to find a good reason to sneak out of the class and apparently I kept failing miserably. I understood his point for he made sense, at the same time I suddenly felt like I was trapped; I had no right to leave unless he told me so.

I had to figure out how to get in contact with Shikamaru, they expected me. Damn, this was bad. I believed it could not get any worse and if you thought that, things certainly did. "I see…" I muttered as I looked away.

"Ino…" He wanted to talk to me, I knew he wanted to explain the decision behind his words spoken however it was too late; one of his Paths showed up at the tip of the tongue of the humanoid statue and walked into the chamber, approaching us. The conversation was over and I could not even do anything anymore.

"I have to go…Jiraiya is here. Please stay out of it." Pain spoke and vanished with the Path in a second.

"Jiraiya?!" I felt my lips part and remain open in bewilderment. One of the Legendary Sannin was here. His sensei he spoke of…

* * *

"I see…" The Kazekage regarded the two Akatsuki Rogues in front of him in evident astonishment. Beyond doubt he was quite at loss of what to say or do, for the scene itself could have not been more unconceivable.

What kind of trickery was this? Did they wish to ridicule his authority by pretending to be in favor of saving Sunagakure and his life as well, or was it something where not even his consciousness could grasp? He had no choice but to ask. "Is this a joke, Shikamaru?"

"Not a bit, Kazekage-sama." His features evinced earnestness as he spoke. Shikamaru did not make jokes about occasions as this was; nonetheless the present situation was still hard to comprehend. "Our comrades are currently on the way to destroy the village and kill you. Itachi can use the Sharingan to make them believe that they succeed while you and I can take care of the safety of your people."

The plan sounded good enough, and Gaara had no choice but to go with it. After all, even if they were lying he could not possibly win a battle against four of the Akatsuki. The red head uplifted his eyes as he speculated, his gaze fixed upon the leaf shinobi. Before he could have given any replies there was a loud blast coming from outside.

"Make a decision right now, if I may ask you Kazekage." Itachi spoke as politely as it was conceivable.

His reply was clear and definite. "Let's get to work, shall we?"


	17. Devil Pray

_**"The ground beneath my feet's getting warmer**_  
 _ **Lucifer is near**_  
 _ **Holding on, but I'm getting weaker**_  
 _ **Watch me disappear"**_

* * *

Death has come most abundantly since the spirit of the man became tainted with the loathsome contagion of envy and greed. Nothing has changed ever since, for humanity has remained the same in spirit, seeking any reason to destroy and to conquer.

It didn't matter that the very essence of man was the equivalent that we all came from the womb of Nature, with ill-pleased spirits we sought to murder one another. Peace faded to a far memory and all that was left beyond was despair. That is what awaited us, that is what we struggled to overcome.

Distress trapped my soul as I waited anxiously of the news about Gaara. I couldn't leave and I couldn't get in contact with Shikamaru or Itachi; everything depended on them and albeit I did not question their expertise, I still felt uneasy.

The weather soon changed as Pain vanished and engaged himself in a deadly war with the Toad Sage and the immemorial darkness summoned thunder rapidly raised to a dark fury.

The hysterical wrath betrayed the Paths' growing anger and the devastating strokes of lightning flashed all across the inky vaults of heaven, threatening all dead or alive. Was he alive? Why did I wish him to win, over someone who possibly had nothing to do with evil? What was evil after all?

With my mind leaping into a phantasmal chaos I hurried down the stairs; I couldn't bear Pain fight alone even if it meant there were six of them. _I needed to do something, I must do something!_ Suddenly I stopped on my tracks as my eyes caught the glimpse of Konan and Tobi standing in the middle of the corridor, talking of something ever so fiercely.

For I was ever so nosy and my curiosity reached its peak, I remained at the corner with my breath held back.

"Eavesdropping are we?"

My blood froze as I hurriedly turned to face him; a plant with striped head was staring at me and I couldn't decide whether he stepped out of a horror movie about nature or he was truly menacing by his own.

"I don't believe we've met before…" He began while I dragged us away from the corner, praying to Jashin and anyone who listened to me that we were not noticed after all.

"Well, I want you to know I don't judge anyone, Vera-sama." _Or was he simply Aloe-sama_? It was hard to decide. "Akatsuki welcomes all human and plant…" I furthered as I was ever so nervous. I still was dying to hear about the secreted conversation between Tobi and Konan however it was rather apparent I had no luck to continue investigating that. The plant's rather unusual expression made me believe I said something wrong as well.

"My name is Zetsu." His voice seemed to echo whenever he spoke in a strange manner. He could not fool me, he was no way human.

"That does not seem to fit you, if you ask me my friend." I looked at him in pity. "And by the way I was not eavesdropping. I wanted to tie my shoes." With that nonsense, I hurriedly bent my knees enough for the robe to cover my feet. I couldn't risk him notice that I was wearing high heels, after all.

"I see…" He was not convinced, was he? I couldn't care; I had to rifle from there before we were busted.

"I must go now; I forgot something very important elsewhere. You know how it is…" Then I wondered for a brief second. "Or maybe you don't! However, nice meeting you Vera-sama!" With a rapid pat on his extremely weird shoulder I rushed back up to the stairs.

I did not run much when I noticed the thunder calm down. Something has happened; the drops fell like thick curtain yet complete stillness pervaded the atmosphere. Everything was dead as the grave, perhaps one has been dug indeed. I bit on my lip upon that thought and instead of running like a mad mouse I knew where my heart led; I rushed back to Pain's chamber and threw the door open without warning.

"Pain…"

"You didn't knock." He was there, standing a few meters away from me, in the center of the room. I could only see his back for he did not wish to look at me. I was right, wasn't I? He has killed. He has killed his sensei after all.

My heart sank at that thought; I couldn't judge him, because judging was not the right thing to do. What I had to do was this; I walked closer to him and the less the distance was between us, not only his shape I could depict but the blood upon his cloak and body; he was ensanguined, such a trait making him shiver.

"Pain…" He would always show up when I thought I would keep falling into an endless abyss of misery. It was time for me to put aside everything about the notion of right and wrong and act from my heart. I had to close out my mind.

"This is not the best time now, Ino…"

"There is always something around us, don't you think?" I smiled warmheartedly albeit I knew he didn't see it; his Rinnegan were fixed strict in front of him, looking at the statue's tongue as it reached out to the air from where everything could have been seen.

Perhaps, as I speculated, this was the reason he did not make himself move forward. He did not wish to see the scene again, not for a while at least. So he did have a heart, didn't he? Even the ones we called evil could feel pain. Such strong feeling was imbedded in everyone.

"You are right." His voice remained measured and rigid. He wanted to annihilate his feelings, at least for now. He truly cared for Jiraiya.

"I am sorry, Pain. I know how it is to lose those you love."

"Love is sacrifice, remember?"

"That doesn't mean it won't hurt as hell." I frowned gently as I took one of his hands; it was besprinkled in blood. With my free hand I grabbed my robe and lifted it to his bloody one; carefully I wiped it off, however he pulled away.

"Don't ruin your dress."

"Come, let's clean you up. You can't stay like this, and I bet a good sleep will help you feel all new tomorrow." I didn't know how far I could go in insisting on taking care of him; perhaps he did not need it at all, perhaps he did not want anyone around him right now. I could understood that.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. I came here by my own free will." I smiled as I reached my hand out for him. "Let's go? I know an awesome pool around." He took my hand and I felt relieved.

We walked in complete silence through the corridors; I knew it was hard to speak, especially about such that has happened. Even I did not know how to approach this sensitive subject, his quietude spoke instead of words. They say sometimes the complete lack of telling means more than if a message was loudly uttered; this time it fit the occasion.

The pool remained the exact same when I first saw it; its water was motionless yet it beamed in some sort of leaden-hue that must have emanated from the chakra within. It was never too warm or cold, but rather a strange mixture of both. I closed the door quietly behind us and he let go of my hand at last.

I wondered whether I should watch him or not, take some good glances and recall them when I would be extremely lonely and have some nice dreams about it, however I considered it the best policy to not do that and let him do what he must. He took his time undressing as I kept looking at the entrance, with my back to Pain. _Ino, you are being so polite you deserve an award,_ I thought to myself.

"Damn it…" I heard him mumble and without thinking it over I turned.

"Everything all right?" I spoke as I kept my cold and strict posture. He had to see I meant no naughty harm.

"Yes, it is…" He began but I saw his pale face redden ever so lightly as he surrendered to speaking. "I think it's stuck."

My eyes trailed down from his head to his waist and stopped where his hands rested in quiet agony. He struggled to pull down his pants. I believed he was still too overwhelmed to do anything right without his hands trembling, so I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Just let me help." With a muffled giggle I fastened to Pain and stopped in front of him. "Take away your hands." He waited a second or so before he obeyed my polite instructions. I understood his embarrassment as I remembered the other accident in bed from not long ago. I only hoped such would not happen at least until we got the fabric off him. "Think of something very boring, alright?"

He knew why I said that and he blushed even more. I was glad that clumsiness did not avoid us even at the darkest of hours, for it easily took our minds off the bad things. He nodded and looked up at the ceiling while my fingers reached to his crotch.

The task turned out to be more difficult than I previously assumed; I had to go at such length that I knelt down and pulled out my thin hairclip; I always had one on me, if not visibly in my hair then somewhere on my robe, for it was always handy, in most situations.

Pain heard me move and without wishing so he was already staring down at me. "I can just…"

"I got it I got it, don't panic. Keep thinking about dull things." I said as I looked back up at him. I parted the clip's two sides and approached him with the small tool.

"Is this completely safe?"

"Are we talking about sex or my hairclip?" I cocked my eyebrow as I giggled and carefully I freed the zipper and clicked it back to the original trail. "Here you go." He took my hands and helped me stand back on my feet.

"Thank you." His rigid voice softened by this time and I calmed his heart with a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." I spoke as I leaned away from him; however he made it clear he did not want me to. I felt the gentle clash of his lips against mine as he commanded my body to join his with the touch of his arms upon my shoulders. I didn't resist, I knew I did not want to even though I was taken by surprise.

This time, he was the naked one and I was still dressed in my original attire. What was I supposed to do? Should I make him stop? Each and every stroke of his tongue and nibble upon my lips made it harder to think; I knew he was not a beginner in the art of lust like I was, and such expertise pushed logic further in my head that after a short while I was not thinking clearly at all, for the act of doing that became simply impossible.

This was definitely not the original plan, but something better. I mean… _Was it?_

"Pain…" With all my inner strength –for I had none other left in that moment- I broke away from him in a gasp and severe reluctance. "You need to get clean and get back your strength…"

"Will you join me?" He asked ever so casually as if he was inviting me for a breakfast shared at a table during spring.

I wanted to; damn I longed for doing it. He always approached me with gentleness and care and whenever he surprised me with his manly desires, I felt more attracted to him. So why was I so hesitant? Why couldn't I just go with it? He was perfect. Evil seemed beautiful when I looked at him. He induced respect in me and instead of fear. He was nothing like Hidan.

By the time I recollected my consciousness after a prolonged speculating my eyes found him in the water already. I knew my silence revealed more than my words would have and betrayed the true feelings of my heart. I felt terrible for it. I wanted to fix it.

My hands undid my belt as I reached back to the ribbon to undo it.

"Ino, stop. Don't do that." Pain spoke and I looked back at him, my eyes seeking the answers, for his order confused me. Wasn't this what he wanted?

"But…You said…" I stuttered as I let my arms fall back.

"Thank you for making me come here and always helping me out. But I don't want you to do anything that you would later regret." His tone returned to its usual composedness as he spoke.

"Pain… Why are you so kind with me? So patient and generous?" I had to ask as I sat at the edge of the pool and let my bare feet hand into the water.

"You remind me of myself when I was young and alive." He began as he approached me.

"Alive?" I frowned as I wrinkled my forehead. I didn't know what he meant.

"Do you see life in me, Ino?" He asked ever so casually as if we were having a conversation at that shared table in the morning during a spring about birds or the local news.

"Well…To me you are one of the liveliest people around. And not because you are terrific at making jokes or that you smile and laugh a lot because you apparently don't."

I don't know how much sense I made but I noticed him ponder upon something. Was he telling me everything? Supposedly not so I believed if I kept on speaking I could open him up to me.

"Whatever your past is, it is behind you." I said as I ruffled his hair ever so lightly and resumed. "You are exceptional, Pain. No matter what people outside think of you or of Akatsuki. I see its true purpose and your soul put in it. Do you think if it made no sense even that genius friend of mine was here? "

"I suppose not."

"Exactly. Do whatever you feel right and ignore what others say. It is meaningless anyway."

"I shall truly do what I want, you say?"

"Of course." I nodded.

Without furthering our chatter he pulled me into the water in all my habiliments. He didn't let me break the kiss this time and I obeyed him. The water slowly soaked the fabric around me and my skin quivered as it blanketed me loosely. I felt feverish, for his hands worked before mine could and deliberately he freed me from the bothersome clothing.

His arms sent burning strokes through my body as he guided me against him ever so close, I could feel every inch of undisguised muscles tense as he encompassed me in his embrace. His chest was covered in trail of black rods that soothed my heated existence as they remained ever so cold no matter how we both felt trapped in that moment.

My hands lingered on his sides underneath the water; I wanted to depict every mystery of his marvelously framed shape as much as our mouths battled to explore each other within. I was certain I must have forgotten to breathe for dizziness approached in hazy steps. Every sense of me was focused on him, and the way he felt against me. It was a perfect collision.

I knew this was the right moment, it was everything I ever wished to feel and he was going to give it to me. I wanted to pull him closer as I began to crave more physical contact with him. I wanted him to take me. _I wanted him…I wanted…I-..._

"Ino?!"

I heard his voice ever so faintly in the back of my head. It was tinted in worry. Why did he worry? What was happening? My eyes stared at the ceiling as my head fell backwards; he must have held me for I did not fall into the water. My hearing worsened and a strange ringing came up to my ears. It was deafening. It was so cold I thought I would freeze. Everything went blank, then and my mind awoke in a long, horrible vision of something inhuman. _Bones… Amulets…Blood...Ritual… And a voice. The voice of the Lord._


	18. Voodoo

_**"I was lookin' for love all over**_  
 _ **You're the hunter and I'm your prey**_  
 _ **Now I'm lost in a love hangover**_  
 _ **I try to leave but I have to stay**_  
 _ **'Cause it's voodoo."**_

* * *

"What have you done?" He demanded hoarsely of the one sitting in from oh him; the door thrown open his eyes were enflamed as one have barely seen it before. "What have you done to her, answer me!" As he uttered these words, his rage could have been easily traced clearly and loudly from every ounce of his living corpse. He could not decide whether to kill him now, -the pariah even amidst the ones they call monsters-, or bless him with a slow torment of pain.

"What are you talking about?" Hidan looked upon at Pain whose visage summoned the wild courage of despair; the orange couldn't wait to attack him, it was clear as crystal.

"Ino, you bastard." Pain confronted the silver haired immortal and with a single motion of his hand the prisoner fell against a wall beside his own scythe.

"She has not been here for days because of you, needle face. I have no fucking clue what's up with her." Hidan's reply was cold yet sincere, tinted with a little shade of concern. He should have known everything had consequences and both practiced such reveries of prowess and religion too imprudently. "After I get free I'm going to slash, bash and smash your ass." He narrowed his eyes as his creativity bloomed flower at last.

As he stood up, his hand grabbed at the hilt of the weapon; for he was unable to pull the rods out of himself, his scythe did the job instead. He pushed it against each one of them until there was none in his chest. All arrived with a loud clank as they hit the floor, the cold controllers of chakra. "Much better." Hidan smirked as he wielded his triple blade at Pain. "Spit what's going on. So I can save her and you watch from the background, exactly where you belong."

Pain did not appreciate his mockery nor did he fancy the pompousness by which he moulded his words. "She fainted in the pool, and has been screaming incoherently ever since. It seems she is having visions of your religion." He uttered in icy coldness as he conjured a large black rod into his grip. In rapid impetuosity Hidan hurled at him with his own weapon yet his action was easily deflected by Pain's.

The silver-crowned immortal hissed as his blood burnt like fuel set on fire. "I will take care of that, let me pass first dickhead."

"You will stay here and I will tell you what to do. You were a nuisance from the very beginning. And I am your leader." Pain's austere response merely furthered the fight between the two who eventually engaged in a duel within the rather narrow room.

"Well, I did not vote for you." Hidan growled as he dodged a third blow from Pain, seeking the chance for a counter attack. He moved rapidly as he jumped above his head and hurled the scythe right back at him as he landed on his feet.

"Enough of it!" The Akatsuki leader replied with a precise aim at the immortal; he struck Hidan in the chest with the rod piercing right through him.

"A real man never dies, even when he is killed." The voodoo doll laughed as he freed himself from the rod and slashed it in half with his triple blade. "That is not something you can tell about yourself, is it?" He hissed as he jumped gracefully away from Pain's attack."Does she even know?"

"It is not your business, Hidan!" It felt like his patience was wearing thin; perhaps it was long gone by the time they gotten so far in this petulant argument. He did not quite comprehend how could he become so defensive with someone; Konan was always so stern and never asked for such kind of support, therefore they were always somewhat distanced from each other.

And there she was, another vivid spirit with a composedly hid fragility; she wanted him close when things grew dark or when faith wore thin and utmost of all he enjoyed such role more than anything. When he would protect those he cared about, but now he could do it better with the Paths than himself as Nagato.

"But it is, she is mine!" Hidan insisted like a persistent child holding at his teddy bear.

"Do not tell me you feel anything for her, you pest!" He couldn't bear hearing such nonsense coming from the most frustrating person of all. Hidan had but the slightest chance to feel anything else than utter devotion to his Lord. This was not among the cards. He must consider her nothing more but an offering or a prize. It was the only way Hidan could feel and such speculating upon the subject only angered Pain more.

At least, he had a heart. He felt, he knew what it meant to love and be loved. Yahiko and Konan did too. All of them. But this, this little cockroach of a religious experiment thought he had any rights to claim something as his own, something that was human and alive? Didn't he see the truth too? That he never considered anyone as people? That everyone was a tool in Hidan's eyes? And he was telling him such bullshit that Ino belonged with him? It was a joke he could not appreciate.

Hidan would have enjoyed more than anything to finish off Pain or at least to fight until they both died; however he could not forget the very reason of his summons. Was Ino alright? Was it not too late to help? She had to get out of here, as soon as possible. How could he explain that? It is not like he would speak calmly; calm was not his way. "Listen you asshole." He pulled back his scythe and rested it upon his back as he spoke. "Sugar is going to die if I don't do what I have to."

"What is that exactly?" Pain recalled his weapon as well as he listened, yet he remained alarmed. There was no way he would trust Hidan's armistice, it simply was not his way of handling things.

"The ritual has to be finished. The kinjutsu I used to keep her invulnerable during battles must have caused some consequences I sort of forgot…"

"You mean…" Pain's fingers held the rod in an ever so firm grip he believed he would break it. "You did this to her by accident?"

"Well they happen, don't they?" Hidan shrugged casually. "Plus, since I was sure she would always be with me, it only made sense."

"You disgust me with your selfishness."

"Don't take it personally." The silver-crowned immortal resumed. "The ritual to transform her happens the exact same place for everyone. Well, used to, as I guess only a few of us have remained after that temple burnt down…" He pondered for a brief passing of time before he continued. "Anyway, I will take her there and see what I can do. If Jashin wants, she will be a priestess. If not, I guess that's it for both of us."

Pain had no choice but to agree; it was one of the hardest surrender of his life. There were too many things he wanted to tell her, show her, to reveal who Pain truly was, for he believed perhaps she could like him as Nagato. Now, it all seemed like a long lost dream. With a painful swallow of his own pride he stepped away from the door. "Save her. And bring her back. Do you hear me?"

"I hang on every fucking word." Hidan rolled his eyes before he took a step.

"I am going to assume that's sarcasm, even now." Pain shook his head at him as he followed the immortal with a deadly glare.

"Fuck yes." The silver-crowned smirked when his face was bathed in the weary rays of the sun he has not seen for days. He would repay for Pain for his actions, later. Nobody was allowed to keep him caged, only if it was the orders of the Lord.

"Buttface." Pain cursed him while the other betook in hurried steps to the stairs.

"Dick."

He could hear Hidan reply; of course he would.

* * *

I screamed myself awake and as my eyes shut open I found myself in my bed. I could hear the murmurs ringing like muffled shrieks of insane lords. Upon my skin I could feel the rushing vibrations of the steel that chained the virgins against the walls, the icy kiss of the background the smell of dried blood and decay.

I wanted to move and get out, take a shower, perhaps it could help as I pondered yet the pungent, sharp odor of human debris benumbed my mind and sickened my spirit. With a rapid motion I forced myself upon my stomach and with my head hung I threw up beside the bed. I couldn't move much, it was impossible at this point. I don't know what was going on. Once I read a terrible novel about a girl getting pregnant from a vampire or what, and the evil baby took her chakra away and she eventually withered into nothingness. Then she would come back amidst the living. I was certain this was not my case, I could have not possibly become a vampire and those things did not exist only in Orochimaru's mind. Perhaps he wrote that terrible novel, after all. What was it then, what was going on with me?

I wiped my face albeit it had no use, I was a mess and everything around me too. I felt entrapped into the torment of my vision that did not let me break free. I whimpered as I tossed a tumbled however I felt slow, drugged. Then, they stopped. I felt a poke on my nose, and a quiet utterance of words that bespoke of me being disgusting. I was, wasn't I?

The cold touch of water running down my throat freshened me up; I spat it out to clean my mouth as I was lifted upwards to sitting position. When my eyes found his, it was familiar yet did not glow with the usual comforting shades; it was the wicked, mad one looking at me in evident worry.

"Hidan?" I sighed his name as I wiped my mouth and he handed me a glass of water.

"Surprise Sugar."

"Bad surprise." I frowned while my hands accepted the water; I felt my lips grow dry and my eyes heavy with weariness. "Why are you here? Where is Pain?" I asked albeit I knew my last question did not quite please his ears. I could not care less. Things were just fine until now; I finally began to overcome the trauma Hidan has caused, by our leader's side. I just wanted him so I could apologize for scaring him. I would be just fine and we could… We could finish what we started.

"I came because you need help."

"You are going to be my help? You?" I couldn't help but giggle. "Ah, I love a good joke."

Hidan frowned as he took away my empty glass and rose from the bed; my eyes wished to follow him but every motion of his body was too rapid for me. I must have been drugged, yes.

"If I don't help you, you will die. Pain agreed with me to do what must be done. You are coming with me to Jashin's Temple."

"It is true, then? These things I see..." I whispered as he helped me stand up ever so carefully.

"You are only supposed to see those for a few minutes before you become immortal." He began as he lifted me upon his back and with my strength left I wrapped my arms around his neck; in the worst case scenario I would throw up on him but with a good chance it could just land on the ground or on his feet if he reacted fast enough. Better than the back, I say.

"How long will it take?" I asked as I felt myself being carried. I couldn't quite depict the scenery in front of me, but I sure as hell saw Tobi in the corner with Aloe-sama.

Where were Itachi and Shikamaru? Was everything alright? Did everything go by the plan? And Deidara and Sasori? Could they possibly survive? I was missing so many things. I wanted to be back to our secret mission. I wanted to help my comrade fight the serpent in the garden. Tobi had to die and we had to open the world's eyes.

"A few days, I am sorry." Hidan reply as we slowly betook towards wherever-the-hell we had to go. The fresh cold breeze of the air soothed my benumbed mind and my lungs breathed life out of them. I only hoped it could last long enough for my body to regain some of its strength that I could hold on just a little longer.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it…" I frowned as I whispered against his neck. The rain's melody began to cease and it made me believe we were already past the border of Amegakure. He really hurried to get me there in time, didn't he?

"I mean it, Sugar. Stop whining for once." I wished to pinch him in the neck but I solely managed to poke him. Perhaps he considered such action of mine cunning for he spoke of honesty.

"You know, when people get all chummy with me, I like to call them by the wrong name to let them know I don't really care about them."

"That's a genius move…" I pondered then I thought he only called me 'sugar' which was the exact same way he would be addressed by his wife. He never found another word, even when he was infuriated.

"Thank you." He replied as he kept walking, the quiet murmurs of the nightlife approaching us. The darkness has fallen upon the earth and for a brief moment stillness quieted the world. I could hear our hearts beating and my light panting.

"No need, Hidra." I giggled slyly. He answered in a muffled growl and I noticed his head twist ever so lightly. He was looking at me wasn't he? I turned to look at him as kept enjoying the free piggyback ride.

The murmurs and rattles of chains in my ears began to ring again. No…I thought it would last longer. I closed my eyes to shut out the upcoming music of insanity and then, all of a sudden I felt a kiss on my cheek. It was rather a peck or perhaps just the blowing of the wind. But it soothed me. The shrill hurtle of sounds ceased in that very instant and my mind found peace for another few hours or so.


	19. Honeymoon

**"There are violets in your eyes**  
 **There are guns that blaze around you**  
 **There are roses in between my thighs and fire that surrounds you**  
 **It's no wonder every man in town had neither fought nor found you."**

* * *

"Is it far?" I groaned as the night has descended on us. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the forest. "Are we there yet?" Even with the fact that I was carried, the road was rather bothersome; I struggled with the demons of my mind while I was getting a ride from one of them.

Hidan would put serious effort in annihilating my surging visions that gripped my soul, like plague gushing blood out of the human body once it's done fighting. I still battled against Jashin's calling and none of us knew exactly for long how I stood a chance against him.

I could hear the Lord's voice clearly in my mind it rang like a deep, coarse melody of a sinister dream. I could see his face, his aureate eyes looking at me invitingly, thin dark lips opening in an eerie smile, uttering my name ever so deliberately as if it was meant to be spoken by him. His divinity emanated from his every pore, it was ever so hard to resist and to not give in to his will.

"Sugar. Sugar!"

I felt Hidan poke me in the nose, something I could not decide whether I missed or was blessed that he forgot to do it until now-, and so with a couple of blinks I was back to consciousness. "I passed out again, didn't I?" I asked as I fixed my loosened lock around his neck.

"Yes. We need to stop and you need rest. Also, I am sort of hungry." He confessed with the utterance of warmth, something that I had long forgotten he ever possessed. He was worried for me, wasn't he?

"I think there is a house there…Look, that way..." I pointed forward in a direction of three o' clock, even though I was unsure how well I saw for everything seemed to be doubled when someone is drunk. Perhaps I was, but then I wish I remembered what I took, for I never once in my life recalled myself having alcohol. I was about to die and I didn't even try that, how lame you were, Ino?! I sighed as he took a slight turn and headed towards the small village.

The view that welcomed us was beyond astounding. The houses dotted the grassy hills as trees stood up like spikes, zigzagging the border of the main road. These homes' true uniqueness lay in their roofs as these steep thatched crowns resembled the hands of Buddhist monks pressed together in prayer. They were made without nails to provide a larger attic space used for cultivating silkworms.

Amidst these houses we walked, fortune decided to side with us when our eyes busied in inspecting the place found a Minshuku. Such places were family operated bed and breakfasts. I sighed in relief as we got there eventually, however for some reason I also felt at unease, especially when Hidan began to chuckle like a macabre doll. I dreaded to imagine what he was thinking about, albeit I knew soon he would just say it.

Politely we entered and sweet candid smile greeted us. I have only once been at a place like this when we were headed home from a mission with Asuma-sensei. Chouji would eat everything the family saved up for winter and we would stay another week to fill their pantry again by hunting and me cooking tirelessly.

"Could we have two rooms for the night?" I asked as I carefully jumped off Hidan's back, almost slicing my head with the blade that kept moving like a clock hand, swinging to and fro.

"We are sorry but today we are crowded, there is just one room." The kind lady apologized and we mirrored her polite bow.

Hidan's smirk merely grew and I wished nothing more than to wipe it off his face so I rapidly picked up the conversation. "Could we, perhaps have that with two beds at the two farthest corners of the room, then?" I made sure to pronounce slowly and also loudly the 'two beds at the two farthest corners' part. Her nod made me smirk and I happily showed my victorious upturned lips to the silver-haired demon beside me. "I'll take it!"

"How do we have money?" Hidan asked for he believed we would solve this issue by bloodshed. _Easy way to see into your head boy, it did not take a genius to figure you out._

I looked at him as I tilted my head upwards for he was too damn tall. I wondered if he was originally meant to be a tree as that made a lot of sense in my head. "Well….Kakuzu lent me some money…" I uttered as quietly as possible as I showed him 10 million ryou in the backpack I asked him to carry with us.

He gasped and shook his head then gasped again for he realized my friendship with Kakuzu was actually real, while they had something different called 'forced companionship' and by forced we all know who I meant.

They showed us the way to the room and I followed quietly while my head began to ring those familiar tones of insanity. I pursed my lips and took a second as I stopped, hoping with my focus I could win once more this battle, even if I was already failing dearly in coming out victoriously from the war.

"Sugar?" Hidan stopped as well, I noticed when I lifted my eyelids and met his frame.

"I'm alright, let's just keep up." I answered as we passed through the main corridor of the Minshuku.

The room was neat, it did not contain anything ostentatious. The bedroom was separated with sliding doors, made of a wooden frame on which fusuma paper layered in order to lock out the light. The storing futon, -in other names oshiire, hid our beddings within. I rushed through the room, my feet appreciating the soft tatami underneath albeit I was not the one doing all the walking, in all fairness. The bathroom was simple with a tub and a wash bowl upon the duckboards. The towels were stored in the narrow changing area. At least it did feel like in a nice little hotel, and I could also have some privacy, well, if that was even possible.

"Will it do?" Hidan asked as he was standing behind me, speaking languidly.

"Yes, it's good for the night." I nodded hazily as I turned to face him. "You should go find something to eat…"

"Won't you come?" He cocked an eyebrow as his deep violet irises bathed my soul in attention.

"Yeah…I should, right? We don't have anything…I will join you in a bit. Just need a second."

"All right Sugar, I will check the tables, I saw they had a nice room for dining." He flashed his infamous smirk which foretold no good.

I nodded as I could not start an argument right then and now. He left with his scythe on his back and whistling some strange hum that reminded me of those eerie tones during masses. Quickly, to waste no time I opened the tap in the bathroom and washed my face in cold water, hoping to awake my senses a bit better. I could swear Jashin was around. I felt his presence, his calling, that devious whisper of his deep tone and the invisible embrace pulling me gently amidst his arms.

Was he really here? Was it all true? I shook my head as if attempting to shake the thoughts out of it, so naïve I was. Hurriedly, I wiped my face clean and hastened from the room as the walls began to approach me. I couldn't tell if it was true or not but I did not want to risk figuring it out. I just went after Hidan. His noisy chatter would put my mind at ease, at least.

The silver-crowned voodoo doll was sitting at a remote part of the dining room at a nice table with beautiful view to outside; the streets and roofs of the homes bathed in the dim orange light of the tall lamps which emanated their warmth and shine upon them. It felt so pleasant, so aerial, I wished I could just stay and watch life pass by.

"Hey, you got us a table!" I smiled as I sat in front of him upon the soft fluffy cushion. As I glanced upon the surface of the wooden table I noticed some drops of crimson. "Hidan…"

He knew what I was about to ask, especially because he noticed he missed a spot when trying to hide his sin. "I might have killed the guy sitting here." He shrugged and excitedly gestured with arms extending above and around for me to see this was the nicest part all around the room.

"Well…" I released a long sigh. "It is a very good table, after all."I frowned in shame as I admitted such.

Our dinner was shortly served which I believed was due to the inhuman action of Hidan; I could see the people shaking in fear around us, and from that second on, we had to pay nothing. Not that I minded, of course, however I could not judge Hidan's cruelty, for this was his real self. Akatsuki murdered. Sometimes with a 'reason' and more times without it, by personal drive. Who was I to judge any of them? I was them, after all. I murdered too, no matter how bitter it tainted my soul.

"Tell me about Jashin…" I asked as we sat at the table with my chopsticks delved into the noodles. I kept twirling them in one direction then in another, feeling drugged from my thoughts.

"What do you want to know, exactly?" Hidan responded with a swift lick of his lips as he finished his soup first.

"I know why you joined…" I began as I looked upon his face. "But… Do you believe it was the right decision?"

"In that moment, it was. Now, I must do what I got myself into. Destruction is a form of creation. That is the only way for me, now."

"I see…" I nodded as I bit upon my lower lip ever so lightly; I wished he did not even notice. I felt bad, as I recalled his memories. Sometimes I longed I never saw them, for it would have been much easier to think of him. He was complex with his extremities. Hidan either went on rampage or showed honest kindness, even though the latter was always much rarer. "How is the ritual? How was it, for you?"

The voodoo doll put down his bowl and awarded me with a light chuckle. "It hurts as hell. It is when you learn to accept pain. You suffer until you see bliss in it. There is a point where your mind cannot fight off agony so it becomes one with it. After that, it will be pretty cool."

"How long will it take?" I gulped as I shivered by the strokes of fear.

"Depends how long you can fight it. For you, it is better if you give in fast. I struggled three weeks." He kept his lips upturned.

"Why? This is terrible." My heart sank and I felt terribly uneasy while I was eager to hear more from him. We barely spoke much, especially after we got to Amegakure and things turned out to be pretty messed up. I appreciated his honesty, even if it would not last long. Every second mattered to me because every second was a time I got to have behind the curtain. I could compare such to his soul being unveiled like an antique gem being wiped clean from the dust upon it.

"I wanted to back out. You wouldn't think that, would you Sugar?" Hidan chuckled at his own words however I did not find them funny. "You see, there was a point I thought I could go back and fight Hiruzen without the need of immortality. So I battled some more until I realized there was no point. I was a weak shit and I let everyone die. Jashin is the best that could have happened to me, if I think about it."

"Do you miss them?" My question was bold and cruel; I couldn't stop it from escaping through my lips.

"I do not think of them. You keep bringing it up and I don't quite like it." Hidan grabbed at the next plate and took a bite from the salmon as if we speculated upon casual things that did not take hunger away.

So it was still a sensitive matter after all, wasn't it? Who would have thought? It made sense, at last. By locking away your heart it was easier to become one with the monster.

I didn't ask more then. I starved and I could not deny that and the food was becoming cold, so I simply just ate in quiet. My mind, however, it long lost the notion of stillness. I hoped the action of feeding could leap my brain to another universe where I would imagine more food around me, where the rich scent of the fresh vegetables and meat could substitute the place of nightmares. It was not the case.

"Hidan, I think I will go back to the room."

"Is it the voices?" He asked as he swallowed the portion he held with his chopsticks.

"It is nothing…I am stuffed! I need to lie down…I will take a bath!" I forced a smile upon my face and with a hurried wave of my hand I headed back to the room. A nice warm bath would help me, I was certain.

With a relieved sigh I entered the cozy place and shut the sliding doors behind me. First, I made our beds; I put his as far from mine as it was possible and hastened my footfalls towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Perfect…" I smiled to myself ever so contently as I sat into the warm water, the misty atmosphere rapidly lightening my mood. I closed my eyes as the tub engulfed me and I relaxed within its wonder. "Ah, so good…" I mumbled to myself like those old men in the hot springs getting their backs restored by the effortful work of masseuses.

The noise of a shutting door bothered me from my mental repose and I uplifted my eyes. I thought it was Hidan getting back; however what rendered in front of my eyes was something completely different; if it was my own excited imagination or indeed the humid air, I could not tell.

She stood in front of me, and she spoke no word, nor for worlds could I have also uttered a syllable as I stared at her. She was a ghost of some sorts, for I have never seen one before therefore I could not prove my theory. An ice cold chill ran through my body as I hesitated moving and strong waves of anxiety oppressed my curiosity while horror pervaded my soul. I remained breathless and motionless as the rigid corpse slowly betook towards me.

Her forehead was high and terribly pale and singularly placid over which her hair fell and overshadowed the hollow temples with innumerable ringlets tinted in vivid yellow. Her eyes were lifeless, and there was no lustre within them, I could not even make out the pupils for they existed not!

I gasped at her glassy stare while her thin, shrunken lips parted to speak. Was she going to say something to me? It was a shrill laugh she released and those teeth, those teeth! I screamed at the sight for she was right in front of my face! Her teeth were everywhere, long narrow and excessively white, dripped in green saliva that palpitated through them. I shuddered and I wished to push the ghost away, out of the bathtub, my arms moving frantically at her direction.

"Sugar…"

I heard his calling, while I was certain it was all in front of me, for it was all true. I shut my eyes which led me instantly into the darkness, the inky corridor where one person could choose the road of reality or fantasy. She was a fantasy, she was just a nightmare.

Hidan woke me with lips upon my forehead, mumbling something I could not quite comprehend. I did not care, I was back and that was over. At the same time, his closeness as he sat at the tub, too polite to share the water with me, his genteel peck upon my skin… _I couldn't take it anymore._

I pushed him away yet he remained in the same position as he observed my features, worriedly. "Stop. You can't do this to me."

"What Sugar? I was trying to help you…" He scratched the back of his head as he grew confused in demeanor.

"Do you expect me to forget what you…What you did? What if I never had the strength to get away from you that day?"

"I would have done worse things than you can now imagine." His honesty shook me because it was too damn straight. He didn't even deny it, nor was he proud of it, however.

"You would have enjoyed it, wouldn't you?" I sank back in the water, wishing I could submerge even below, and away from him.

"Yes, Sugar…" He answered on a premeditated tone as he looked straight into my eyes. I knew he was not lying, but I wish he did. "I am not supposed to care for anybody. I was not supposed to be nice to you from the very first day either... What I wanted to do to you was how I should have acted since I met you…" He forced a smile upon his face and my heart trembled amidst my lungs as I kept listening to him. "At least, hopefully you stopped loving me by now." He kept his lips upturned and I greeted that gesture in a long slap.

"You do not deserve any less than my hatred!" Uncertainly, I rose from the water and straightened my posture as I got out of the tub and stood in front of him. "Come on, finish what you have started you bastard! Just make me hate you, finally! So when I go back I can be with people who actually have a freaking heart, unlike you, demon!" I spat venomous words at him and he stood them in merciless patience.

He remained cold in body and reaction. How much did I possibly hurt him? Was it enough to enflame his rage? So he could just get over it and do it? I dearly hoped so. I wanted closure, I needed it. His abuse I could survive, I was going to suffer even more anyway. This could be the right beginning for me.

I slapped him again for he did not answer, then I reached my arm out for a third but he grabbed at my wrist and pulled me against him. _Good, do it already. Go on; prove your power, Hidan. Prove how heartless you are._

His lips clashed against mine in fervid motion. His tongue emerged through his lips and plunged into my mouth ever so eagerly to intertwine, to stroke, to battle against my own. I responded with just as much gladdened fury, wet streams threading from the dance of our ravaging lips. I feasted on him with the same ferocious desire he devoured me and in that very instant of his deep, lustful kiss I could not control anything anymore, least of all my body.

Robbed from breath I gasped and he cared not, he held me against him firmly. There was no way to escape from him now.

Before too long, I arrived against the ground with my back while my face remained locked to his; his kiss became vital as air for the lungs, I needed more of it and urgently. We found ourselves clashed together ever so close to hear our hearts beat in perfect harmony while his chest massaged my breasts in sinful strokes. My skin was on fire and every pore of me burnt for him, and he knew it well, too well.

His long fingers roamed my sides in eager inspection, spoiling their senses by my frame until they reached under my waist and grabbed at my thighs powerfully. Without him having to speak, I reacted to his silent orders and lifted my hips upwards while my legs hooked around him impatiently.

He would not hesitate long, and it did not take much more until I felt him impale me in a long, ardent thrust. In that instant I saw stars for I felt sudden rush of pain overwhelm me. My nails grabbed at his broad shoulders and our mouths parted in ragged breath. I needed a second of passing before my body could invite him back within.

He was different this time, he waited. With deliberate undulation he clashed against my loin over and over, forcing himself deeper and deeper with a burning pleasure. I clung against him as he pounded me, my tight insides answering his motions in balanced traction and release.

His arms protected me while his lips trailed down from my ear to my shoulder, leaving the mark of his excitement; he would nibble and bite my pale skin, reddening it with raw joy. I would whimper his name and moan it, first quietly then with noise until I cursed incoherently. I was uncertain what I spoke as I had but the slightest thread of my consciousness.

We rocked steadily as I matched his frantic rhythm with euphoria building within us which I couldn't first recognize, for this time it was different, it was better. It was much more vivid. I yanked his head away from my neck as I reclaimed his lips for one more time, my insides burning with the advancing bliss.

We moaned against each others' mouth as he smashed against me with one last thrust. I cried out ever so loudly as my eyes rolled back, leaving me breathless. He filled me with his warm essence as our bodies slowed in motion. He arched his back after he kissed me tenderly, raining soft pecks all over my chest.

We both slowly gathered our strength and consciousness and realization of our mistake hit us like thunder striking a tree.

"Shit…" I cursed as I pushed him off me and sat up to cover myself with the sheet. "You were supposed to…We were supposed to…" I panicked as I watched him take his pants back on.

"I know…" He stood as he replied. "I will leave you be. I will be back later. Try and sleep."

I wanted to ask him to stay, I wanted him to tell me why he treated me the way he did, why on earth would he blow my mind instead of shattering my heart. I gave him the chance; he could have done all the bad he wanted. He was so damn confusing. He said himself; he was not someone to love. Why was he doing this to me? I had the perfect candidate to get my life back on track with. And yet I kept ending up in Hidan's bed, no matter how edgy and unstable he was.

"Hidan…" I called his name and stopped him on his track as he held the handle of the door. "Did you mean this? Is it how you feel?"

"Sugar…" He squeezed the handle as he replied, letting a short moment of time pass before he actually opened his mouth to speak. "If I reply I won't make things easier for you. It is the best if we avoid this to happen, again. Okay? This is not the destruction I need. I don't wanna see you suffer."

"Hidan, wait." My heart pounded ever so loudly I thought it was a whole orchestra within my ribcage.

"Sugar, try and sleep all right?" He flashed a smile at me and slammed the door.

I fell back on the ground and curled up in a ball with my mind burdened with thoughts. This was not how it should have happened. Fatigue overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes. I felt worn out.


	20. For a Better Day

**"And we sang our song for the little thing**  
 **Magic call, but the joy you bring**  
 **Running it down the line**  
 **Wish you could find that love is a fragile thing**  
 **Magic call from a pretty thing**  
 **Maybe it might be time**  
 **For a better day.."**

* * *

"You're late. We must get ready at once." Pain stood in front of Deidara and Sasori as the two at last showed up in the hideout about which only they were informed. The large white clay bird which carried Gaara's body vanished and the lifeless vessel fell upon the ground like a doll.

"The Jinchuuriki was more powerful than we expected." Deidara replied impassively as the two took off their straw hats and with a composed glance he took a look around. The blond wished to comment about the dampness of the place, how destructive an atmosphere like this could be to the skin, however he knew Pain would not appreciate such personal observation, especially now giving his mood.

Pain slowly drew the hand seals with perfect focus, contouring the tiger, snake, rat, ox, dog and eventually the sign of ram. With a sudden motion, he smashed his palm upon the ground and the dreadful Statue emerged and the earth shook in horror.

"Now, let everyone gather..." The leader spoke as the Demonic Statue reached its final form. "All right, shall we begin?" He asked, albeit he did not wait for a loud response, it was rather a poetic question, for things went the way he wished it and his orders were always crystal clear. For a brief moment, while everyone's projection appeared upon the fingers of the Gedo and its mouth opened, speculation seemed to burden his spirit which he not phrased out loud.

He blinked a few times and annihilated the gloom from his head and so he resumed at last. "It will now take three days and nights. Stay aware of your physical selves. Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range. Understood?"

"Only three days? Isn't it possible that it will take longer than that that we don't have everyone?"

Pain took a moment to reply; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he wished to give Ino. He has forgotten to do it and now he couldn't see her to make sure she was all right. If she could have only stayed a bit longer _, he could have remembered_ …

If only that bastard Hidan hadn't caused so much headache, he could have give her the ring he found fitting to always remind her she belonged there, with Akatsuki, with him.. She could be here now, among the rest. Even Shikamaru had his small accessory, after completing his mission with Itachi the other day. How could he forget about Ino, of all people?!

"Are we going to start it or not?" Hidan rolled his eyes for he too was summoned. "I have other things to do, as you know." Impatience tinted his voice as he stood upon the tip of the wooden finger with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Where is Ino?" Shikamaru asked eventually, finding it a drag that he knew nothing of her ever since the night they parted to save the Kazekage. He couldn't even get in contact with her to tell how things went, or to calm her down that with Itachi they were slowly getting closer to reveal Tobi's true plan. It's been days, since. _What a drag_.

"Hidan, you are excused. We will do this without you." Pain replied before he got deeper in the subject. Ordinarily, he wouldn't care losing a member of Akatsuki, for there were always powerful shinobis wishing to join. But Ino was different.

He wanted her to come back, so he could give her the ring. So she could fight by his side. So he could tell her the truth, about everything… About Yahiko and himself. Even now he could not stop thinking of her. What was happening to him? Could it be that he…? That he felt something for that cheerful kunoichi?

"If he stayed, it would not take so long." Tobi spoke on a childish tone, his façade ever so apparent that made Itachi roll his eyes. Since they got back from Sunagakure, the two raven crowned shinobi investigated after their masked comrade, unavoidably bumping into Zetsu and into his evasive answers that only stirred more suspicion on both sides.

"I make the decision. We can discuss this matter once we're done." The orange haired leader spoke and he shouted at last. "Sealing Jutsu, Nine Phantom Dragons!"

* * *

Hidan's consciousness returned to his body and so he stirred himself awake upon the shallow layers of futon. He could not precisely recall when he returned to the Minshuku last night after that awkward yet undeniably satiating fight with Ino but by that time she was already asleep.

He was only glad she passed out, for he was aware dream did not come easy, given her state of mind. Each and every day she was closer to lose her sanity on the altar of Jashin, a mistake he has made when recklessly bestowing the power of immortality upon her; in that moment of choice he was certain it was the right decision to make, to keep her by his side, to protect her by all means, by the power he was given.

However, Hidan was also convinced that he has done absolutely nothing wrong by pulling the strings as if she was his private china doll, however the more she spoke, the more patience and care she offered to him the angrier he became, for she kept reminding him of goodness and innocence of one's heart.

She even went at such lengths as to confess her feelings for him, and yet until this very moment he could not came to full appreciation of the fact for it was absurd. It was beyond absurd, it was crazy. It was ridiculous. She and her feelings were ridiculous.

Because...What did she like in him? What was there to love, after all? She honestly believed he still had any feelings after joining this peculiar and brutal religion apart from the lustful need to destroy, to torture, to covet the taste of fear and dread on his tongue? Did she, perhaps, want to remind him of who he used to be? Why was that necessary? He was the creation of Jashin now.

Love had no place in this world. What's more, he hated every time he accidentally mirrored her kindness, for kindness he has not shown nor given for decades. His behavior grew confusing even to him while he used to be sure of his true self. She was beyond doubt stupid, and so was he, for being unable to get rid of the thought of her, of the touch of her, the taste of her.

Perhaps, if they did not get to the ritual's place in time, she would die and all this damn headache would be gone. That sounded like a plan as he wished for Jashin to hear him. At last, Hidan nodded to himself in content and went back to sleep. _There was no rush, after all._

* * *

"Hidan… Hidan wake up…" I frowned as I poked him in the cheek but there was no response. We were supposed to be leaving much earlier, I even hoped he would wake me up and there he was in utter contentment and lost in reveries. Damn, he was way too deep in sleep. I speculated a second or so and slapped him ever so gently. Naturally, it did not work so I repeated my action again more forcefully. "Hidan, dammit."

He awoke in a reluctant groan, or so I thought, but then he simply turned to his right side in hope to continue sleeping. Was he seriously kidding me?

"Hidan, is this a game?" I felt despair lurking into my soul for he was relentless in waking up and the more I kept poking and nudging him the more I felt it was all on purpose. I had but the slightest idea where that place was where I was supposed to go, which meant I couldn't even leave without him. Simply put, I was at his mercy and it appeared he had nothing of that anymore.

"You asshole." I stood up from the ground as I gave up after a brief while, fighting with my feelings that glowed under the pale light of the weak sun that sneaked into the room through the cracks of the curtains.

My fingertips wiped them off from my face in hurried motions as I grabbed my backpack, albeit I was more lost than ever before. I had no choice but to at least pretend I was fine and that I did not need anyone's help to fight for myself, especially not Hidan's.

He always confused me and the second I began to think there was really more beneath the surface, he would rapidly pull ten more layers to avoid me ever get close to his heart. I did not sign up for this. I wanted to find my path as a shinobi no matter what it took. If it meant becoming some strange voodoo doll, I would do it. I just wanted to find my damn path. Was I asking too much?

"Ino."

I froze on my tracks as my blood congealed within my veins. I knew that voice too well. I felt that shadow gather over my brain all of a sudden, for I truly mistrusted the sanity of the moment.

"My child. Turn." He spoke in demure fashion as he then took a step towards me; the cold that surrounded him thick as fog lingered and licked at my face while it crept under my clothes ruthlessly, spreading across my pale skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach.

With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth I wrapped my thin Akatsuki cloak around me tighter. He froze the atmosphere and I was frozen within it.

My spirit grew bewildered with the meaning of his rich musical cadence which would always easily arrest one's attention. I kept trembling like a flower during earthquake and rapidly I dropped my backpack. Amidst earnest struggled to regather my courage I glanced down for I noticed Hidan open his eyes. He felt it too, didn't he? Did he?!

His self-indulgent smirk dropped as he rose and he stood beside me yet I remained motionless. He could face the dreadful demon but I could most certainly not. Not yet. Hidan's features rearranged themselves into a more composed expression as his focus shifted to the very present matter.

I saw clearly the doom which had been prepared for me. I wanted to cry but no tears came; I was completely numb, my brain my spirit, even my body. I couldn't do anything and the impending fate crept closer and closer.

He put his hand upon my shoulder. "You have to come with me, now." He spoke demurely, uttering each words wrapped in the same chilliness that now blanketed us.

 _There was no escape from him._

Slowly, I turned to face him, the Supreme Creator of the most dreaded and most cruel religion one could ever encounter. "Jashin…"

In appearance he was rather tall with coal-red eyes and long raven curls that countered his slender face, which was besprinkled in grey and white paint, shaping a skull. His thin fine lips upturned in a composed smile of languid victory.

In countenance he stood in front of me vested in long black overcoat and a black hat ornated in small bones around it, his broad shoulders decorated with various long bird feathers. His right palm rested upon a long silver cane as he caressed my face with his left knuckles.

I do not know until this very day how I managed, but I did brush his hand off my face in a single motion. And I turned, and I turned in panic away from him.

"Hidan, please do not let him take me. Please." I begged and I pleaded and I cried as I found myself in the voodoo doll's arms and I held against him with all my strength that I could regather.

In that moment I did not care if he was rude or if he was cruel. I didn't want to go; it was not my time to leave, or to die. I wanted to be with Hidan and figure things out eventually. "Please Hidan…" I hid my face into the curve of his neck, seeking peace in his arms. _However…_

He did not hug me. Hidan lifted his arm and gave me a genteel embrace and I felt his breath on my cheek as he slowly leaned to my ear to whisper in it. I hoped he would tell me he did love me.

Or that he would protect me and we could ask for some more time just to get to that damn place and do that ritual. I prayed he would stand up for me after all. That he had some humanity left in him. That he cared for me. Because he must have known, he must have surely known how much I did, for him.

"Sugar…" He lifted my chin up to look at him. "She is all yours, Lord Jashin." He smiled in utter calmness and pushed me into the demon's arms.

"Hidan, please fight for me! Please!" I cried like a child, unable to move anymore. My heart shattered at the sight of him. He proposed no emotion on his flawless face and my eyes filled with agonizing tears.

"If I did, I would confess that I too love you. But I won't, Sugar."

"Hidan!" With sob choking the words in me, the last thing I saw was the heartless's smile fading from his face as Jashin vanished with me in a suffocating mist that rapidly gathered. I kept calling his name, I reached my arm out to take his but he did not reached for mine. His violet irises watched us disappear in complete rigidness. It was when I forsake myself, when I left all logic behind and also my heart. It was when I died _inside_.

* * *

"Shit." Hidan took a deep breath as he blinked his eyelids heavily to banish tears from his eyes. "Fuck it. Fuck this." He rubbed his face as he began to pace up and down in the room.

Sudden waves of emotions long forgotten emerged from his twisted spirit and overwhelmed him mercilessly. "Dammit, Sugar." The silver crowned demon smashed his fist against the wall for he found himself in a situation he did not half like, in a moment he was unable to handle.

Her face haunted him like a ghost and gripped at his heart, the guilt spreading like pestilence on the still beating organ. Madness kissed his forehead as he could not stop to think of her. She ran to him for shelter. She begged him, him of all people. She counted on him. She _trusted_ him.

The spectacle of the immortal driven insane by regret was a sight to behold. It was like a vexing of the soul for what he felt was not remotely human; it was twisted and distorted and beyond doubt it was something powerful. It burnt ardently like fire lacing his veins and creeping up his spine, the skin becoming a sore looking crimson red, but all he could feel was desire; desire to hate.

Hidan grew intoxicated with emotion he had no intention of ever feeling again, the acidity of it resided in his stomach waiting to be spat out of his mouth. His fingers gripped his scythe as his vision blurred in rage, in disgust. The exact same feeling as decades ago.

The sheer hatred that was now aimed at himself. How much he loathed himself for being a coward even as an immortal. _He was a fucking coward_ and so Ino was gone. Her voice rang in his ears and her sweet features painted in fear and hope as she called for him remained in front of his eyes. She actually believed he would save her.

Hidan, once more in his life lost control and went on a rampage, annihilating the village they resided in, wishing to annihilate himself as well, feeding the hunger of self-destruction.

* * *

Pain sat at his desk with his cheek supported by his palm as he elbowed upon the ebony surface. With an ever so contemplative gaze he pondered and long speculated over the failure of the Sealing. Deidara and Sasori were sure they captured the Jinchuuriki yet it turned out to be a simple sand clone. They could not give explanation for the mystery and Tobi merely grew more impatient.

His free hand played with the ring he pulled from his pocket, twirling the small accessory around the tip of his finger to spin it. All of a sudden the ring fell off the desk and shattered like porcelain. Uneasiness gripped his heart when he dropped on his knees to gather the pieces while thoughts accelerated in his mind about the bad superstition. He shifted his focus to slow down the spreading theories. Pain's breaths came in gasps as his beating organ hammered in his chest. "No…No…No, it can't be." He shut his eyes to regain control over his body that slowly shifted into a panic attack. His Rinnegan burnt like hellfire as he battled to calm down.

"Pain…?" Konan was about to knock and ask about today's event when she found him on the ground, his hands bathed in blood as he was grabbing at sharp pieces she could not see right then. "Nagato? What is going on?" It was the first time she called him by his true name, for she would only do it when they were together in his original chamber.

"I need…Zetsu. Find me Zetsu…" He stuttered on a ragged breath without opening his eyes; he knew if he did it Amegakure would be completely demolished.

"Calm down, Nagato… I will be with you in a moment." Konan replied in deep concern for she has not seen him in this state for a long time now. The last memory about it was the day when Yahiko died.

"Find me Zetsu!" He shouted while his fingers clenched the broken object even more forcefully, drawing more blood from his palm. The pain was not enough to calm him down.

She nodded and did as she was told; she hastened from the chamber and summoned Zetsu as Konan shouted for him; luckily it did not take much for the plant to show up.

"Find me Hidan." Pain spoke as he managed to step out of the room at last.

"Hidan?" Konan raised her voice as she began to put the pieces together. "You… All that was because of…?"

"If he killed Ino, I will kill him myself. I will skin him alive and give his head to the hounds."

Zetsu chuckled as he enjoyed a little revenge but most importantly nobody liked Hidan, except perhaps Kakuzu; there was no reason to keep him around anymore.

"How the hell can you love that stupid blonde, Pain?" Konan's heart sank as she was facing the living corpse of her beloved, feeling like a clown for wishing she was this significant in his eyes, in those Rinnegan that didn't even belong to Yahiko for he was long dead anyway.

"I understand your pain, Konan." He began as he looked at her, ever so coldly for he could not help that. Emotions faded from the ghastly pallor of his visage the moment he was revived as a Path. He resumed then. "I wanted to tell Ino the truth, and spare you from the suffering. I wanted to. And now…"

"Nagato…" She then understood. Sympathy rose in her spirit and she rushed to the top floor where the red head resided, locked amidst metal and steel. She threw the door open and ran to him and hugged him as much as it was possible; she used her wings and lifted herself up to his level, folding her arms ever so gently around the weary body of her friend. "Nagato…"

"I don't know how it happened, Konan. I sacrificed everything for pain, and now it is pain that I cannot control."

"We have to focus on our mission…" She whispered as she leaned back only to see his pale face. "You can't let this change anything."

"If she is dead…I will bring her back…Instead of using my power for Madara…I will bring her back instead."

"What? Nagato, no, you can't do that!" She lifted his chin up to face her gaze and aghast expression.

"Konan…" He matched her eyes and looked into them with all his pure honesty glowing in his amethyst eyes. "I wanted to save Yahiko too…But then I could not control my true powers…And then it was too late. Trust me, I wanted to bring him back to us. I wanted him because he was a brother to me, he was my brother, Konan. And when Jiraiya-sensei died… After I met Naruto…He made me realize something. And Ino… Each and every day those Hidden Leaf ninjas that stuck around proved Jiraiya-sensei was right. He was right all along. Perhaps there is peace. Perhaps there is a different path. I see myself in Naruto and in Ino. And I wish I only had as much brain as the Nara guy. I can't… I can't let her die. Those three can show us where we were supposed to go, Konan."

"Nagato…" She sighed and slowly, she nodded. "All right…I will not stand in your way."


	21. This Is War

_"_ _For love is like a tree; it grows of itself, strikes its roots deep into our being and often continues to flourish and keep green over a heart in ruins. And the inexplicable part of it is that the blinder this passion the more tenacious is it. It is never more firmly seated than when it has no sort of reason."_

"Who said that?" I asked with a sigh as my frustration merely grew by Jashin's words. He was right and I couldn't even argue with him, and that fact only made my blood boil.

"You don't believe I would come up with such wisdom?" He narrowed his sharp eyes kissed by mischief as he slowly turned his face towards me.

"Between us my Lord, ever since you dragged me here all you spoke of was my duties as your priestess. And one day before my departure you unveil my obvious stupid feelings for that bastard priest of yours?" I cocked my eyebrow as I fixed my now shorter hair that fell upon my shoulders. During this time I spent here, my hair became fuller and wavier.

My bangs naturally framed my face without having to use hairclips and instead of my short dress I was dressed in a shihakushou, in other words the 'garment of dead souls', which consisted of a white underclothing and black robe upon it, for I became a reaper myself; something I would rather deny in front of dad, but I guess that was nowhere near to happen.

It have been months since I vanished, I could not possibly tell how long I was away, for days I remained unconscious. The world Jashin has shown me had a different measure of time and while it did wear along, I had but the slightest of idea how it was on earth.

"If you must know, it was a friend of mine, Vikuta Uugo who said it. I still pity him for sacrificing his soul on the altar of art."

Now that sounded rather familiar to me as I thought of Deidara. _Were they still alive? Was everyone all right? What happened during the time I was away?_

"Lord Jashin…" I bit upon my lip as I could not stop wondering. "You never let me know what has happened since-…"

"Since I brought you here." He spoke demurely as he looked through the thin purple and blue wreaths of thick smoke that deliberately curled up in such fanciful whirls from his heavy, opium-tainted cigar.

"Yes…"

"I wanted you to participate in the war that has passed, however I changed my mind." He responded on a tone that displayed no symptom of impatience or any kind of uneasy emotion.

"What war?" Nonetheless I felt beyond uneasy and anxious. "Why didn't you let me go?! I could have fought under your name!"

"Hidan asked me to spare you from it." His words remained intact of feelings as hazily he uplifted his eyes at me again.

I rose from the sofa upon which I lazily lay as my agony could be compared to no earthly sensation. I was sick to the bone as images rolled in front of my eyes and panic startled me. "I need to go back; I need to go back…"

I was pacing up and down in the room as I shook in every limb. Many things have changed but my feelings most certainly not. I remembered the faces my heart kept locked firmly; I recalled the sounds, the touch and the scent of those I loved.

"Well…" He shrugged in a composed motion as he slowly finished his cigar. "I wanted to wait until the world regathered its strength. But I believe you can help with that, cant you?"

I nodded as I opened my palm to conjure my double bladed scythe and I closed my eyes. I held its silver hilt tightly as he stepped to me and touched my forehead, his way of sending us,- his followers to new dimensions.

"Make me proud, kid." Jashin's last words rang in my ears as my mind lost control. There was a wild lustre in front of my eyes the next time I opened them. To determine its origin meant to find the exit door. I began to rush towards it and I ran with all my main and might.

I had no idea of the doom prepared for me and in all fairness, not even with all my imagination could I have expected the truth to be so grotesque.

I threw the door open and in that instant I found myself amidst the waves of decaying bodies. Rich tint of crimson still diffused itself from thm, mingling with the suffocating odor of the rotten flesh.

I stood and then I staggered onwards, having but the slightest of idea where my way was supposed to lead me. The ground was moist and slippery as I balanced my footfalls upon the corpses.

Earth became a glistening carpet besprinkled by human fluids and I had no clue of where was I. I kept walking, albeit I would occasionally stumble and fall upon chewed, gnawed and mangled malodorous human pieces while my faith wished to leave me. No delusion could have created more frightful scenery and it seemed endless, no matter how much I kept on walking.

 _Where was everyone? Where were the people and the villages? Where was Konoha?_

The wind blew with an ever increasing force that traveled the rich smell of war. I had to stop as I reached a forest where the blood trails finally ended, the thick crowns and vegetation filtering the air ever so little. I threw up shamelessly as I leaned against one of the thick trunks of an oak. In all truth I was not ready to the world, and all my reveries foretold of my naïve heart.

The trees clashed with a mighty sound behind me as slowly I betook onwards after my mind finally jerked back to reality. I didn't know what to do, for I truly panicked and anxiety overwhelmed me. I needed to calm down, to suppress the feeling somehow. I needed to believe this was not the end of the world, that I was not sent into the pandemonium after all.

With a deep breath taken,- or perhaps with a few, I sat down upon the cold ground and closed my eyes. I needed to sense chakra, the one I could find with the least effort, the one connected to me ever since the day I met him in Konoha. I struggled to maintain my theory that I was close to succeed on finding anything positive. Minutes have passed and I felt nothing, I sensed nothing.

"Dammit!" I was living in death itself, wasn't I? I felt my eyes burn as they drowned in tears. I sniffed as I looked from side to side and helplessly wiped my tears yet they kept flowing. I never bothered with emotions, I would wish to bottle up as much as possible and pretend I was always more or less fine. And yet there was I, crying if not sobbing, surrounded by human debris in a world I once called my home.

I felt like the slave of the circumstances, chained to sorrow and hopelessness. I couldn't even try sensing anything or anyone anymore, I wept like a child after an argument with her parents and I dreaded the thought that everyone was now just a memory.

I am enabled to say, I looked terribly pitiful. If you saw me in that moment you would have laughed how shamefully I sobbed, my loud pleas filling the cold air. I did not seem to have the remotest idea of what had happened and all the ignorance and rapidly diminishing fate ever so effortlessly put me in a deep misery, from which I was unable to escape.

The night slowly advanced, for I believed it was night. I could not even tell anymore as everything was dark and the clouds seemed to be stuck upon the vaults of heaven in persistent vigor. Maybe, after all it was the very morning of the day, merely there was no reason for the sun to shine anymore.

I fell asleep; slowly I drifted into a shallow numbness. My body grew dispirited and weary until the last drops of my tears dried up and I fell upon the dirty ground. I heard sullen murmurs from close but it did not engage my attention. Grief destroyed my spirit as I wondered how to prolong my useless existence for the ensuing months.

 _What was there to do? What was there to do anymore? Fortune has long deserted me, has it not? I long lost my way and there was no turning back anymore._

In front of me loomed a tall and gaunt form shrouded from head to foot in the habiliments of the grave. If it was Death itself that came for me, I did not mind it; at least I was close to meet the people I have been longing to see. He made his way uninterruptedly towards me and lifted me up in his arms. My eyes opened as he betook towards hell-knows-where and my senses began to awake.

It was when I noticed his measured steps which would always distinguish him; with a gentle push I freed myself from his protective embrace and descended on my feet. I only thought it was just a vision rising from my insane imagination. I pinched him in the cheek. I pinched him in the other as my eyes trembled in shock.

"I am real, Sugar." Hidan frowned as he began to deflect my weary attacks with his hand.

From me, in that instant, all dignity dropped bodily as a mantle and I jumped into his arms. He welcomed me in a tight, warm embrace as I filled my lungs with his scent. I couldn't believe it; he found me. This time he found me and not the other way around. He was alive; he was still here, with me.

"You got a haircut?" He asked as his fingers anchored in my medium length locks and he held my head with one of his hands.

"I did…" I whispered against his habiliment as I hid my face in his chest. "I thought you were dead…" I confessed when tears suffocated me and my throat burnt with each word uttered.

"I can't die Sugar, you got dumb while away or what?" His humor was still terrible but this time I was terribly glad to be reminded of that. In demeanor he grew nervous, I felt it on his skin, on each inch of his existence. He hesitated before he resumed. "I missed ya….I guess…" Hidan was barely audible but he made my heart rang with affection.

I looked upon him and pulled his bruised face to mine. I wanted to kiss him; damn I longed to do much more than that. He did not change; he responded in skillful fierceness as he swiftly claimed my tongue with his own.

I grew weak in the knees while my arms locked around his neck, keeping him close to me. I needed him like air; I missed his alcohol tinted breath, his bloodstained clothes and raw touch for he never really knew gentleness. Slowly and reluctantly we broke away with our lungs emptied.

I panted as I caught my breath, our gazes fixed on each other; his flawless features were colored in scars and I was sure as the grave his body was wounded all over as well. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"There was a war, the fourth shinobi war." He spoke as he regained his control over his body and licked his lips licentiously.

"When did it happen? You need to tell me everything!" I commanded as he took my hand and I followed him, bothered not about the direction. I just needed answers.

"Well, where should I start?"

"From the beginning!" I raised my voice as I observed his sorrowful features. Even he was broken, wasn't he? I wanted to know it all. "Tell me from the moment I was taken. Everything you can remember."

* * *

Pain was pacing in his office, his mind absent with the last remains of wise reasoning. He grew impatient and anger massaged his shoulders, driving him further away from sanity. He wanted that bastard in front of him, and question him; however, he did not care what he had to say, it was all just circus. He wanted to finish Hidan off and there was nothing to keep him away from it, not anymore. When his door opened he suddenly stopped and turned his enflamed gaze at the direction.

"Finally." He spoke in a tone of icy coldness and rigid hunger to rip the immortal apart. "What have you done?"

"I killed some people, nothing unusual." Hidan spoke in lifeless sarcasm as he stood with his triple bladed scythe broken; one of the blades was chipped while he was mercilessly annihilating everything and everyone that came to his way, for sanity log abandoned him as well.

"Where is Ino?" Pain barely showed any signs of emotion, yet in that very moment he wished not nor could not control the waves of despair and worry. "Where is she?"

"Why are you so worked up on it huh? She is gone, all right?" Hidan responded in sheer rage for not only guilt and shame suffocated him but now he was jealous too.

He never cared when his victims were coveted by other members, for he would share his whores with others after throwing them away; it was especially Sasori who liked to experiment on the wounded and trashed bodies while Deidara would plant little clay bombs in them and watch them explode, naming that some kind of art.

He never bothered watching his little toys touched by others and yet there he was, the mere thought of Ino being even near to Pain brought him misery.

"How could you do it?! I let you go back instead of being present at the Sealing! I let you take care of her! I for once trusted you because she did too!" Pain's deep coarse voice shook the building to the core while the rain began to pour and thunder summoned the clouds.

"Hold your horses right there." Hidan hissed as his patience was long gone and so words rolled off his tongue venomously. "I never gave a reason to anyone to trust me. She was just a dumb bitch who thought fucking meant love."

"What did you just say…?" The air froze as Pain stared at him in disbelief.

Hidan couldn't help but smirk. He was too bitter to choose his words wisely and gentleness had nothing to do with his soul. "Awn, don't tell me you didn't fuck her too? Too bad, she was a nice piece of ass. I liked the way she clung onto me and trembled like a leaf when I finished in her."

In that moment Pain thought of a million ways of killing Hidan right then and there. The leader's biggest problem was to find the appropriate one; he would skin him slowly after dismembering him, or perhaps he would feed him with his own dick first. Or simply he should just make this bastard explode. "Almighty Push."

Hidan's body broke five layers of wall until he eventually fell out of the building and his body smashed right into the stone ground. Pain walked to the tip of the tongue of the humanoid statue yet felt no comfort in the sight of the damaged body of the immortal.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru stepped in with Itachi as they closed the door behind themselves. "Does he know anything of-…?"

"She's dead." Pain replied demurely as he regained the façade of his austere demeanor. "He let her die. He let her die." He repeated with a black heart of gloom.

"No...No way…" Itachi placed his hand upon Shikamaru's shoulder while he could only stutter, to keep his comrade composed and clean in consciousness. He knew well what it meant to lose those you loved and in all fairness he did like that blonde too.

"Why are you here? I didn't call you."

"We need to talk to you about Tobi and the plan." The Uchiha began as he remained cold.

"I don't give a damn about it, Itachi. Not now." The orange haired replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It is important. Tobi's intentions are different than what he might have told you."

Pain turned and in all severity of the truth he spoke. "He wants my Rinnegan to bring back Madara Uchiha. Is that it?"

"How do you-…"

"I am not stupid, Itachi. I have known of his plan for a while now. When I first agreed, I believed his lies, but then…" He took a second before he replied. "I met Naruto, Ino and then you, Shikamaru. There is a reason why I keep sending you to useless missions. I thought it was obvious that much."

"Well…Now it makes sense." Shikamaru speculated as he joined the conversation. "We have to do something."

"I am afraid it is not that simple. Perhaps we should let him do it. However…I want to bring back Ino. I would give her the power of my Rinnegan if it was essential."

"We have to focus on Tobi and Madara…" Itachi began, aware that during such circumstances as this was, it was easy to make the wrong choice, for the heart had control over the mind and the pain of loss was greater than the power of calm sanity. Nonetheless, time was running low and every second was important if not vital. They had no choice, they had to act soon. "We have to pretend nothing has changed while we make a plan for ourselves."

"Give me time to think about it. I cannot be use of you right now." Pain replied for he gave right to his comrade. "I will send Deidara and Sasori on another mission while I will give something rather dumb for you to do not to attract any attention. You can come back tomorrow and we can discuss it further. Just leave me alone now."

The two nodded and in respect they left the room. Shikamaru was just as puzzled and his disbelief grew to anger tainted sorrow. First Asuma, then Chouji and now…

"We will find a way to fix this, Shikamaru. Do not let hope leave so easily." Itachi spoke quietly as they betook towards their chambers.

"I know…It is just too messed up." He contemplated as he then added. "What a drag…"

"Trust me; things won't get less screwed, only we will find new problems to face. But have faith that your friend is alive. She never seemed that type to get rid of easily."

"She's awesome. We used to be a great team."

"Hold onto that. That is how I survived."

* * *

"You called me a dumb bitch?" I cocked my brow as I rolled my eyes in disbelief. I guess some things never really changed, did they?

"I called you many things, Sugar." Hidan admitted as we kept walking. "I fuck up all the time, and being an asshole is what I am best at."

"Has anything changed about that?" I pondered yet I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"I will never stop being an asshole, Sugar." He shook his head gently; his tone besprinkled in little drops of guilt but there laid more honesty than regret. "I don't do romance either. I don't know what the fuck you do but I get different when you're around and I don't know how to handle that. I don't even hold hands, dammit." He spoke and freed his hand from mine as if I was contagious or something.

"I never asked you to be romantic." I whispered, wondering if I was audible enough or I merely muttered to myself.

"I know how you feel." He answered without hesitation as he glanced at me, batting his violet irises into my direction. "And I know you had something with Pain, he was always so attentive and concerned about you. I hated it, but I will never be nice like he could be."

"Is he alive?" I felt suddenly nervous as I couldn't decide whether I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"You will see. We are almost there. Not all of us survived..."

* * *

 _ **Authoresse's Note: Please, if you read take the time and name maximum 4 Akatsuki members you would want to keep alive, Shikamaru included. If there are any of them getting enough votes, they will stay alive. If none, I will make the decision. :)**_


	22. Sugar

**"I want that red velvet**  
 **I want that Sugar sweet**  
 **Don't let nobody touch it**  
 **Unless that somebody's me**  
 _ **I gotta be your man**_  
 **There ain't no other way."**

* * *

I was standing at the entrance of the hideout. And I could not move. I could not force myself to take another step inside, inside where I would see the faces the faces of people, the people who might not be those I was hoping to see. What happens then? What happens if whoever is inside has nothing to do with my love and affection?

How am I going to face the fact that I have lost pretty much everyone? Or even if it is one sole soul I cannot connect to anymore? How should I face that fact? I couldn't. I simply couldn't.

I cannot, from my soul tell you how it felt, being a second away from knowing what Fate has decided. It has been a time of unknown length I was away; I had no chance to say goodbye, nor a second to tell them we would see each other soon. I couldn't walk in.

"Sugar? Are you going to stand there for eternity or follow me in?" Hidan asked as he undid the seal upon the large iron gates of the tunnel for it was indeed a tunnel of some sorts, or if one would say a vault embraced in its grotesque fashion underground.

I ventured to reply yet no words left my throat. Everything I wished to utter was stuck right there like a knot.

He must have sensed my agony at some point, for then I suddenly felt his hands upon my shoulders, giving me a soothing grip. His strong touch mollified my worries ever so little but enough for me to feel my courage reconquer my spirit; I had to face the unchangeable, I had to see it and get over with it.

I nodded as a response, but it was rather a nod to myself. _You can do this, Ino. Come on, you even befriended a creepy deity; this was a piece of cake._

"All right…" And then I spoke and so I walked and I followed the mad priest through the dark corridor after we descended the steps with no light around us, right into the very center of the deep hideout. The air gave a peculiar odor; it was a musty, charnel-house atmosphere. Rats scattered under our feet and after a short elapse of time I gave up on trying to not step on them; there were too many of them and way too terrified of us to be able and run properly.

"Who found this place?" I gulped as I remained strictly beside Hidan who seemed to be just fine with the suffocating atmosphere around us; I was certain as death that he even enjoyed being here, given his fancy in bloody, savage things.

"It used to be one of Orochimaru's." He replied ever so casually; well, that too made sense. I only wondered how the main chamber would look, for the serpent was known for his taste rather bizarre.

And so I was right; the lofty place was by no means modest, if one wished to explore the surroundings. Inside, delicate vaulted ceilings welcomed the intruder in irregular lines, spreading force and weight from the upper floor. They were coal black and as time wore along each of them became cobwebbed at the highest point.

Among these palatial pillars were to be found small seating utilities such as velvet ottomans and a large sofa, and in the very middle was an oak round table with legs carved in shapes of twisted vines upon the beautifully tiled floors in geometric patterns.

Itachi was lying on the sole sofa of the room at full lengths, his gaze peering upon a candle that flames flickered with the momentarily passing breeze. It was hard to distinguish life from death within his eyes, as his orbs remained ever so motionless with his whole countenance as he rested there. For none to doubt his mood, he made no effort to shake his spirit through gesture; he was deeply bored, I could tell.

Upon one of the ottoman's I found Deidara, holding a clay bird in his hand, releasing deep sighs for there was no way he could blow that up right here.

In all fairness I was glad I could see them alive and well, for I truly liked these two, however…My heart sank at the realization that no one else appeared.

Itachi looked upon me with an ever so leisure motion of his eyes and flashed a relieved smile. "I knew you would be back." He slowly sat up and walked to us as I noticed Hidan still standing beside me.

"Where…Where is…" I began but Deidara interrupted me; before I could have finished my stuttering I found myself suffocated in his tight embrace, shaking the life out of me. That ever so cheerful artist found joy in every moment, especially when he could share it with someone who seemingly understood his art.

"Birdie! You changed, didn't ya, hn?!" He slowly released me and I blinked a couple of times before I could get back to my senses. Damn he had a strong hug; I didn't expect it from him.

"Well yes…A bit…" I smiled with a weary curl of my lips while my eyes desperately canvassed for more people. But it was just the four of us. I felt my heart pound like crazy the longer I waited secretly.

"Did anyone else….Is it only us now?" I bit upon my lip for words came hard to speak. Itachi noticed the rising dread and misery in my eyes and he rapidly answered.

"Shikamaru is in Konoha with Pain. We came from there but we got ambushed on the way. Konan was with us until last night, but then we lost her too."

"What the hell happened?" It was so hard to believe; I am ashamed to confess I felt aghast, I felt like a stupid kid facing a math problem, I simply had but the slightest idea what was going on; the world was in pieces, literally, instead of grass I walked on human bodies and guts, the air, instead of the scent of vanilla and flowers was now rich with the drugging odor of blood and the oozing smell of intestines and decay. There was no ray of light, not even from the sky. Everything was destroyed, annihilated.

"Do you wish to hear the short version or the longer?" He proposed casually.

"Please tell me everything you can. I need to know…" I said almost panicking however I did my best to keep my calm countenance. As we spoke we walked back to the seats and we all sat at the table. I hoped it would be a long night talking.

* * *

 _The hours flew and days, weeks passed until the calendar disowned the month and embraced the next following. Clouds that could only invoke terror in mortals hung oppressively low in the sky as the shades of the evening passed away, merely to return with greatness, reconquering the heavens each and every time, for it was inevitable to have the darkness rule in the vaults of the sphere, spreading their ever-advancing fingers across the ground while heavy rain blanketed the air. The wind was quiet but the atmosphere was eerie, sickening the heart, filling the lungs with fear, fear of the shadow and terror of the unknown._

 _"Pain, can I have a second with you?" Itachi opened the door ever so deliberately and without waiting for a real answer he slipped through the door and locked it behind himself. Shikamaru was standing guard at the other side of the entrance for they needed to make sure nobody heard the conversation they were about to have with the leader of the Akatsuki._

 _Pain's features were still somber, ever since the day Ino left; the mere fact of having to keep Hidan around upset him and made it impossible to overcome the feeling of annoyance and disgust for he felt nothing less than disdain towards that insane immortal._

 _"I believe you made the decision yourself." He answered simply as he remained seated upon the tip of the tongue, lost in regard upon Amegakure, his own town. He uplifted his eyes ever so languidly as if life was passing with lazy steps and there was nothing to anticipate or fear, even._

 _"Another Jinchuuriki has died." The raven crowned shinobi spoke as he stepped closer while he remained rigid in utterance of words. Itachi never truly seemed to be the man of emotions, albeit those who truly knew him, or suspected his true nature knew well that he had a heart of gold and deep as the ocean. Something he hid well and protected ever so strictly it was hard to remember of who he was, even for himself._

 _"How is that possible? I never summoned the Demonic Statue." It was when at last Pain rose from the tongue and turned to face his subordinate._

 _"That is why I am concerned." He replied shortly before he took a second to reply; he waited patiently for Pain to reach closer to him therefore they could avoid talking on a raised tone; then again even walls had ears, especially when Zetsu was in one of them._

 _"It is Tobi isn't it?" The question was already answered by both of them without having to speak it. "He is going to start a war. If I counted well only Naruto and that Eight Tails are alive, and the one you saved with Shikamaru, Gaara."_

 _"Even like that I believe Tobi found a way to extract certain amount of their chakra, which I believe is more than alarming." Itachi replied simply._

 _Slight strokes of worry marked Pain's eyes as he speculated over the subject. He slowly paced up and down in the room as he long pondered. "Well…" He began while he rested his fingers around his chin, theorizing about the possible outcomes._

 _"In all honesty I don't know much about my powers. I never did, the only thing I know that they do not belong to me. I am not an Uchiha. I cannot even control it properly." At that comment he smiled to himself, finding his own little embarrassment delightful. "Tobi wants me to revive Madara with the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."_

 _"The Reincarnation Ninjutsu?" Itachi narrowed his eyes as he too kept thinking._

 _"Indeed." Pain nodded before he resumed. "When I wished to destroy Konoha, I was stopped just in time by Naruto Uzumaki. It was the first time after that, when I believed that I should have used that technique and bring back everyone I killed. Luckily, it was not necessary."_

 _"He has changed you, hasn't he?" Itachi mused as he knew well that orange-crowned youngster. He felt immensely fortunate that Naruto considered Sasuke as a brother, for Itachi could be certain that no matter how lost Sasuke would be on his past temporarily, he would eventually find his way back._

 _"He reminds me of myself and Jiraiya-sensei." Pain spoke, guilt tainting his voice. "These Leaf shinobis have something I cannot deny, they do believe in peace and that it is a reachable goal. And they die for that vision, that there is life without wars. I grew up in despair and still these thorns cannot be completely pulled out, but I believe again, that if perhaps I am unable to see that world with no wars, Naruto and those who stand by his side, will."_

 _Itachi nodded. "You are not going to help Madara, are you?" He asked as he was growing rather dizzy while his deep dark eyes somehow attempted to follow his leader's seemingly mindless circling for he did not stop ever since he began such activity. It has been minutes if not longer!_

 _"No. Of course not." He replied without hesitation. "I want you and Shikamaru to go to Konoha and inform the town that we will fight by their side. It will be impossible for them to believe, but we have no other choice. We are criminals, guilty and rotten people but we must fight for what we believe and die for what we believe."_

 _"I will tell him. And what will you do?"_

 _"I will talk to Tobi." He said as he stopped for a second to look at the raven-crowned shinobi before resuming his rapid pacing._

 _"You will become their main target because of the Rinnegan and its prowess." Itachi warned him and narrowed his eyes while he still did try and desperately focused on keeping him in his sight, however the Uchiha merely became dizzier, so at last he gave up on such an idea and instead he gazed into the stillness of the chamber._

 _Pain sighed briefly and he nodded. "I am aware of that. I have an idea, though."_

* * *

"And? What happened then?" My hands slapped the surface of the wooden table as I listened to Itachi talking.

"We don't know what he said to Tobi; none of us were there when it happened. Shortly after Pain was gone, the Paths were all dead."

"Dead?" I gulped as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Pain…Well there is something you do not know about him."

"What? I feel like I know nothing." I sighed, surrendering. It was nobody's fault, for I was away for a long time and even before there were things I could not possibly be aware of and even if I wanted to, there was no chance for me anymore.

"Pain's true name is Nagato."

"Nagato?" I repeated his name, the syllables flowing on my tongue like honey. I liked it.

Itachi nodded while I noticed Hidan growing uneasy. I did not pay much attention to that, however. I was completely intrigued by Nagato/Pain, I wished to know more, and I wished to know _him._

"Nagato is a redhead, personally I say he is handsome like Sasori but doesn't have a baby face, hn. Nonetheless, he is a nice guy, I mean he used to be before he went on a killing spree and created these Paths then he went on another killing spree and then we met the guy and then we found ourselves in Akatsuki where we all went on killing sprees and BAMM we're here!" Deidara laughed as he very shortly and very rapidly summed up the history of Akatsuki. I needed a second to come to full appreciation of the facts.

"Pain is a redhead…" Well, redheads were hot, let's be honest here.

"Yeah. He is thin in my opinion, but damn that smile." The blond chuckled, his fingers tossing and twirling the clay bird among them.

"Is he all right? I wish I could talk to him…" I sighed as I looked down on the wooden surface while my knuckles rested in my cheeks.

"What I know is that Shikamaru never managed to get to Konoha in time." Itachi continued as he looked at me. "We all fought in the shinobi war. It took long until they believed us."

"How could you manage it?" I frowned as I glanced upon his faultless visage, seeking answers for I was impatient.

"I fought by the side of Kakashi so I was fortunate. He knows more of pain than most of us; it didn't take long until he let me help him. And then… Later on I met Sasuke. I will tell you later, I believe it is better if we rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Tomorrow? Why?" I was curious as I observed their gazes. "What's tomorrow?"

"We are going back to Konoha after finishing our mission; however the road is not simple…" Itachi began and took a moment to say things the right way. "What you must be aware of right now is that on the way you encounter people, who seem to be alive but they are not. Do not care if they are your friends or enemies, those things are not human anymore. You must kill them before they eat you."

"Eat me?!" My eyes widened as blood froze in my veins. _What has happened to the world?!_

"Yes. They feed on your chakra and suck you dry."

" And not in a good way." Hidan frowned as he added the unnecessary information.

"I am so confused…I feel like I don't understand anything that's going on." I sighed in misery as I buried my face into my hands.

"I will explain everything in detail, but tonight it's better if we rest. On the way you will see everything for yourself. It will be easier to accept it, trust me." Itachi rose from the chair as he finished talking. "You can have the sofa today; you are the girl after all."

"Thanks…" I said albeit I was certain I could not sleep, even though I was fatigued.

World was Hell itself, wasn't it? There was no mercy, no light at the end of the road; we had to forge light by ourselves otherwise it was all very lost.

We dispersed from the table and everyone found a place for themselves to rest on. As Itachi let me, I sat at the sofa and forced myself to lay on it. I sighed as I glanced at the ceiling, knowing I would be unable to choke my thoughts that flew incessantly, blanketing my judgment and everything in my head. Hidan's face came into my sight as he leaned above me and offered a smile.

"Are you hungry, Sugar?" He whispered as much as it was possible, for the others were trying to sleep.

"No, thank you…I don't have appetite." I confessed as I offered him a weary smile. Then I simply closed my eyes. I didn't feel like having anyone's company, especially not his. He had a raw personality, his behavior confusing and extreme, the light in his eyes beaming in bloodlust and insanity. I hoped he would leave me alone, albeit I was aware he was the one making the decisions, not others.

Hidan's actions once more surprised me; he put his cloak upon me as if knowing I was actually feeling a bit cold and planted a kiss upon my forehead. It was not really a soft peck but a kiss someone like him would give, as composed as he managed it to be yet electrifying nonetheless.

I reopened my eyes in that moment to see him but I could only catch a glimpse of his back as he guided himself to one of the corners and threw himself on the ground. He used a book as a pillow for reading was not his expertise, but nevertheless he found a way to make good use of the pile of paper.

He fell asleep with his hands upon his stomach and his scythe beside mine, leaning against the cold wall at the entrance. I closed my eyes too, and finding myself a little bit more comfortable with the 'blanket', I quietly kept thinking until at last fatigue took control and I fell into a deep slumber.


	23. Thriller

_**"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_  
 _ **They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial**_  
 _ **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together**_  
 _ **All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen."**_

* * *

The hours following the order to rest were spent in futile attempts to force the complicated mind of mine to quietude. I could not cease to think I could not stop wondering about everything. First, I felt curious about knowing what surrounded me, but the more I knew I merely grew frantic.

In such surroundings the mind easily loses its perspective as time and space becomes ever so trivial and unreal, and echoes of the forgotten past beat tirelessly upon the enthralled consciousness. The world was really on the edge of falling apart, was it not?

With a sigh, I kept tossing and turning, several times almost falling off the sofa for it could have been wider in my opinion. I pursed my lips as I prayed rest would come to my soul, but the thoughts did not let me go. In my shame and despair, I sometimes would mumble beseechingly the dream-creatures of my mind to waken me from the nightmare I had to call reality.

They mocked me for they derided me and told me nightmares were better than the present, yet they let me not delve inside the unconscious. I yet remained very well risen, very well aware of the moment that suffocated me. If I could have only slept and escaped from life…

Risen from the sofa I decided to surrender to my enveloping insanity and before I would indeed go mad, I hastened from the chamber and ran through the large corridor until I found the portal outside. I needed air; I needed to get out just for a second.

As I left I found myself in the soft glow of early dawn. It put a spell upon me as the alchemy of Nature metamorphosed the landscape to one gentle shade of violet. Its hue resembled to that distinctive pair of eyes that would look upon me with madness. The image of him struck me and I pushed it quickly away.

A little walk never hurt anyone, did it? With such speculation, I betook in a way I could not quite decipher for the lands resembled to one eternal mass of corpses. If only I could see some grass or water my heart could be put at ease.

And then I long pondered as I walked and looked about me. My eyes beheld several things resembling to tombs, remains of coffins. People were trying to put each other in peace, yet their actions could never truly be fulfilled. Some of the coffins, as I checked remained sealed and intact, while others had nearly vanished, leaving their handles scattered about the ground. Some plates read names of the victims and as my curiosity piqued, I bent down to pick one up.

They all had engraved the symbol of their lands and so it happened that I stumbled upon one from the Hidden Leaf, my very own village. "Hm…" I raised my eyebrow as I wiped off the whitish dust. "Ikkaku Umino…Oh that's Iruka-sensei's father!" I exclaimed to myself as I stood back up, holding the nameplate.

This coffin was two decades old. I couldn't make out why it was upon the ground now notwithstanding the fact Itachi did warn me that the dead was back. Could it be thus that even those long lost people walked the earth hand in hand with the freshly lost? Before I could have theorized any further, my answer was given in an instant.

I heard a growl of the grave, the sharp shriek of the dead. Rapidly I turned; I do not think I was either astounded or panic-stricken yet I am most certain that I was greatly and permanently changed that dawn. It was when the severity of devastation has finally sunk in, when I learnt after realizing that truth was very real and inescapable. It was there and I had to face it, I had to swallow it.

I staggered backwards, noticing I forgot to bring my scythe; let me be honest and for I am ashamed to admit I shall still confess, I never until this day could get used to carrying around a weapon of such size. Habitually I would leave it scattered elsewhere and betook on my way without the slightest recall about it. Such a fool I am, I know.

I could count the eighteen winters that have chilled my bodily frame yet none of them brought me such sensation as seeing these beasts around me for I was indeed surrounded.

The decay of their skin was indisputable as fact, yet it was not the sole feature giving away their lifelessness. Their bodies changed in shape and size, altering from mummified limbs to slender rotten pieces. Most of them had a rugged cover of ivory, others shaded in purple and green, all of which would seem unnatural on a human living body.

As for their crowns, they had merely a few tresses of hair which hung tousled upon their heads if they had any at all. Their eyes glowed with the prevailing hue of blood, quite in discordance with the rest of their parts.

Other physical changes dwelled in the length of their nails, after transformation they were of long sharp claws with equally sharp teeth and wide jaws, mostly deformed into a wide maddened vision.

Their ears grew in discordance with the rest of the limbs and the spine cracked in two to give a heavy curl to the line of bones. For this reason, they could not take a straight posture, and ran faster on four rather than two feet.

Iruka-sensei's father stood right in front of me whose features were eaten away by death and merely the familiar glow in one eye reminded me of his identity. He growled as I dropped his nameplate and the horde of ghouls betook towards me in rapid, menacing fashion.

"Flames of Naraka!" Quickly I outstretched my arms and above each of my fingertips small scarlet spheres appeared. Quickly they grew and joined in one large blast as they flashed against the rushing demons.

The red, burning tongues of flames engulfed them, some of them managed to flee shrieking into the advancing daylight. For a second I prayed I alone remained when my attention was riveted by a groveling fear, which I had never felt before. A second horror took possession of my soul when the fire ceased and amidst the burnt alive to ashes, a frame emerged.

My eyes widened in sheer terror and my lips could not close. I was completely benumbed, paralyzed in every limb. It cannot be. It could not be.

"Long time no see." He spoke in hellish utterance as he stood and stood firmly.

Blasphemous words poured in torrents from my lips as if I was a lunatic, and in my shocking state of mind, I knew no God, Man or Nature.

He laughed at me in sinister cheer and I dreaded the reason of his presence.

"How…? You are different from these things aren't you?" I asked for I had nothing else to do, nowhere to run and no way to escape. He was not a ghoul, or what they were called for he stood in straight posture, his habiliments immaculate from creases, his robe the same he wore when he died; the Akatsuki haori.

"I believe you were not told everything, were you?" His deep coarse voice rang in my ears with deadly clangor.

"I guess not…" I admitted as I fought with my senses to remain calm and steady.

"There was a war, something you missed out."

"I know that." I retorted, feeling slightly irritated by my own ignorance. I should have stayed in that damn hideout and none of this would have happened.

"Lord Madara's plan has changed."

"Wait right there." I stopped him before he could have resumed. He still wore our cloak, how on earth he had the right to serve that damn demon? I could not stop my anger, this was all too wrong, and so the sense of justice struck me.

"How can you call him your lord when you still have that haori on? Akatsuki does not follow Madara. So take that off first, or I must call you a traitor." For whatever reason I felt the necessity of such atrocity, I followed my heart.

With a slow motion he took off the cloak and easily ripped it apart in front of my eyes. "This does not mean anything to me, anymore. I merely had it to see your face. It will be easier to kill you."

"Why, will you get money from Madara or what?" I narrowed my eyes when I regathered my bold courage. I did not even know the new strength of Kakuzu yet I stood there in utter devotion of protecting the name of the group where I belonged. Nonetheless, he was also not quite aware of my powers; perhaps after all I stood a chance, did I not?

"Flames of Naraka!" I shouted again and sent another blast in his direction. I had seen before it did nothing to him, not even a scratch was on his skin, but I cared not. As the red tongues licked his body in sharp strokes I prepared my second attack; even without my scythe I had some techniques in my sleeve for Jashin taught me insistently, as if believing once I would be in big trouble; that man knew me better than I knew myself.

In frenzied motion I grabbed the plate from the ground and slashed my palms in abundant motion; I needed blood, more than a few drops.

With a hiss and bite upon my lip the crimson energy flew from my hands and I drew the kanji of 'crushing' upon the ground. I disliked greatly drawing for my calligraphy was never the nicest; I drew with hurried lines and shallow strokes, but this time I gave all my attention. The better the kanji the stronger the curse was.

The flames were disappearing and I felt Kakuzu's arm extend towards my direction with ever-increasing force; he would smash me into a pulp in any seconds now. I needed to hurry and I screamed.

"Third Hot Naraka, the Death in Samghata!" The sudden changes around us brought my faith back; the ground began to shake and thus it trembled within the power of Hell. And so Hell opened and large, immense stones emerged on both sides of Kakuzu.

His astonishment could easily be read in his eyes, in the thick wrinkles upon his face, as he was completely awe-struck for a moment. He jumped up into the air but the stones followed and the second they grew to his height, they smashed him together without mercy. Then I hoped, prayed, and begged the gods, for a terrifying feeling did not leave my side; I did not kill him.

Then he showed me his power, for he was more dangerous than before, something I failed to realize. He broke the stones like an impetuous child breaking his toy in displeased humor. He was too very ill-humoured, upset. "I underestimated you, Ino." He spoke as he appeared in front of me, his body framed by thick grey aura of an enormous level of chakra. I felt benumbed around it, my eyes lost their precision and I could not clearly see anymore. His energy was poisonous and I staggered backwards as he kept talking.

"Albeit you did underestimate me too." He continued as he approached me.

For I found myself growing momentarily blind, I could only depict a rather long and odd shape becoming of Kakuzu; it seemed as if he grew spikes upon his shoulders, and legs extending to the number of six. "If you could only see what I have become… What this world has truly turned into…"

He grabbed me by the collar of 'my' cloak and his breath smelled of decomposition, twisting my stomach in disgust. I ceased my futile and objectless writhing for I had no idea what was around me anymore, I could only sense it. And I did, and I knew we were not alone.

"Heads down, Birdie!" Deidara shouted from above us and in an instant, I obeyed to his orders and put my hands upon my head, kneeling down.

"Huh?" Kakuzu wished to pull me back up when his face was kissed by an explosion of a clay bird. It did explode and raw flesh of his visage splattered all over.

"I told you a nice massage would freshen up those wrinkles of yours, hn?!" The blond laughed as he enjoyed the sight of his art.

I could not quite know what was going on around me, I felt an arm bringing me back on my feet and dragging me away. "Stay here." He spoke and from the calmness of his voice I knew it was Itachi.

I felt ludicrous standing there, merely making out possible scenarios after the sounds I could catch. I heard the wielding of a scythe, but a heavier one. I began to rub my eyes, blinked several times merely to force the poison to wear off.

Hidan's grip held the hilt of a large weapon, which resembled to a large pitch-black guillotine. It was a double-bladed axe, twice the size of the immortal. In shape it was slim and dark, sporting two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center.

Four silver chains presented around the base of the spike, which extended into Hidan's cloak and attached to an ornated bracelet worn around his right wrist. The bracelet was in fact the triangle necklace he used to wear, one thing I wondered where it went.

Notwithstanding its enormous shape and weight, the fair-haired priest wielded the weapon ever so effortlessly, his motions remaining agile as ever. "Here comes The Great Fall you dumbass!" He laughed maniacally as he slashed the deadly axe at Kakuzu.

The insect-looking demon deflected it yet not completely; Hidan's attack cut the chest in half, which rapidly grew back to our astonishment. By that time I could see most shapes and things, albeit I did not feel lucky, for the scene itself was beyond gruesome.

"Amaterasu." Itachi spoke and our former comrade was burning in the eternal flames of darkness.

"Did it work?" I asked as Deidara stood beside me, his lips opening from a frown to answer. "No."

Kakuzu's laughter filled the atmosphere and in the very moment, seven chakra threads were sent in our directions. Hidan wielded his axe to rip the strong line while Deidara grabbed me and we jumped away after sending an explosive clay bird at the one coming for us.

"He wants to absorb us." Itachi stated the apparent and almost inevitable. More and more threads came from the beast while his jaw extended to an unnatural size, Kakuzu's gluttonous feature for money being revived in need for blood.

"If fire doesn't work on him, we could try the opposite." I offered as he fought to dodge each onslaught of him.

"None of us possesses the power of freezing, if I am right." He replied questioningly for he understood my request.

"Let me try one thing, okay? Just make sure he doesn't get me before I finish the seals." My gaze matched Itachi's and he nodded ever so lightly.

We had only one chance at this for not only our techniques but also our strength grown lower with each defensive act we made. Time advanced without mercy and our fate was soon to be decided.

Deidara counter-attacked Kakuzu one last time from the sky while Hidan smashed his mighty axe against the beast. Itachi remained completely still in front of me, every inch of his body focused on discerning the smallest sign of danger aimed in our direction.

Once more, I slashed my palms and drew the same seal in the opposite direction on the ground. I needed to awake the layers of Hell, from which I could only control four; two hot and two cold. "Eight Cold Naraka, the Death in the Great Lotus!"

Cold of an unbearable kind seized the atmosphere for a mere instant. Blisters burst upon us, and our teeth chattered as upon our skin the icy coldness raised blisters. I pulled the cloaked tighter around me while my body grew heavy in motions, yet I could not stop, I kept my arm stretched out, aimed at Kakuzu.

If I lost my posture, the freezing death would spare none of us around; even like this it was almost impossible not to fall to its victim, and Kakuzu had twenty times worse directed at him.

Mahapadma, the eight and most savage scheme entrapped the insect in its lethal grasp; Kakuzu gasped for he could move not while his entire body slowly cracked into pieces, leaving the internal organs exposed to the cold. Like pieces of crystal, they fell out and broke into a million pieces. Once a demon he now lay as a porcelain doll shattered upon the cold ground.

"B-b-bi-bir-…" Deidara stuttered while he shivered to death, his voice bringing me back to reality; rapidly I clapped my hands and placed them upon the ground, breaking the technique.

I could not measure how much chakra I have left, but to my fortune, it was enough to stay alive. Jashin's art demanded an immense amount of energy, and for that matter, it was always a gamble whether I would come out of it alive or perish like a fool.

We fell onto the ground when the original warmth of the morning returned to us, and with heavy breathing our eyes gazed the first strokes of the sun. "Everyone all right?" I asked as I could force myself to speak.

"I lost my arm, again." Deidara frowned, adding a quiet syllable of 'hn'.

"I will stitch it back up." I answered with a slight smile crossing my face. We were laying there like children amidst the thick green grass of the meadow, while in very fact we were resting in blood and guts. World has changed, has it not?

Itachi's quiet made me assume he was all right, for he was not the man of words. Whenever he would speak, each and every utterance held meaning and significance. You must pay attention.

"Hidan?" I lifted my eyes as I slowly sat up, feeling lightheaded from the battle. I felt completely worn out, little I had known about the reckless consequences of my action when I left the hideout.

"I'm good, Sugar." His hands separated the axe and our scythes returned to their original shape. I should have known that there was a reason why Jashin insisted on giving me the same weapon the priest had. It would serve him, not me after all. A part of me felt relieved for I had never been quite skilled in swordsmanship and I had yet to progress in calligraphy as well.

"What happened to Kakuzu? He reminded me of a tailed beast." I confessed, as I sought the other's faces.

"He was." Itachi began as he looked at me, lifting his body to a sitting position. "During the shinobi war, Madara managed to put the Tailed Beasts into the Gedo Statue, however Naruto and Sasuke stopped him before the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I fought with the Kages not far from the main battleground while Hidan and Deidara were helping at the Allied Headquarters.

"These two, you mean?" I pointed in the direction of them for I was awestruck by the information. Not in my most delirious dream could I have imagined these two doing any good deeds for humanity. I could simply not imagine.

"Yes." The raven-crowned shinobi nodded ever so slightly.

"Hidan said and I quote: 'We need to save that dude, otherwise Sugar will be bitchin'…', and by dude he meant your dad." The blond smirked as he betrayed Hidan's momentarily weakness in heart.

"Nah, I am sure as fuck I said gentleman!" Hidan protested, trying to chisel his language. "We need to save that gentleman!" He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. He was puzzled and nervous yet he did everything to hide it.

"My ass!" Deidara laughed like a child, until to the point his eyes were wetted in tears of delight.

"And I said, 'otherwise the young lady will suffer'." Hidan hissed in embarrassment.

"Like that would be your way, Hidan." Itachi cocked a brow in sheer disbelief. "We should discuss the important points, before we have another Fate coming to our way."

"Fate?" I asked as I traveled my gaze at the Uchiha prodigy.

He nodded and calmly resumed. "Yes. There are nine Fates. They are dead corpses utilized as vessels for the Beasts who were set free. When Naruto and Sasuke stopped Madara's plan, Orochimaru showed up and as his last trump-card, he sealed the Beasts into nine people. He created the Fates, these powerful beings who have a split mind and abilities, for they possess their original selves' identity and mentality, which collided and eventually united with the beasts'. Orochimaru named them the Nine Fate, for they each represent a dead end for human life. I believe Kakuzu was gluttony, for he always starved for money and power. He had the Seven Tails, Choumei."

"I see…" I sighed as I looked in front of me upon the ground. "So they are stronger than before, and they control the beasts too…?"

"The alarming thing is that their tails do not indicate their strength. We have managed to kill Mangetsu who was possessed by the Five Tails. It is when we lost Konan. And we lost Sasori in the fight with Hanzo. He had Isobu as a beast. We cannot control every element, even with you here with us."

"Do we know who has Kurama?"

"Minato Namikaze." Itachi released a light sigh, his reaction and the leaden-hue in his eyes foretelling the possibility of him being the strongest enemy. Certain the fact was Naruto would go through hell if he had to be the one sending the image of his father to annihilation.

"Oh crap…" I shook my head in disbelief. "And what's up with the Kages? And the countries?"

"The people who remained home during the war are probably still in the caves, hiding, protected. In Konoha, Kakashi took over the leadership. Sasuke and Naruto were sent to find Madara, for he has disappeared with Orochimaru, right after they sent this pandemonium on us."

"I see…" I nodded as I followed him.

"The last time we heard Killer B and the Raikage encountered Blue B, another Fate. Gaara will probably have to face with the first Fate, for Shukaku is controlled by Rasa."

"Orochimaru and his nasty ways…I can't believe he would do this. He knew exactly who to bring back."

"Indeed." Itachi nodded. "Until Naruto and my brother find Madara, all we can do is search for survivors and kill as much ghouls as we can, not to mention the Fates. If they stay alive by the time Madara regains his full power, we are truly doomed."

"At least Naga-chan has the Rinnegan. We still have a shot." Deidara added as he broke the sudden quietude. It felt refreshing to be broken from the burdening stillness of the moment for I felt worse the longer I pondered about it.

"Nagato is still our leader, I would refrain myself from calling him that, Deidara."

"Blah blah blah." Deidara rolled his eyes when Itachi resumed.

"Nagato remained in Konoha and Shikamaru is helping Kakashi. We stay in contact through our leader. He must know you are with us."

Such a thought made my heart flutter and faith has been restored once more into my spirit. _Pain…I mean Nagato, he would know I was alive? Then perhaps he could see I did a good job. I was not that lost, weak girl anymore. I could stand up for myself, I fulfilled my promise to him._

"Let's kick some more asses and bring down Madara, I say."

The raven-crowned shinobi couldn't help but smile which I mirrored heartily. The world had its eye on Akatsuki, and we would make our name be one we can recall in our sixties with pride. Akatsuki was created to bring a new dawn for humanity, to show peace and hope; and perhaps the means changed a little during the course of life, beyond a doubt it did return to its original view.

Being back to this group, I now knew I chose the right path and I regretted nothing that has happened ever since, for it led me to be here where I was. The symbol of Akatsuki would be on the flak jackets of Konoha. That was my goal. I would help Nagato fulfill the dream.


	24. Back in Black

**_"I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_**  
 ** _Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_**  
 ** _I got nine lives cat's eyes_**  
 ** _Using every one of them and runnin' wild_**  
 ** _Cause I'm back_**  
 ** _Yes I'm back well I'm back."_**

* * *

 _Fear spoke from the rain that bore endlessly yet it was not the chill of the drops that stirred him awake. He was struck to the state of consciousness from the ghastly stillness of a seemingly unending sleep and walked to the window as if seeking peace behind the curtains._

 _Chill from the rays of the cold moon sneaked through as he let the air inside the room. Noiseless infinity eddied around the dreamer and wafted his mind away without even touching the body that leaned stiffly from the lonely window._

 _For hours he waited and gazed, until the east grew grey and the stars faded, and then the grey turned to roseal light edged with gold. The rain never ceased for it was a natural fancy of the lord who reigned upon the land. Morning advanced in merciless steps and the world knew that they might never see the sun again._

 _Everyone must cherish its beauty, the triumph of a new promise upon the vaults of heaven. Slowly above the rim of Amegakure came the blazing edge of the sun, seen through the storm which was passing away. It shan't take long and peace would come upon the city known of fear. That only meant one thing. Even Pain needed his strength; he too questioned the prowess they would soon have to face._

 _"_ _Fuck, I hate dressing up." Hidan growled as the inevitable approached him; the war stood at the door and even he grew cautious in spirit. Childish hopes had gone away and ugly shadows of death stripped earth of her mantle of beauty._

 _Today he would wear a different clothing, for it might the last day he spent on this rotten world. Under his cloak this time, he vested himself in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that yet remained open on the chest. The immortal priest changed his Akatsuki haori to a floor length red cloak, the heirloom of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which served to maintain the strength of its owner during war._

 _It has been over a decade he last wore it, and the mere touch of the heavy material brought unlit and illimitable corridors of eldritch phantasies, which swept back into his spirit, tormenting the maddened soul._

 _There is no point, amidst the many incomprehensible anomalies of the science of mind, more thrillingly exciting that the fact that in search to recall to memory someone or something long forgotten, one often found themselves on the very verge of remembrance yet were unable, in the end, to remember. And this, he frequently, in his intense scrutiny wished to approach the memory of her. He felt approaching the full length of her expression and so at length it departed._

 _Beyond doubt ever since her disappearance time has passed and the world has changed, a shaped Nemesis driving humanity to self-annihilation. Nemesis called himself Madara and it seemed this time the world would truly tremble and fall within the pit of ruthless Fate._

 _It was this frightful emotional need, which led him to betray his present countenance and plead for life spared instead of being taken savagely._

 _Hidan slashed his palms and drew Jashin's diagram upon the ground of his chamber; he sat within the circle, in the middle of the triangle and clapped his scarred hands together in three deliberate motions._

 _His eyelids closed and he took in the cold breeze; the atmosphere changed as he called the God he praised. Above his head assembled a universe of terror and decay that usually excited his jaded sensibility. It was a rule never to see the gates of the Lord's land, wherein the unknown lay._

 _"_ _Lord Jashin, I have a request." The grey-crowned priest spoke, his words wisely chosen, such an act that would dearly surprise those who usually surrounded him._

 _"_ _What is it?" The God spoke in devastating ennui sparkling in his voice; it was an otherworldy syllabification of words for he had a sound that resembled those of the nauseous musical instruments, stringed brass and wood-wind._

 _"_ _I do not know if Ino is alive, but if you kept her alive, keep her alive for me a little longer. We are going to war; do not send her back until it is over."_

 _The Lord's response changed in tone for it seemed Hidan's request excited direct stimuli within his brain; his priest's beseeching was expected, for he would oftentimes speak to his own God, yet requests were of a completely different matter. Never in his life Hidan pleaded for mercy, especially not for others._

 _"_ _She can take care of herself if I decide on sending her back."_

 _'_ _So she was alive…Good…' Hidan thought, as he furthered with shame and timidity, despising that hideous extremity of his spirit that drove him to an unbearable worry for her. "My Lord, I am aware of that. But I know I could not really fight, worrying my as-… worrying about her all the time." He corrected himself rapidly._

 _"_ _You have gone soft, priest." His words produced dissonances of exquisite morbidity as they rang in terrifying clangor. Hidan himself shivered yet he dared not open his eyes to take one glance at the dreadful world above his head._

 _"_ _I will bring you the most beautiful bloodbath your eyes could ever see, in exchange for my request. Allow me this plea, my Lord."_

 _A second or less must have passed and his answer has come. "Very well, then."_

 _"_ _Thank you, my Lord." Hidan bowed and clapped his hands three times in the same demure motions, breaking the connection with the underworld. Slowly, his deep violet irises found the light as he uplifted his gaze in front of him, the window half opened, the curtains swaying in the cold wind._

 _He exhaled calmly, and pulled his cloak tighter he draped around his shoulders. Never in his life he thought he would use the teachings of his sensei and the style bestowed upon him; the past seemed to haunt him each and every day and never could he escape from its deadly grasp. The immortal stood up and grabbed his scythe of divine power._

 _Could the present be altered in favor of life? Was there a future of a fortunate kind to bring upon this earth? Was it possible to beat Madara? Hidan did not have answer yet he feared not what was stored for him; Ino was safe for a little longer and most importantly, she was still alive. Perhaps he would meet her once more, he would call her Sugar once more. He could, perhaps…Tell her he was sorry._

* * *

"Hidan, wake up, come on!" I frowned as I kept looking at him; the immortal seemed to be in eternal slumber, like a princess of a fairy tale. I would most definitely not go to such lengths as to kiss him awake for he would not only misunderstand it, but also mock me for days.

Instead, I poked him the same way he used to do it to me, first I approached his cheek and lingered the tip of my finger above his nose. Before I could truly touch him, his hand wrapped around mine and the grey-crowned shinobi opened his eyes, our gazes meeting in the following second.

Little it took and I felt somewhat puzzled. He said nothing for a while, we merely watched each other. I was sitting beside him as he lay on the cold ground, napping. The usual insane glow in his eyes wore leaden-hue and instead melancholy seized upon his features. I speculated the reason of his ill-humor yet I dared not ask.

Hidan was not the man of words and least of emotions. I was certain he would not share whatever burdened his spirit, and instead he would joke about sex or simply do what he was best at, behave in a rude and cold manner.

"Why?" He asked as he sat up, freeing his lungs from air in a deep sigh. "More ghouls, or what the hell?"

"Itachi and Deidara found hot-springs not far from here." I answered, ignoring his gloominess. "Come, we need a good shower. We could relax."

"You should stitch up that blond." He answered as he turned to his other side. He was not even up for naughty comments, what was going on with him?

I frowned as I involuntarily bit upon my lip and touched his arm as he turned his back to me. "I already did. You were sleeping then." I began and leaned closer with a sudden impulse driven by curiosity and a little flash of concern. "Ever since we got back from killing Kakuzu you are sleeping. We need to get going soon but first just come and let's take a bath. I will let you peak." I wished to joke but it did not seem to reach him.

My smile faded the longer he remained cold to me. I was more or less used to his extreme character, yet now I felt it was a different kind of chilliness in his voice. His spirit was engulfed in some sort of anguish that plagued his demeanor.

"What is wrong with you, today? Did something happen? Forgot the birthday of a puppy?"

"Shut up, Sugar. Get your ass from the floor and show me that damn bath." He growled at my comment and I obeyed, slightly frustrated with the chosen response with which he struck me.

"You are being rude today." I commented for I could never really hold myself back from pulling thorns out of my heart. What mercy I might have gained by not saying a word, it was impossible to know anymore.

"I am always rude. When do you learn that?" He looked at my direction as he too gathered himself from the floor at last and fixed his habiliments; then, he took his Akatsuki cloak and draped it around him. "Don't forget your scythe; you get into trouble easier than anyone."

"I don't mean to." I replied on a guilt-tinted voice as I followed him outside of our hideout; the scenery that opened in front of our sights was the same we left it; bodies all around us, the rich smell of death still lurking in the atmosphere. I would easily grow nauseous for it was rather hard to get used to the inert mass of mangled flesh.

"So which way is it?" He asked as he glanced around lackadaisically.

"I will show you the way." I offered politely and took his hand without planning to take such actions. I perhaps unconsciously believed it would soothe him a little, albeit every time I wished to console him, he would grow aggressive and punish me for the boldness of my heart. This time he did nothing, merely groaned and kept the pace I dictated.

Our alarm was divided as we kept walking, for we always entertained the image of having to face another Fate or more hordes of ghouls; on my side, I was scared while Hidan would express his excitement in a thrilled laughter. It was the fascination for a creeping and appalling doom, for we never felt more alive than in this world where dead bade enter into the world of the living.

"We're almost there!" I spoke as we approached the hot spring. The gates were of rough wood, big like two bulls and ivy cascaded over the fence, growing serpent tendrils in every direction. The stone path upon which we have been walking was punctuated with weeds after every stone. The disheveled unmown grass was made of moss, overshadowed by the weeping willows flowing down onto the dank ground. Clusters of fuchsia and saffron hued primroses reared their heads amidst the gloom, promising light in the dark canvas of Nature.

We rushed past the open gates and followed the way in the direction of the water.

"Are you certain it is safe here? I do not want to go on saving you again." Hidan grumbled gloomily as he let go of my hand to stop and canvass the place.

"Yes, I was with Itachi and Deidara all this time."

"I wonder what you did." He narrowed his eyes and his comment fueled me. _What a douche, seriously._

"We killed some ghouls while you were sleeping like a baby. Someone has to do the dirty job, you know? For lazy people like you." I answered harshly.

"Yeah well, I wonder who saved you from Kakuzu when guided by some dumb thought you decided to walk alone." He retorted cockily.

"What is wrong with you today, Hidan?"

"Ignore me, nothing." He sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't like this day, that's all."

"I see…" I nodded comprehensively, furthering not in this conversation albeit I coveted the reason of his melancholy.

In the approaching twilight, the surface of the water was as smooth as black glass, and the stones skipped across the still water as the radiating ripples caught the strengthening moonlight. Itachi and Deidara were already in the water, all of us ignoring the distasteful scenery of dead bodies around us. It did take a little work to clean this place, yet we did not have a choice for finding a neater place.

The pale moon casted its long, horrendous shadows upon the trees that glowed in a grotesque hue which drooped sullenly to meet the neglected grass and the crumbling slabs. Vast legions of strangely colossal bats flew against the ghastly orb of the darkening sky, and phosphorescent insects danced like death-fires under the trees in a distant corner of the hot springs. The building where we were supposed to changes clothes was long destroyed by the war, and we had but the small ponds to grant us delight.

There was a thick odor of mould, vegetation and less explicable things that mingled feebly with the night-wind, and a faint, deep-toned baying of some hound which we could neither see nor definitely place arrested our attention.

We still smelled like death and guts dried on our clothes and bodies; no matter what was coming to our way, wishing to be clean was indisputable of a fact.

"Finally seeing some action, hn." Deidara smirked as we began to undress with Hidan. After dusk, there was not much to see and I could not be bothered by being noticed in my underwear. Many things have rapidly changed after I have returned home; I could not care about the necessity of fashion, nor I could find myself lost in choosing what to wear.

Life was a minimalist's dream and we lived it with all the will we possessed. I got rid of my clothes and jumped into the warm bubbles while the priest and the blond fought a mental war with each other as they kept glaring at one another.

"This is great." I stated as my muscles relaxed in the natural bathtub.

"Indeed." Itachi nodded as he looked at me then traveled his gaze upon the moon. "Something is coming…I can sense it."

I sighed while my eyes sought Hidan; he remained in a corner, his back upon the rocks as he gazed into the dullness of the atmosphere. He was too quiet for his own character. I bit upon my lip as I grew concerned once more. I wouldn't ask him now.

 _I shouldn't care anyway. We weren't lovers. We weren't even friends. I don't know what we were…I just simply hated myself for caring so much about him. Upon long theorizing in Jashin's world, when I was stuck there for so long without knowing why, I began to believe it was fate that brought us together._

 _Perhaps it was written, perhaps my thin red line was knotted to him, after all, for I was not the one who kept trying to cut it. I was simply tired of trying to open his eyes. I was damnably confused about us. Maybe it was all in my head, after all. Maybe there was really no us and I mistook lust for love._

"Birdie?" I felt Deidara's breath tickle my neck as I blinked a couple of times and shook myself back to reality. I became lost in thoughts, oh how much I hated that.

"Yes, Deidara-kun?" I smiled as I turned my head to look at him.

"Do you know why we loved Konan?" He asked on a suggestive tone of lust and I shuddered at even thinking about it. I glanced at Itachi whose expression remained cold yet his eyes did not deny my assumptions.

Deidara, before I could have said anything or protested, leaned against my ear and confirmed my idea. Hidan's eyes burnt upon my skin as he watched his comrade ever so close to me, who was whispering truths of unwanted kind. I should have assumed things like that happened and I only began to ponder why he was saying that to me now.

"Someone is coming." Itachi broke the moment and I felt glad for it. "Everyone, get under the water."

We all obeyed to his orders and slowly sank underneath and hid within the steam. Skeletons, though crushed in several places, especially by the jaws, held together with surprising firmness as they walked, pulling one leg after another. We held our breaths as we waited, the rushing steels vibrating through the water.

Itachi looked at us and beckoned that it was time to attack. We easily figured out his request and within the next second the four of us jumped from the water and hurled on the ghouls. The expression on their features was repellent in the extreme, which savored at once death, bestiality and malevolence. Firm teeth and eyeless sockets bespoke of the charnel fever that had once glowed in them.

Hidan outstretched his arm and the newly formed axe appeared in his hand as he conjured it with the mere intention in his mind. His new powers were astonishing and the fact how easily he adjusted himself to the changes.

I fought my opponent with the magic bestowed upon me, engaging myself in taijutsu at first. The ghouls did not seem to be lethal, especially after our first encounter where I learnt that a little more attention riveted to them would rapidly facilitate finishing them off.

We resembled to the tales of dancing lights in the dark of the moon while chill winds hovered over us like wraiths of destiny. The sounds of their growls rang shrilly in my ears as one by one they perished by our hands. For a brief second I felt victory mesmerize me, for we advanced effortlessly in killing them. My comrades' laughter and thrilled growls filled the atmosphere, until the unexpected paralyzed me.

My first impulse on realization was to run to Hidan and fight the opponent who slashed the priest in two. The immortal was one of the most agile in the group, having but no struggle in tai- or ninjutsu. My heart was seized in agitation and without hesitation I ran to him, grabbing his axe.

"You…"

My eyes widened and confusion pressed against my spirit as I faced the man in front of me. He was a small, slender build with a youthful visage. His appearance belied his true age, for I was certain he was not as old as I am but much more experienced in the course of life. His hair was thick and abundant, worn in a ponytail.

There was a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek and his dark deep violet eyes stared at me as if seeking for something within my soul. I stood there entirely speechless as he betook towards me and I wielded the scythe.

"Stay away from me." I backed and I glanced at Hidan, seeking for answers in his vision. I only found a wounded man with a pained look on his face, struggling to utter words.

"You chose this after my sister?" He asked on a frenzied tone, enraged by the sight of me. "I have seen it all, you pest. I have seen your downfall."

"Himura…" The priest forced himself up from the ground but he was thrown back forcefully by the red head samurai.

He was not alive, I could tell, his body was paler than the marble of ancient Greece and he breathed no air but fanned me with his acrid breath. The sharp, pungent odor of him suffocated me and I felt dizzy the closer he got to me. I had to fight him, Hidan was in no shape to do so and the other two vanished to hold back the horde that kept coming to us.

"Your name is Himura?" I asked as I wielded the axe, ever so focused; I had a terrible feeling he would easily trick me and the second I lost attention I would be dead as well.

His excellence in swordsmanship emanated from every cell of his existence, the way he stood, the way he held his katana. I was ashamed to confess but I feared for my life more than I feared losing to Kakuzu. He was a completely different person, undead with his own skills.

"Himura Kenshin." He replied while he kept observing me in sheer disgust; I noticed the color of his eyes change from violet to gold. "I do not care about your name, for you should be the one knowing the name of the person who kills you."

"Don't hurt her!" Hidan called out as he picked up one of the ghoul's sword and started at the red head samurai.

The samurai was known of his inhuman swordsmanship. His light frame allowed him to move in god speed while the two engaged in a battle of blades. It was hard to make out with the eyes what was going on between them. Hidan struck rapidly yet he was still outpaced routinely.

"You have gone soft, Hidan." Himura smirked as he cut through the air above his head, impressed by the priest's reflexes. "You forgot too much of the battoujutsu, though."

"My new lifestyle doesn't let me use it." Hidan retorted cockily as he wielded the katana. The two swords once more clanged against each other. The samurai shouted and spun around, swinging his blade sideways. Hidan could deflect the blow with his arm while he lost his footing. Kenshin saw the opening he could easily predict, and with a roar he drove the tip of the katana into the immortal's already wounded side.

"Himura-san!" I stepped between the two, the axe inches away from his throat. "Leave him alone. Even if you kill him, there are three of us against you." My eyes glowed in unknown length of courage as I spat those words threateningly. I was a fool to speak like that but I could not afford the bloodbath.

Itachi and Deidara surrounded us, ready to help me out if that was the case. Our opponent was not a supernatural being, notwithstanding the fact he was undead.

The samurai narrowed his eyes and it took great will and control to take his blade back and lift it to the sheath. "Who are you all? How can you work with a pariah like he is?"

"Dude, look around, we don't have much choice." Deidara spoke as he observed the red head. He could be a new Sasori, for the warrior was annoying and handsome. He flashed a mental smirk as he pondered about that idea.

"Whose side are you on?" He looked at me questioningly as if finding me to be trusted. _Did he?_

"We want to save the world. Kill the one who brought this on us." I remained in front of him while my eyes never left his visage. I did not mind him seeking truth in my soul; in fact I hoped he could see the severity of my words. "Join us, Himura-san."

"What?!" Hidan's eyes widened as he wiped blood off his mouth.

I did not blame Hidan for his reaction yet it was the best I could do or say. "I will find a way to bring you back to life, but then promise me to not hurt Hidan." I offered a deal without caring of the consequences.

"Can you do that?"

"Do you have a reason to fight?" Itachi asked as he joined the conversation. It seemed he too was intrigued by the skills and prowess of a mere human if it was allowed to consider him as such. Akatsuki lacked people and in this state of the world, we needed everyone willing to fight for the same goal we did.

"I want to find the one who did this to me and kill him." He answered with his features at last beginning to soften.

"We are looking for the same person, then." The Uchiha nodded.

"I would not mind killing this disgrace too." Himura added as he leered at Hidan who mirrored the same expression.

"What is your deal with him?" The raven-crowned shinobi furthered while we stood curious, albeit things were clearer to me.

"It is family business."

"Sayuri was your sister, wasn't she?" I asked courageously and I heard Hidan wince behind me. My condition was now one of indescribable chaos as I patiently listened and participated in this mess.

Himura nodded.

"Who is Sayuri?" Deidara raised an eyebrow as he grew curious yet Itachi rapidly realized it was not their task to discuss that.

"We should go back to the hideout, grab the things and leave." Itachi recommended and he was right. We were more or less clean and time was the one thing we could not waste any longer.

"Hideout?" The samurai asked curiously, as he observed each one of us from head to foot. It was beyond doubt hard to trust each other, yet it was our only choice for survival. Those, who worked together against a common enemy, involuntarily became allies. It was an unwritten rule of the shinobi, we all knew that.

"We will tell you everything." The Uchiha offered plainly.

* * *

It was very dark, for although the sky was clear the moon was now well in the wane, and would not rise till the small hours. Outside, across the putrid moat and under the dark mute trees we lay. I gazed upon the moon with a sigh rolling down my lips.

In the dank dawn I sought the sight of everyone as they fell asleep at the campfire. Only Hidan was awake; I frowned and wrinkled my forehead and guided by a sudden thought I rose from the grass and quietly sneaked to him.

My aspect was a matter equally unthought of yet I did not care. There were too many things concerning me. "Hidan…" I sat beside him at a large trunk of the oak.

"Can you leave me alone, Sugar?"

"I could but I won't. I want to talk to you." I whispered, wishing not to awake the others.

I was only happy Himura-san did not attack the priest since he joined us, for Itachi seemed to keep him busy since the hot springs. The Uchiha saw the same amount of potential in him as we all could agree that he was a great aid to us.

"I don't want to." He refused to enter into a discussion with me but I was a persistent woman. Moreover, I cared about him.

"Hidan, why are you acting like this?" I was frustrated but I tried to hide it. My effort obviously failed for he shot his gaze at me in mad rage and _…Sorrow_.

"My…" He took a deep sigh as if to refrain himself of being rude to me. I then understood why he did it. "Hide would be ten today. Kenshin taught me everything I know about swordsmanship. I betrayed him when I let Sayuri die and gave up on the Hiten Mitsurugi style to join Jashin."

"He will come around. Grudges will never get us further in life; we will just keep dwelling in the past."

"Sugar…" He began as he looked at me, his gaze ever so serious I was certain it was the first time seeing it. "I am sure you think me wicked, because I enjoy things that make you grow pale and tremble. You think me wicked and heartless, don't ya Sugar?"

His question made me smile. It made me believe he understood what has happened since we met. Everything, the pain and the pleasure. Could it be he did comprehend? "Honestly?"

"Yeah. Spit it out because sure as fuck I don't get you." He sighed.

I leaned to him slowly with our gazes joined. I knew a single taction of mine could give him all the answer he needed. My fingers trailed upon his cheeks and I felt his skin warm up against my hands.

"Sugar." He whispered and before I could have given him any answers he did what I was about to do; he kissed me slowly, tenderly. His lips never touched me this way before. I could not tell what came over him, perhaps it was the flood of emotions, the magic of pain that slowly mangled his heart.

He claimed me in weary command I followed him ever so obediently; his hands rested on my neck and each and every stroke of his tongue made me shiver in delight.

I wanted this moment to last, as we slowly battled with each other's mouths, nibbling, suckling and caressing our lips. His fingers slowly reached up to my short tousled hair and he anchored his hand in my silky locks. I loved when he did that and I prized him with a little moan that escaped through my parted mouth.

"Shh…" He whispered as he broke our kiss and planted a peck upon my forehead. "Sugar…"

"Hidan, listen…" I interrupted him albeit I did not know what we wished to speak. I might have been afraid to hear it. I let him hurt me too many times. "Could we, could we really leave each other alone and be like...comrades?"

"What?" He was perplexed at my words as if he was expecting something different.

"Isn't that what you wanted to say?" I asked quietly as my eyes canvassed his own for answers.

"I…I guess I am late with that." He offered a weary smile and turned away, slowly.

Confusedly, I rose and left him alone, giving him some space. Or perhaps it was me who needed it. This whole conversation, his kiss…Then again I hoped he would say something else. Bt he did not. I lay back on the ground and with a sigh, I decided to try and sleep.

* * *

"I know this face of yours." Himura whispered as he looked at Hidan.

"You should be sleeping." He replied coldly, ashamed. The one thing the priest despised was showing his feelings even if it was to someone he well knew. He hated to be seen weak and emotions were the source of fragileness.

"You became a coward, brother." He hissed as he glared at the moon, laying on his back. "You used to have the guts to say someone you loved them before you ruined their lives. Now you don't even do that anymore."

Hidan didn't answer. He was right. He hated others being right, especially when it was about him.

"I knew it." The samurai gave a disapproving look and sighed. It would be a long night. There was a lot to talk about and it appeared none of the two could sleep. "How did you meet her?"

"Well…"

* * *

 ** _Authoresse's note: The character Himura Kenshin is an IC, from the amazing romantic samurai anime Rurouni Kenshin. He will stick around until the end, unfortunately I do not own this guy either. (If only.)_**


	25. All of me

_**"'Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_  
 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_  
 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning..."**_

* * *

"You don't remember how to court properly a woman?" Kenshin's eyes spoke more than the words rolling from his tongue; eager observation and disbelief glowed within his widened orbs that lurked into Hidan's soul as the two talked and so the night lingered and the starry stark sky slowly changed its cloak to violet strokes of the upcoming dawn.

The grey-crowned priest was beyond doubt aghast and embarrassed, he truly was for admitting such lack of skill upon that matter. He was a man of sheer pride and proud he was, oh how dearly, especially of his knowledge in luscious needs and opiate-dreams. And yet there he was, proud not, but ashamed. These secrets shan't be brought to light, he believed, the disturbing truth of a sensitive matter. What a bother! What a nuisance! What a failure!

In phobic anguish he ran his slender fingers across his long curls of silver silk and took a second to venture to reply. What could he possibly say? The truth was out; it was inevitable to speak it. He needed help. He just admitted he needed help indeed. Where was this world going?! "It has been a while now…You know?!" He rolled his eyes while he desperately struggled to keep his tone down; he would not wish to awake anyone for that matter, especially not the one who was causing all this trouble within his spirit.

"What did you do then? I cannot possibly believe after losing my sister you became completely and utterly celibate, touching no woman until now. How did you meet them? How did you court them?" Kenshin's curiosity piqued the longer he speculated upon the question; curious he was indeed for he has known the original Hidan, the one he would call brother and spend afternoons talking about casual subjects of life.

He knew the original Hidan who would clean and tidy the house and the shrine, who would strive to learn and was loyal like a dog. The one in front of him, the one he just encountered did not remind him of that person, however. As anticipated, there have been slight gleams of his old self, but he was different. He has changed. At least there was someone, someone so significant as to having brought back those feeble strokes into his soul.

"Well…As I mentioned before…" Hidan began with alien aversion in his voice; until now he would not bother so much to ponder if his actions were ever justified and by what means, or if those actions were to be beyond savage and gruesome. He deemed himself a soldier of God, a type who would support his loathsome desires. Why was he feeling ever so agitated then just by the mere fact of recalling abuse and rape? "I never cared what they wanted. I always took what I needed." He did the same to Ino, did he not?

Kenshin wished to stultify his friend's remorse albeit he saw no reason why not to let him suffer. He felt triumphant over him, as if splitting his chest open and letting his heart's content flow mercilessly until guilt began to engulf him.

The Hidan he knew never lifted a finger upon anyone. Who the hell was he then? What made him become a shame, a pariah a pest of leprous urges? If he ever hurt Sayuri…He would be long dead, the redhead thought. At this point, Kenshin compared his sister to the one sleeping a few meters away from them.

Was there anything similar between the two? Could it be the insistent heart that taught this detestable priest to love? Was it her work to bring back small threads of affection into his abhorrent soul? If yes, he owed her. "Did you hurt her too?" He asked calmly.

There was an alteration of expression upon Hidan's divine features; a slight ascension of lips betrayed the irony between the words he spoke and the way he spoke them. "Yeah, I guess that is all I did so far…." Deeply he sighed in profound guilt eating him alive; he did not half fancy the current situation he put himself in, and so rapidly he wished to change it to his favor.

Hidan never controlled well moments so disadvantageous to him, especially because it usually revealed a weakness of his character. "Can you tell me what the fuck should I do?" For the first time after long years elapsing and many cold winters cooling his skin, he awaited the answer with keen attention.

The redhead samurai wondered how on earth could that pretty little girl like anyone with an anomalous and rather radically unhealthy nature such as Hidan now possessed, yet he judged her not; love was a curse bestowed upon those who dared live with a mangled heart. She must have seen the same man Sayuri did, in him. And if she did so, it meant Hidan was not a lost cause…Well, hopefully, and hopeful the samurai was indeed.

"Did you confess your feelings?"

"Who the hell would do that? Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan's eyes widened in sheer disbelief as if the other was speaking of witchcraft and other terrifying tools of bewitchment.

"Is she a mind reader to see that in your brain, my friend?" Kenshin shook his head in profound disapproval of the other's comment.

"Yeah. She should just check it in my head and problem solved." The silver-crowned priest insisted with keen zeal to his sudden idea. It would be much easier just for her to find the truth in there, and he would have but the slightest of bother behaving differently. Why was he even considering an idea of such extremities?! He was beyond doubt going crazy, he thought, the longer he theorized.

Hidan exerted a ridiculous parody of love in Kenshin's mind and the samurai sighed in deep discontent. "If it is so hard for you to confess, then do things that will make her know about how you feel."

"Don't speak so loudly. I don't feel. It's just… Momentary abnormality of my soul. I don't know what the fuck is going on. Maybe it's a stupid idea, after all." He leaned back against the trunk of the majestic oak while his violet eyes reached upon the impeccable vista of the illimitable sky. "I just have this feeling once we go back to Konoha I will never see her again. That would be pretty shitty."

"Hidan, I was not going to tell you to change back to your old self. I believe she has never really known that side of you, has she? I am just saying you could be more considerate when it comes to those you want to have around. You were the one teaching me that, when I struggled with certain problems…" Kenshin confessed with a voice ever so calm, ringing like deep musical melody of oboes even though his words were by no means sweet and innocent.

"Yeah when you went on a rampage and killed everyone coming in your way? The Manslayer, you were called, weren't ya?" A self-righteous smirk flashed across Hidan's pale visage as he ventured to reply.

"I did the same when Sayu and Hide died. I did the same when I thought I lost Ino. It is pretty awesome until there is no body to slice up. Then, the same emptiness, like of the gutted bodies consumes you and you become one of them, and the fact your heart still beats just enrages you even more. This world…I still cannot believe what it has become. And yet, I know I could feel good and give a flying fuck about how things are if you know…If Ino stuck around. She is pretty cool. And funny. And I like checking her ass. And grab it when people watch. And I love that she uses my cloak. And the fact she is a priestess now. I have the hottest comrade, I mean look at the rest. Thanks but no thanks, wouldn't on earth touch them." Hidan shivered at the mere thought of becoming closer with Deidara or even Itachi, albeit he had to confess the Rogue had very appealing eyes. Even though, if there were anyone to make him feel ablaze, it was the very presence of the blonde kunoichi.

"You should give her flowers… Invite her for dinner…" Kenshin pondered ever so hard, wishing to soothe the agony of his friend who apparently lacked more skills of both sensitiveness and kindness than he had already possessed before.

"Yeah I did that dinner thing…I got laid but then it got awkward…" Hidan sighed once more, as it seemed it was beyond possible reach to fix things between the two. "I fucked up so many times, you have no idea."

"I am certain, that you did." Kenshin nodded and Hidan's reddened face of fury justified his words. "Tell her how you feel. Let it out."

"And if she refuses it?" Hidan cocked an eyebrow and grew one second quiet when Deidara tuned to his other side; suspicious the blond was, yet it was too late anyway to abruptly end the conversation. He would have known too much by this time already,

"Did she tell you how she feels?"

"Yes…" Another embarrassing point, he thought as he nervously pursed his lips together.

"And?"

"I assaulted her."

"You are beyond saving, my friend." Kenshin's verdict was absolute as he was quite at loss of what to do or say.

There fell upon them a dead kind of silence, for about a minute or so, during which the quiet breathing of the people around could have been heard. The single bright moment of hope vanished as if it never truly existed before and the starkest convulsion of despair of reality squeezed and suffocated Hidan's heart.

He trembled at the thought of losing her again, for this time again, he was a coward to do anything about it. How could she ever like him? What was there to see and to stick to ever so insistently as she did for so long?

He was a coward, a man beyond saving. He most certainly not deserved her, did he? He only realized that now while in all probability, the world has been laughing at him for a long time.

Illimitable avalanche of self-annihilating thoughts filled him and for he could not battle them or extinguish the cruel flames of agony, the silver-crowned priest grew unable to stand the presence of anyone, even himself and rose from the ground. "I will just… take a walk."

The memory of bitterness of alienage vanished in the sudden chaos of images when Ino screamed herself awake.

* * *

I remember the twilight, the moon, and soft songs, and the wooden window where I would be rocked to sleep when I was young. And through this wooden window was the street where the golden lights of Konoha came, and where the stark shadows danced on the neighboring houses.

I can easily remember the square of moonlight upon the floor, that was not like any other light, and the visions that danced in the moonbeams when my mother sang to me. And too, I remember the sun of morning bright above the many-colored hills in summer, and the sweetness of flowers born on the scented south wind that made the trees sing with joy and life.

And when dusk came, and in the twilight, as the stars came out slowly, one by one and the moon cast on the meadow a radiance like that which a child sees quivering on the floor as she is rocked to sleep at evening, there walked into the streets a very old man in tattered purple, crowned with withered vine-leaves and kept strictly gazing ahead as if upon the mountain were dreams of the shinobi understood.

This wide, plain golden moonlight and its shadowy moving form, and above all, the shrill monotonous cries from the homes produced such effect almost paralyzing to me; for I knew where I was, for I knew it was my beloved village, the Hidden Leaf.

And I knew each and every cry, the supreme horror within the voices, the hellish panting and stifled grunting of the beasts that followed the very old man in tattered purple.

I noted amidst my fear that half of these tireless, mechanical demons were the people whom I had thought asleep and alive, whilst the other half were strange ethereal beings in white, half indeterminate in nature, but suggesting pale wistful ghouls from the haunted fountains of the tombs.

I do not know how long I gazed at this sight from the lonely wooden window before I dropped suddenly in a dreamless swoon, out of which the gentle and worried shake of the priest aroused me.

My first impulse on awaking was to communicate all my fears and observations to him, the one who most easily found me and appeared by my side. Albeit, as I saw the feeble sunlight glowing through the atmosphere, annihilating the remains of the previous, bloody night, I became sure that there was no reality in what I thought I had seen.

"Sugar, are you all right?!" Hidan lifted me up into his embrace and I found myself unconsciously responding to his every touch; my mind and heart never quite agreed on things as my arms folded around his neck and my lungs desperately sought the soothing scent of the immortal.

I took a deep breath and the tip of my nose caressed the line of his neck as I hid my face into the perfect curvature.

Deidara's disapproving hiss shook me alarmed; I began to believe he might have envied Hidan for the things I allowed him to do to me, especially after his late night confession about Konan. I liked the blond, truly I did, yet there was something I could never fully grasp when it came to the priest. It was a notion of unknown comprehension, something profound and natural. He was like air, expected to be around, expected to be needed, expected to exist.

I was given to strange phantasms before Hidan struck me awake, yet was never weak enough to believe in them. The misty dreams of shrill sounds still made me tremble for I believed it was not a dream but a vision. A true, apocalyptic insight of the most abominable terror awaiting for us, the complete destruction of humanity and those I have ever known and loved.

This disturbing matter of the future harassed me greatly, and I wondered if the crickets of autumn had come before their time to vex the night and haunt the visions of men. I dreaded the thought of everything I have seen becoming true as my inmost soul of human fear clawed hopelessly inside of me.

"Sugar?"

"I dreamt of…" I began ever so slowly, retreating my keen will to keep myself away from him as innumerable times, I have tried yet I have dearly failed. After a while and with whimpering insistence, I pushed myself away for the last time, and looked at him. "Just bad dreams, that is all." I smiled and offered an apologetic smile to those I shook to consciousness. "I am sorry, guys…"

"What did you see?" Itachi asked as slowly he rose from the ground and with casual motion he fixed the garment of the haori around his shoulders.

"I just… Excuse me." I left with the frightful taste of the daemoniacal visions in my mouth and rushed amidst the thickening crowns of the magnificent pillars of Nature.

"Sugar, wait!" He shouted as he hurried after me and I felt infuriated by his insistence.

He couldn't take no for an answer, could he? Every damn time I would beg him no, he would never care. It seemed this time was no different either.

"Leave me alone, please." I retorted with a voice shaken in anger and kissed with the craving of solitude. I stopped, however and I waited apprehensively for further tragedies to occur. He was the creation of devastation, I was certain something was about to happen, something unexpected and unwanted. As always would, when he showed up.

"Sugar come on, tell me what you saw." He stepped beside me and turned me to his direction, his bright irises aimed at me, canvassing my face in evident worry. Why did he look at me that way? Why did he pretend he cared?

"Why? So you can have a cocky comment or be an asshole as usually?" I sighed, hating myself for being an asshole myself. Upon second thought, I took a deep breath and our gazes intertwined while I glanced upon him from my long lashes. "Forgive me; I know you are not like that all the time. I just can't have patience now, Hidan."

"I am here for ya, that's all. So you can talk to me." He offered and he offered ever so understandingly it almost consoled me.

Without further hesitation, he stepped closer and I felt his masculine scent blend with my fresh and flowery one. It was such a delightful combination, especially when he held me in his arms; that way I could feel his strong, protective embrace as well and there was no way I would be afraid of what the future brought. But those things…Those ideas must remain reveries. I have been hurt too many times and this was definitely not the time to think of him, to long for him, to need him.

And closer he stood, ever so close to me, there was barely an inch between us as I glanced down at our feet. His body stroked mine, his firm thighs against mine, his toned abdomen felt beneath the garment he wore and lucky to feminine desires he barely ever wore much of them. I sighed as he wickedly sent his fingers through my hair, the touch of the skin of his palm sending shivers down my spine. He was my downfall.

"Can I, really? Will you care what I have seen and why it scared me to death? Do you care how I feel? Because honestly every time I told you, you hurt me." Words like poison rolled off my tongue while the longer we stood there, the harder it became to control my heart.

"Sugar, listen…." Hidan lifted my chin up once more as I tirelessly looked away from him. I could not bare his stare, the deep, luscious beams of his orbs breaking down every wall I have ever built within my soul.

"What now, Hidan?" I asked bitterly while guilt spread over my mind for I truly relished his every touch.

"I love you, Sugar."

"What…? You do what?" I could not believe my ears. They rang with the dreams of an opium tainted mind, filled with bitterness and undisclosed desires. He said the words so many times I had died to hear. I deemed him an idiot, a jerk, a…. _my cruel immortal_.

"I fucked up didn't I Sugar? I know I did. I want you to know that I do not give a flying fuck whom I hurt, but the year you were away…It was fucking hell Sugar. I missed you. And it feels pretty empty without you. I didn't even feel fucking anyone else! Then the war came and I wanted to do something good for you. It was my fault Lord Jashin didn't let you back... I wanted to tell you, but Sugar I am a fucking coward when it comes to these kinds of things. I don't really talk nice crap, cuz it makes me vomit. Love is fucked up but hell with it, I love you Sugar. You are the craziest woman I have ever met for sticking around me. So tell me what I have to do to keep you around."

My tears fells like cold waterfalls upon my cheeks. Never in my life I have heard a confession and never in my life I have expected to hear one from him. It was not really chiseled; it was raw and honest just like his soul.

"Even when you cry, then you are beautiful too…"

"You're crazy…." I thought, as I was certain I was out of my mind too. I was beyond insane for feeling the way I did. He was mad too. This was sheer madness. I shook my head and stepped away from him yet he let me not; I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and he pulled me back to him. One of my hands rested upon his chest while involuntary the motion was when I uplifted my visage at him and he locked our gazes effortlessly.

"When I was in the war, I knew that even if I lose, I already won, with you."

"Shut up, Hidan."

"You're my downfall, you're my muse."

"Stop!" I was out of my mind, oh how gravely I was! I must have lost all sense I was certain. I slapped him as I felt a hysterical need of crying even more. "I hate you so much! You asshole!"

And he kissed me. And I kissed him back. I clung on his lips as if it was the ripest fruit of Eden. He tasted like sin and sin I was mad for. Our bodies clashed in tight closeness and our hands sought each other's skin under the cloaks we were bestowed upon.

His tongue battled perniciously in my mouth, each and every stroke of his vigorous organ drove me further from sanity. I anchored my fingers in his hair and pulled the silky threads in fierce will. I wanted to feel him, I wanted him to curse my body with his devilish art.

His lips tasted like ambrosia as I wetted them with mine, nibbling, suckling and biting on them like a child eager for sweets. Sweet was he to me, the sweetest crime I have ever committed. He held me against him as if there was nothing in this world except us and I wanted him to hold me like that, forever.


	26. Love on Top

_**"Baby it's you.**_  
 _ **You're the one I love.**_  
 _ **You're the one I need.**_  
 _ **You're the only one I see.**_  
 _ **Come on baby it's you.**_  
 _ **You're the one that gives your all.**_  
 _ **You're the one I can always call.**_  
 _ **When I need you make everything stop.**_  
 _ **Finally you put my love on top."**_

* * *

The commencing signs of the rapidly advancing thunder at first did not come to our perception. In that moment, with Hidan, I did not bother about the portentous and ghoulish roar of the empyrean kingdom; it was only him on whom I could focus. His words still rang in my ears, resounding as sweet melody of the heart that long have coveted affection; it was simply not possible for me to investigate the horrors that yet awaited upon us.

However, evil destiny attended us still and soon we were shaken from our own reality and were forced back amidst the supreme horrors of the present.

"We have to go, right now!" There came a frenzied chain of loud shout that brought us to our senses.

Hurriedly, we stepped away from each other like teenagers caught by their teacher in break, and with that same impulse of agonizing peril, we betook towards the familiar voice; Kenshin warned those alive and well in vicinity, which minimized to the four of us.

"What is going on?" I asked as at last we caught up to him and Deidara. It was quick to come, the first strike of a resplendent lightning that flashed across the stark dark sky and the soul-upheaving stench that followed. "Ghouls…Gosh, they smell terribly." I had to cover my face in order to restrain my stomach from reacting to the horrible odor of decay.

Such intensity of it foretold one sole thing; there were many of them, perhaps a number illimitable for human comprehension. I could not even dare and further that idea in my head, for the longer I investigated that theory, the greater my panic became.

"There is a Lord in the way and it's bringing an army. We have to get past the ghouls in time and find shelter."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief as I listened with keen attention to Kenshin's every word. I found to my perplexity that Deidara remained aggravatingly calm which I did not half fancy; something told me his peace with the world and with himself was due to someone else's sacrifice. "Where is Itachi?"

"He said he will fight the Lord." Said he ever so simply, as if the subject of our interest was of an ordinary kind. I could not yet decipher Deidara's change of behavior and I attributed his coldness to my imagination. He would most certainly care about his comrades, especially about the raven-crowned shinobi.

"We have to go back and help him." I replied as I ceased running and at last stopped upon my tracks. "I am not leaving a friend alone to die." Stubborn I was, I knew so, yet what guided me more was a rule I learnt during the time away from Konoha that never once we must leave those behind whom we cherish.

"He can take care of himself." The blond retorted as reluctant he was when they all came to a halt.

"We almost lost against Kakuzu…" I began as they all looked at me, puzzled by my reaction. Thereby we spoke, the blood-chilling laugh of ghouls' increased and their eldritch, shrill cries and growls came upon our ears with growing intensity. "Even if he can win, he won't make it far if he has to battle against all of these monstrous perversions of human law." I argued as time was running out mercilessly and our chances for a simple flee grew weaker by the second.

"She is right." Kenshin nodded and pulled his katana out of its sheath. "We have to go back and fight those."

"All right." Hidan added with a widening smile upon his face; if there was one thing I could be certain of was Hidan's incessant thirst for blood. In cases like this was, it required but no effort to invite him to battle.

"Come on, Deidara." I beseeched, for I cared. "There is a house not far from here. I will show you the way if you help us. Please?" I put my palms together as I candidly pleaded.

With a deep sigh drawn from his throat, he rolled his eyes as he ventured to reply. "I guess I can show my art to these bastards."

"Thank you!" Relief washed over me as he gave in to my insistent imploring.

Upon that same impulse, we turned back to the previous direction and made haste towards our Rogue comrade. It was evident we would not reach him completely, for we were already late and the Vast Lord showed up in all its mightiness. Only the undead remained to fight, yet at least there was a bright light of hope that it would aid him once he won, for he had to win, I could not accept any other outcome.

The greater the Lord's anger grew the thicker the clouds became above our heads. Streaks of pure white crackled maddeningly against the stormy blanket of dull grey, and shrouded hot silver clouds with its blinding incandescence, as the dreadful tempest has finally arrived. Jagged bolts endlessly protruded and filled the stark vaults of heaven with undying flashes of radiance.

We could not even run more than a few dozen meters when we were forced to halt by the gruesome creatures. The beasts entrapped us as they came in large, titanic visions of death. So many of them there were I could by no means see past them, I could not at all decipher the end of the waves in which they arrived.

Impeded by them, we grabbed at our weapons, and I threw mine to Hidan who eagerly awakened the power of guillotine as joining the blades together. I needed to focus; I must drown the horrid, imaginative associations within my mind.

To survive, it was not the invincible faith in returning home, but the acceptance of the possibility of death; that perhaps there was no coming out of the war, that perhaps it was the very last breaths you took. I needed to focus on that, I had to eliminate my dreams and desires, notwithstanding the fact I was protected more than ever. Even so, the act of pride and pompousness were the main reasons of the falls of the greatest kings, I could not allow such luxury to myself; and so it began.

Deidara's art blanketed the sky and the first explosions of his explosive masterpiece gave sound of our presence. The vanishing echoes and shocking cries of the ghouls filled the atmosphere that mingled with the dismal visions of dismemberment and gnawed, mangled limbs shrouding the ground. The more died the harder it became to fight, for soon enough we were drenched in thick layers of dark, slimy blood, and the pungent odour of rotten insides that sprayed all over our vestiture filled our nostrils.

Kenshin was fast as lightning and attempted to cut through them for a clear way towards the misty grove.

We did not know what could have possibly happened to Itachi, for the sky was still furious and quiet there was not. The idea only aggravated my frightful visions of bizarre and the profound agitation of losing even more people overwhelmed me.

For a brief moment, I lost the notion of focus and the fearsome sight in front of me blended into one formless vista. I could only make out noises that reverberated in my ears, unspoken uproars, wicked laughter and coarse shouts deafened me.

Before fate could have taken me, I felt a tight grip around my arm that effortlessly dragged me further step by step. And then, my skin was touched by the growing heat; my eyes widened in shock as my numbed consciousness returned; behind us wildfire spread in frenzy, leaving no dead or alive behind.

By that time my nostrils grew used to the suffocating stench of the burning flesh, I was not sickened by it. It was but the sight that made me scream in fear, for afraid I terribly was. "Itachi!" I called for his name over and over as if there was anything to be done. Answer was impossible to come past the fire that engulfed larger and larger areas of the plain territory. "We have to…We have to…"

"Like fuck I will, Sugar. You almost got stuck there, what the hell happened?!" Hidan's decision was unshakable as he kept pulling me away while reluctant I was to allow him to do so.

I wanted to go back, I wanted to help. We never leave a comrade behind. "We can't let him die, Hidan!"

"Listen to me, Sugar." Without hesitation he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him. My eyes trembled as he glared at me with an ever so severe gaze; he was not infuriated by having to stop to give me a speech; his anger rose from the seed of worrying for me. "We have no fucking clue what is going on, and we did everything we could to help him out. I ain't letting you get cooked, there, like hell I will! So shut up if I may ask, and show that damn place where we can go!"

He was right, I was no use like this. I let my angst consume me, it was wrong. It was not my way of a shinobi. With recruited strength I nodded and furthering no words into speech about this subject, we rifled from the viciously enclosing claws of flames.

As we ran, to the left the character of the scene was soft and more obviously artificial. The bank of sloped upward from the stream in a very genteel ascent, and formed a broad sward of grass of a texture resembling nothing so much as velvet, but its brilliancy of green bore comparison with the tint of the purest emerald.

The vista was beyond doubt odd, for it was by far least damaged than those we had seen. To the right arose a chain of lofty hills rudely and luxuriantly wooded, behind which Konoha lay. My heart grew heavy at the sight of it as rapidly I glanced at its direction. The memory of the Hidden Leaf then swiftly vanished amidst the chaos of images my brain produced and we kept our pace by the riverside.

Hours we must have run when the first faint strokes of the neat little cabin opened to our view. With ragged breaths, we fell upon the porch and my hands sought for the hairclip in my pocket. "Finally." I exhaled as I staggered to the door with my hands trembling and lungs provoking rapid inhalations. The entrance invited us inside as at last I managed to crack it open; nothing could be more soothing than the sight that came upon us. We were safe, or so we believed.

The furniture was rigorously simple, and dust has descended on it as slowly we took a walk around.

"How do you know this place?" Deidara asked as he too canvassed the chambers.

"We used to come here on holidays with my team and our parents." The cabin lay in a remote distance from the village and from all that was noise and trouble. Peacefulness and utter quietude fell upon those who arrived, and so, whenever our elders wished to get away from the troublesome tasks of a shinobi, they would take us with them here. "The mountains are a few hours afar, so we oftentimes went hiking. I only hoped it was not destroyed." I confessed with a feeble gleam of smile.

The cabin had two floors, consisting of six rooms all together. The ground was made of the same material as ordinary homes, yet in the parlor was to be found an ingrain carpet of excellent texture- a white ground, spotted with small circular red figured. There, the more substantial furniture was of a round table and small, legless chairs around it and in the corner lay a sofa with material plain oak painted a creamy white.

In each room, at the windows were curtains of snowy white jaconet muslin; they were tolerably full and hung decisively in formal, sharp parallel plaits to the floor. The wooden walls were prepared with paper of great delicacy, upon which drawings relieved its vast expanse.

"The rooms are upstairs; there are more than all of us, so feel free to use any you like, except the second to the left." I spoke as I reached for a lantern and with little magic of the savage God, I ignited fire within it. Soon darkness would thicken, and we needed some source of light to guide us, or at least to keep us from breaking limbs when falling through the furniture.

"Why, what is there?" Deidara asked as he lay at full length upon the sofa.

"That is my room." Short my answer was as I spoke and beckoned to those still standing and waiting patiently to be shown the rest of the place.

The stairs creaked beneath our footfalls as we walked upstairs, leaving the blond in his own profound contemplation in the parlor. On the first floor there were four main rooms and downstairs were to be found two more beside the kitchen, varying in size and equipment.

"Just choose whichever you like, Kenshin. They are sort of the same." I spoke with a faint smile upon my face as I wished to lighten our mood a little. Hunger rumbled in our stomachs and fatigue tormented our bodies and soul.

"I will remain downstairs in the living-room." He began as he mirrored the upward curl of my lips. "That sofa looked very nice, and besides one of us should always keep watch."

"I can do it too, if you want. No problem for me." Hidan offered presently, the hopeful hints of murder brightening his features.

"All right." I nodded. "We stay here until Itachi finds us, and keep watch."

"How will he do it?" The priest wondered as he scratched the back of his head speculatively.

"I sent him a vision of the place…I do not know if he could get it, though…If he was alive, then he should be able and find us. I want to wait a couple of days. Just to make sure. Is that all right?" I asked, albeit I did not take no for an answer. I would most certainly remain here until things became unbearable due to the sudden appearance of ghouls. So far, there was no peril around us, and I prayed dearly there would be no change of it.

"Fine by me. But we will have to get food and water." The redhead samurai replied in the positive.

"There are two small bathrooms on this floor. The water must be cold but at least we have it. In addition, there should be some cans in the pantry. The last time we were here there was plenty, if my memory fails me not."

"If you are right then I believe we will be fine, for a while. If we run out of things and Itachi still has not showed up, we must catch up on our way."

"I understand. It sounds like a plan." I nodded in assent while I shrouded the disappointment in my voice. Burdened by soul-annihilating visions I bowed gently to them and excusing myself I took my leave to my old room.

It has been so long I was there; old memories flooded my spirit as I carefully stepped in. Everything looked the same, the small table in the corner with one picture of my team and another of my family, the elegantly carved closet my father made for me when I was 7, with a few clothes still hung within. I pulled out the futon and made my bed with attention and lost in thoughts.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the sliding doors part quietly and with easily distinguishable footfalls, the priest sat beside me on the edge of the bed. "Hey Sugar, you all right?"

I appreciated his concern and especially the fact that he noticed. "I just worry for Itachi." I began on an undertone for words felt hard to pronounce. I felt exhausted, but mainly in spirit and mind. "I think of Chouji and Asuma-sensei every day. I miss them, Hidan. I hate that heart-clenching feeling of seeing those you cherish perish and grow to a single memory. How long has it been? A year and half?"

I sighed as I slowly resumed. "I have known you and Akatsuki for a while now, and being apart from you was truly a torment. I grew fond of these people. Pain always took care of everyone, Itachi was the smart and reserved one of the group. I sort of liked Konan too. And Kakuzu."

"I liked Kakuzu too. We had been a team for a long while. I know what you feel. The others,…Nah." Hidan shook his head slightly, as he too got lost in contemplation.

"I just really don't want to lose someone else. I have never felt so part of Akatsuki than now." At last, I confessed as I glanced upon Hidan who slowly turned his gaze at me. He was not the man of words and most certainly he lacked the right things to speak in situations like this, nonetheless his presence felt more comforting than ever before.

Instead of commenting on my speculation, he pulled me in his arms and I gladly welcomed the warm embrace of the immortal. It felt good, no it felt great. I could not describe how much it mattered. His manly scent filled and spoiled my nostrils as it lingered past the smell of blood that by now was dried upon our habiliments. I took a deep breath as I inhaled him in, my lungs intoxicated.

Casually, he lifted my chin up to look at him but I did not want to see anything, I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel him, to finish what we had started before. My lips ascended to him ever so deliberately as if wishing to tease him with the waiting. At last, I pressed my mouth against his, and rained soft pecks upon his wetted fleshes.

He was a usually eager man to claim things to his fancy, yet in that moment I was the one to torment him with my own, provoking pace. My hands caressed both sides of his cheeks as our tongues slowly found each other, our kiss deepened in unvoiced desires. His pale, ghastly pallor was now beautifully flushed with color; it was the shade of fresh blood rushing through his veins as he blushed unintentionally to my actions.

He broke the vigorous battling of our lips when I took his hands slowly and travelled them to the zipper of my cloak; his eyes had a savage and remarkable lustre within them as he leered deep into my eyes. Words were not exchanged, and the moment of silence lasted but mere seconds before we abandoned all sanity and surrendered to our most wanton needs.

We reunited our lips in fierce collision and kissed with hunger and sheer desire. There was nothing to hold back, nothing to control, for nothing else mattered just the insatiable thirst we were dying to quench.

I loved the sound of the ripping garments and how they piled up beside us. His strong hands easily freed me from all that was bothersome, while my slim fingers roamed the toned curves of his chest. He was a piece of art, a creation that excelled a woman's naughtiest visions of a man.

Upon the same, lust-driven impulse, I pushed him down upon the silky sheets of the futon, for the sole reason to allow my hands to freely slide below his abdomen. Hidan gasped in surprise and as our mouths parted all of a sudden. I felt my body on fire, my skin burnt with need for him, goose bumps vanished and instead I felt heat consuming me inside.

The sight of him was undoubtedly arousing, the singular scene of his crotch throbbing with all that carnality. With patient work of my hands, I undid his belt and pulled down all that highly disturbing garments. Ever so slow I was, for I enjoyed the growing frustration in his eyes, how he wanted to get rid of the materials only to find bliss within me.

The touch of his body was delirious per se, he felt cold as marble and the strict lines of his muscles that tensed underneath his skin excited every inch of my heated lust. He swore and cursed in lecherous agony by the time I allowed him to take me.

I was atop him as our gazes met, and I bit my lower lip unconsciously while his visage betrayed all his deepest, darkest desires he wanted to do to me. My loin descended on his member that protruded mightily, making me purr with luscious thrill.

His thick, pulsating shaft effortlessly unfurled my swollen, aching womanhood; the sensation was otherworldly and a soft, shy moan escaped through my parted lips. We both savoured the blissful moment of unison before I felt his hands move upon my thighs only to greedily grab and squeeze my flesh as I began to sway upon him, up and down in a steady pace.

With each descent of my body against his groin he growled and I replied in timid gasps, patiently building up the blissful euphoria. My nails scratched his chest as I felt the growing desire burn within my veins. The heated atmosphere became filled with our ecstatic cries and moans, mist of sweat falling upon us.

I cried his name out before my body gave into the pleasures and I felt his sweet, rich release fill me up inside. His warm essence dripped down my thighs as I lifted myself off him and fell beside him with an erratic heart.

Hidan did not waste more seconds and swiftly turned me on my stomach. He caught me by surprise as my cheek rubbed against the soft futon. The mad priest did not give me time to recover, nor did he wish to catch his own breath. I felt every inch of his being infuriated by the single idea of me taking control over him, yet it was a rage rooted in lust, something rather arousing that cruel.

He was beyond doubt a control freak and he demanded me the way he wanted; with a sharp thrust of his crotch he impaled me from behind and I cried out in pain and pleasure. I felt his lips trace raw kisses on the back of my neck and upon the line of my spine as he forced my hips against his in frantic speed.

I cursed all I could, for words seemed to rapidly vanish from my mind, just like my sanity. He took me over and over, as I desperately grabbed against the sheets, his eager member easily breaking within my sore, tight insides for he already wetted it abundantly.

The sole thing that rolled down my tongue was his name as he brought me closer to God. It was the road to Heaven or Hell, I did not bother about the details; I only knew I was going to explode in delirium, and soon my body trembled underneath him before he released his final thrust.

I heard him fell beside me with a satisfied groan drawn from his throat. I wondered if I could move but he answered my unvoiced question; he pulled me into his arms and I turned and found myself against his chest. His fingers anchored in my hair, and I felt a tender peck upon the top of my head. Weary my smile was but I did smile, and in return to his gesture I kissed the scratched skin above his heart. Wicked he was, oh how dearly my man was!

The immortal was sly and his lust grew illimitable, for soon his hands slipped and rested upon my butt. Our thighs entangled and our lips collided as he took me one last time; he was gentle, slow and demure, teasing and torturing me the same way I did upon the first occasion of tonight's luscious battle. Little I could hear or see, my mind grew benumbed and my senses sharpened to the bliss he offered me.

I hid my face into his neck as he held me protectively against him while our bodies undulated comfortably. Sweat glistened on our skin and at last, he bathed my sore loins in his euphoria.

I opened my mouth several times to speak, as we lay in each other's arms, unable to move an inch. Not even words seemed possible to convey them while my eyelids grew heavy with the same exhaustion to which my body has already consumed.

"I need to clean myself up..." Finally I managed to mumble, yet I wondered if I was any audible. "So I won't get-…So I won't-…I shouldn't get-…" I do not remember much, for there was nothing to recall. In that instant, I fell asleep and drifted into a long, profound slumber.

I do not quite know how much time might have passed, if it was a day, I would not have been surprised. Faint lights of the sunrays sneaked through the heavy folds of curtains, upon the horizon majestic peaks rose and delicate pools of violet mist played with the flaming golden clouds.

At first, the sound of running water came up to my ears, slowly inviting my senses to consciousness. Seconds elapsed and slowly I blinked a few times before I decided to get up indeed. Odd as it may be, the uncanny sensation of profound uneasiness overwhelmed me first instead of joyous thoughts circling in my head. I sat up slowly, and my eyes gained sight of my surroundings. With a scream of unwanted surprise, my hands rapidly sought the silky blanket and in taut motion wrapped around my body.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deidara?!" I could not believe my eyes as the blond looked back at me in leisure manner. Beyond doubt, I was not sufficiently adapted to his strange behaviour, for he kept shocking me the more time we spent together.

"I need to talk to Hidan, Birdie." Demure it was the way he replied, almost impassive, such thought frustrating me dearly.

"Get out!" I instructed him yet he did not seem to hear me, or simply he did not care.

The blond remained stood at the sliding-doors, patient he was as he inspected me. "You remind me of someone, Birdie."

"Of whom?" I asked while by degrees more perplexed I became.

"A toy we shared. Her name was Seven." There was a wicked smirk upon his face as he uttered her name. "You all scream the same way, it is honestly boring."

I blushed into his sharp remark and wished I was fully clothed so I could have stood and slapped him. I felt lightheaded from many things that included starvation, thirst and last night's extreme workout. I would only be ridiculed by him, I was too proud to even try and snap back at his rudeness now.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Deidara-chan?" The silver-crowned priest at last appeared, his waist shrouded by a towel, small drops of water still visible upon his shoulders and chest. He never dried himself properly, I knew.

"I think it is time you keep your promise, hn? Our deal?" Deidara narrowed his eyes as he leered at me.

Confusion spread upon my visage, which only made him smirk wider. I had but the slightest idea what was going on and he seemed to be taking great pleasure in it.

"Yeah, well about that. I changed my mind. So get out now." The immortal replied presently, his voice strict and his posture severe.

Something was definitely wrong, so I ventured to ask what it was. "What deal are you two talking about?"

"I knew he didn't tell you, hn." Deidara glanced at the other beside him, and offered a victorious look, before he resumed. "Not long before you joined, we used to share…-"

"That was not sharing; you kept sticking your dick into 'my business'." Hidan corrected him as if it mattered anything.

The blond rolled his eyes as he continued. "As I told you before, we are not as good as you thought we are. Sure, there is nice Pain dude and the plant Zetsu who was unable to procreate, and super saint Itachi you like so much, but the rest of us liked a little fun once in a while. Hidan got the hottest slaves so we usually went around and had fun with them until they couldn't take it anymore and well, died. I guess even people can be overused, if you get what I mean."

"That is disgusting." I gulped as I found myself clench my hands in fists. I knew Hidan was no saint, he did not only point that out in words but also in actions. He was a monster; there was nothing new under the sun. Even so, hearing the truth again, learning more of the details was simply soul-upheaving.

"The thing is, the only reason you were allowed to join Kakuzu and Hidan on the way here because we all expected you to be one of those filthy little whores we would have fun with, like that sweet thing Seven." He licked his lips as he once more recalled her name.

I trembled at the mere idea of what might have happened to her, if she ever got out alive, if she could ever be free.

"I can kill you with the twist of my finger, Deidara." I was driven by shaking anger as I rose from the ground with the sheets around me. "I thought we were friends, I sewed your damn arm back and helped each one of you every time you needed me. You are in this house because I allow you to, so if you think I am a freaking object then let's settle this right now!" After I spat these words of sheer rage, I then turned to Hidan to speak. "Did you really make this deal with him?"

"I did, yeah." Hidan admitted simply as he observed me. "Sugar, I made many deals like that, you should know it by then. I never gave my cloak to anyone I killed, tho. And I most definitely not worried my ass off for them. I believe you are the only one who knows why I am fucked up, and if I wanted to keep that deal I would have done it the second we got to Ame."

"So what, you two are in love or what the hell?" Deidara was beyond confused as he felt this conversation was slowly being guided towards a completely new level.

"Do people still say that out loud?" Hidan's face reddened with red kisses of embarrassment as he ran a hand through his silken crown.

"Wha-…" If it was possible, Deidara's jaw would have reached the ground when it dropped. Never in his life had he expected the priest of wildest brutality feel anything, at all. "I thought….Woah...Wait,hn…That is a very new information for me, hn. So she is not our sex slave?"

"I'll cut your precious, if you try." Hidan retorted.

"When did this happen? What did I miss, hn?"

"Can we discuss this later?" I sighed, shaking my head in utter disbelief. The scene was everything I did not imagine upon waking up.

"Yeah, sure…" Deidara nodded in assent, and added. "The nice redhead made breakfast by the way." He licked his lips upon that thought and resumed. "I'll be downstairs. I uhm…Well, I guess we can stay friends then, Birdie." With that last phrase spoken, he left us eventually.

I needed a second to come to full appreciation of the facts and what had just happened. Hidan walked to me, and before I could have said anything, or slapped him for that matter, he kissed my anger away. My hands reached up to his face and held his faultless visage to mine, wishing he would always wake me like this.

"Can we forget about this, Sugar?" He asked as he pulled away reluctantly and I nodded in the positive.

"Yes." I replied as I planted a peck on his nose. "I trust you. And I know you try and balance your sides for me. But you should have told me this before. This was just very…awkward."

"Yeah, I guess." He frowned agreeing. "You should shower, Sugar. You are a turn on naked, but…"

"Oh gosh, yes, I stink." I slapped my forehead and grabbed Hidan's towel, only to undo the light knot he made. Stealing the material, I rushed to the bathroom and turned the tap in the tub. Albeit thoughts were innumerable, I wished to push away all those dismal. I wanted to feel happy, for happiness I deserved.

Also, there was this small, yet strong light of hope that at least the person I loved did feel the same way for me and might have had the same vision of future, if future we indeed had together. I prayed to Jashin with quiet words uttered, to bless His two followers with such destiny. It has been a long time I wanted something so much.

* * *

 _ **Authoresse's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend TheCorpseGarden. I hope you noticed the reason. :D**_

 _ **Thank you for keep reading, all my dear readers! :)**_


	27. Misery

_**"Your salty skin and how**_  
 _ **It mixes in with mine**_  
 _ **The way it feels to be**_  
 _ **Completely intertwined**_  
 _ **Not that I didn't care**_  
 _ **It's that I didn't know**_  
 _ **It's not what I didn't feel,**_  
 _ **It's what I didn't show."**_

* * *

My unquietness was slowly becoming tangible within the atmosphere as more and more days elapsed and sign from Itachi there was none. After two days, I attempted to go after and find him, yet the weather was by no means benignant to us; fortuitously, pestilential tempest rapidly gathered above our heads as we wandered within the queer vicinity of the house where we have been staying.

There was no sun to shine down upon us or to offer its bright light for guidance; it was but the moon's faint power that casted long, horrible shadows under the grotesquely gnarled trees. The once gently-moaning wind was now savage and howled with malevolent strength, bringing us the sickening stench of death from the farther distance. We could not further our quest for our comrade, and within a few miles of running, relieved we were to get home.

Hereupon such chagrin we waited as another three days have gone by, and desperate I grew to hold onto my belief of Itachi still being alive. Too many time have passed, I could not deny the facts. Nonetheless, I had utmost faith in him. Expressing my belief about his strength and supposable fortune, I was simply laughed at by Deidara, who apparently did not seem to share the same feeling about our friend.

In any event, Kenshin grew positive the longer he listened to me and wished to console my fears with kind words. I would always revert into confidence, and never stop hoping for the better outcome of things. We did not know nor could even begin to comprehend how late we were with everything.

It is upon my fault that in the meanwhile, with my heart filled with worry, unintentionally I became unmindful of the samurai's condition and the impending mishap of terrible outcome has swiftly closed upon us, whence there was no return.

* * *

Itachi crawled through endless burrows with two ghouls bewitched by the power of his eyes, for the sole reason to aid him reach the shelter before perishing. They came into the open twilight and in front of their eyes, a forest of vast pillars emerged that reached nearly as high as the eye could see. Presumably, they were crossing the sacred grounds of monks, upon which temples with the greatest magnificence and splendor were once built.

On the right side where they first glanced at, there was a stupendous vista of round remains of towers mounting up illimitable into the thick grey air of inner earth. This must have been the main Hall of the large temple whose doorways were ten feet high. The rave- crowned shinobi believed that ghouls must have come here often, for a buried group of dead monks would nourish the mangled community for almost a year, for indeed they were slow in both the action of eating and of digesting.

Hereupon, Itachi understood the occasional bones he had felt beneath him since he entered the forest of most grotesque fashion. Straight ahead appeared a singular perpendicular cliff at whose base an immense and forbidding cavern yawned.

About this, even the shinobi back in Konoha, especially Asuma told him to avoid as much as possible, since it was the entrance to the unhallowed vaults of Darkness where purification rituals had been frequently held short after the creation of the temples. Within this cavern, many repellent beasts had perished as the monks could perform the most powerful techniques of their time.

And truly, that warning was soon well justified; for the moment one of the ghouls began to creep toward the towers to see if the hour of demons resting had been rightly timed. There glowed in the gloom of that great cavern's mouth first one pair of red, burning eyes and then another, implying that the demons were beyond awaken and had indeed an excellent sharpness of smell.

The bewitched ghoul grew frantic for even he feared the creations of evil, and rapid he was to return to the burrow and motioned his companions to be silent. It was best to leave the demons to their own devices, also there was a possibility that they might soon withdraw, since they must naturally be rather tired after coping with the remains of the monks in the black vaults.

After a moment however, something about the size of a small horse hopped out into the grey twilight, and Itachi's eyes glowed in sick shock at the aspect of that blemished and unwholesome beast, whose face was so curiously human despite the absence of a nose, and a forehead, and well, other important particulars. He could swear he knew the person but dared not further this theory of his mind, for he would merely grew even more aghast of the truth if it was to be found out.

Presently and without further warning three other demonical creatures hopped out to join their fellow, and a ghoul gibbered softly at Itachi that the absence of wounds upon their opaque, bizarre body was a bad sign. It proved one thing, that they had not fought before, but merely slipped past mortals and beasts, so that their strength and savagery were still unimpaired and would remain so until they had found and disposed of a victim.

It was very unpleasant to see those filthy and disproportioned animals, which soon numbered about a dozen, rushing in the grey twilight where towers and pillars arose, but it was even more unpleasant when they spoke among themselves in guttural ejaculations of queer noises.

And yet, horrible as they might have seemed, they were not so horrible as what presently came out of the cave after them with unutterable suddenness.

It was paws, three feet long if not even more, equipped with savage talons for even more gruesome goal. After it came another paw, and followed a great black-furred arm to which both of the paws were attached. Then two, malformed eyeless sockets shone, and the head of the awakened hound, large as a cask of wine, staggered into view.

Eyes there were none yet it seemed the beast could easily sense its surroundings with the hearing of sharp, protruding ears. The head was chiefly terrible because of the mouth. That mouth had long, great fangs and ran from the top to the bottom of the head and opened in the middle of the face. Before them, this unspeakable demon emerged from the cave and rose to his full thirty feet.

The battle which then ensued was truly a frightful one. From all sides the venomous demons rushed feverishly at the three of them, with jaws wishing to tear at their muzzles, to maul murderously with their hard pointed fangs. All the time they coughed in an excited fashion, screaming when the great vertical mouth of the dark, repellent beast would roar as it too approached them in rapid speed, to grant that the noise of the combat would surely have aroused the sleeping city, if only it was alive.

Itachi, albeit weakened by the preceding fight with the Vast Lord was by no means ready to give into the inviting call of Death. Driven by a singular idea that these unholy creatures possessed no amount of brain that could be taken serious, he changed into a vast flock of bats and vanished from the entrapped circumstances.

As it was, the tumult soon receded altogether from sight under the blackness, with only occasional evil echoes to mark its continuance. Indeed they did not notice the lack of victim and so they hurled upon each other relentlessly and fearing no living or dead. The morbid perversions so mangled and tore at each other, their bodies shaken into frantic cries and growls in the background.

In the meanwhile, the most alert of the ghouls gave the signal to the other for the other to advance, and Itachi's mesmerized little beasts fled out of the forest of sacred pillars and into the dark noiseless plains. Silently they shambled over rough sandy pavements, hearing with disgust the abominable muffled snorts from which marked the battle of the demons behind them.

Itachi with strength frail and almost ending, had no choice but to regain his ordinary shape and follow his bizarre companions out of the peril that still threatened them. Apprehensive they became of the ending of the hour, the ghouls and him set a somewhat rapid pace; but even so the journey was no brief one, for distances in that area of giant beings were on a great scale.

The shinobi never could have imagined the consequences of the Fourth War nor the hideous way the world had turned out to be. Never in his mind would he have estimated the greatness of Madara's taste for the morbid perversion of human law, yet there was no doubt about the truth of it.

At last, however, they came to another open space, before a tower even vaster than the rest emerged, above whose colossal doorway was fixed a monstrous symbol, which made one shudder without knowing its meaning. This was the central tower with the sign of the Serpent, and the giant stone steps just visible through the thickening dusk.

There now began a climb of indeterminable length in utter blackness; it was made almost impossible by the monstrous size of the steps, which were fashioned for unholy spirits, and were therefore nearly two feet high. Itachi soon became so worn out that the tireless ghouls were forced to aid him climb higher and higher. All through the endless climb, there lurked the peril of pursuit.

While the beasts' senses were inhumanely sharpened and therefore they could easily catch the sound of marching feet of the climbers upon the stairs, the frightening fact was not this but the truth that they would not be heard at all and would most certainly come rather suddenly and not less shockingly in the dark upon the victims. Then, after unknown length of climbing, there came a cough from the darkness above; and matters once more assumed a very grave and unexpected turn.

Itachi sighed as he felt vertigo curse his mind and the longer he remained alone in the unknown, the less chance he stood for survival. Soon, he even began to believe he was on the wrong track to find the shelter he had previously seen in his mind, and perhaps all was but the false visions for hope.

After a breathless second, the ghouls leading the three of them pushed the young Uchiha against the wall held his weapon the best possible way, which he raised for a crushing blow whenever the enemy would be to come in sight. Ghouls could see effortlessly in the dark, so the small party was not as badly hopeless as Itachi would have been alone.

In the following moment, one beast indeed rose into their sight and the trembling ghouls poised their weapon for a desperate blow. Presently two familiar burning red eyes flashed into view, and the panting of the beast became audible. As it hopped down to the step just above the ghouls, they wielded the ancient blades with prodigious force and so there was one singular choking sound before the enemy fell upon the ground and down rolled upon the stairs, its body smashing against the entrance door once it reached the last step.

Fortune was by their side, for it seemed to be only this one unholy spirit, and after a moment of listening the ghouls tapped Itachi as a signal to keep going further. As before, they were obliged to aid him, the power of his eyes still in its strength. At last, the ghouls brought their companion to a halt; and feeling above him, the young, exhausted shinobi realized that they reached the exit door that stood locked in front of them.

To open so vast a thing completely was not to be thought of, but the ghouls hoped to get it up just enough to permit the Uchiha to escape through the crack. Mightily they pushed with as much strength as they possessed. They judged the edge next the top of the staircase to be the right one, and to this they bent all the force of their disreputably nourished muscles.

After a few moments, and after several fatigued and misfortunate attempts, at last a crack of light appeared to their sight; and the undead slaves helped Itachi through, letting him climb up to their rubbery shoulders and later guiding his feet as he clutched at the blessed soil of an undisturbed hill. Another second and the ghouls could have been through themselves, when a sudden noise of harsh panting and loud growling brought immeasurable fear upon them. The door fell rapidly and locked them into their deadly fate in that very instant. Itachi could not turn back nor he wanted to, since they were merely bewitched and never did help him by heart.

The sight in front of him was of a more pleasant view; complete quiet fell upon the earth and stillness pervaded the atmosphere. Dead bodies were nowhere near and the sight of the cabin brought a light smile upon his face. He was closer. And in that moment, he swooned.

* * *

"You should come back, it is getting dark." Kenshin said as he sat beside me upon the porch. My mind became lost in contemplation and I had but the slightest idea of what was happening in the house. I simply could not be bothered, for my utmost concern was leveled to Itachi. It have been five days already, I could not stop thinking of it which effected in distancing myself from other dooms of the present.

"I just…I just hope he is all right. I wish I could sense him but I cannot. What if he died? What if we let him die, Kenshin? It is just wrong. We should have helped, somehow." An eldritch sensation exerted icy shivers rush down my spine and I trembled as soul-clenching thoughts clouded my lucid judgment.

"That battle was impossible to win, to put out a fire of such length. Not even you could do it, Ino. Don't be so hard on yourself and have faith. You have a god right?"

"My god likes death more than any." I allowed a weak smile to cross my lips as I spoke, wishing it was solely a terrible humor I possessed but it was the very truth about Jashin. I seldom said more of it and with a sigh, I sprang on my feet and looked around the thickening clouds of the upcoming evening. "I will try and go look for him tomorrow if the weather is merciful to us, such as today. We should venture out again, Kenshin. What do you say? Would you come with me?" I looked down at him with eyes eager to seek out the answer by merely looking upon him.

As always, he comforted me with a candid smile that plastered across his lips and he nodded in the declarative. "You should ask Hidan too. He loves fighting."

"I know…" I mirrored his cheerful visage as I thought about my evil priest. "But I do not want to leave Deidara alone, here. Recently, he has been acting strange." I replied presently, concern shadowing my voice. "And he would be more than unwilling to come with us on this quest. Last time it took half a day to convince him if you can recall."

Kenshin nodded in assent and he too stood up, or wished to, at least. Upon that impulse of rising, suddenly he lost his stability and fell into my arms. I was glad I could catch him, yet my concern grew at the sight of him. He presented a portentous sight for he looked by no means healthy. Of course, I could not deny he was not really dead or alive, yet the charnel hue in his eyes, the transparent tone of his skin that rapidly changed expression all foretold the startlingly perishing remnants of life from his spirit.

"Kenshin!" I called his name for he did not seem to hear me anymore. My voice rang in the air, which too grew heavier upon us; faint drops of rain suddenly hit my shoulders and so I wasted no time to drag us inside the cabin. "I need help!" I called for the other two sojourners albeit in the next moment I realized they would be not too much of use for me; after all, I was the one with medical knowledge.

Deidara showed up first who did not hide his joy upon beholding us. He gloated over the uselessness of Kenshin and how desperate I was to figure out the reason of his passing. Careful I was as I lay him upon the futon of the small room beside the kitchen and lifted his eyelids that seemed too heavy for him to keep them upwards. "Kenshin…"

"It was time. We have been anticipating this." Deidara began as he waited at the entrance of chamber, with arms tautly folded over his chest. He reeked of bitterness and I could not tell why; ever since our last conversation which was almost a week ago in my bedroom, during which he wished to claim certain rights as a man, by degrees he alienated himself from all of us, the only name upon his lips would be that victim's, _Seven'_ s.

I too then began to wonder if that woman meant anything to him and his embittered spirit was plagued by feelings he was ashamed to admit, and that my simple happiness by Hidan's side infuriated him, after all the things he had done to _Seven_. There were so many questions in my mind yet I dared not bring them into words. I seldom asked or talked to Deidara, for he did not covet my company, for that matter. Every time we would encounter, though, he devoured me with his eyes, perhaps the exact same way he did it to her.

"Shut up, Deidara. If you cannot say anything nice then do not talk at all." I said infuriated, as I inspected Kenshin's temperature carefully. "Where is Hidan?" I added then in curiosity, for I did not remember seeing him for a while now, well not around the house at least.

"He left presumably a few hours ago when you were gathering herbs in the garden." He said with no change of lineaments upon his malevolent visage. His tone grew sardonic as he furthered his sentiment. "We should depart and leave this one behind. We have no use of Kenshin anymore and honestly, I see no reason for all of us to stick together."

"And just how the hell will you survive?" I raised my voice, which I instantly regretted as Kenshin groaned in pain. Unfaltering I was for I would always stand up for the people around me. No matter how Deidara was behaving, I still believed once we were friends. Or something of that kind. I would not let him perish in the middle of nowhere. We had to win this war and change things back to their original form.

"You underestimate me, don't you?" His bright eyes narrowed queerly as he observed me and the disabled upon the sheets.

"No, I am just not as reckless as you are." I sighed and stood up. "I need cloth and water. And the herbs. And I need to invent a jutsu to save him."

"How will you do that?" Simple he was in tone as he asked, making me truly ponder whether he was interested in my answer or just wished to pretend he cared.

"Jashin." I granted, for the sake of the argument and with the same rigidity before I furthered my answer. "Even though he is a douche bag he still cares more about things than you do." I wished to tell him to get out of my sight, to leave me alone but my hands were tied. Swallowing my pride, I looked upon him pleadingly. "Please stay by his side until I get back. I need to get some more things from outside."

"It is raining heavily. But whatever."

To his surprise, I said nothing else but bowed to express my gratitude. I hoped he would just stay with Kenshin for a little time. I couldn't even think of Itachi, things were not looking bright here either.

It was a grey, bleak evening, with now and then a drizzle of rain; and heavier and heavier clouds were piling themselves up beyond the hills. I felt undecided what to do; there was no time to waste, however. Seeking shelter from the increasing rainfall beneath one of the few undestroyed outbuildings, I wondered about the wisdom of waiting, or of taking the aggressive and going down into the nearby grove in quest of extraordinary plants.

The downpour then waxed in heaviness, and distant peals of thunder sounded from close horizons. Sheet lightning shimmered, and then a fork-like bolt flashed near at hand, as if descending into the accursed grove itself. The sky grew very dark when I betook the second time, and ran with all my might into the dark deep little forest.

Deidara's words rang in my ears, aggravating the mood that closed upon my mind. I had nobody to talk to, no friends around in whom I could trust or with whom I could feel comfortable. I felt somewhat lost, and the burdensome feeling simply kept suffocating me. I missed Konoha and the people there, especially Shikamaru.

I do not quite know how much time must have passed by the time I opened the front door and rushed inside the cabin, soaked to the bone. Hidan was back by then to my relief, his vestiture dabbled in blood and his faultless wicked visage besprinkled by the same crimson fluids.

"Sugar, the hell happened?" He stepped closer to me as I took a moment to catch my breath, my skin flushed to his simplest touch. In that moment, I did not care how disgusting we both looked and how inappropriate the time was to show any kinds of emotions; my grip loosened around the herbs and plants and I dropped them upon the table only to pull him close to an embrace.

Usually, he would believe I was to start deviltry, in which he was always more than pleased to participate. However, this time he did not ascribe my intimacy to further thoughts and held me in a casual, comforting manner. "Kenshin is still alive, don't ya whine about it, okay?"

"Okay…" I whispered against his neck and I took a deep breath to shake off the indeed incongruous feelings. With a kiss upon the lips I left him in the hallway and taking the essence of powerful ointments I gathered the most important tools for making medicine and at last, after everything done and prepared, I headed to Kenshin's room.

His features were more pallid than when I left him, even though it was merely a few hours that have passed. The pestilential thunder ceased while his condition was the opposite. I felt vexed by the sight of him and how useless everything seemed for a moment. I was no Tsunade Senju, let's be honest, and the greatest accomplishment in my life were deals made with a savage god who would grant power as long as I took lives.

I was nowhere near to be a real medical ninja, for my knowledge was little and immature. I did what I could, notwithstanding the harsh facts of my lacking skills.

Some scrolls I found behind the sofa upon the shelves were aid of me, and by them, I could create simple doses of creams, which I applied upon the disabled's chest. We maintained a profound silence as I carefully massaged the herbal oils into his skin.

His breathing slowly strengthened and the shallow noise within his lungs ceased to reverberate through the ribs. I sat beside the futon upon which he rested, and wetted the cloth upon his forehead. His febrile scent diminished as the hours elapsed, and by midnight, I was shaken into relieved cry that the samurai would live one more day. Thereupon, there was indeed chance for me to be able and come up with a technique, to Hidan's biggest disappointment.

Deidara was long asleep by the time I arose from the ground for the sole purpose of studying; I could not escape the long hours that were to follow, I felt dedicated to my goal. I wanted to help. I wanted to become more than I was. I hated being limited by myself.

Hidan cooked, and surprisingly well. He later admitted it was Kenshin teaching him some tricks long before he has turned into a frantic priest of madness. I appreciated the little moments of his humanity, notwithstanding the fact they never lasted long. He still had some humane emotions within him, deeply rooted, which he expressed by the rather odd way he loved me.

"Hey, you comin' up or what?" He asked as I noticed his presence behind me as I was seated at the kitchen's table, my mind lost in contemplation while I was dramatically focusing on reading.

"No, I have to study. I need to figure out how to bring him back." I replied and Hidan sat beside me, his expression usually confused, of which I was by no means surprised.

"But he is pretty fucking dead already."

"No, that is what intrigues me." I began as I slowly pushed away the book I was holding and turned my attention to him. "The ghouls are those who came back from the dead. Some of them are peculiar upon the fact they seem more intelligent than others."

I paused to observe his features to make sure he was following me and then I gradually resumed. "Kenshin is alive, but…Is dying. He seems dead but he is surely not. Otherwise he wouldn't be suffering now. What if he suffered an injury or something that is slowly eating away his existence? I just simply ignored it all this time." I sighed, remorsefully.

"You are not a nurse, not your responsibility to keep checking if everyone is fine." He replied as he was wishing to cheer me up.

"I want to be. I want to keep helping people. Before I joined you, I was learning to become a med nin. And during the time in Akatsuki, I know I mainly helped you and Jashin but…"

"I get ya now. So now what? You gonna stay up all night and read?"

"Yes." I nodded in the positive. "If you want we could shower together, though…" I offered with a smile upon my face, which he instantly mirrored with his singular, wicked smirk.

"I would like that, Sugar." He said, gently claiming my lips to his own vivid fashion. "You kind of look like crap, tho." He uttered against my mouth as slowly he pulled away, his hand upon my forehead. "Suga', if you get ill, sure as hell I ain't bringing tea for everyone."

"No…No, I am fine...I just feel a bit tired. But I need to solve this first, and we have to find Itachi, and then…" I hesitated with a sigh, for I knew what awaited us. We were yet so far to reach Konoha and nowhere near to bring end upon the Apocalypse. "It will be all right. I can do this." I nodded in assent as I pulled him closer to another rapid battle of tongues.

Hidan made it all better. No matter how brutal he was, he touched me with twisted affection. In that moment, that is all I needed. _He was all I needed._


	28. Inconsolable

_**"I try to sleep, yeah**_  
 _ **But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me**_  
 _ **A thousand more regrets unraveling**_  
 _ **If you were here right now,**_  
 _ **I swear I'd tell you this."**_

* * *

„Hidan! Hidan!" Just how much it took for me to not scream and instead call his name on a quiet tone, I cannot begin to express. My feet carried me in frenzied haste up the stairs and past the corridor, until I broke into the room we shared.

It was early of the dawn by the time I finished the last kanji of the scrolls. For long hours, I sat and said nothing nor moved from the table of the kitchen. To find something for Kenshin was my paramount desire, to be able and help and by that to progress. I most certainly had to catch up with my medical studies and for procrastination, there is no better cure than lack of time. Therefore, I read and delved into the mystery of medicine.

"Hidan!" I knelt down beside the futon, upon which he lay, completely spread over.

Slowly, his arms began to move and the priest gathered himself in a sitting position. His silver locks hung tousled around his face as he lazily uplifted his eyelids to glance at me. "What now, Sugar?" If he could, he would have definitely observed me and fought to conceive the reason of my ecstasy, yet now he was too far from alertness to begin such work of the mind.

My fingers gently brushed away some threads from his face and I planted a gentle peck on his forehead before I opened my mouth to talk. "I found the cure for Kenshin! He was injured, and that is how he is dying. He has a scar on his chest-…"

"You checked his chest?" I assumed Hidan did not quite pay attention to me until the word caught his ears. I understood the meaning behind his query and thus I let it go.

"He is a patient. And he is you friend, I would say your only." I began as we locked gazes, the faint strokes of jealousy rapidly dissolving from his visage. He was easy to figure out and could be pleased with even less effort once he opened himself up.

I loved the habit of his dramatic pouting, and the pleased way he would smirk and close his eyes once I began to massage his scalp. He loved that particular action of mine and so I loved the effect it exerted on him.

To soothe his mood, I played that very magical card and my fingertips rushed through his hair and caressed him with sly intentions. The mad man sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, as I predicted. With a disguised smile, I then resumed. "I do have to go see Jashin, Hidan. But I will hurry."

The problem was this, indeed. Time in His dimension passed differently from that of the world's, thus I could not properly measure the exact length of my absence, which was alarming to me as well. Upon earth, anything could change in a matter of minutes, so to allow myself to leave for perhaps time counted in weeks was beyond dangerous.

What if I did not find them here anymore? What if we lost each other again? I had no choice, however. To meet Jashin was beyond imperative.

"No, Sugar. You ain't going there." Hidan's wild, violet eyes opened and he gently wrapped his fingers around my wrist to refuse my appeasement.

I took my hand back with a sigh escaping through my throat. "Hidan, listen."

"No, you listen." His tone rose in upset worry and I put my finger upon his soft lips, something he did not half like, for he never quite allowed to be silenced.

"I will be back. I only need to make a contract, so I can always contact him. If he does it, we will always be able to reach him. Like a hotline."

Hidan mumbled against my finger and began to shake his head in the negative. "No."

"Listen, I am going, with or without your consent." That I did not mean. I wanted him to support me, to find my idea good and useful. I wanted his agreement. He mattered to me. "I will make it up. Any way you want it."

Oh, I well knew of the ways he would choose, that is why I was so eager to offer such a deal. I missed having my mind blown away, for it has been almost a week we last battled in bed. I longed to feel his insatiable thirst for me, for I felt the same for him. We were mad for each other.

"Fine… "At last, with a long, profound sign of surrender he nodded, his lips brought downwards in pout. "I hate having you keep going away."

"I hate being away, but I need it, so I can progress. Practicing is not enough." He must have surmised I was saying the truth and perhaps even the notion of apprehension caught him, for he did not further the passionate dispute.

Within a very short elapse of time I found myself in his arms, my body numb from the mesmerizing comfort of his embrace. I folded my arms around him and I cherished the time we spent motionless, as if portentous predictions awaited us. His worry was tangible and I could not yet conceive the true meaning of it, as if he naturally took notice of the bad that was already at the door, waiting to be let in.

"Hidan…" I began ever so quietly, for I wished to leave the atmosphere of peacefulness undisturbed.

"Hm?" He reacted casually as he averted his eyes upon me with a slight turn of his face to my direction.

"I made some more ointments and left them on the kitchen table. Please look for Itachi and find him. I believe it is still not too late. In the morning, I tried to sense him, he must be closer than before, I think upon the hills. I believe I felt his chakra. "

"All right…" His voice resounded with nonchalance as he replied which I ascribed to his usual demeanor. However, in all fairness I could not stop but ponder of the odd sensation that reverberated through his words.

Everything seemed better these days, in spite of the orgy of devastation upon the earth. We still lived our days with hope and positivity, so then now, why was I feeling the opposite? The hideous silence in the air was by no means the sign of fortune. However, there was no time to waste, thus, amidst wet kisses and long pecks I broke myself from him with grave reluctance.

I had to go; I wanted to come back as soon as possible. So perhaps the eerie grip upon my spirit would loosen.

"I love you."

"If I don't, I will tell ya, Sugar. Now go and come back to me."

And with those words exchanged I was gone. In a sudden flash of awakening into Jashin's world, I saw only an ordinary door to a nameless street, some northerly window of uninteresting details, and the wall and floor and ceiling toward the north of the chamber, all photographed with morbid vividness in my brain in a light brighter than the glow of a crystal stream. I would always awake in a room, always in a different one to the Lord's fancy.

This light of extreme peculiarity was not a strong or even a fairly strong light; certainly not nearly strong enough to read an average book under it, however it cast a shadow of myself and had a yellowish, penetrating force that hinted at things more potent than luminosity.

This, I perceived with unearthly sharpness despite the fact that I felt as if two of my other senses were violently assailed by it. In my ears rang the vigorous reverberations of shocking screams of those cursed, and taken into this pit of suffering, while my nostrils revolted at the stench, which filled the place.

My mind grew as alert as my senses as I walked out of the room into the unknown in search of the Lord. I had no time to waste, therefore I did not wait for him to show up, for I would be the one to find him and by that let no more moment linger into the void.

Upon leaving the chamber of frantic style and visions, there was a dimly phosphorescent cloud of thick loathsomeness, enveloping and dissolving to an abhorrent plasticity the one object to which all my attention was focused. "Jashin!" I bowed deeply, my knees resting upon the ground.

He pursued me with his gaze as I rose from the floor and met his visage. As usual, he was dressed by his love of the bizarre, bright dramatic crimson cloak shrouded his shoulders underneath which finely tailored suit of stark black enveloped his slim, tall shape. Light of mischief emanated from his eyes as he observed me leisurely, always having his head slightly tilted if he was lost in contemplation.

"Is there a reason to your haste you are not telling me?"

Even at the risk of offending him, I began with a stern expression. "No, my Lord." I answered laconically, before I took a second to find the proper speech upon resuming. "I believe you know everything about my reason of being here and about the importance of time."

With piqued curiosity the corner of his lips lingered upwards and a half smirk brightened his divinely moulded features. "You want to make a contract with me for the Summoning Jutsu, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes I do. "

"People do not summon gods, didn't you know that?" Deliberately his footfalls made his way uninterruptedly towards me and I moved not away. Jashin was a God of games and tricks; I would join his unvoiced request if it meant having the deal done with him.

"They summon Sages." I nodded in apprehension of his words as his eyes leered into mine. I did not move, albeit I was certain ordinary people would shake in every limb under his seething glare. "But I want to make a deal with you."

"What if I refuse?"

"You can't." Presently I replied and mirrored his stern gaze. "I challenge you."

Candles flickered around us albeit I did not take notice of their presence before. The air of icy coldness made me shiver but I did not tighten my cloak around me. The temperature shrank and our breaths could be seen as we maintained a profound silence for a brief moment.

After a moment, his visage brightened and a shrill laughter of deadly joy escaped through his lips. "I take it!" He roared and I gulped, for nothing else must give away my shallow anxiety. "If you can break into my mind and tell me what I am thinking about, you can have your deal. If you fail…"

I dreaded to hear the rest of his decision yet I had no choice; he shall speak it and nonetheless I would go into it. I needed this deal, I lacked immeasurable power, I was not as fast as most shinobi nor I stood out with my taijutsu. I could only count on my clan's power and the one bestowed upon me by Jashin, the magic of voodoo.

"If you fail, you will go back to your mortality and have none of my skills anymore."

Without further hesitation and without having a chance to back from the deal, I sat upon the ground cross-legged and closed my eyes. "I am ready." Said I with utmost determination. My will to grow as a kunoichi was unshakeable and I was far too stubborn to give up on my dreams. That was all I had, dreams. I wouldn't lose them without trying.

Jashin seated himself in front of me with a malicious grin upon his fine features. I could feel his eyes leer into me, seeking to steal my focus. His stern presence aggravated my attempts as I entered his mind, at last. His brain resembled to a vast, high-ceiled library whose walls were solidly packed with tattered books of ponderous, archaic, and vaguely repellent aspect.

For a brief moment of time, I was completely petrified, for I did not know how to start looking for things. At first glance, it seemed things were stored in order, yet upon the first step taken within the lofty place, I realized nothing was as it seemed. Things kept vanishing and reappearing in front of my sight and feet. Those scrolls that lay scattered, now rested in order upon certain oak shelves.

As his thoughts changed, so did the order of everything in his mind. ' _So that how it was. All right'_ , I said to myself as I took a deep breath while I speculated upon the most fitting strategy. Notwithstanding the lack of time, I had to take things slow, and reservedly. I knew his schemes and the fiendish intentions of how to trick me; to have me become lost in the search of things, as I would step from self after self, opening book after book.

I sat upon the ground, and returned to the same position I was in, in my own body. "Come to me, little ideas…Come to me." Unvoiced pleas crossed my mind before I delved myself into the search of the answer requested from me. I do not know how much time have passed; I cannot possibly fathom the notion of it, but upon waking to consciousness, I noticed the particular change of air.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief as I caught myself gasping for air, as if my lungs were restricted from breathing, they emptied and I was desperate to fill them again.

"I thought I would give you some work." With a lively cheer, he rose from the ground and offered his hand to help me follow him. I took it and he effortlessly pulled me back upon my feet as if I was a leaf in the wind.

"That was…Well all right…" I restrained further thoughts within my mind and instead of my usual boldness I bowed in polite manner.

If I had known he was purposefully thinking of different things each second, I would have stopped after a few spin around my mind and broke the connection. Nonetheless, his theories were of disgusting nature, his brain convulsively filled with means of murder and wicked temptations.

"Can we have the deal then?" I asked demurely as I looked upon him, my spirit eager with the final answer.

He nodded in assent and with a single snap of his fingers, Jashin conjured the scroll of Summoning. "Sign it." Ordered he and before I indulged myself in such divine options, I read the smallest letters at the end; the devil was in the details, I have long learnt that.

"Thank you." With a last bow I spoke and upon the same motion I made haste back to the enchanted chamber from which I came. Its door was the aperture between the worlds, the one which appeared if the chant was done right. I panted the spell as I kept running towards the room, for I wished not to waste any more time. I was certain enough has passed already and I was later than I wanted to.

I threw the door open and I swooned in that very instant. To travel between dimensions, especially between His and ours, it was by no means available to see the journey that led to Him. Once upon asking why, Jashin simply said _'because where is the magic in the well-known?'_ and upon that thought I had to give him right.

When my consciousness returned, I found myself in the ghastly stillness of a seemingly unending sleep it –albeit it was but seconds that would pass, chilly from the rays of a cold moon that shone upon me through the familiar windows of the cabin. The sight in front of me however, was nonetheless terrifying.

I strove to imagine where and what I could be for I was certain it was not reality that enwrapped me. I longed, yet dared not to employ my vision as I hurriedly shut it tight. I dreaded to glance upon the ghosts of the past in front of me. It was too painful.

It was not that I feared to look upon things horrible, but that I grew aghast lest there should be nothing to see if I blinked again and that the truth indeed would be nothing. At length, with a wild desperation at heart, I quickly unclosed my eyes. My worst thoughts, then, were confirmed. "Is this happening?" I asked at last as I forced my voice to ring in loud sounds. I could barely catch the strength of my tone and so I sounded more of a whisper. "How?"

"Sugar, you were away for three weeks. These dudes showed up a few days ago." Hidan explained on his particular manner as he pointed at my father and Shikamaru.

"Three weeks?!" Sheer astonishment displayed upon my features as I gathered the notion of apprehension. I struggled for breath as I struggled for understanding it. The atmosphere was intolerably heavy, I began to sweat. "The last time…The…No…"

Before I could have said anything else, the sentence had passed; my father made haste towards me and brought me in his arms, that very familiar embrace, that one only he could have given me. I shuddered for I could barely come into full appreciation of the reality. The last time we met he slapped me. He had looked upon me with eyes of so profound disappointment I was certain they were deeper than the sea.

"Dad…" I uttered the single syllable yet it felt like it took eternity. His actions drove the blood in torrents upon my heart as at last I hugged him tight as ever. I have missed him, with words unable to grasp its true notion.

Upon reluctantly pulling away, I felt my tears wiped away with his thumbs. I hated showing emotions, especially such for I considered myself weak yet in that moment I could not hide it, I was not even close upon succeeding.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" He was never good with words, I believed it was a family thing. To express a belief or a single thought came in actions, and so we were rather people of work than of taction.

"Yes…Yes it has…" I nodded with a smile plastering across my face as he looked at me.

"You have lost weight haven't you? And your hair? Shikamaru told everything he could when he came back, but he definitely did not tell me about these."

"It must be a new thing, I last saw her the old way!" Shikamaru interrupted to defend himself, such I found rather cunning. My mood lightened the more time elapsed above us. I slowly began to feel I was home, again. I breathed more freely and my heart beat with less frenzy. It seemed evident that mine was not, at least the most hideous of fates. I had those I loved, who felt the same for me.

"No, dad I think I got fatter the past few weeks!"

"Indeed she did." Hidan's assent brought a second of silence over us during which the dislike towards my priest was tangible within the air.

I could only guess my father and him never quite got on well, not something I would not have expected, in all fairness.

"What a drag…." Vexed the young advisor of the Hokage, as Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. At the following moment, he cleared his throat and broke the sensation of rejoice. "I am sorry to interrupt but we should sit down, discuss everything and leave the soonest possible. I believe Itachi,Kenshin and Deidara are already halfway to Konoha. We should catch up while the roads are cleared up."

"Oh yes, that is true." My father nodded in the positive and lifted his gaze away from me, as if seeking the right chamber for a long, severe talk.

The disquietude of suspense suddenly seized upon my spirit as I cautiously listened to them.

"Itachi is alive?" I asked at last, when I followed the three to the living room, with my anxiety growing intolerable.

Shikamaru noticed the change of tone of my voice as I requested further information, albeit it was not what most perplexed me. It was the unknown, of my fate.

For we all sat down, I shook myself to a reserved demeanor and thus awaited what was bestowed upon me.

"Ino… I don't know how much Itachi told you, but lot of things have happened." Shikamaru began while his eyes traveled to me and matched my gaze.

A fearful idea suddenly drove the blood through my face with such rapidness I felt my cheeks burn. I was tenderly trembling in anxiety, for I could not at all imagine how bad things were. Konoha must have loathed me, for I did not give a reason to be loved, after I left it. I hurt people without caring, I drove myself to a state of such insanity it was inevitable to give no good impression. It was indeed how they felt, was it not? I did not wish to know. I dreaded to hear it.

"You have been declared Rogue after you left. After the incident with Lord Hiruzen, if you remember."

"I do…" I whispered shamefully as I looked at the surface of the table in front of us.

"The Council has not the best heart but when I came back during the war, some things were settled. The Akatsuki joined the war. I say we saved the world, at least from complete destruction. Now the guys, I mean those who remained, helped us. With the new Hokage, Itachi and I could manage to make a deal. I am not saying that people trust us, but we are safe in the Hidden Leaf, and now there is peace. We came here because we got the news that you were back and alive so we could warn you and enlighten you about the current situation."

"Who is alive from Akatsuki?" I asked as I bit upon my lip. I had little object, certainly no hope to help me regain courage. I was prepared for the worst, or so I struggled to believe that.

"Well as you can see I am, Nagato, Itachi who you saved, -I am impressed if you let me add, and there is Hidan who still nobody likes and Deidara."

"You are still Akatsuki?"

"Of course I am." Upon that question Shikamaru smiled. "Nagato and I are working to regain the original notion of the group. To bring a new dawn that is not based on sheer violence but brings justice by our own means but for the good of humanity. This is where Hidan will struggle, since we don't kill innocents. Also, we do not decide upon the question of innocence by ourselves, your father and his Division helps to find the truth in the mind if things are unsure."

"That is great." I nodded with a little sigh of relief. "Am I still one of you? Or…"

"Oh shut up your crap Sugar." Hidan folded his arms over his chest while the others stared at him in sheer atnohisment. I was rather used to his raw use of language, I knew he did not wish to be rude to me. It was simply Hidan. "I think Shika-chan is trying to say we will do everything for you not to stay in this fucking mess."

"Well…" Shikamaru cleared his throat as he looked at the silver-crowned mad man beside him. "Yes." He nodded as he paused for a moment and resumed assuredly. "Lady Tsunade knows you and she believes me. Itachi's title as a Rogue was cancelled a few months ago and we want to have the same for you. The Council requested an interrogation but we will be there with you. People want to believe you and forgive you, just as they are slowly letting our comrade back to society. The Uchihas are pretty worked up on what he has done, but it is not impossible to fix it."

I listened with keen attention of my faithful friend, and I gave myself up with great zest and enthusiasm to the enjoyment of the moment, which so obligingly spread itself out in front of my eyes. Above the small table I leaned upon such impulse and hugged Shikamaru so tight I felt his throat fill up with coughing. I was choking him was I not?

"You seriously hug everyone but me?" Hidan narrowed his eyes in dramatic jealously and furthered his envy with pouting. I knew that alteration of his features, of I knew it so well.

"I have not seen them for over a year and I talked to you three weeks ago. Are you really doing this?" I narrowed my eyes as at last we all rose from the tatami. My heart was put at ease, for faith did not leave me completely. I was well aware of the mess I have made, the chaos implanted in our hearts.

Also, I was certain that never once I would give up on setting it all right. If there was any chance for me to apologize, to prove the things I have done were never guided by fiendish intentions…If there was any chance for me to prove it…Oh I would take it without the slightest of hesitation. I made up my mind.

"When can we go home? I need to talk to people. I need to explain it all."

"You will, Ino." My father nodded in consent as he put his arms over my shoulders.

There is no word I could use to describe the feeling of seeing him again, of seeing Shikamaru well and alive. Tonight was unquestionably the happiest of my life, for I knew I was loved. For I knew I was not devoid of affection, for I knew my father believed in me. I could truly make my clan proud, could I not?

"Dad, I want to apologize." Impelled by courage and the quest for forgiveness, I spoke as I turned to him, with eyes eagerly seeking redemption.

"Ino, we can talk about this later, all right? " He glanced at me in kind intent while his face represented a combination of warmth and fumbling remorse. Heartily he spoke and added. "Let's get on the way and we can apologize. I have not been the best of myself either, the last time I saw you. I should have given you more credit. Especially after what Shikamaru had to say once he came back."

Time could not be counted upon the hurry we made to leave. Seconds seemed slow as they passed by for with immeasurable zeal I rushed to gather my things and make haste to Konoha. I was filled with hope, my spirit bloomed in the quest for joy. If Itachi could be forgiven, I knew so could I. I would get my friends back, and make things right.

Things once again appeared to be bright and such light blinded my instincts now that I call it from the far recollection of my mind. I was so naïve with the hope that suddenly mesmerized me. I was drunk with hope, indeed I was. As if dreaming an opiate dream I left the cabin behind, the last remains of a crawling prediction long eradicated from my mind. Oh just how blinded I was!

The four of us covered the long miles of the misty forest and hill until the wooded ascent aggravated our hurried tramples. The country of Fire now bore an aspect more than usually sinister as we were beholding it by night and without the accustomed crowds of shinobi who oftentimes crossed these pestilential lands, so that we were often tempted to use our safely packed headlights, despite the attention it might attract, and if it did, without a doubt it would attract many.

It was an unwholesome landscape, especially after dark, and I believe I would have noticed its morbidity even without being ignorant of the terror that stalked there. Of wild creatures, there were none—they were indeed one of the wisest when death leered close. The ancient crowns of trees appeared above us to be unnaturally large and twisted, and the vegetation underneath our feet was unnaturally thick and feverish, drabbled in dried blood and dry or rotten human flesh.

Around us, curious mounds and hummocks in the weedy earth reminded us to the consequences of war through dead men's skulls which swelled to majestic proportions where the eye could see. We stalked death in complete quiet, wishing to leave the world undisturbed.

I bit upon my lip as I followed Shikamaru. Certain I used to be about the nonchalance with what I treated the stench that surrounded us, the rich smell of dismemberment that enveloped our skin and was impossible to wash off. The longer we furthered, the more nausea suffocated me.

"You okay, Sug'? I felt Hidan's touch upon my shoulder and I touched the top of his hand with mine, while stopping not on the way. I did not want to be a nuisance and slow anyone down, I believed such state of mine would surely pass. As we walked I buried my nose into the cloak, wishing to feel his scent.

The terror which quietly lurked in our souls about the dangers of the night came with a sudden and portentous confirmation of shrill shrieks and loud cries. We froze in an instant and our headlights were killed with the same zeal. No stampede of unholy violence could have created a sound like that which followed. Our blood curdled to the hundreds of ghouls that within mere instant surrounded us.

Yet it was not all; demons of all kinds rose from the depths of the earth, with jaws larger than their heads, eyeless sockets bleeding yellow slime of decomposition. Like a swarm of mad rats, they came at us in need of meat, for we knew we were to be the main course.

We gathered in a circle to protect each other from each side, and to fight off my unbearable agony with the smell, I proposed Shikamaru to rapidly disable as much as possible. Our plans were easy in our minds yet we failed to carry them out.

Shikamaru stood under the faint light of the moon and the horrible shadows lengthened with his technique; it seemed as if the night was in his favor, for upon the hill, we possessed enough light, and that was all we needed. It was my turn, to lock the brainless beasts in my mind while my father was to do the same with the other half. Oh, how sure we were about our victory.

"Pillars of the Priestess!" I yelled as I locked us into a protective seal, which could not be pierced by the unwholesome beasts. Upon my spine rushed a sudden wave of chill, and I grew fatigued as never before, not by one jutsu casted. I could not quite comprehend the weak condition of my body and so I exerted in carrying out the mission without further contemplation of the facts.

To enter the mind was easy, and I stood victorious for a brief elapse of time. Upon wishing to do the next step, that singular idea made me feel sick and dizzy, as if I was falling from some lofty mountain top in a vivid dream. But while we were up I had thrown a quick glance around, and that one glance was all sufficient. Upon a sudden flash of weariness, I lost consciousness, and my body was no longer under my control.

It was merely sounds my ears could understand, faint shadows my eyes could depict. I felt a blunt pain at the back of my head as I fell amidst the grass. Shapes came to my sight, shapes with candid familiarity. There was shouting, there was panic. And then, there was stark darkness in front of my eyes.

* * *

"Why hasn't she waken up yet?" The priest's voice rang in the clear air of the dawn, his eyes of a curious and exotic design sparkling with the lack of comprehension of the facts. It has been hours since the battle with the ghouls and the logical pelf of his spirit was on edge upon the profound theorizing of the possible reasons. Reason he could not and the more he repeated that in his head, the more agony it bred within.

"I don't know. I think she is sleeping." Shikamaru replied as the two watched the blonde kunoichi being carried in her father's arms.

"Sleeping? How the fuck someone falls asleep during a battle? Explain that to me smartass!" Hidan was fuming as he entered in a passionate dispute with the young advisor of the Hokage.

And so they pondered fiercely upon the matter, the two incessantly wishing to convince one another about their own stupor. Inoichi could not stop to wonder about the unvoiced question of his mind and quietly he worried and more concerned he grew as it seemed sleep has long conquered the young one's soul.

The taint of thunder whispered in the clouds in the grey dawn as they entered the village at last. The atmosphere was heavy with the rich odor of rain into which the world would soon succumb. There was a faint light of hellish shades as the sun's first rays penetrated through the shrouded vaults of heaven.

The hospital rose in the misty light in front of their eyes. The windows were ablaze with the splendor of many candles, for electricity there was none the past few weeks. Yet it was rather a sight to behold for the raptured vision, and the mad priest stood in awe before hurried he too upon entering the place of hope.

Inoichi released a quiet air of sigh as he waited with angst wrapped patience in the hallway. His feet dragged him from side to side as his anxiety was tangible and not less visible to the eye. A spell was upon him, he was certain for he could recall but one time when he felt the same fear of loss, the day Ino was born.

His heart leapt with distress he could but ill describe. The cold breeze that sneaked through the half open windows chilled his bodily frame, yet nothing had such significance as his harboring thoughts of no joyous outcome.

"You are giving me a headache." Hidan spoke sternly yet it felt more as an insult of an equally worried heart as he beheld the rapid pacing of the shinobi.

"I can't begin to understand how my daughter can like you. You were already immensely annoying during the war." He stopped upon replying and resumed in his senseless walk right after.

Little it took for Hidan to comment upon the bothersome sight in front of him for a second time, gaining the elder's utmost dislike. "Are you practicing?"

"What do you mean?" Inoichi stopped for a brief second as he grew confused over the question.

"To walk out on her again?" Hidan proposed the idea with a sardonic smirk upon his face while the elder reddened in sheer fury.

"You piece of sh-…"

"Hey, you two, not here!" Tsunade's ladylike roar reverberated through the corridor, shaking the two in straight posture. None of them dared say anything else, and they waited with a heart of searing gusts of distress.

"I am sorry, Lady Tsunade." Inoichi bowed politely while the immortal's gaze was riveted to her ample bosom like glue sticking to a paper.

Words he found none and instead he licked his lips in evident wonder. Hidan shook his head in an instant, for consciousness he needed to hear of Ino. Such a temptation was standing right in front of him, albeit he felt valiant for only leering a few minutes and furthering not his luscious thoughts. Perhaps when his blonde awoke, for they had a lot to catch up with, or so he believed. "What's up with Sugar?

"Is it serious?" The father asked with worry mingled in his stern tone.

The Fifth hesitated upon replying for words seemed difficult to come. "She will not die." She began as slowly she placed her hand upon Inoichi's arm and as if wishing to remain unnoticed, for perhaps it was indeed the reason of the secrecy, -she guided him from the main wing.

Hidan followed with abandoned thoughts spreading in his mind. He could not quite comprehend the meaning of the scene, and more confused he was about the quiet tone of the medical ninja. Was everything all right or not? He wished if it was that simple.

Tsunade at last resumed. "She will wake up in a few hours, but I do not advise you to let her fight. I think the interrogation should wait as well. "

"Why, is she made of feather or what?" His confusion ran curious reminiscences of brooding fear. As if beginning to comprehend the message within her words with the same instant he pushed the particular thoughts away.

The Fifth lifted her gaze upon the wicked warrior and with a mind sharp and tongue restrained, she answered. "She is not, Hidan-sama. However, Ino is using more chakra than usually, that is why she falls asleep. It is good she only fell asleep, for Kakashi-sama has almost died last time he overused it. I want someone to pay attention to her, to always have her energies balanced." She spoke with enormous magnitude of warm-heartedness.

Her words rang ever so similar to the eldest member of the Yamanaka clan, who rapidly reached for a chair for dizziness crawled at the back of his consciousness. "No…"

"Can't she just store half of it?"

"She could, and in normal cases, we would always pay attention to have our chakra stored. But that half is gone now, and hopefully it stays that way for a few months." The Hokage's eyes were averted at the blond, whose face grew paler the longer the discussion furthered. His ghastly pallor was lit up with rage of incomprehensibleness besprinkling his eyes as he buried his face in his hands before he did something he might have regretted.

"What the fuck are you saying?" The fathomless chaos in Hidan's mind was astonishing, albeit he did it on purpose, as if wishing to hear his fears spoken out loud, for he would not believe his mere assumptions.

"How to put this nicely…" She sighed with a dry throat and severe she was as she at last found the words to speak. "Ino is sharing her energy with your child, who by the way seems very healthy and eager to grow, which is terribly good news in the current state of the world." And so at last, she spoke and the words rolled like sweet news of the first light after a long stark thunder.

"So she is fine?" Inoichi's voice resounded with certain amount of relief as he was struggling to fathom the news.

"Yes." She nodded in the positive and offered a candid smile as she spoke. "I will see the Council tomorrow and ask for a solution in your favor. Nobody will harm your daughter here; we are all seeking peace, so rest your heart, Inoichi-sama. It could honestly be worse."

The word 'worse' could not half measure to the sensation Hidan felt. Shock like bolts of lightning of enormous magnitude paralyzed his mind as the information slowly sank in. He struggled to keep them away to pretend none of them was heard or true. A closer scrutiny upon the matter filled him with emotions he could not possibly express and rapid he was to empty his mind and recollect no more memory that could justify these terrible lies.

"Oh fuck no." If it was possible to grow paler he did so, and with his back he leaned against the cold wall of stone. "Does she want it? Can she get rid of it?"

The look upon the other's faces was of no human expression. Stupefied they both became as they stared in immeasurable disbelief at the son of evil. "How can you even think about that?!"

"I am not, I am not agreeing to this shit." Hidan stuttered as if hit by a massive bulk of monolith. He has done this once, oh how happy he was. And how cruelly life decided upon the fate of those he cherished. His fear was greater than the sanity and so reasoning was a long lost relative to his maddened brain. Bloody recollections of the past swooned him to anger and despair and with agony filled heart his slim fingers tightened around his weapon and upon the next moment, he was gone.

He rifled from the place and only tales could tell of him ever existing. If only he could have erased any memories of him from her mind, he would have done it. What a fatal mistake he has brought upon one sweet person, and how recklessly he committed such crime!

* * *

The sun climbed higher on the sky when I first uplifted my eyes. I was conscious of a distinct impression that contoured my blurred thoughts; I could recall the voices, the shadows. My eyes shut open in that instant and I realized I was nowhere near the battlefield anymore, in fact, I was somewhere completely far from it. I was home. I couldn't believe it. I was home in Konoha, in the hospital.

I was awake in cold perspiration and so I closed the covers around me tight. Fatigue reigned my body but the sensation of being home somewhat made it all better. I called out my father's name, as my eyes wildly sought for familiar faces yet there was none, I was completely alone in the room.

"Dad!" My vision was besprinkled in joy as invisible tears rolled on my cheeks from happiness. I wished to share it with him, I wished to neglect the stress of tomorrow, for my heart longed for a little bit of light. His face held no light, however. He was angry, he was pained. _He was…He was not happy at all._

"Dad?" A sudden wave of discomfort struck me and I arose from the bed for the sole reason of interrogation. I wanted to know the reason of his distress, for barely I have seen him so burdened with feelings.

"Yes, Ino…" His answer was more of a declaration than of a question as he sat upon the bed, beside me. "Listen, baby. I don't know how to tell you…."

Then suddenly I knew it. His words darted like a stupendous monster of nightmares that flung its gigantic claws against my throat only to let me suffocate in my own stupidity. The mere remembrance of his words still makes me grow faint upon recalling that day. I laughed oddly and cried a great deal before I found myself in the wildest of moods. I swore and cursed, but the only person I hated was me. I hated how stupid I was, how blind I was, oh just how terribly ludicrous a girl I was!

I saw the pain in my father's eyes and how helpless he felt as he wished to console me yet there was nothing he could have said to soothe my maddened heart. I laughed again and I laughed through cries for I have never beheld a greater joke than my very self.

I pleaded him to leave me alone, when he pulled me in his embrace. I could not find peace in it anymore. I could not find my place, I was lost, again. I was too flawed, I was too burdensome even for myself. I couldn't bear my own face, how was I supposed to bear him then?

He left me with grave reluctance; I sensed the sorrowful music of his heart and how it beat a broken melody. I despised myself even more for composing such piece in his heart instead of inviting joyous tones within.

I cannot recall for how long I have cried, for time and place became trivial to me. My vision was too blurred and my senses were fatigued with suffering. I fell back amidst the sheets, and I shut my eyes as if wishing to opening them only to see it was all but a nightmare. I unclosed them with great effort and then I was certain I was truly dreaming.

Violet eyes looked back at me, a smile ever so familiar, ever so soothing. In that instant I felt my heart cease its speed and my lips trembled as unvoiced words escaped through.

"Don't you think you cried too much over him?" He whispered, and his voice was like the harmony of heavens. I knew the ringing of the deep musical notes; oh I knew them so well.

I wished to speak; I tried again to utter at least one useful syllable. My tears rolled of disbelief for I never thought I would see him again. Without further thinking, my body moved to him in sheer desire for his embrace, and he held me willingly. I felt his scent linger in my lungs, the touch of his skin was the very same, yet this time he did not possess any rods on his faultless visage.

"I have missed you, so much." At last I spoke as I held onto him ever so tight. "I have missed you, Pain."


	29. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**_"_** ** _The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants."_**

* * *

"So, this is the real you…" In the meantime, upon uttering in an undertone, I kept my eyes riveted to Nagato's face. It was exquisitely handsome, each and every lineament perfectly and minutely molded, -this, of course-, my heart had told me before, for I knew the real Pain was by no means unparticular.

"I have long coveted your eyes on me. To see me for who I was." His violet Rinnegan gazed at me with such candor, warmth, and affection I found that my senses were impressed by a tangible force of attraction from which I had but the slightest of idea how to free.

Rapidly I averted my eyes from him, as blood flooded my cheeks. "Pain…I mean, Nagato…" Slowly I sat upon the bed and he followed me without question. His long, pale fingers brushed away the traces of sorrow from my tear-stained face and I shivered with an agitated spirit. I sought desperately to convey the sense of the situation in which I was, but deeply lost I was quickly becoming, the longer he stayed.

More than certain I was that he knew it well; we shared a friendship with latent frustration and yearning, with unvoiced desires and secret curiosity for what the other would offer upon the altar of lust. If only I had not been sacrificed to Jashin that day, if only I had gone to talk to Pain that day, perhaps things would have never turned out this way…Perhaps I would cry with happiness. Perhaps I did not feel like a complete failure, for I have failed not only my home, my friends and family, but I have gravely failed myself too.

"How did you know I was here?" I muttered with a feeble cohesion between my mind and voice as I slipped off the bed and stepped to the window to regain my consciousness. He was mesmerizing, in both character and demeanor and with the calmness his existence breathed was soothing to the most turbulent spirit.

"Deidara, Itachi and Kenshin arrived first, they said you were coming. I had to see you. I saw Hidan and your father argue, I knew you were in trouble." His deep voice tinged with worry while he vacated the hospital bed at length.

I sighed while I listened to him and my heart grew heavy. The atmosphere of melancholy that descended upon us like thick cloaks grew indissoluble the longer the silence was maintained. I did not know the right reply, the proper words to utter. The sole emotion reigning within my heart was anger, profound, unspeakable anger.

"Ino, listen…" He spoke while my eyes caught glimpse of him in the window.

"How is Konoha? Is it safe?" I wished to touch upon a different matter while he walked towards me. I heard the distinctive footfalls of his steps, the scent of his skin and clothes that surrounded him as he closed the distance between us.

He was kind enough to reply, while his hands rested on my shoulders. I felt a sudden shiver of warmth rush down my spine while I listened to him with keen attention. "We have been putting up walls around the Hidden Leaf. The ghouls notice the smell of human and roam here too often. Many parts have been destroyed and currently under rebuilding, and many homes grew vacated when people died."

"How many have died…?" I was unsure whether I wanted to hear the numbers or not. I could not possibly comprehend the true severity of Madara's pandemonium.

"30%. But we will win, and rebuild everything. That I know. "

"I believe you…" I nodded in the affirmative and before I could have pondered any longer upon the subject, I turned without aware of my own actions.

He was like a magnet, oh how dearly I hated that. He gradually brought my face up again, only to make me encounter his burning gaze. His biggest vice was his kindness, and the way he loved me. He was not supposed to care about me. It has been so long since we last met.

"Things will be all right, Ino. You are not alone. However, I advise you that you forget about Hidan. He is not capable of any sort of real affection."

"That is not true…" I hesitated upon saying that, for his absence spoke for itself. He was never there when I needed him; I always had to climb myself out of the difficulties.

He was rather the one to push me in it. Just like when he attacked me, or when he offered me to Lord Jashin, _and now…_ My eyes fell instantly and deep blush of shame mantled my cheeks. The red head shinobi in front of me furthered, as if his words had one purpose, to force me to the realization of the fool I was.

"I have known him for a much longer time than you, and everything that has happened between you two was merely a way of entertainment to his mad mind. I know it hurts, Ino, but I am telling you because you need to move on. There are so many problems, and the world is slowly perishing away if we do not stop it. I don't want you to cry over someone who doesn't deserve your tears."

"But he said he loved me…He never says that to anyone!" I felt my face burn with the vivid shades of pain, for my heart shattered to his cruel honesty, or perhaps I was so enraged because deep inside I had to confess he was right.

"He did, Ino… Every victim offered by his God was the center of his love. Albeit they never loved him, so to have any sorts of pleasure, he was savage. I know about all of his brutal schemes because they always ended the same way; there was a dead, unwholesomely abused body, who would be given to Sasori serving as a base for puppets. Sometimes Hidan's taste would attract other members like Deidara and they would end up killing the victim sooner than anticipated. Not everyone knows love, Ino. Not everyone is able to feel it."

I felt disgusted but I could not decide whether the feeling was directed towards Hidan or me, for willingly becoming a toy of satisfaction. This could not be true. This could not be happening. No, I was certain he had good in him. _There had to be._

I burst out in tears again, for the umpteenth time, such nuisance of oversensitivity upsetting me even more, resulting heavy rain of cry upon my burning cheeks.

In that moment, I strongly believed the day could have not got any worse, that truly this was the worst to await me. That only good could come now, I prayed for it. Yet sometimes life has other things in its sleeve, perhaps to teach a lesson. A cruel one.

Nagato pulled me into his arms without hesitation and I sighed within his warm, comforting embrace. Feelings seemed to bloom with ungovernable force and I struggled to keep my sanity stable.

"Ino…" My eyes were instantly riveted to the source of the voice and hurriedly I freed myself from the red head's embrace for the particular reason of discomfort.

As if shaken to consciousness from an opium dream, a sudden wave of remorse caught its flame within my soul; I felt good in someone's arms, which did not belong to Hidan.

In that instant, as my eyes followed the invisible trail, my heart shrunk with agitation. "Sakura!" Certainly I must have surprised the two around me, how in my vivid trepidation I hastened from my spot and rushed to my long-seen friend, for friend she has always been to me. Perhaps deep inside I have considered her a sister of some sorts, with whom we shared animated conversations and touched upon the strangest of subjects if we fancied.

I still remember the last time… The look in her eyes, the profound disappointment, and disbelief. I had seen it in everyone's, my father's, my comrade's, and Sakura's too. My mind would always effortlessly bring the painful recollection in front of my eyes and remind me how many times I ruined things even if it was just the passion of a young, immature heart.

"Lady Tsunade told me to give you your documents and you are free to go home." She spoke on a cold, reserved tone as she took a step back; I could see the hurt upon her face, the discrepancy between our souls. Has she given up on me already? Was it that singular day when she forsook our friendship? Have I truly ruined it all?

"Sakura, could we by chance talk?" I pleaded with audacity. I wanted to set things right, it was the reason of my presence. I had to make it right. Especially now…

"Why are you in the hospital? Did something happen to you or just hiding from the Council and from their decision?" Curiosity took the best of her and for that I felt glad.

Nonetheless, I hesitated for a brief passing of time upon telling her the reason; I was unsure whether Nagato too knew of the truth, or not, alongside with such uncertainty I had but the slightest of idea how to say it aloud. I simply could not. I dreaded the fact if I heard myself true it would really become. A part of me did not want it, so I could simply plead for forgiveness and leave Hidan's memory behind. Nevertheless, if truth was the truth indeed, I was about to be always connected to him, I was about to love him forever.

"I uhm…" Before I could have stuttered any further, Nagato took the document from her with a polite motion and unfolded the paper. The predicament was ungovernable while sweat drops tickled my forehead and my palms warmed in distress.

Upon recruited courage, I uplifted my eyes to Nagato's direction and found nothing apart from his usual, warm and charming gaze. For a brief second he seemed to be lost in the reading of the content and upon the next elapse of time his long arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side as if a sign of encouragement. Of course he knew it…My father must have told him.

With a deep breath taken, I ventured to reply to Sakura. "I uhm…I…I'm…Gosh…"

My pink haired friend folded her arms over her chest in growing perplexity, while her tone sounded in vivid curiosity. She must have wondered what was so hard for me to share, for I used to be the girl who could be rather loquacious. "What? Are you pregnant, or something?"

I nodded in the affirmative and watched the blood leave her face in an instant.

"But you just met Nagato…"

"Ah no, not him!" I stepped away in embarrassment while we both reddened to the core. The former leader of Akatsuki was a cunning sight to behold, for his hair matched the color of his visage in that moment. He ran his fingers through his hair and fought with a reply to utter.

"That guy you cried for, is that him?" Sakura furthered and even if that is all our conversation could become, I was simply glad there was anything to talk about.

"Yes." I nodded in the positive whilst I dared not look at her at all. She was cold as a marble while her soul was enflamed.

"Where is he now?"

"He left me."

"You left us for a guy who then left you? I always admired your smartness, Ino." She shook her head in disbelief and I felt like I was scolded by my mother.

She was ironic and her words hurt nonetheless there was truth in it; I could have changed my mind when Hidan 'died', I could have come back when it was not too late. Yet, I never did. I kept searching for the meaning of a shinobi even when I knew there has never been just one answer to it.

"Sakura-chan, things were not that easy with Akatsuki…I think you two should talk about it. Or we could all talk about it." Nagato's deep melody reverberated in the atmosphere and soothed the fiery aura of my pink-haired friend.

She unfolded her arms and with a deep long sigh drawn from her lungs, at last she added. "Lady Tsunade says the Council expects you in two weeks. She could not postpone it any longer. I will be there too so I can get some answers from you." And upon that impulse of venting, she turned on her heels and left.

"She hates me…" I concluded with my head hung.

"She doesn't. Nobody really hates you, people have suffered, but have not we all? Itachi too had to face the demons of the past. You can do it, Ino. Besides, you have friends around. You have me and the Akatsuki."

"Thank you, Nagato…" I felt his hand around mine as softly he took it. I did not say anything, for lost I became in thoughts.

"I will take you home." He offered and I did not refuse. For my mind was lost, no attention was paid to the way outside nor did I engage myself in the listening to the murmurs of the nurses as I held onto my red head friend for consolation. I forced my brain to blankness for self-annihilating thoughts circulated around me. I could not bear it, I could not.

Whilst we slowly sauntered along the old, timeworn streets of Konoha, I arrested myself in the act of squeezing Nagato's hand, for a profound sense of agitation seized my soul. "People are watching us…" No sooner had I spoken these words, than I felt an icy chill creep into my heart.

"Ignore them, Ino…" He whispered leisurely while we struggled through the crowded thoroughfares. At first, I made an effort to shake off this nightmare of the soul. I walked with the same pace, as if wishing to remain calm as if nothing was of the unusual, whilst I felt a maddening desire to run.

Every succeeding wave of thought overwhelmed me dearly with new terrors; I understood that to think, in my situation, was to become insane. Cruel sounds of mad men and loud shrieks of angry women came up to my ears as we walked and hurried; I caught the glimpse of Konohamaru and I shuddered. I could not even know how to begin apologizing.

Upon arriving home, I made haste into the house, hiding from the sight of humanity. Nagato did not follow me, but with a polite wave he let me be.

It has been two years I last stepped in, when I had my last breakfast, last casual conversation with my dad. I could not believe how fast time passed and how grave the changes have become.

Everything was untouched in my room, it was neat and tidied, as if my dear father knew I would once return. I lay upon my bed, the soft touch of the familiar sheets soothing my soul. No words could describe how I felt in that moment, as if universal peace blanketed me. My sole desire was to close out life, even if it was but for a few hours. To rest, to forget about the mess within which I dag myself.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, for sleep came easily, especially if you were not alone with the energy you had. The sullen murmurs of Nature slowly ceased and stillness pervaded all. Rest closed upon me and I welcomed it with languid fervor. I was finally home, asleep.

Very soon, a strong suffocating odor assailed my nose and I was aroused from the dreamless slumber; the house, _our home_ , as I clearly perceived, was on fire. Frantically, I sprang out of bed and looked around in supreme horror. How was this possible? How could this be happening? Was it the fiendish act of someone?

The thick smoke clouded the atmosphere and blurred my vision with abnormal rapidity. It was but merely a few minutes until the hot blaze broke forth with unspeakable violence, and in an incredibly brief period the entire building was wrapped in long flames. All way of escape from my chamber, except through a window, was instantly cut off while I struggled for breath. _This could not be happening, this could not be real._

The crowd rapidly gathered like swarm of mad rats but no one wished to give aid. I resigned myself thenceforward to despair, for my consciousness rapidly grew eclipsed in a dreamless swoon.

The soft pale rays of the newly risen moon poured in upon the whole, through windows as at length there broke in upon my dreams a cry as of horror and dismay. Thereunto after a pause I arose from the bed upon which I lay, and canvassed my surroundings with a hazy vision. Without a doubt the place was familiar, yet I could not recall whose home it was exactly. My head was pounding while I struggled to recall the fire too. Yet, its memory was replete with horror, horrible from being vague, terrible from ambiguity. I had no answers nor anything to explain or soothe my soul.

One thing was certain; the destruction of our home, our memories was complete. Our entire worldly wealth was swallowed up, and I had but the slightest of idea how my father was to take it. He has just got back a troubled, pitiable daughter with consequences, and there was nothing to remind us to the peacefulness of the past, no tangible recollection to hold onto when life went astray.

As I glanced around more minutely, I found a letter upon the small bedside table, on which there burnt a lamp to correct the deficient light . As soon as I sufficiently recovered my senses to comprehend the horrific predicament in which I stood, my hands reached for the carefully folded paper and opened it to my sight. I was too much exhausted to read aloud, so I merely regarded its content with an imploring air.

It was a simple message from Shikamaru, wishing to calm me down about the matters. The futon upon which I sat belonged to the chamber of their residence. Everyone was away for the investigation, and his promise within the lines to be back the soonest possible made me believe in hope once more. I let out a long sigh of relief as I held the paper against my chest. I just hoped people were okay, and nobody got hurt.

Upon second thought I began to wonder about the circumstances of the fire and how sudden it grew. As I furthered and my brain scattered amidst the mental images of all kinds of themes, I could not shake off the puzzling sentiment of _Deidara_. I haven't seen him since the cabin and even then he seemed frantic, frantic with the idea of that woman. He was gone, without a word. Might something have happened to him as well?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

How many years had it been? How many years had it been since he had last seen her, since he had last feasted upon what he body had to offer.

Five, maybe six years had passed, and yet his feelings and temptations only steadily grew.  
He had tried to ignore them. He had indulged in his simple desires, doing his best to satiate his thirst for her, but deep inside he knew that nothing would be enough.  
Seven. _That damned girl_. She had escaped from them – escaped from Hidan's filthy hands – years ago. At first, he had wondered if she was still alive…But then he heard the rumours about her.

She had gone on to use her family's special gift to become a doctor for both ninja and civilians. She spent some time in a small village near Kusagakure, recovering and using her powers to heal the weak. She made her way to a small village near the Leaf, acting as an emergency aid to ninja in the area. At that point, she had undergone a quick name change. She had realized that her popularity was growing. She had realized that her life would be on the line if she allowed people to know her true identity.

'Lennix' was her name, now, or, 'Lenn' for short. Everyone in the Leaf knew her as such. No one seemed to know of her past. No one, except a rather clumsy member of the Akimichi clan.  
"Seven Toho?"

The Akimichi had pondered, hand rubbing his clean-shaven chin, "That name rings a bell. I think my uncle, Chouza, encountered her on a mission. I don't know the details of the mission, but I've heard him say that she's in the Leaf now, helping to heal wounded ninja."  
All it took was that small piece of information to set his mind ablaze with lustful thoughts. She was here, in the same village as he, _waiting for him_.

He chuckled darkly to himself. She sure knew how to keep herself hidden. Certainly, she had heard of the village's alliance with members of the Akatsuki, and perhaps that was why she was keeping herself hidden. The Akimichi member did not know where she was, nor did many of the other villagers. It took quite a bit more asking around until he finally pinpointed her location.

A small boy, maybe only twelve years old, nodded happily at his inquiry, "you mean doctor Lennix? She's the best doctor in this whole village! She saved my daddy's life when one of those ghouls hurt him!"

A sadistic smirk slithered onto his face. The boy knew exactly where she was, and now he did, too. She had done a fine job of avoiding him for years, but she would not escape this time. No one would stop him from obtaining his prize, and besides, he was offering his protective services and power to this village, so he should be allowed to take at least one thing for himself.

Hidan had Ino to relieve his stress and accept his sick demeanour, and now he would have his pretty slave to himself.

Seven had resisted him and his advances before, and it had hurt him. This time, however, nothing she could say or do would stop him from claiming her and ending his dark, brooding obsession. "The west side of the village," he whispered, "apartment 104."

* * *

 _ **Authoresse's Note: Special thanks to Kavernista for creating two significant characters in the upcoming chapters and for the incessant enthusiasm with which she helps while reviewing.**_

 _ **Special gratitude to another amazing writer TheCorpseGarden for linking our works together. For further info please check "Ready Or Not Here I Come" which details the Akatsuki's cruelty against the smart victim Seven.**_

 _ **From this chapter on, Seven's, Deidara's, Sasori's and Mei's characters are written/revised/created by her.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	30. Shake To The Sin

**_"_** ** _But I'm gonna love you 'til it kills me_**  
 ** _Love you 'til I'm blue in the head_**  
 ** _How's that for devotion Baby?_**  
 ** _Nobody here still believes in "til death"."_**

* * *

Deidara stood in front of apartment number 104 and knocked assertively. He did not know what to expect. He did not know who would open the door. For all he knew, the villagers could have lied to him; Doctor Lenn could be a completely different woman.

Whilst he stood there in nervous contemplation, he heard quaint footsteps from beyond the door and immediately felt his heartbeat quicken. What would she look like, after five or six years? Had she managed to age well?

The doorknob turned carefully from the other side, and he could not contain his smirk. Would she recognize him? Would she scream? The door slid open and a woman with black hair stood before him.

Her ice blue eyes glared down at the clipboard she had in her hand before slowly gliding up to his face. She wore a white button-up shirt and a tight white skirt that contrasted deliciously with her straight black locks.

Her milky white skin and bright red lips were dead giveaways to who she really was. Deidara chuckled when her eyes finally reached his face. It took a moment for her to realize who he was, but upon doing so, her eyes went from confused to absolutely terrified. Her lower lip quivered and she took a startled step backward. The clipboard fell from her hands in a matter of seconds. "D-D-Dei-…"

"Doctor Seven," he whispered, interrupting her exasperating stuttering, "I have a problem… hn."

He stepped into her house slowly, causing her to step back in a petty attempt to create distance between them. Shoving the door closed behind him, he grinned sadistically when he found that the apartment was both dark and empty. Seven had pressed herself up against the far wall of her home, quivering like a newborn.

He licked his lips as he took in her image. She had not changed a bit; she was still as attractive as he had remembered, and he could not wait to show her how much he had missed her as he did indeed. He began to walk, and only spoke when he was hovering over her petite form, like a hungry, depraved predator. "Ya' see… I haven't been able to get this woman out of my head ever since she ran away from me, several years ago,"

He watched as the woman's eyes widened in terror, such a cunning little sight that bathed his dark heart in deep-rooted pleasure. She was afraid of him; no, she dreaded the merest idea of him. Things would go so much easier if her fear remained strong.

He was a man with a malign soul filled with blasphemous love, a spirit of the blackest convulsions, his beating organ the source of all morbid perversions. His love was different from Hidan's, albeit both were born in the womb of insanity, and had had their souls fed by unholy nourishment of lust.

He brought his hand up to stroke the back of her cheek, and smirked when he saw that she was crying. He grew flushed and excited then, and so he opened his mouth to speak in a high and unnatural, though wickedly pedantic voice. "I hate how she makes me crave her… hn. No one can satisfy me as she could. I loved to watch her fight and struggle against me. I loved watching her try to reason with me as I was about to take her, knowing that I was too strong for her weak little body."

Seven batted his hand away from her cheek and placed her palms against his chest. She used all of her strength to try to push him away from her. Had he been a normal man she certainly would have succeeded, but he was much, much stronger than many of those in this pathetic excuse for a village, for only the ruins of its old glory reminded the dwellers of the place and what it once was.

He effortlessly grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall, leaning ever so close that his face was only but a few inches away from hers. A scowl, rooted in her deep hatred for the man before her, was plastered across her faultless visage as she spoke, "I knew you were here," she hissed, "I knew that both of you were here. But I didn't think your obsession would have remained this strong after so many years." Upon speaking, she awaited breathlessly to his reply, for she well knew this was all but a game to him, it has always been. It could not be more, could it?

He laughed at that, shaking his head. She was angry with him. That was all right; she would not be angry for long. One of his hands released her wrist and made its way to the hem of her skirt. He felt her breath hitch and licked his lips, "Seven, you're mine… after all this time… hn!"

One of his fingers slid beneath the hem and he saw her eyes widen in utter panic. Before he could gauge what she was doing, she opened her mouth and began to scream. His other hand flew to her sweetly parted lips and clamped down on her open rosy fleshes.

Upon that fiery impulse, Deidara pressed his stout body firmly onto her, but not before she successfully landed a swift kick right at his crotch. He winced, but nonetheless stood his ground, teeth grinding in sheer fury.

"You'd better hope that no one comes through that fucking door," He growled, cupping her mouth with a force much harder than before, "I swear, I'll blow them up…hn!"

When Deidara said these things, she remonstrated, for she knew him well enough to be frightened rather than amused. Nevertheless, he was a fanatic, and drove her from the idyll back to reality; _he was her reality_. Now he was no less a fanatic, but his desire to conquer her had brought him to a state of a delirious madness, in which Deidara oftentimes dwelled, in a world he called home.

Seven shook her head and clawed at his hand, wanting nothing more than to get away from the blond psychopath. Little did she know that her screaming had drawn someone else's attention – someone dangerous. She would not be able to fathom into what she had gotten herself. Soon, she would be kicking herself for not running far, far away from the Land of Fire.

* * *

On the night of the day after which such cruel deeds were done, I was aroused from sleep by the cry of fire. The purple curtains of my bed were in flames. Our whole house was blazing.

I felt the touch of the orange tongues, the way they so rapidly surrounded me, the thought of no escape and strong, suffocating odor of the rapidly thickening dull grey smoke that blocked air from my lungs. Struggling, I could make my escape from the conflagration, and upon landing on the ground, amidst the pieces of a desk, a broken mirror, some smaller debris of once beloved plush, I heard the grin of Evil.

The grin was loud like a shrill chuckle of a mad man, but it was no madness within the eyes of the beast. It was but blankness attached to a ghoulish face and a body missing a limb here and there. My lips parted and in ultimate terror, I wished to shout, to scream, to cry out, yet no sound could escape through. The beast's mouth widened and grew so large that reached from ear to ear, and between the long, sharp teeth yellow slime oozed abundantly.

The demon reached towards me, with an arm unnaturally long and extending. With my spirit writhing in terror, and with the delirium of this scene that fashioned me for the wilder visions of that land of dreams, I rapidly departed by the voice of the most comforting design.

"Ino, hey wake up…Wake up."

I shut my eyes open in that instant. The rays of the newly risen sun poured in upon the whole, through windows, formed each of a single pane of glass. I glanced to and fro with my spirit shaken; in a thousand reflections, from curtains which rolled from their cornices like cataracts of molten silver, the beams of natural glory mingled at length elegantly with the artificial light, and lay weltering in subdued masses upon the tatami ground.

With several deep breaths taken, I struggled to regain the peace of my spirit and slowly I turned my gaze to the source of all sweet sounds; Nagato sat beside me upon the floor, with a seemingly cold mug in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked as I wiped off the warm drops of sweat from my forehead.

"I offered to make some tea and by the time I got back you were on the ground, asleep…" He replied with a kindness rapidly dulling the memory of those unutterable things I had just seen.

"I keep doing that." I sighed and slowly I took the mug from him. Precisely perceived, the drink had gone cold but I did not mind it; it was hard to keep things down these days and so I did not feel bothered with the temperature of nourishments. I could only bear the taste of ginger tea and mashed potato, making it easy to plan the menu forward.

"You should take Lady Tsunade's advice and forget about being a kunoichi for a while. You are safe here, there is no need to keep practicing and improving your powers."

Albeit Nagato made a good point, it was simply hard for me to give up on being the person I, for so long craved becoming. After all, that is why I had originally left Konoha and had given up on everything I ever had, to be a ninja. "I can't stay still." I admitted at last with a quiet sigh drawn from my lungs and took a sip from the tea. "Besides, all of you had helped us rebuild our home. I wouldn't have just let you do it without helping out as well."

"Your father has done many things for this village and so did you. People will realize that. It is only natural people came to help. You should have just rested instead." He insisted which I rewarded with a frown.

My eyes traveled from his perfectly chiseled face onto the cold liquid in the porcelain and for a brief moment, I grew lost in quiet contemplation. The destruction of our old home had been complete. Our entire worldly wealth had been swallowed up, and I felt like resigning myself thenceforward to despair, for I was convinced it had not happened by the hands of Fate; someone had started it.

And that idea shook me to the core. What if indeed I awoke so much hatred in someone as to wish to bestow upon me the same verdict I had given to people upon killing them? I would not blame anyone, however. After the accident, for several hours I dwelled and was above the weakness of seeking to establish a sequence of cause and effect, about the disaster.

Although, I thus readily accounted the atrocity to my reason, if not altogether to my conscience, it did not the less fail to make a deep impression upon me. For days, I could not rid myself of the phantasm of the fire starter and thus during our sojourn at the Nara Residence, I did not once leave the room.

I dreaded to bring more trouble upon anyone, and wished to make sure it would not be the case. Ever since Hidan's leaving I was in no placid temper, yet my condition never once deprived me of sentience.

With nauseating fears of my own, days had gone by and our home was rebuilt. Not once since then I felt at peace, and fear was not for my own life but for that one inside me.

"Ino… Hey."

I shook my head and returned to reality with that second elapsing. "I am sorry…" I felt blush mantling my cheeks as I grew embarrassed by the frequent absence of my mind. I wondered and pondered too much and easily disconnected myself from the outer world; perhaps I did not want to be there, anymore. Perhaps indeed I preferred being away and pretending being invisible thus, I could avoid people's hateful gazes.

Being the 'bad guy' exhausted me, albeit I never complained about it. I knew I had done bad things, terrible ones. I slowly grew to believe that Hidan did the right thing when leaving me, as I was young and immature. I would not choose me either. Men lived and died individually, and I was certain it was no different for me.

Maybe even my baby would hate me. Upon that thought, I began to cry; I felt my eyes warm up in tears of pity, for I struggled between hating and feeling sorry for myself. One person can only handle so much, and even with a few people around me, I just still felt empty.

"Can you give me a second?" I forced a faint smile upon my face and handed the mug to Nagato. His patience was otherworldly, the way he stuck around even when I knew he was busy building his own life; he was in love with someone else and joy thus shrouded him from head to foot. It was but a few days ago when he confessed, as we sat on a bench stargazing.

After that, I considered pushing him away too, for he was supposed to spend time with his beloved, instead of me. I was a mess and the hardest part was still in front of me. I did not wish to bring more people down. Nonetheless, he stayed around, just like Shikamaru, and for that deep inside I felt beyond describable.

I rose from the ground hurriedly; I was too fast upon rising and sudden wave of vertigo welcomed my consciousness. Swooning, I staggered to the opposite wall and sank back on the floor; I could not even make my escape from the room, how was I going to escape from life? I was miserable at my best, and with misery, I giggled. "I just really thought things would turn out differently."

He did not reply at first, but walked and sat beside me against the wall. "Life is never the way we imagine, Ino." He spoke with genteel resignation within his voice; I only wondered what those words truly meant to him, and the dreams he dreamed were ever to be but the longings of his soul.

"I still remember that day, you know? It was like any other. I never got the impression it would turn out to be so…Extreme. I was supposed to be just another ninja of Konoha. Even when I ran after Kakuzu and Hidan, when I made up my mind about joining them, I thought the worst thing happening would be me dying somewhere and people never figuring it out. I don't have a sibling like Itachi to do crazy things for; I did everything because I am just stupid."

"Those were not stupid things. And sometimes we cannot avoid doing things we don't want to." Pain and regret reverberated through his usually warm voice and that uneasy sentiment guided me to take his hand. It was but a sudden impulse with the sole desire to comfort him somehow, for he would always take care of me. His hand rested in mine, upon my lap as we both gazed at the other wall in front of us.

"Do you have regrets, Naga?"

"I do. Sometimes I still wish I were Pain, when anger embitters me. I wish to bring my justice upon those blind fools who merely destroy this world instead of purifying it from the pest what they are themselves. I have that hatred, time to time. Thus, I have regrets."

"I liked Pain." My face warmed up with the memories in Amegakure and found myself squeezing his hand.

"Words are vague things, Ino. Most people speak without meaning them. That is why I wish-…" Before he could have finished, he bit his tongue in order to refrain himself from opening up to me. His reckless action drew blood from his mouth that softly painted his finely sculpted lips.

"So typical of you." I shook my head in concern and upon giving him a discontent look I slowly slipped my hand from his and turned with my body to him. "Let me see." My fingers reached up to his jawline whilst with visible reluctance, he at length parted his mouth, his pale cheeks red with shyness. He did not hurt himself severely, yet the sight of the crimson made me worried. I needed to make sure it was all right. I was in even less control of my emotions.

Even as Pain he could grow timid which I found extremely charming in him. I observed the scarcely scarred organ of usually skillful actions, and upon that thought, I too blushed. With a tissue, at least I wiped off the red drops from his lips and quickly sat back beside him, and shot my gaze at the wall.

"You forget that I am not easily hurt." He smiled and before he could have furthered his thoughts, I rapidly retorted.

"You forget that I care about you." I narrowed my eyes as I glanced back at him. He rewarded me with a soft kiss on my forehead and I felt flushed again. His presence felt almost as natural as breathing, which oftentimes scared me, since I could not possibly comprehend why.

I never knew what he was to me, and the fact I was pregnant and he was to be engaged did not help the situation at all. Perhaps it was my emotional instability that would make me ponder about such a subject, nonetheless it intrigued me not less than it troubled him, something easily decipherable on him as well.

"Ino…"

"Yes, Nagato?"

I longed to hear his heart's content, or anything he wished to share with me. His eyes warmed up the darkest pits of my soul, parts long abandoned by the rays of joy, as he gazed at me. Our eyes locked and I grew lost in his mesmerizing Rinnegan. His lips slowly parted and my soul strived to hear the angelic tinging of his deep, husky voice. He possessed the most beautiful sound human throat could ever create, the most perfect reverberations of utterance.

To our gravest disappointment, no words could escape through, as we heard footsteps from the staircase. Aghast, we both rose on our feet like sinners of the dawn, and awaited the presence to reveal itself in front of us. To my surprise, it was Sakura, with pink tousled locks and a face altered by worry.

"I am sorry to just break in, Ino." Albeit she remained distanced with me, each day we could speak a little, something that cheered me up. "I was looking for Nagato-sama. There is something I must ask. We worry with Lady Tsunade."

"Of course. What is it?" He nodded with a serious demeanor, as he stood straight in front of her.

"Have you seen Doctor Lenn? I went to her place today because she has not shown up at the hospital for several days now. Her home…" She panted upon speaking, her heart about to jump out as she uttered those words. Her concern was visible and made her tremble. Albeit I had but the slightest of idea who that doctor was, I could feel it in my bones something was wrong.

"Sit down, I will get you water. Okay? Just sit down, before you faint." I offered with the warmest attitude I could manage and took my leave to the kitchen. Sakura nodded as I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and sat at the small wooden table with Nagato.

It did not take long until I returned and seated myself beside them. She took the glass and downed it in one gulp as so she resumed. "She was not reported missing, so she has to be in the village somewhere. Nobody leaves or enters Konoha without being noticed. The only person gone was…"

"Hidan?" I bit my lip upon asking, and she gave me a nod in the affirmative.

"Since him, the borders are quiet, luckily. But she would always come to work and help out."

"Have you seen Deidara?" Nagato asked as brooding gloom severed his usually aristocratic features.

"What does it have to do with him?" I asked, mainly for the reason I always interrupted people talking. It was a bad habit of mine, yet curiosity always got the worst of me.

"Doctor Lenn is a long acquaintance of him and of Hidan. I had once encountered her, albeit solely for the reason to learn about what those two were so obsessed; she went by the name Seven."

My blood curdled upon hearing that. I grew nauseated with the image of their cruelty as I well knew how far insanity could drive a feeble brain. Their infamy was world famous, and so was their ungovernable thirst for the thrill of violence.

In disgusted trepidation I rose from the ground and made haste to the bathroom; I did not reach far and in the hallway, I threw up. I heard their rushed steps, and felt the touch of Nagato's arms as he reached to pull me back from the floor, whilst I lay groveled in my own predicament. "I am so sorry…" I muttered with crimson red tainting my cheeks in shame.

"I should not have talked about it in front of you." Sakura spoke and busied herself helping to clean up the mess I made.

"Do-do you want me to…To find Deidara?" I offered whilst I wiped my face clean.

"It is all right, I can ask your dad about it." She offered a faint smile. "You need to forget about practicing your powers; it will only get harder on you." Her remonstrance sounded rather a warning, and thus I knew she was right and I only dag a grave under my feet if I kept being stubborn.

* * *

Where Hidan went, rest vanished, for the small hours were rent with the screams of nightmare. It was in the cold autumn that he went through the night from the restless crowds to flee from the suffocating reality.

He roamed through the stifling darkness and gazed the endless stairs into the stark vaults of heaven. In lofty forests amidst bending trees, night sounds ceased and the neglected gardens of Nature erected high and horrible and through the thick crowns the moon casted hideous shadows.

Past the black, putrid river, hooded forms amidst ruins rose, and yellow evil faces peered from behind fallen monuments. And he saw the world battling against blackness; against the waves of destruction from the pandemonium; whirling, churning; struggling around the dimming, cooling moon.

His tall, and gaunt frame was shrouded from head to foot in the habiliments of the grave; his vestiture was dabbled in blood, the traces of the burning thirst that consumed him. At the tip of the axe, rotten flesh glistened under the feeble light, and the rich stench of decay surrounded his every cell. Measured steps distinguished him as he made his way uninterruptedly through the Land of Fire.

Insatiable hunger for pain mangled his spirit, the need to feel pain and be the cause of it. That is it; he needed to find his way back to Jashin, it has been too long he heard His commands ringing in his ears.

The thunder summoned cries and whistles filled the air and the disturbed earth's pleas provoked far recollections of his mind; Hidan constantly battled with the power of sentience, which he wished to eliminate with savagery. The sight of blood dripping on a fragile human body, the breathless screams and gasps of a victim, the quivering flesh left raw and abused. It has been too long he took such pleasure in his superiority among living things.

It was a moment like that, during which he pondered of rape and murder when sounds of unknown origin interrupted the dreaming of his poisonous soul. Hidan stopped on his feet and lifted the axe off his back. "Show yourself, cockroach." He demanded with the sound of blasphemous pompousness.

Soon, his eyes became attracted to the serpent-like roots of the trees that gnarled and twirled upwards to his direction. With agile motions, he easily parried the attack of Nature, for he believed it was but the trickery of Mother Earth. Hissing of unearthly voice came to his ears and a shadow to his perception.

He was swarthy, slender, and sinister, his face reminding the priest of a viper's. "What the fuck are you?" He asked upon being approached by this being.

"My name is Kabuto." Said the unholy creation of all that wicked. "I have a favor to ask…Well, I would say I have a deal to offer."

"You cannot possibly offer anything to me." Hidan replied presently and wielded his weapon. Albeit the serpent creature was by no means to his fancy, he could at least have some satisfaction in skinning him after.

"I believe I do. I know everything about you."

"Then you know that I don't give a flying fuck about anything else besides fucking killing you." He smirked wickedly, whilst the taste of blood lingered in his mouth. He couldn't wait to get a taste of it already.

Words were unnecessary for Kabuto to utter, for he believed actions were to speak between men. He walked even closer to the immortal, his feet barely touching the leaves on the ground that rotted and festered beneath.

The wind suddenly mollified and charnel stench disturbed Hidan's nostrils. "You need a fucking shower, man." He coughed upon speaking.

Before he could have furthered from the serpent, ghastly fingers reached out to him and touched upon his forehead. In that instant, Hidan stumbled and fell, and it was but the shadow he could perceive standing right in front of him, motionless. The bright glow of yellow eyes stared back at him as rapidly his mind leapt into a phantasmal chaos. A kind of evil he has never before known oppressed his soul and horror descended on his fever-maddened brain.

Hidan could not quite measure the time that had passed, when he regained his consciousness after the dissipation of the burning effulgence in front of his sight. The events and revelations blamed too monstrous even for his pestilential soul, and he gasped in terror upon seeing it all. Hidan found himself shaking with fury and with concern.

"I believe we can discuss that offer now." Kabuto spoke on an unearthly tone, as he remained standing. The sight of the immortal did not surprise him; in fact, it was but very well anticipated; that damned soldier had gone soft to Kabuto's fashion. At last, it was time to take advantage of such atrocity. His master had predicted it all well.

The priest stood from the ground and without thinking, he attacked the serpent in front of him. He despised the sentiment of threat and hated even more to feel threatened, yet truly, he was frightened. The images he had seen proved even more demoniac than the cruelest visions of his design and the worst of it all was the very fact of being unable to avoid them if he refused the sly demon's request.

Like a bolt of lightning that came out of the stark heavens, his axe struck at the snake with enormous force. The priest busied his spirit with the act of attacking, only to quiet the traces of terror that tinged in his ears and mangled at his heart. Kabuto parried and escaped from each and every devastating stroke of the immortal's weapon and thus the frenzied fight proved inutile very quickly. Hidan could scarcely scar the enemy who took great pleasure in his spreading agony.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I created the Nine Fate for Lord Madara. In fact, we had created the new world." Kabuto replied as they stopped a few steps away from each other.

"So what do you need me for? Fucking assholes. This world pretty much sucks now." Hidan sneered as he wielded his axe.

"Lord Madara has grown rather weak during the creation of everything. We had decided on sending the Lords in your ways to slow you down until the preparations are done."

"What preparations? What for?" Hidan felt puzzled by the serpent's ill-humor whose face was besprinkled by a sinister grin.

"Well…" Kabuto allowed a feeble smirk play upon his lips before he resumed. His expression was completely devoid of any emotion, it was too safe to assume he had not quite felt any, in fact. "You will know enough once you agree to join. You are an immortal and I am lacking enough experiments. Also, that style of yours would serve Lord Madara well in a battle. He has lost an arm and several nerves had been punctured."

"You want the Hiten Mitsurugi? Why not asking Kenshin?" Sarcasm shaped his brow and thus he narrowed his eyes as he added. "Or you are afraid to ask an Uzumaki?"

"Certainly he would be good use of us, considering the intriguing family tree." Kabuto nodded. "However, Kenshin is not immortal. Also, he cannot be controlled like you." Upon that remark, his wicked grin widened.

"If you fucking think that you can-…"

"Do not make me repeat myself." Kabuto's gaze darkened with abhorrent pleasure he took in speaking. "You saw what you saw. It is but a simple snap of my fingers and our emissary in the Hidden Leaf will be happy to rip open your girlfriend and feed it to the dogs. Of course, he can do whatever he wants, to that little whore." He twitched his tongue as he mused.

"You and your fucking moles." Hidan growled in fury.

"It is easy to put people there, especially in times of despair." Kabuto smiled. "Would you follow me now? We shan't waste more time."

The evening wore along as they quietly passed through the rotten earth. No trees of any magnitude could be seen in the vicinity as they furthered from plain sight. Hidan's soul grew somber with thoughts the longer he thought about the ones left behind. He could never take care of anyone, no matter how certain he was about doing the right things.

Whilst slowly he drifted back to consciousness, he heard the reverberations of a disquieting wail. As he followed Kabuto through the dark emptiness of the house, he followed the bobbing candle in the hand of this shaking parody of a human.

The electricity seemed to be turned off, - if there was any at all- and when he asked his guide, he said it was for a definite reason. "All right…" Hidan frowned, as he grew more composed in his demeanor. Cold chilled his skin and he pulled his long black jacket over his frame. The original air of strangeness had quite disappeared and afflicting abhorrence sickened him.

Kabuto too trembled as he admitted and encouraged the priest inside within a room darkest of all, most neglected in furniture, with candle still in hand, and glanced furtively over his shoulder as if fearful of unseen things in the ancient, lonely house set back from the streets.

His impression was soon confirmed by the sight that opened in front of him; it is never pleasant to see a stout man suddenly grown thin, and it is even worse when the skin becomes yellowed or grayed, the eyes sunken, circled, and uncannily glowing, the forehead veined and corrugated, and the hands tremulous and twitching.

And if added to this there be a repellent unkemptness; a wild disorder of dress, a bushiness of dark hair white at the roots on a face once clean-shaven, the cumulative effect is quite shocking. And such was the aspect of Madara Uchiha.

Madara seemingly breathed no longer, as he lay motionless upon the cold table. His pulse was still. The heart had ceased to beat. Volition had not departed, but was now powerless. His senses were unusually active, although eccentrically so, which assumed often each other's functions at random.

The taste and the smell were inextricably confounded, and became one sentiment, abnormal and intense. The eyelids were transparent and bloodless, offered no complete impediment to vision. As volition was in abeyance, the balls could not roll in their sockets but all objects within the range of the sight were seen with more or less distinctness; the rays which fell upon the external retina, or into the corner of the eye, producing a more vivid effect than those which struck the front or interior surface.

"I don't have to kiss him, do I?" Hidan asked as he raised his eyebrow.

* * *

 _ **Authoresse's Note: Thank you for TheCorpseGarden for the Deidara parts. ^_^**_


	31. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**_Authoresse's Note: This chapter contains sexual violence. For character portrayal it was important. I do not wish to hurt anyone's feelings, so if you wish to skip it, I will indicate the beginning and the end of the paragraph._**

 _ **"**_ _ **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone."**_

* * *

 ** _Beginning of violence._**

Seven flinched when she heard the door of the old, run-down hotel door creep open. Chained and collared to the bathroom's sink, like nothing more than a mangy mutt, she could not still her quivering lips. The cool tiles beneath her bottom were beginning to irritate her skin, and her wrists and neck were bruised from the metal digging into her once pristine flesh.

She had been sitting there for a long time, naked and desecrated. After he had taken her countless, countless times on the rickety old bed, he had chained her there and left. He had whispered evil things in her ear before he had left; threats, mostly. He promised her that she would never run away from him again, and that she would eventually learn to love him if he made himself her reality. She shuddered at the repulsive memories.

How long had she been here? How many days – _weeks_ – had it been? She could not remember the last time she had eaten or bathed. She was growing unbelievably weak.

The treatment that she had been forced to undergo over the past days had brought back memories of her kidnapping several years ago. His slaps, his growls, his kicks, his chokes, as well as his licks, his touch, and his kisses were all too familiar; dare she think it, they were now even darker than before.

And unlike the last time, she could not determine even one solid escape plan. She could not reason with him anymore, like she could before; he only wanted to listen to her scream and cry, or beg for him to stop in certain instances.

She heard his footsteps stalking toward her in the other room. Head darting around rapidly, terrified eyes searched for a place to hide, or for anything to escape the madman that was coming back for her.

He flicked on the dim light and she clamped her eyes shut, not used to the sudden influx of brightness that assaulted her retinas. Her breathing quickened when she heard him kneel down in front of her, and she forced her eyes to open and face her foe; she felt weak, like a newborn lamb, but she would be damned if she did not face him like a brave lioness. Baby blue eyes met dull teal orbs, and Seven raised her head so that most of her messy black hair was out of the way.

There was a sadistic glint in his eyes, and she knew what was to come within the next hour. Shaking her head slowly, she could not will herself to speak, to tell him to get away from her; her words would only fall upon deaf ears, anyway.

One of his hands moved to caress the side of her face, and he was amused to watch her try to jerk away from him. "I'm going to take you again… hn," he hissed, almost as if he was disgusted with himself.

He could hardly believe that she was there, right in front of him, naked, for his eyes only. A sick sense of entitlement began to rise from somewhere deep within, and he found himself hating the idea that she had been with other men. He grounded his teeth together and had to hold himself back from beating her insanely, within an inch of her life.

Seven resisted a whimper when she felt his hand ball into a tight fist next to her head. Was he going to beat her again? She wracked her mind for anything she could say to make him stop; she did not care what it was, as long as he did not hurt had refused to speak with him since he had chained her to the sink, but she was willing to break her pact of silence if it meant a higher rate of survival.

"Please," she rasped, her voice likes nails on a chalkboard to him, "I… I need a shower… It would make me feel better… I know I'm not in a place to be making demands, but… I'm hoping you'll at least allow me this simple solace."

Deidara stared at her for a moment, as if shocked that she had even bothered to speak to him, before a sadistic grin slid across his lips. She wanted a shower, did she? Well, if she wanted such a privilege, she would have to submit to him, first.

"Beg." He said.

Seven glaring into his eyes and saw that he was not joking; he truly meant for her to degrade herself even further. Nibbling gently on her lower lip, Seven felt like her heartbeat was slowing down. How badly did she want her shower? Would she truly sink so low as to beg her captor for one of life's simplest pleasures?

His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked hard on her scalp. The poor woman gasped, clearly not expecting such a violent touch.

"Did you hear me… hn?" He asked slowly, voice dropping several octaves.

It was moments like these wherein Seven was absolutely petrified of was both unpredictable and powerful, able to make her suffer in mere seconds. The only way out of the pain that he would undoubtedly inflict upon her was to do as he requested. Maybe he would leave her alone if she submitted to him, just this once. Maybe he would let her go if he realized that she would be submissive to him, thinking that a scared, broken toy was no fun to play with. It was definitely worth a try.

Swallowing, she whispered, "Y-Yes."

The blonde's grin only grew. Releasing his grip on her locks, he rose to his feet and took a few steps back. Standing before her, in his full Akatsuki garb, she felt the danger radiating from him in waves.

There was no other way; she had to succumb to him. If she refused him, yet again, there was a good chance that she would never see the light of day again. No one knew where she was. No one was coming to save her. No one would ever find her there, chained to the bathroom sink. If she was to survive, she would have to gain his trust; only then would escape start to seem plausible.

 _'I've played the role of the weak, broken little girl before,'_ she thought, recalling the time she had spent with the insane Jashinist, _'I can do it again.'_

She got to her knees and placed her hands on her lap. Staring up at him with wavering eyes, she willed herself to begin acting.

"P-Please…" she began, bowing as lowly as the chains would let her, "…Please allow me to take a shower. I promise I won't fight you or run away… I'm not strong enough to get the better of you, anyway."

From the look on his face, she could tell that he was enjoying her submission. However, the way his eyes glossed over her flesh told her that she was missing something. She forced back the bile that wanted to rise from her stomach, upon realizing what he wanted her to say. _'Remember, all you're doing is acting. 'You don't mean any of this.'_ She told herself, after biting her lips so hard that it had begun to bleed. _'It's okay. Act for now and fight later, when he drops his guard. You can give him your body, but he'll never have your soul.'_

She bowed once more and swallowed her pride, "Um…" she mumbled, clearly very uneasy with what she had been tasked to say, "I… I'll let you… Do whatever you want… If you let me shower…" Wetting her lips with her venomous tongue, she continued, "…I won't fight against you anymore… Th-There's no escaping my fate, here… With you."

After lifting her head, she felt dread wash over her as his quick hands unchained her. Then, without any other word, he bent her over the sink and took her, again. It was fast, she was unprepared, and it hurt, but she kept her word; she did not fight against him. Even as she felt him hitting a spot deep within her, hard enough to make her eyes water, she did not utter a word.

Sex was supposed to be pleasurable, not like this.

Sex was supposed to be consensual, not like this.

She did not know if Stockholm syndrome was beginning to overtake her, but she found herself wishing for the day where she would finally learn to enjoy his horrible advances.

The way his soiled hands gripped her hips, and the way his dull nails dug into her flesh were enough to make her want to scrub her skin until she bled. She felt filthy and used, just like she had felt years ago.

A shrill whimper escaped from her throat as he pounded into her core with all his might. She was sure that he was making it hurt to teach her a lesson, to make her sorry that she had ever tried to escape from him. He leaned over her form and nibbled on her neck as he held himself still within her. "I hate you…hn," he said quietly, panting softly as he sunk his teeth into her sensitive skin, "I hate you so fucking much."

"…What the fu-"

She gasped when his talented hand found her clitoris, and the mouth on his palm began to nip and suck on the precious bud. Her legs shook as pleasure began to overtake her.

No.

He could _not_ be pleasuring her. She could _not_ be feeling good during such a vile, forced act. She felt herself starting to cry, teardrops rolling down her cheeks like fresh rain on a window. He had never touched her like this before. He had never cared about pleasing her, so long as he was pleased.

Deidara bit down harder on her neck when he felt her tighten around his length. Her legs were trembling and he could hear her quaint sniffling that she was trying so hard to silence. She was frightened of him – frightened of what he was doing to her. She was confused and unbearably upset. She was questioning herself and her relationship with him. She was calling herself a prostitute, a slut, a whore, _filthy_ – he had wracked his mind for hours, wondering how he could get her to such a state.

Pinching her sweet, sensitive spot between his thumb and index finger, he snickered darkly. Giving her pleasure was giving her the worst pain imaginable.

A strangled cry told him that she was nearing her first orgasm. He moved inside of her slowly, keeping his hand in place. _'Perfect.'_

"Come for me, my Seven," he laughed harshly, feeling her tighten around him one last time before she released. Gritting her teeth as to keep her moans buried, she squeaked when she felt herself grow wetter, aiding him in his endeavour.

He released himself deep inside of her, soon after, backing away after making sure that most of his seed had been deposited. Utterly disgusted with herself, she straightened herself up and stared at her assaulted frame in the mirror. Her eyes were dark, tired, and uncaring, her porcelain skin was bruised in several places, her face was devoid of any other emotion save for pain, and she had started to lose an unhealthy amount of weight.

As Deidara wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned in to whisper horrible, horrible things into her ear, she felt her nausea grow. "You needed a good fuck… hn," he snarled, "and you'll have more of me later."

He turned his back on her as she fell to her knees, absolutely defeated. He could not stop himself from smirking.

"Take your shower. I'll be waiting… hn."

Listening to her sobs with delight as she bathed herself, Deidara sat on the edge of the bed and pondered. The feelings he felt within were only growing. Why? Had he _still_ not had his fill of her? He was beginning to grow more and more frustrated, as the days went by, taking her over and over again, rougher and rougher each time. Nothing was quelling the pain and longing that he felt, deep within his soul. Running a careful hand through his golden locks, he cursed loudly. What the hell was she doing to him? This was her fault; she had bewitched him from the start.

But she would pay.

When she got out of the shower, more pain awaited her, pain that she never would have thought was imaginable. He would break her, pick her apart piece by piece, and destroy her until she was nothing more than a blank slate, devoid of any emotions and protests. Only then would he be able to get over his obsession; there was no other way.

"My, I never would have guessed that you would have captured her and kept her here as your own. The whole village has been looking for her, you know."

The sudden voice made him jolt from his sitting position, ready for a fight. He was nothing less than shocked to be met with lifeless auburn orbs burning into his flesh.

"Y-You… hn!" He stuttered, clearly at a loss for words.

The man before him smirked, thoroughly pleased with his devious entrance.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Deidara?"

"I-I thought…" The golden crowned demon sought the syllables to speak, with a heart violently beating. He would not believe his eyes, he simply could not.

"Everyone did, my Deidara." There was a wicked chuckle escaping through those finely sculpted lips. "I advise you to wait for me until I get back. I believe we have a lot to catch up with." Upon that remark, the russet gaze glanced at the bathroom's door. He could hear the trembling of the slender flame, smell the traces of blood upon the floor. Deidara did an excellent job, just as before.

"Where are you going?!" The artist broke out in a crazed shout when confusion like pestilence sickened his already fever maddened brain.

Leisurely the intruder lifted his eyes back at him. "I have a little job to do. Shan't take long. Then, I may tell you everything you wish to know." With that moment passing, he was gone.

 _ **End of violence.**_

* * *

"Are you ready, Ino?"

The truth is, I felt heartily sick of this life and of the world, in general. I was convinced that everything was going wrong and perhaps we all were now beyond saving. I was most certain about my doom from which I could not escape anymore.

Slowly, as days went by, I lost count of reality. I could not tell anymore how long I had been in Konoha, how long that I had become pitied in the eyes of people once the truth reached upon every ear of its dwellers.

Everyone knew and considered me _that_ girl who turned her face to her home for a deranged man who knocked her up and eventually left her. Upon walking the streets, I would hear such assumptions as Hidan running away, for I was even more insane than he was and thus bearing me was a true struggle.

I did not tell anyone I was well aware of the new folklore, and evinced no traces of pain or anger. Indubitably, there had been some truth in the cruel gossips, but gradually I grew tired reminding myself of what had truly happened between us. I was mad, indeed. I cannot deny that. Nobody would have stayed beside a man like Hidan without a little insanity.

I may as well take this occasion to remark, that the disappearance of Seven brought back the past which I never once encountered before, but then I found myself in the middle of it, because of him.

Unimagined horrors and morbid perversions of my priest haunted me every day as I kept inquiring about the secret investigation; secret it was indeed as a possible murderer would only bring chaos into this already chaotic world. Deidara had to be found, Seven had to be found. I did not know if I wanted Hidan to be found, however. I felt terrible for that woman, and I felt it my duty to do something about it.

"Ino?"

"Just a minute, Dad…I am almost ready…" I replied in the phonetics, at last upon finding my consciousness. Oftentimes occurred that I lost track of the present and dwelled in the world of images and of contemplation.

I knew where I belonged, yet I felt alien to the word 'home'. In all honesty, I also avoided the mere idea of my state and spoke not of it or heard not of it if mentioned at the table. I did not hate my baby, I hated the fact I could not raise it properly in a world like this, devoid of love and caring, a world filled with madness, despair and false hopes.

The strife within my soul drew visible tears into my eyes and thus I rapidly wiped them off upon hearing my father's footfalls on the staircase.

"We will be late, kid. We have to make a good impression on the Council." He spoke on a mild and cultivated voice and with rapidly compressed lips, there was a wide smile on his elegantly wrinkled visage.

"Do not start!" I narrowed my eyes in frustration. With an elongated sigh, I threw the shirt away and shrugged in resignation. "Nothing fits, Dad. I might as well go in bras."

"Aha! Like I will allow that!" He shook his head as he retorted and within a short time elapsing, he returned with a long sleeved white shirt in his hands. Needless to say, it was his, the sole shirt fitting my frame. "There, don't you look pretty?" His eyes became iridescent with warm loving, the sight I had missed forever. My father made me believe I looked pretty albeit I knew it was not the case.

"Thank you, Dad…" I offered a faint smile as I buttoned the garment carefully and gathered my neglected locks into a loose bun. To one's perception, I appeared rather ordinary, and not a bit extravagant. _Good._ "Dad, can I ask you a question?" At length I proposed, hesitatingly.

"What is it, Ino?" He remained candid in demeanor, albeit I knew the worry that afflicted his spirit.

"Have I disappointed you? Did you regret having me?" I cannot say that I was alarmed at the phenomenon of complete silence, because "alarmed" is, in my case, not exactly the word. It is possible, however, that I might have been a little nervous whilst awaiting for a response.

Indeed motionlessness pervaded us for a moment, which seemed to swell into an hour of agitating pause. I could not help observing that he did not rivet his eyes from me, in fact our gazes remained strictly locked. I sought for his answers while he sought the words to speak. At length, he beckoned me to sit upon the sofa of my bedroom, and thus we sat there, beside each other, quietly.

"Is it that hard to answer?"

"No…It is not that…" He offered a faint smile and gradually resumed. "I just do not know how to say it. Your mother was always better in this."

"I see…" I nodded in assent as I looked at the floor underneath my feet.

"Your mother was a very kind woman. She had a warm heart and helped anyone in her way. When we met, I was rather intemperate, thereunto my flaw, I seemed indecorous and courted her with such audacity once her father even expelled me from the porch as finding us making out." He prated about the past with joyous glint in his voice. I smiled as I listened.

"When she left, I had to become responsible very quickly because you were there. We all made mistakes in the past. You have the same heart as your mother, Ino, and unfortunately, you also have my fierce temper. But you do much better than me. If I was ever disappointed, it was not you. It was me, letting you lose your way."

"Thank you, Dad." I whispered as words were hard to find and I struggled to remain cool. I felt like crying, and tears poured more naturally these days than rain from the clouds.

For a brief moment, he pulled me into an embrace, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "We have to go, kid. You will do great. Just remember to be polite, no matter what they say."

"Okay." I found my way back to his hug once more and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

It was by his advice, accordingly, that we avoided the thoroughfares and chose the quiet streets of Konoha. The place was ablaze, curious to madness about my trial. The day has come, and I believed I was ready.

Desperately I hoped today there would be a change, for the better or for the worse, but definitely something to help me keep heading forward. I had but the slightest of idea what to expect and thus I expected the worst. Familiar faces surrounded us, bitter and sweet recollections recruited in my mind upon seeing them.

Akatsuki was the first to come to us as we stood at the entrance door. Seeing Itachi after such a long time brought me relief and I caught myself smiling with all the glow of my soul. He was fine, and so were Shikamaru and Nagato.

Our newly recruited member Kenshin recovered as well and descanted over the curious matter of being related with Naruto. I could but hear little amidst the throng's loud chatter, but I did learn that Kenshin was Kushina's brother. My smile faded little when the ineradicable image of Hidan returned, the mad priest who married a secret Uzumaki sister.

"Kenshin," I began as I tugged at his shirt and with a warm smile he moved back to me before becoming one with the crowd.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Do you want to come over and tell me everything after the trial?"

"Most certainly! I will bring sake!" His eyes lit up with cheerfulness, the red locks framing his sweet smile into vividness.

"I cannot drink that. But you may drink instead of me too." I smiled at the enthusiastic ejaculation of words and nodded politely. "Thank you, Kenshin."

Upon entering, the room itself, although perhaps sufficiently comfortable and of good dimensions, had nothing too much of elegance about it. For example, the floor was uncarpeted and instead of the tatami ground there was but tough oak creaking underneath us. The windows, too, were without curtains; the shutters, being shut, were securely fastened with iron bars, applied diagonally, after the fashion of our ordinary shop-shutters.

My eyes, accustomed to quiet lights, were offended by the prodigious glare of a multitude of wax candles, which, in silver candelabra, were deposited around the main desk of the Council, and all about the room, wherever it was possible to find a place.

Upon the whole, I could not help thinking that there was much of the bizarre about everything I saw, but then the world is made up of all kinds of people, with all modes of thought, and all sorts of conventional customs.

I had travelled, too, by the side of Akatsuki and had seen more than wished upon the descending Apocalypse, as to be quite an adept at the surprising things, thus I took my seat very coolly in front of the desk. Slowly the crowd gathered and everyone seated themselves behind me. I did not look behind; I knew it would be a mistake.

I did not wish to recognize the sources of cruel mutterings and venomous epithets about my character. I knew who I was, more than anyone in this room. My demons lived with me, not with them.

At length, the Council appeared and the front desk became filled with their omnipotence. They were, apparently, people of rank,-certainly of high breeding, although their habiliments, I thought, were extravagantly rich, partaking somewhat too much of the ostentatious finery as they wished to express their superiority over me. _Just great._ These gentlemen spoke the mother tongue of justice with inimitable fluency and grace and I understood but the smallest of uttering of what they were discussing between themselves.

"Why don't you speak, Lady Yamanaka? Did you hear what I asked you, or not?" Spoke one with stern gaze riveted at me.

Hereupon, I gave a slight start, and cleared my throat in nervousness. "I did not, Lord Hayashi. I apologize." With that comment, I bowed as much as one can do so whilst sitting, and returned my gaze at the Councilman.

"Do you swear, that you will only reply with utmost honesty, and shall neglect the consequences of the truth, no matter the severity of the verdict?"

"I do…I mean I swear. I swear." I nodded in embarrassment.

The colloquy began, if I am allowed to name it such way, for happy it was most certainly not, but upon considering it in its true nature, a trial for my freedom, for my name, I shuddered. The beginning was smooth, if I must remark, giving me the false impression that it was to remain that way.

"Do you accept the presumption that you left the village by your own will?" Spoke he, Lord Hayashi.

"I do." I spoke in the affirmative. "I was not kidnapped."

"Do you accept the presumption that you became a member of the secret group Akatsuki?"

"I do."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to know what it means to be a ninja. We are only taught one side of the truth here, in Konoha. I was curious, to see the reason why we kill each other."

"Did you find the answer?"

"I did." I confirmed, standing the elder's ruthless stare. Suddenly, there came a change in the air, the atmosphere grew cold and ghastly. Candles flickered as if wind brushed past the chamber and the crowd's furtive mumbles came up to the ears. The conversation soon grew agitated. Much curiosity was, of course, expressed in regard to death of one of the greatest shinobi, my sensei. I knew they were waiting for this question to come, like hungry wolves seeking the right moment to catch the prey.

"Did you kill Asuma Sarutobi, Lady Yamanaka?"

"I did what I was asked." I replied at length, in phonetics no one wished to hear or believe.

"Answer to my question." He demanded and thus I did what I had to, I gave him the same reply.

"I did what I was asked, Lord Hayashi. I followed Asuma-sensei's orders. Everyone who witnessed his death knew the situation was horrible. There was no way out of it. Asuma-sensei asked me to kill him and thus saving him from Hidan's inhuman torture."

The audience grew loud as sheer shock displayed well on their features. The people, joining voices, detailed, at great length, the assumptions of my lies, and of the circumstances of which they did not know enough. The crowd's indignation nauseated me, whilst I kept my composed demeanor. Things were only beginning to unfold and the fury of these mad men grew unbearable in the courtroom.

 _"_ _Keep calm, keep calm…"_ I whispered to myself with a little sigh escaping through my lips. My hands rested on my lap until now but upon an impulse to soothe myself, I lifted my fingers over my stomach. I was not alone. I did not have Hidan but I had something precious, from him. I must take good care of it.

"Hold your tongues, every one of you!" said the Councilman, in a great rage. Whereupon the whole company maintained a dead silence for nearly a minute. Here another member of the jury, at the side of the speaker, put a hand upon his shoulder and whispered a few words in his ear, upon which he ceased talking with great suddenness, and sank back within his chair.

"Lady Yamanaka, I really am astonished to hear you talk in this style," said Lord Hayashi after a short while, with a commanding voice. Here, he ensued a brisk series of questions and computations, by means of which it became evident that he was coveting to hear me err.

I lied not, and spoke the truth, only the truth that was requested of me. The gruesome day once again opened in our recollections and we, the witnesses once more suffered through its every moment. I could feel Shikamaru tremble in anger, the muffled hatred he kept in control only because of me. Everyone loathed the pale mad priest, for everyone was hurt by his wickedness.

At great length I explained that before Asuma-sensei's death, we exchanged words mentally. His last wish was to keep the rest of the team safe from Hidan's scythe whilst he accepted the appalling doom prepared for him. By giving up his life, he saved Shikamaru's, and at some point, mine.

There was here a pause. At last, the animated colloquy was renewed by an ignoramus at the background.

"Isn't that Hiban who knocked her up? She is just covering for him!"

This question I concluded not to hear, and quietly corrected the name spoken wrongly.

I recalled my sensei's words, and closed my eyes before I felt exploding. _"You are yet young, Ino, but the time will arrive when you will learn to judge for yourself of what is going on in the world, without trusting to the gossip of others. Believe nothing you hear, and only one-half that you see."_

Hereupon with recovered spirits, Lord Hayashi inquired further information about the following tragedy.

"I did not kill Chouji." I shook my head. "I had nothing to do with that. He was my friend too. I loved him."

I grew exhausted as time swelled into hours of agony, for hours indeed passed by the time the trial ended. I had a slight fit of shivering, no doubt from the cold that had surrounded us. From the corner of my eye, I caught the glimpse of Nagato who immediately divested himself from his long cloak and waited patiently until I was allowed to leave my seat.

"Thank you…" I offered a faint smile whilst slowly the crowd rose and mingled in the room. The verdict shan't take long, I was informed and thus to leave the place was but a reverie. I was starving, my lips grew dry and my throat sounded coarse from lack of water. Drowsiness and sickness engulfed me but I did not lose hold of my consciousness.

"You did well, Ino." Spoke he kindly, the deep guttural syllabification sending chills down my spine. "Whatever they decide, do not let it trouble you. Now everyone knows the truth, you can put it behind yourself."

"I feel like there are things that are still unclosed…" I concluded with brooding fear in my soul. "I worry, Nagato. This feeling is not leaving me. What if we had been played since the beginning?"

"What do you mean? Madara?"

"Him too…" I nodded in the affirmative and continued in undertone not to rivet anyone's attention. "The Akatsuki, the way everything fell apart. Madara rose so suddenly, because he had Tobi and Zetsu. But what if there were more people scheming? People still around? I feel like I am being followed…For days now."

I furthered as he listened ever so quietly, which gave me the impression I was not completely insane. "You still have your Rinnegan. But if Madara ever awakens, he will need everything with power. The ghouls have grown quiet and the last Fate had been killed. It's too many coincidences, Nagato."

"Do you want me to stay with you? If you are in danger, I must…" He proposed as he leaned closer, our noses almost touching.

"No, I am a no one. Why would I be important in this?" I offered a smile to him and my joy widened upon sensing him blush. "But you need to be careful. If the village is infiltrated, and there is someone gaining information, then things can get very messy. If Madara is alive, he will need to get strong somehow. I do not know how, though. Please just be very careful. You and your fiancée."

"Thank you, Ino. Perhaps you could…"

"Sure…" With a heavy heart concealed, I giggled at him. "I would love to meet her one day!"

Lord Hayashi expressed himself satisfied with the apologies tendered, and, getting down from the table, shook hands with the company all round. The sentence had passed, and albeit I was found guilty in the murder of my sensei, I was not a Rogue anymore. Even the law forbid me to practice any techniques for a while, which, in all honesty did not mind, for I was already requested not to, for the sake of my baby.

In that moment, I decided to reopen my flower shop; that idea thrilled the darkest pits of my heart and grew once more enthusiastic about life. I should definitely do that, I thought to myself. The house would have some extra income, my father would not have to work so hard, and I could find my peace amidst the vivid hues of blooming petals.

When this ceremony was at an end, we immediately busied ourselves in greeting each other. For a brief moment I forgot about my deplorable state, my misery, my demons and depression; I felt like the old days, surrounded by my friends. I couldn't help but pull Sakura into an embrace, as words seemed hard to utter. I had missed her, oh how desperately I strived to have her around.

Kenshin accompanied me home as Dad was called in for urgent matters; I did not wish to engage myself in things I could not take part in anymore, and thus I resigned myself to hopeful retirement.

"I confess again," replied the red head samurai, with much suavity, "that I am somewhat at a loss to comprehend you…"

"Is that so?" I smiled upon entering the house. Rapidly we got rid of the sandals and hurried to the kitchen. "Sometimes I do not understand myself either…"

"You know, it's understandable, at some point…" He spoke as he grabbed a knife and get round to prepare meal for us. He was an excellent chef and by degrees, I grew accustomed to having his dishes upon the table. Kenshin was a frequent visitor at us albeit if merely for seconds, but we oftentimes changed some words and engaged in light conversations.

"I wonder…I feel like a fool, believing in him for so long. He has done…he is not exactly gentle…" I sat upon the counter and grabbed an apple as afflicted I sought the right syllables.

"He was not like that when we lived under one roof. Hidan was pretty much like me, kind and caring, but a little…"

"Ignoramus?"

"Indeed." Kenshin smiled at the word and grabbed a few vegetables. "But he did everything around the house that was necessary, and raised Hide well."

"I saw what had happened to Hide and Sayuri…And before, to his mother." I sighed as I compressed my lips.

"I was aware of that tragedy, when he began to court my sister. He never spoke much of it and when he did, he grew short in response. Hidan has always been unstable. He never recovered from those things…And I did too, lose control when Sayuri died. It was simply inevitable to handle it differently."

"I didn't know you were related to Naruto-kun." I stole a piece of carrot whilst we conversed.

"We had changed names with Sayu after Kushina passed away. Lord Hiruzen advised us to leave as far as possible to avoid danger. We wanted to raise Naruto, but it would have been too dangerous for him too. And then, everything became a misunderstanding, and Sayu died."

"I am sorry..."

"Cheer up, Ino. It is behind me, and besides Naruto is here, to remind me of my sister. And you, you remind me of Sayu. You have good effect on Hidan, just like she did."

"I miss him, Kenshin." I concluded, ashamed.

The red head samurai did not reply, for I believe he did not know what to say. He could not tell me that Hidan would ever return, and to promise false things was worse than knowing the truth. Quietly then, we remained in the kitchen and after a few minutes I decided on helping him out. The meal was nice, for I have been starving, and ate plentiful, to his astonishment.

The day furthered and the vivid blue sky slowly dulled in violet and red. The sunset approached the lofty tops of homes and people retired from the streets beside the hearth of the houses. After Kenshin's leaving, I remained alone and thus I fancied the idea of a long warm shower. My body was exhausted and so was my spirit.

Carefully I divested from the troublesome habiliments and threw the used garments upon the ground. Gracefully I descanted over trivial matters to myself whilst rushed to the bathroom, to hum a song as the water refreshed me. Quiet syllables and soft tunes passed through my lips and mingled with the elegant drops of the pouring water.

I felt happy, in that moment, as the room resounded with my foolish singing. Before I could have sung any longer, unutterable anxiety grew tangible in the atmosphere. I ascribed the occurrences to my imagination, yet the thought vexed me.

Slowly, I turned the tap and grabbed a towel, which I wrapped around my frame. I struggled to hold to the theory of nothing, as a far baying of a hound came up to my ears. I sprang out of the bathroom and with cautious footfalls, I made haste through the house to confirm my insanity.

Everything was queerly quiet; there was no sound to reverberate in the hall. The stillness foretold the doom lurking in the place. Opaque visions fled from my sight as I rubbed my eyes to see better. Someone was here, I felt it. Perhaps the stalker from the streets, the fire starter…Maybe they were the very same. On account of that realization, I stopped in my flight as my blood curdled. I was all alone, restricted from my powers, wearing a towel.

In rapid fashion I decided upon rushing back to my room and at least dress myself in proper sense. It was too late, however. Upon taking the first step, something came into my sight.

I regarded this horrible demon, for human he was certainly not, with a feeling of horror and awe, with a sentiment of forthcoming evil, which I found it impossible to quell by any effort of the reason. As I looked, I perceived the outline of jaws underneath some thick, black material that suddenly expanded themselves, and from them there proceeded a sound so loud and so expressive of evil, that it struck upon my nerves like a knell and I staggered instantly backwards.

The beast was familiar in character yet with horror-stricken heart I could not think clearly. With a scream, I rushed with all my might from the man dressed in darkness, eyes glowing with insatiable hunger for terror. I heard its hollow laugh as it followed me just slow enough to make it but some kind of entertainment; I found to my utmost perplexity that indeed it was nothing but a cat-and-mouse game where I was the prey.

I shut one door, and the massive oak resisted for a moment. Before I could find relief, he engaged in forcing the entrance open.

"Fuck…" I cursed as no words I found proper for the state I was in. My senses were well-nigh intoxicated with the surging adrenaline and at length, when the wooden entry gave in, I bit my thumb and drew a seal on the ground.

"You shouldn't do that." Spoke the being repellent unto sickness and familiarity.

"You should shut up." I retorted as I screamed 'Summoning Jutsu' but nothing on earth happened. In my state, such A-class techniques were to be forgotten, something I was not quite informed about. "Oh crap."

"How was it…" The masked beast pondered as he approached me ever so leisurely. "Sugar, were you?"

"How do you know that?" I looked upon him bewildered. By this time of the hour, the alchemy of Nature transmuted the landscape to one stark mass of blackness. I could barely point him out within the tangible fear and agitation that clouded the atmosphere. "Do I know you? Who are you? Answer me!"

With the resounding of the overturning furniture I looked for the entrance to race to escape yet the way was completely blocked. His stench assaulted my nostrils, the charnel smell reminding me of ghouls. He was not a ghoul, he was very much alive. My mind grew hazy with the flashing thoughts while simultaneously I sought resolve to my doom. With a single bright moment of hope I grabbed a fork I left upon the drawer and threw it at him.

"Really, Sugar, really?" The cutlery landed in his hand as he swiftly caught it in mid-air.

"Do not call me Sugar!" I screamed in sheer frustration. "Why are you here?"

"I do what I am asked, if it fits into my schedule. And now I am asked to teach a lesson."

"A lesson?" I recoiled against the windowsill as I listened to him with attention.

He nodded in the positive. "A lesson, that everything has consequences."

"Couldn't you be more cliché? I am with a freaking baby. You do not need to lecture me about consequences." There was no farther to go, my back brushed against the cold damp window as I breathlessly awaited his response. Taijutsu was not my strength, and talking did not take us far. I became upset with the fact that I was helpless, and I could not even protect my barely existing child.

"The lesson is not for you." There, he took a pause and pulled his mask off ever so carefully. He wanted me to know him before I could be no more. "I am deeply disappointed, though. Your body is no use of me anymore." Said _he_ before he attacked me.

I recall that fight but with utterly alien recollections. I remember the pain, the sensation of dread. The blackest convulsions of despair upon realizing there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I was alone, in my home that became deserted from people and hope. I heard the vanishing echoes of my cries, the taste of blood wetting my tongue, and the broken nails as I struggled frantically to free from his grip.

I recall the cold ground as my spine rubbed against it whilst I kicked and clawed the beast once I considered ally, if not a friend, to stop him from ripping the towel off my body. I felt him press against me, his hands numbing my thighs. The same sensation of panic struck me, the same hypnotic horror when Hidan once wished to prove that love was a terrible thing. At least he loved me then, already. But this person, I knew,- that he felt nothing.

I pressed my lips and shut my eyes, for I could not bear the sight anymore. Suddenly, the house became quiet. His presence was no more. His touch lingered on my body but it was now nauseating memories.

Upon recovering, my first impulse of course was, to inform Nagato of what I had seen and heard, but as I could scarcely explain what feeling of repugnance it was, that, in the end, operated to prevent me from speaking to anyone about it.

I crawled up to my bed after a few minutes passing, time that seemed infinite on that night. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry." Amidst heavy apologies from my baby, my mind eclipsed into a deep slumber and not once I was disturbed again by the terrible demon.

* * *

"I said fucking stop it, now!" Hidan growled as he wielded the axe against Kabuto's throat.

"I told you, my friend, if you dare leave, I will make sure you regret that decision." The serpent hissed with a mischievous grim over his unworldly large mouth. Within his hand hung a copper pocket watch, yet instead its true purpose, violet rays emanated from the hands. The opiate drug narcotized those breathing its content and thus allowed temporary insight into the present of chosen lives.

"I stay. I stay. Just stop him, right now!" The priest growled and pushed the blade tighter against the ghastly skin of the demon.

Kabuto lifted the watch to his mouth and whispered inaudibly against its hands. Carefully, he then licked the covering glass and the violet smoke stopped and the effect began to wear off.

Hidan could yet catch the image of Ino drifting into sleep upon the bed, and relief welcomed his soul. If he lived a thousand years, he could never forget the intense emotion with which he regarded her. It was that of a female, the most exquisite he had ever beheld.

Oftentimes he grew lost in looking at her, and now the vision stirred the flames of his soul awake. He could barely see her now, the image was rapidly fading, but she was divine; no other word could sufficiently express the magnificent proportion and even the term "divine" seemed ridiculously feeble as he thought of it.

The magic of a lovely form in woman, the necromancy of female gracefulness was always a power, which Hidan had found impossible to resist, but in her was grace personified, incarnate, the beau ideal of his wildest and most enthusiastic visions. "Do not fucking ever do that to my Sugar."

"I told you to behave but you didn't listen." Kabuto pushed the weapon away from his sight as he continued with another pressing matter. "I believe Madara will need more blood. We shall see it now." With his extremely slim finger he beckoned the priest who could do but little against the wishes of the serpent.

If only he had stayed in his place when he was supposed to, nothing would have happened now, he was very well aware of it. The two returned to the ill-contrived chamber with smoke blackened furniture.

It had at first been Kabuto's hope to find a reagent, which would restore vitality before the actual advent of death, and only repeated failures on animals had shown him that the natural life-motions were incompatible. He then sought extreme freshness in his specimens, injecting his solutions into the blood immediately after the extinction of life.

"I fucking hope it was worthy to drain me." Hidan muttered under his breath as they approached the dead.

The tension on their part became very great. They knew that there was scarcely a chance for anything like complete success, and could not avoid hideous fears at possible grotesque results of partial animation. Especially were they apprehensive, concerning the mind and impulses of the creature, since in the space following death some of the more delicate cerebral cells might well have suffered deterioration.

On an improvised dissecting-table lay Madara, by the light of a powerful acetylene lamp, fingers tremulous, and body opaque. In the first place, the corpse opened its eyes and winked very rapidly for several minutes and shuddered frenziedly with hollow breaths taken as desperately fighting to fill the dry lungs. Nonetheless, the body shifted back into swoon, whence it became slower to come out.

Every now and then Kabuto applied his stethoscope to the lord, and bore the negative results philosophically. After about an hour without the least sign of permanent life, he disappointedly pronounced the solution inadequate, but determined to make the most of his opportunity and try one change in the plan.

The awful event was very sudden, and wholly unexpected to Hidan. In that instant, Kabuto's slim fingers twirled around his neck and smashed the throat into Madara's open mouth.

Madara's discolored eyes grew iridescent and surveyed the priest leisurely through the blurred sight. Gradually recuperating, his hand anchored into the immortal's silken locks and feasted from the abundant source of blood within the veins.

Madara smiled rather contemptuously upon finishing the meal and threw the invalid against a wall. He was now a fine-looking gentleman of the old culture, with a polished manner, and a certain air of gravity, dignity, and authority which was very impressive to someone never once encountering him.

"I really did anticipate more gentlemanly conduct from you, Kabuto. What am I to think of you standing quietly by and seeing me thus unhandsomely used? What am I to suppose by you permitting the servants to strip me of my coffin and of my clothes, in this wretchedly cold climate?"

"I am sorry, Lord Madara…" Kabuto bowed upon reverently beholding his master. "I am glad you are back, master."

"This was never a matter of question, Kabuto." Madara slipped off the table and lifted the neatly folded garments into his hands.

Hidan listened with marked interest, and in fact seemed not a little amused as he gathered himself from the ground by degrees.

"Who is he?" Slowly, the lord turned his gaze upon the immortal and sighed deeply as if relieved of some intolerable burden.

"Not your fucking business."

"I merely wished to ask you a question and that is how you reply? Do you have manners, roach?"

"You have to learn and refrain yourself from being a pompous asshole or I will kill you."

"Can we please discuss the plans?" Kabuto grew anxious as the conversation was animated but by no means favorably.

"You think you can even touch me, roach?" Madara buttoned the last layer of his vestiture and looked at the pale crowned immortal in front of him.

"Do you want to check it, shithead?"

"My Lord…" Kabuto stepped between the two in that instant. "I do not advise you to fight with him, yet."

"Told ya." Hidan smirked contemptuously, and wielded the axe in his hand.

Madara here paused for a moment, stepped to a book-case, and brought forth one of the ordinary synopses of Necronomicon. "Hm…" He opened the book with a leisure motion and ran his fingers across the old, worn page. "Tell me of the plans."


	32. Famous Last Words

**_"So many_**  
 ** _Bright lights, they cast a shadow_**  
 ** _But can I speak?_**  
 ** _Well is it hard understanding_**  
 ** _I'm incomplete_**  
 ** _A life that's so demanding_**  
 ** _I get so weak_**  
 ** _A love that's so demanding_**  
 ** _I can't speak."_**

* * *

Seven wrapped a dry, towel around her damp body, wringing her hair with unsteady, unsure hands. The towel was soiled with her own blood, which she had spilled, herself, from scrubbing endlessly at her thighs, her chest, her womanhood. The way he felt – his touch, his nips, his length – could not be cleansed from her once-pristine body.

Sighing, she picked up a broken comb and ran it through her tangled black locks. She wanted to clean herself up as best as she could, as a foolish attempt to gain back what had been so wrongfully stolen from her. She no longer looked like Seven, and she could not even find a trace of the kind, resourceful Doctor Lenn. Her cheeks were bruised from her defiance, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. The skin that covered her chest was bright red, and purple in some places. She looked like…

A scared little girl.

She no longer looked like a strong, relentless twenty-five year old woman. She touched her face softly, with a careful hand, and looked at the open bathroom door. It surprised her that Deidara was not standing in the room with that devious smirk of his, waiting to defile her again. She had heard him curse rather loudly as she was bathing, so she knew that he was angry.

Swallowing, the young woman took a step toward the doorway. Maybe if she made sure not to keep him waiting, he would go easy on her. Maybe if she acted like she was a good little girl, he would stop hitting her. Furrowing her brows, she knew that she was getting stuck within the cycle of abuse. She knew that he was making it seem like she deserved the abuse because he wanted her to submit to him.

It made her angry that she could not fight back, that she was not strong eno0ugh to flee from the crazed artist. _'It's been years and he's still hung up,'_ she thought, _'it's taken him years to find me, and if I ever manage to escape, I'll make sure I'm never found again.'_

Deidara watched as his pet stepped into the cold room, in nothing but a tiny towel that clung tightly to her delectable locked eyes with him immediately, and he could see that she was terrified of his intentions. _'Yes. Perfect. Her fear is slowly overshadowing her defiance.'_ He beckoned to her with his hand.

"Come here… hn."

Seven hesitated, taking him in for a moment. He was still dressed in his long Akatsuki robe, dark pants, and sandals. His long blonde hair draped over one side of his face, leaving some of it to fall down his back and some of it to sit in a high ponytail atop his head. He was intimidating. He was a very, very frightening man; a _dangerous_ man. However, the longer she looked at him, the longer she started to realize that he was handsome.

Yes, he was certainly very handsome when he was not cruel – which was seldom. He had a boyish charm about him, enough to make a regular woman melt, if he so chose to use it. If things had been different and if things had been normal… If things had been good and if _he_ had been good… She almost smiled sickly to herself.

 _'I could have fallen in love with him.'_

She walked over to him, not skipping a beat, and ridding her mind of such ludicrous thoughts. The fact remained stable: He was _not_ good; he was a _very_ evil man. Anything he did to her was to hurt her and fulfil his own selfish needs. She could never love a man like that, not one who had hurt her countless times. No. She swore to herself, right then and there, that she would hate Deidara for as long as she lived.

He watched her eyes harden when she reached him. What had she been thinking about? He rose from his sitting position and watched her flinch as he went to stroke her face. She knew better than to run away from him, now; all of the pretty bruises on her cheeks were testaments to that.

"Your body is all clean for me… hn." He whispered sadistically. She looked at him incredulously, shocked that he had even said such a thing. The dark look in his eye was stunningly horrific. Whatever else he had planned for her was going to leave some nasty scars.

The Akatsuki members watched as she tried to formulate a reply, laughing inwardly at her petty efforts. It was only when her eyes widened and her body became stark-still did he know that there was someone else, besides him, that had managed to strike fear into her soul.

"Is this a bad time?" The voice slithered into his eardrums like poison, and he tried to keep his eyes from widening. He had not expected him to return so soon. How long had she been in the shower? He glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. It had been longer than fifteen minutes, for sure.

He released his hold on her face and turned to greet his former partner. "No... hn. I was just about to teach this bitch her place, again." He replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Sasori chuckled deceitfully, eyeing Seven with sleepy eyes. The look on her face signified that she remembered him and his fearsome workshop. Auburn orbs scanning her body, he was pleased to see that Deidara had been extra hard on her this time around.

The bruises that painted her pale flesh were eyesores, and the redness that decorated her milky thighs indicated her one true purpose. He could not supress a dark grin, "Seven," he said tauntingly, "it's lovely to see you again."

Deidara had stepped back so that he was next to her if she tried to run away from him, again. Sasori continued his onslaught on the girl's feelings, "It looks like my partner, here, has claimed you, once and for all. I didn't think you were the type to give in so easily… I'm disappointed."

Seven gritted her teeth, feeding into her anger and becoming nothing more than a marionette in the puppet master's sick game, "I… I haven't given in." She snarled, glancing at the blonde, "He can have my body, but he will never take my soul."

Her words were like a bullet to his chest. Why? Why did they hurt so much? How was she capable of hurting him like this, after so many years and so many other women? _'Shit...! She was only supposed to be a plaything, something to occupy me!'_

Sasori watched as a thousand emotions flashed through the terrorists' eyes. He was laying the ground work down perfectly; they were feeding directly into his plan.

"Deidara," he shook his head slowly, with disdain, "You allow her to speak like that to you?"

Seven, despite having her head clouded with anger, realized what he was doing, then; _he was pitting his own partner against her_. She turned to the blonde and began to back away when she saw a sick smirk on his lips.

He twisted his body to face her, wild with fury and hidden desire. How dare she insult him like that, in front of his partner? How dare she act like she had never once enjoyed his advances? And how _dare_ she reject him, again? Oh, she was going to pay dearly, this time. He could hold himself back no longer.

The black-crowned woman weighed her options. She could charge for the door or the bathroom, or she could stand there and allow his blows to connect. She made eye contact with the sinister puppet master and grinded her teeth together.

He would intercept her if she tried to exit the hotel room, but would he even bother if she dove for the bathroom? She glared at the blonde bomber before her, creeping up on her slowly. She hated the look on his face; it was the look of Satan… or Lord Jashin, himself. She shuddered at the memory of the horrific God. No. She could not allow herself to be defeated – not without a fight.

She ran for the bathroom as fast as she could, hearing Deidara hot on her heels. Had he anticipated her quick escape? Entering the small room, she slammed the door shut before he could follow her inside. Twisting the lock on the door knob, she knew that she had to act quickly.

Using only her fist, she smashed the dreaded mirror hanging above the sink, relishing in the fact that she could no longer see her decrepit form. The glass stung her knuckles, chipping away at her dry skin, but she paid no attention to the pain. Picking up two shards of glass, she turned around just in time to watch the doorknob explode.

He laughed insanely as when he heard her yelp in surprise, throwing his body into the door to break it open. She stood before him with terror in her eyes; she knew that she was in trouble. "You act like you've never enjoyed me… hn." He started, standing his ground for but a moment, "You act like you've done nothing to me, yet you've fucked me up for years! You've been in my head since I first fucked you, and nothing I do stops the thoughts… the craving I still have for you."

There was a crazed look in his eye that was even darker than usual; she had never felt so utterly worried for her life. She was facing a madman; someone who could not control themselves – an S-ranked criminal that blew people up for a living.

Before she could say a word, Sasori stepped behind him and chuckled fiendishly, "they say that the best way to sate a craving is to either claim it or destroy it. Do what you must, Deidara, or your health will continue to suffer. She will destroy you."

The redhead's words were clearly getting through to him; there was no negotiating with him, now. He took a step toward her, but she was ready for him. Acting quickly, she flung one of the glass pieces at him, happily giving him a shallow shoulder wound. Cursing loudly, he clutched the appendage while she clutched the other glass shard. If he came close to her, she would cut him; she would not lie down and be an easy victim any longer.

"Get the fuck away from me, you psychotic asshole. I _never_ want you to touch me again." She hissed.

Sasori watched the scene unfold before him, thoroughly amused. She was still a spitfire, and Deidara was not serious about severely harming her. He would have to prod him just a little more before he changed his mind.

"You have become a pushover, Deidara." The redhead tutted. "If you so oppose my view of art, why not make a masterpiece out of your disobedient little pet? She can never be tamed and she will never respect you. She thinks herself better than you, and you have been allowing her to get away with her foul attitude for far too long."

That did it. Shoving his hand into his clay pouch, he created a small white bird within the palm of his hand. Seven watched, not wanting to believe that he would truly have the gall to terminate her there, in the bathroom of an old hotel room.

"If I can't have you…" He mumbled angrily, staring at the floor, "…I'll make it so that no one will ever want you, again… hn!"

She had just enough time to dodge the small explosion so that it did not hit any vital points, but the hot flames managed to nick her ankle. The bathroom was too small for explosions or fighting of any variety. If she wanted even a slim chance of survival, she would have to get out of the room.

She threw the shard of glass into the smoke that had accumulated in the room, sure that he was standing directly in front of her. Staring into the grey abyss, she wondered if she would have enough time to dodge another of his creations, when it came her way.

"Pathetic… hn!" Deidara's hand found a fistful of her hair, and he wretched her toward him.

How had he managed to get behind her so fast?

He dragged her out of the bathroom, past Sasori's pleased, filthy eyes, and into the main room. Once there he released her and shoved her onto the bed. Holding her down with one domineering hand, he turned to his former partner and grinned. There was no sanity left within him; Sasori's words had driven him to the brink.

"What do you think, Master Sasori… hn? Want to help me beat her?"

* * *

The hideout of nauseating experiments was far from any road of the Land of Fire, and in sight of no other house, yet precautions were nonetheless necessary. Since rumors of strange lights, started by chance nocturnal roamers if not shinobi who sought out the enemy, would soon bring disaster on the devils' enterprise.

Thus it was agreed to call the whole thing a chemical laboratory if discovery should occur and make sure to destroy everything the fastest possible. In addition, to leave bodies alive was of no option either, something Hidan would have been more than glad to take care of.

As days lingered, everyone became frightfully overworked with the goal of bringing Madara back to his former self and to strength, and the terrific mental and nervous strains made Kabuto brood morbidly during the silent nights. He was barely hanging on a thread of sanity, the mad doctor drunken with the vision of victory.

He held to the theory that all life was but of a chemical and physical process, and that the so-called soul was nothing but a myth. Thus, Kabuto furthered in thinking that artificial reanimation of the dead could depend only on the condition of the tissues, which were still not completely refined and not at all fresh in the Uchiha. To avoid the lord's degeneration, he thus watched him with adamant care and made sure to have the repertoire of opiates on the table.

Death was merciful, for there was no return wherefrom, but with him who had come back out of the nethermost chambers of the Dark, peace rested nevermore.

The temperature of Madara gradually became, in the highest degree sensitive, excitable, and nonetheless enthusiastic. His imagination was singularly vigorous and creative ever since the reanimation, and no doubt it derived additional force from the high use of morphine, which he swallowed in great quantity, and without which he would have found it impossible to exist.

It was his practice to take a very large dose of it immediately after breakfast each morning, or, rather, immediately after a cup of greenish, slimy beverage, for he ate nothing in the forenoon to Kabuto's advice.

"Kabuto! I want more! Bring me more morphine!" Exclaimed Madara enthusiastically. "This body is too weak for my fancy." Upon roaring, he smashed the table with his fists and rose from his seat with an ill-pleased visage.

"You are needlessly and irrationally retarded." Hidan rolled his eyes as slowly and in no way bothered, he finished the late afternoon meal, which, as usual, included but a slice of bread and some meat. To sit at one table with the devils most certainly entertained him not, yet choice he had even less.

"What did you just say, pest?" The crimson eyes glared at the Jashinist in sheer, loathsome fury; indubitably, the two did not get on well, thus the twisted disgust for each other merely grew in parallel with the lord's desire for power.

However, Hidan was the source of most things the reanimated body required, the immortal blood and chakra drained particularly often, which he did not half like.

"I said that you are fucked up. Do you want me to write it down? I warn you, calligraphy was never my strong point." He smiled contemptuously at the Uchiha, and upon finishing the dull meal, he too rose from the table. The priest was unusually reticent in the past few days and restricted his remarks to occasions during which the encounter with Madara was inevitable.

"Please, may I ask for some calmness? We are all adults here." Kabuto pleaded yet his request had but fair luck, of which he was aware. With his head hung upon the chest he accepted his fate and sighed in quiet torpor. He was a deplorable man in sight, something even more sickening to Hidan than the Uchiha.

"Adults? You are some mutant snake with glasses, this guy is Frankenstein itself and I am but a loyal follower of my God. I see no adults here, but two fucktards taking advantage of a religious man."

"You are going to make me laugh with that nonsense, Hidan."

The glint of mischief rapidly dissipated from the priest's eyes, as the familiar ting within the utterance came up to the ears. That irksome noise of the voice, the detestable syllabification of the sounds that enflamed him to flaming trepidation. Upon such impulse, he turned in his flight and shot his gaze at the man standing at the doorstep. "You!"

The expressionless face was handsome to the point of radiant beauty, but shocked anyone when sufficient light fell on it, for it resembled in perfection to a wax face with eyes of painted glass. The auburn gaze matched the mild smile of wickedness upon the faultless visage and lips parted for a response. "You haven't changed a bit, Jashinist. I wished to greet you sooner, but I grew busy with certain issues, with some you must be already familiar."

"You are their fucking spy!" The disbelief in Hidan's voice reverberated through the cold, blood-chilling air, the exotic violet eyes were hideously blazing with their touch of frantic, visible emotions. "I will make you fucking pay for lifting a finger on my Sugar." Before the last word uttered, the fingers swiftly reached behind his back for the hilt of his deadly weapon, but Kabuto instantaneously stopped him. The touch of the serpent nauseated the immortal, for the skin did not belong to a human's, but rather reminding him of something viscous, with a suffocating charnel-like stench.

"There is no need to decapitate everyone, Hidan." Kabuto spoke on a cultivated tone yet the mildness within the soft sounds were not of an innocent kind. The long, osseous fingers swiftly wrapped around the priest's wrist to halt him from acting out of temper.

The serpent physician refused the immortal's petulance, something that occurred too often, for his taste. The abnormally wide mouth parted, merely to give way to the long, amethyst tongue of the demon; he acted rapidly upon biting the audacious Jashinist in the neck, which he considered the wisest solution in the moment.

"Fuck, not again." Uttered he, before in an instant the body arrived upon the ground with a loud thud.

Time elapsed and there had been a gorgeous sunset, and thus the moon came up, nearly full and shedding a silver flood over the plain, the distant mountainside, and the curious low mounds that rose here and there around the blasphemous place of abhorrent visions.

The inside was an unthinkable place, where with the satanic taste of neurotic connoisseurship, Kabuto since his accommodation, created a universe of terror and of decay to excite his jaded sensibility. Hidan rested in a neglected room, far, far underground, where demons carven of onyx vomited from their wide grinning mouths pale, deficient light, and hidden pipes ruffled into strange dances of death, the lines of red charnel things hand in hand woven within the voluminous black, torn tapestry.

The door was thrown open suddenly, whereupon he felt an unaccountable rush of air and the eyes opened in lazy fashion. "Sasori."

"We need to talk." Spoke he, ever so demurely. The redhead threw himself into a chair leisurely before he resumed in speaking. "As for you, Hidan, a madman is not necessarily a fool, as I have already observed; and I believe you are aware of the things that need to be done in order to end this troubling situation in which we happen to be."

"What are you talking about? You think I will believe whatever you say? You have been lying to everyone since fuck knows when." He growled whilst recruiting his consciousness to a stable state of mind. He sprang from the tattered tatami ground and leaned his back against the wall, the arms folded over his chest betraying his discomfort and perplexity.

"Well, we do what we do." Sasori replied on a reserved tone as if given the most natural answer, with eyes riveted on the immortal. "Madara has to die. It would be the best for everyone."

"Why would it be good for you? Personally, I could care less. It's just one more person to offer to my Lord Jashin."

Sasori avoided Hidan's inquiry about the truth, for things to happen to his own benefit bore graver significance than explaining them and thus be halted. "Did you purposefully make that kid, by the way? Or can I make a puppet out of it?"

"None of the two." There came a pause for a minute, during which various repentant emotions shrouded the immortal's spirit. "You want me to kill Madara while he is weak, don't you? I agree to that, if you promise to stay away from…" Hidan grew uneasy as the last syllables stuck in his throat. The past's recollections afflicted the heart and the mind grew clouded in strange sense of agitation. He could not quite describe what he felt that moment, for he struggled for decades to become devoid of any sentience.

"If I stay away from what, Hidan?" Sasori took great fancy in the visible discrepancy between the priest's logic and soul. "From your family?" The mischievous lips widened wickedly into a smile.

"Pft, ah…Nonsense…" Hidan compressed his lips, swallowing his ludicrous pride. "If by some reason I cannot be around, I want to make sure you keep your filthy hands off from them. Is that clear?"

"Like crystal."

"Or I will come after you and stick your wooden leg up in your ass."

"You were clear enough the first time, priest. Do we have a deal then?" Sasori's fingers ran across the velvet cover of the chair and slowly, he lifted his auburn gaze back at the one in front of him.

"Yeah." The Jashinist nodded and reached for the axe. "Jashin, grant me power. Let's get the party started."

* * *

Every doctor of the medical faculty was helping the Hokage to fight the plague that had risen when ghouls entered the outskirts of Konoha. Numerous houses were entered by these nameless, unwholesome things, which strewed red death in their wake.

In all, seventeen maimed and shapeless remnants of bodies were left behind by the voiceless, sadistic monsters that crept around us. A few people had half seen them in the dark, and said upon tearing the victims apart, thick vomit gushed from their throats, which spread all over the atmosphere.

Those breathing in the slime, or spat by these ghouls, soon fell into a sickness incurable, and plague welcomed our village in its embrace. The ghouls had not left behind quite all that they had attacked, for sometimes it had been hunger driving them. The number they had killed was fourteen; three of the bodies had been in stricken homes and had not been alive.

Lady Tsunade in particular had distinguished herself in sacrificing service, applying her extreme skill with whole-hearted energy to cases, which many others shunned because of danger or apparent hopelessness. Sakura stood by her side and gradually the contagion was restricted to a small part of the village.

Of course, I was forbidden to leave home and thus the idea of reopening my flower shop depreciated into a reverie. As days slowly passed above my head, thoughts remained with me and agitation struck me time to time. I had no news about Hidan, or Seven.

This young woman was remarkable in every respect, and excited in me a profound interest and curiosity. Of her family, I could obtain no satisfactory account even when troubling Nagato with my questions. Whence she came, I never ascertained either.

Upon asking Nagato the last time, he first was too much overpowered with concern to be able to do anything at all, or to concert upon any plan of action. So, for a long time, he endeavored to dissuade me from making a stir about the matter, thinking it best to wait awhile, say for a week or two, or a month, or two, to see if something wouldn't turn up, or if Seven wouldn't come in the natural way, and explain her reasons for the sudden absence and overturned furniture in her home.

Upon those words he spoke, I burst out in an angry fit, for I could not fathom the possible reason of refraining himself from any action taken. I believed the best to do was to go and find her as soon as possible, whilst she was hopefully alive; however, upon expressing that idea of mine, he interrupted me.

The expression he employed was verbatim this: "Ino, I believe you do not understand the weight of this situation. You only got your freedom back, what would happen if this woman came back and opened her mouth about the true nature of Akatsuki? You would be shunned, and we would all lose the reputation we have built."

His words, until this very day fill me with grave anger. It was the first time I engaged myself in an argument with Nagato, and exploded on him as I could not comprehend how the reputation of the Akatsuki was more important than someone's life.

He made a point, as after calming me down; he argued with the fact that Seven was originally a sacrifice for Hidan, and thus was not supposed to survive. He was also right telling me that if he minutely detailed what the priest had done to that poor woman, I would never be able and look at him again, or perhaps at my own child. Nagato was protecting both his group and me, however, I could not leave someone to die, not like that.

He promised that an arranged search would be instituted, carefully and very thoroughly, by the shinobi en masse but nothing of that sort had happened.

As for the matter of fact, there could have been no better pioneer than Shikamaru, whom everybody knew to have the eye of a lynx. After long period of convincing, he agreed on helping me in secret.

Although he led us into all manner of out-of-the-way holes and corners, by routes that nobody had ever suspected of existing in the neighbourhood, and although our search was incessantly kept up day and night for a few days until the plague broke out, still no trace of Seven could be discovered.

When I say no trace, however, I must not be understood to speak literally, for trace, to some extent, there certainly was; her home was rearranged by the broken furniture, torn tapestry and dirty tatami.

Clothes and other kinds of garments glistened in dried crimson, and drops led out of the garden and several more were found on the grass, in hidden corners of untraveled streets. Yet at the end, we could not find her by the mere human knowledge. I could not count on my Dad for he sided with Nagato and wished to keep me caged in "comfort".

I seated myself under my window as I returned to the present and broke the chain of thoughts. The recollections of the past few days merely upset me, which my baby did not half appreciate. Presently there came a feeble gleam of sunshine through the glass, and the shadow of the leaves of the tree from outside fell faintly but definitely upon the tatami ground of my room. At this shadow on the floor, I gazed wonderingly for many minutes.

I then arose hurriedly, and in a state of fearful agitation. Frantically I rushed out of the room and did not stop until the kitchen, where I grabbed a large knife and hurried back to the uncanny spot. The dark shadow upon the ground became familiar; it was too much of a coincidence. Quickly I sat into its middle, the shape looking like Jashin's diagram.

My erratic heart pounded like a thousand maddened drums of a deadly orchestra, as I cut my palm in swift fashion. I screamed "Summoning Jutsu" and hoped this time it shall have more effect than when encountering my nameless intruder.

As I awaited, there came a low, continuous murmur, like that arising from a full, but gently flowing river, came to my ears, intermingled with the peculiar hum of multitudinous human voices, which reminded me of the shrill laughs of the dead.

I knew exactly what it meant and a faint smile spread over my fatigued features. My prayers were heard, at length, and my long-seen God appeared in all his might, shrouded from head to foot in the ordinary habiliments of the grave.

"Lord Jashin!" I bowed as I positioned myself on my knees, such an act becoming hard with a growing stomach as mine was. I must have looked ridiculous as I heard the Lord's deep, unearthly voice reverberate in a mild laughter. He beckoned me to stand up to him and I obeyed to his orders.

"I see you can read signs better than that damned priest." Expressed He His belief and I found myself reverting to my originally cheerful state. Lord Jashin oftentimes spoke of Hidan, and freely compared us when found it important.

"My Lord…" I bowed politely again, as whilst standing such action was easier. "I had been looking for you but…I had some difficulties with that task." I confessed, timidly.

His good mood gleamed spectrally in His stark, otherworldly expression whilst He nodded in assent. "I see more, than of what you want me to see." Upon that remark, His ivory teeth glinted between the fine lips curling upwards. His naughty smirk reddened my face whilst suddenly I felt very hot, and sweat of shyness glistened upon my forehead.

"Lord Jashin…I have…I would like to ask a favor." Clearing my throat I regained my confidence and with that freshly recruited relentlessness, I continued. "I want to find someone, but currently I struggle with any technique I had learnt from you. I want to fight, at least just now, however-…"

"Do you wish to save a life or take one? I do not quite like the first option, you well know that, kid."

"If I have to kill to save a life, I will." I compressed my lips as I knew it was not the most pleasing answer to His taste, nonetheless I wished to be honest with Him.

"How exactly do you want to fight in your state? Out of mere curiosity."

"Hidan has my blade, which restricts me to Ninjutsu and Senjutsu. I was always better with the Senjutsu you had taught me. I don't have enough chakra, though."

"You want to risk your life and my goddaughter's, to save someone I know exactly who is?" His smirk widened in enthusiasm. "I like it."

"What did you just say Lord Jashin?" The information He spoke in one single sentence was more than I could fathom at once.

"I created Hidan when he offered his life for my teachings, and I created you after you were sacrificed. You think I wouldn't keep an eye on what you two have been doing?" The God laughed, and it resounded in the room, chilling my blood in the veins. "I expect her to follow the same road, kid." As speaking, His demeanor changed to a somewhat sterner appearance; He was indubitably serious about His assumptions, which led me to believe it was rather a demand from the God.

"She? She…It's a girl..." Stutteringly the truth sank into my brain and the abysmal joy was rapidly concealed with eldritch visions of the future. I wished to grant a different life to my baby, but then I believe, we can only do so much for each other.

Hidan and I were not exactly the brightest exemplars of becoming parents, and thus we could only offer what we already possessed; home, love, insanity, blood and murderous character. Things were not looking good for my daughter, were they?

"I guess…I guess that is fine…" I nodded in the affirmative, afflicted but not completely heart-broken. I should have expected such request.

"Splendid!" Lord Jashin gave a firm squeeze on my shoulders and I shivered with the faint convulsion of puzzlement.

"So, will you-…" I could not finish my question; -certain I am that it was unnecessary to even begin forming those syllables-, when the most unexpected and nonetheless unnamable happened. With an absurdly great shock I remained there, frozen to the ground when Lord Jashin stepped dangerously near to me. My mind rapidly grew heavy, clouded and I followed his every unvoiced instructions.

The solitude within my heart seemed absolutely virgin, whilst I kissed the unholy mouths of the Lord. Jashin tasted like strong, suffocating opiate dreams, heavy touch of whisky, with a tongue sharp like Arabian spices. He relished my lips with unmitigated fervor, and feasted on my raw fleshes with rapturous zeal. Now, and indescribable sensation possessed me, a species of nervous thrill and tremor.

I gasped for air and my eyes widened in agitation. He was gone, merely the dull grey fog betraying his previous presence. "Oh…My...God." I patted my cheeks repetitively as if wishing to confirm it was not a dream.

It took me several minutes until consciousness manifested itself in my brain and thus I could once again think clearly. With rapid motions I headed to my drawer and pulled out Deidara's clay bird he had once given me, when things seemed good and hope there was many.

With a deep breath taken, my gaze welcomed the darkness and I focused all my power on sensing him. It did not take long, to my surprise, and I found myself in his mind, I saw the things through those bright blue eyes, and feared the madness within the feverish brain. The truth presented in front of my eyes rapidly grew unbearable and it then became imperative to find Seven.

The thick and peculiar mist, or smoke, which now hung heavily over Konoha, served, no doubt, to deepen the vague impressions, which the objects within the village created. So dense was this pleasant fog that I could at no time see more than a few steps of the path before me. This path, upon which I hurried, an unknown street of an untraveled part of the place was excessively sinuous, and as the sun could not be seen, I soon lost all idea of the direction in which I journeyed. I did not give up, however, and focused my senses on finding my way.

In the quivering of a leaf, in the hue of a blade of grass, in the humming of a bee, even in the gleaming of a dew drop and in the breathing of the wind, there came a whole universe of suggestions, a motley train of guiding thoughts, leading me right to the deserted part of the town where hotels or such accommodations were not meant to be built.

I followed the traces with much interest and my puzzlement grew the shorter the distance became. Oftentimes I found myself in the middle of the things I had but the slightest of idea how I had gotten into, for I was a person to jump before thinking things through.

I did not regret my decisions, however, as they made me become who I was. And even now, I knew, notwithstanding the possible unfavourable outcomes of the situation, I did know I had made the right decision. Seven was an honest, good-natured, and frank-hearted woman, with a rich, clear voice, that did you good to hear it, and eyes that looked you always straight in the face. Albeit I knew her not, that much I was informed about.

Very suddenly my attention was arrested by the hotel that erected right in front of my eyes. I shivered but halted not; within a short time, I was running up on its stairs.

I gulped and stumbled on the old stair when a creaking of some swaying shutter in a remote part of the hotel came up to my ears; certain distant village noises muffled by fog and space followed and mingled in the eldritch atmosphere. For a brief moment, I stopped and took a deep breath. "You can do this. You know Deidara. I think…" My frown dissipated when I betook and continued on my way.

The door presented itself to my view at length and quiet I was to open it. Nothing I had before seen could compare in terror with what I now saw. Upon the casual inspection of the room, it seemed deserted, yet the air was filled with brooding fear, fear from the unknown, of the things I could not avoid to see or hear. Through the endless debris of furniture, broken table, broken chairs, torn garments, blood clung perilously to small footholds.

Suddenly came upon my ears a deep, steady, sinister breathing of someone on the ground; a rhythmical breathing which seemed to measure moments of supernal pain and agony for her spirit, as it wandered in spheres forbidden, unimagined, and hideously remote.

"Seven…" Noticing the hint of motion after uttering her name, I rushed by her side and fell on my knees. She was still alive, something that truly astonished me, judging from the unwholesome state she was put into.

The pale skin as a canvas was painted by the violent brush of Deidara, shaded in purple, red, green and abnormally black. Her frame must have gotten an abundant amount of beating, for the bones here and there leisurely protruded through the thin, shrunken skin. "Seven…Hold on."

I whispered, and put my hands over the most mutilated parts upon her. I did not possess the same healing power as Sakura, nonetheless I had enough in the heat of trepidation to cease the inner bleeding and cicatrize the broken bones. After all, kissing my God was not that bad of a thing, I mused to myself.

In moments of healing, the orbs grew vivid to a degree humanely inconceivable; seeming to emit luminous rays as beautiful as does a flame of a candle or the sun.

"Seven? You awake?" I asked when her eyes gazed at me in confusion.

The expression of her smile, however, was by no means unpleasing, as might be supposed; but it had no variation whatever. It was one of profound melancholy of a phaseless and unceasing gloom.

"I know you don't know me but I am here nonetheless to help you…" I offered a warm smile upon speaking, whilst I hoped words could mitigate the war in her soul. Awkward as I am, instead of doing good, I noticed spreading terror in her eyes, and the abnormally slim hand reached for a frying pan next to her body with which she attempted to hit me.

"Y-You! You're-" She trembled like a leaf and tears wetted her eyes, as she struggled to form a coherent sentence, "I can't believe you! You've come to sacrifice me! Y-Your cult is the reason for my pain and suffering, as well as many others'!" With that loud, painful utterance she pointed at the necklace on me, of which I completely grew unmindful.

"Ah…" In an abnormally rapid fashion I put back Hidan's pendant underneath my shirt and with a gulp, I looked at her, with all honesty in my eyes. "I swear I am not here to hurt you, Seven."

"S-Seven…" She repeated her name as if she her tongue was rolling over needles. The poor woman shuddered, and clenched that frying pan with all her recruited strength, "Y-You… You Know my true name…"

I could not possibly fathom the pain she had gone through, and in my heightened emotional state I felt like crying if not but a river right in the spot. With a few deep breaths I refrained myself from looking like a fool, and furthered in speaking. I truly hoped the conversation would lead her somewhere, at least to let me take her out of this doomed place. "Yes, I know you by that name…I also know about Deidara's agency. I came to help you before he returns."

"You are wearing that necklace… I am not stupid… I know that necklace…" She began, as she slowly attempted to stand up, however, the effort was fruitless and she stumbled and fell. I compressed my lips at the pitiable sight and aided her in rising on her feet. "…And you are pregnant. You should be on strict bed rest. No pregnant person would come to help a stranger… _He_ sent you, didn't he?"

"I expected that you would think these things. Alas, none of them, other than my obvious pregnancy, are true." I smiled again as she stepped away from me after rising. "Can't you just trust me, at least until we get you out of here?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Do you like being here?" I raised my eyebrow as time was tight and her suspicion was too strong.

At my question, she bit on her lip and averted her eyes from me. I knew I was raw and sounded rude, albeit it was not my intention. I had to think of something, quickly.

"My name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. My Dad works for the Investigation Division. I did a lot of work to find you and I will get you out of here alive, if you let me. After that you can even check to see if I have told you the truth or not. I am pregnant, no way would I want to hurt you. I basically swallowed a balloon, see?"

My sole fortune was the fact that she was, at certain degree, acquainted with the Akimichi clan, if not once encountered one of its members. Questions, she must have had plenty, but upon those words I spoke, she dropped the frying pan that she had been clutching in defense. She offered an ever so faint smile at my last joke and nodded in assent. "All right… I'll trust you… For now… Even if you were to hurt or kill me, you could not do any worse than what has already been done to me."

"Thank you." I bowed in politeness, despite her sorrowful words. When I moved to glance at her again, my blood ran cold.

Seven was now becoming excessively pale. Her body was quivering, as if a harsh wind had just blown past her heart. I had scarcely finished the sentence, before loud shouts and imprecations were heard beneath the window; and, immediately afterward, it became evident that some person outside was endeavoring to gain entrance into the room.

The door was beaten with what appeared to be a sledge-hammer, and the shutters were wrenched and shaken with prodigious violence. A scene of the most terrible confusion ensued when, to our greatest despair, Deidara appeared before us. There was a sadistic grin on his face.

"Birdie is here to join the party, hn?"

If we had only known that this was but the beginning, I would have rethought kissing my God, after all.


	33. Higher

**_"_** ** _Take my heart back from your hands_** ** _  
_** ** _And my pride back from your sheets_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll believe while I still can_** ** _  
_** ** _Taking back the best of me_** ** _  
_** ** _If this ain't enough,  
Then I guess I've had enough_** ** _."_**

* * *

"Birdie? So you know him too?" Seven's suspicion grew for worse; she backed up, watching me in the corner of her eye. Doubt began to rise from within the frightened girl and I could not blame her; the Akatsuki members she knew were not the most merciful or kindest of their group. Certainly, my knowledge lacked dearly on the matter of how merciful these people used to be, in fact, or if they had ever been, at all.

Gritting her teeth, Seven edged away from me carefully, ready to defend herself if the case required. At this moment, for her, it was uncertain to say who her allies were, for I wore the same uniform Deidara did, and hung around my neck Jashin's pendant. _'I wouldn't trust me either'_ , I thought to myself, while my gaze remained on the blond. This time Deidara's delight at having me present was real; for his distorted face of lustful perversions gleamed with mischief, while he clutched at the collar of my coat as a child clutches at its mother's skirt.

The calm, stoic expression prevailed upon the artist's visage, and his ice blue orbs drifted to his woman. His faint smile widened to a sardonic smirk, and slowly, traveling his gaze back at me, with all the pride within his soul he uttered _'bruised and bloody, just how I left her.'_

In that moment, I could not help but slap him. My actions surprised not only him but also both Seven and me, as I, by no means expected that from myself. I was not an aggressive person, and I preferred solving problems through talking, but the face, that expression right in front of me, that wicked glint in the eyes, was all it took for me to lose my cool.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Akatsuki? Big deal, so am I. Artist? Your clay birds look like chickens! How could you do this? Who do you think you are?" I vented, whilst he kept eyeing both of us; I believed he, too, was confused about the very reason of my unexpected presence, if I had anything to do with Seven, or I was simply as stupid as a door.

I could feel the insanity radiating from the blond Akatsuki, making my toes curl with disgust. He had done the unimaginable to that girl, and I knew that he had to pay. If he thought he could push just any woman around, I had news for him. I would become not only an advocate for myself, but for Seven, as well. Perhaps if she saw that I could prevail, she could muster the strength to fight against him, too.

The blonde terrorists' eyes did not leave his prize, nor did his grin dissipate whilst he replied to my rant, "the little bitch deserved it, hn."

"I am not leaving her here with you, Deidara." I insisted, albeit terrified of what he might do if we could not come to agreement. The waiting was gruesome, but nor Seven or I faltered.

"I won't let you take her from me. I took her, I made her mine in this dirty hotel room." His grin kept spreading, wider and wider, as he continued his onslaught, eyeing his Seven to add to her humiliation, "I made her moan with my hand, and she loved it. She's bruised because she was a bad girl, or did she tell you otherwise, hn?" He smirked at her, one last time, as she stared at him with wide, terror-filled eyes, before turning to look at me. "She won't leave this room alive, hn"

The fiendish expression, which then arose upon his countenance, although momentary, assured me that his threat of vengeance would - if possible - be rigidly fulfilled. He was clouded by both hate and misery, by love and a special sort of hate for that love. It would be hard to get through to him, but for both Seven's sake and my own, I had to try.

Seven stood perfectly still, unsure of what else she could do. She did not know who to flee from, or if either of the two within the room could be trusted. She was aware that running was not an option; Deidara would surely discard me and run for her, and thus she would be in even more pain.

I shook pathetically, both with fear of losing the fight into which I was so eager to throw myself into, for someone I did not even know, and with anger for being so stupid as to put my daughter's life at risk.

"You could fix this, you know? The right thing would be to-" As if disgusted with the words I uttered, he was swift to interrupt me, laughing as if I had made a joke.

"I don't care what the right thing would be. You, of all people, should know that, Birdie. The right thing, right now, would be to take care of you both. You, so that you won't get in my way ever again, and her," he nudged his head toward Seven, "so that she can never haunt me again, hn."

The tension on our part became very great whilst we listened. I believe by that time Seven, too, grew aware that there was scarcely a chance for anything like complete success and thus leaving unharmed, and could not avoid hideous fears of being exploded or tormented even longer, by him.

His mood was fluctuating with every passing second. One moment, he understood his irrationality perfectly. The next, he was ready to lash out at the poor girl across the room, for some reason that his sick mind had fabricated. I believed that he felt betrayed by her, for running away from him all those years ago. I did not blame the woman, at all; it had been either life or death, and she had chosen to live.

Almost close enough to hear the gears grinding within his head, Deidara shook me by the collar roughly and growled with a dangerous expression upon his face, "She ran away from me. She kept herself hidden. I searched and searched for her, but could never find her. Master Sasori told me to give up. Years later, I find her, but she's not alone. She was never faithful to me. She had spread her filthy legs for another man who was killed during the war, hn."

Behind him, I could see Seven biting her lower lip furiously as she grew afflicted by his words. The blond artist continued, nonetheless, "I took her right there, on that bed. I showed her the mistakes she made, but still, she rejected my touch, hn!"

Upon spitting those morbid words, he leaned ever so close to my face as I could feel his warm breath tingling against my skin. Still, like the strong woman I had become, I stared him right in the eye and stood his verbal assault, "So, my dear little Birdie, I _did_ do the right thing. I beat her within an inch of her life, and now she's closer to being the obedient woman I want her to be, hn!"

Seven felt like screaming. She had been taken to the base by Hidan, and Deidara had gotten a hold of her one night. She fought against him and gave him a good run for his money, but he had taken her, anyways. I was aware that Hidan had subjected her to similar abuse, daily, until she had managed to flee from him. She had never cared for or loved either of them, most certainly.

She bit her lip so roughly that it began to bleed. She could not comprehend herself either; why was she being condemned for hating the men who had made her life hell? It wasn't fair. Her gaze snapped to me, who was displaying her exact emotions on her flawless visage. At that moment, Seven understood who her true ally was.

I ground my teeth together and glowered at the twisted blond. He was not the man I had met before. This person in front of me reminded me of a complete stranger, a vile, wicked, cruel demon. I felt sheer hate for him. I despised him, with the same passion he loved Seven. "I thought you were better than this. I feel stupid for thinking that you were a good man…" I began, feeling unspeakable rage overwhelm me. "Instead, you're the type to beat and rape women who cannot defend themselves, all because you're too sick to admit that you love them!"

Seven, shaken wide awake in that moment, was staring at me in utter shock. _Love? He… loved her? No. No one did things as he had done to women that they loved._ She refused to believe that his reasons for hurting her were in the name of love. What he held was nothing more than a dark obsession; nothing more and certainly nothing less. He did _not_ love her. The black-crowned woman blinked slowly, edging her gaze over to Deidara's blonde head. He was completely still, so still that she could not even hear him breathing. She knew him well enough to know that he was infuriated.

And I knew that I had both crossed the line and set his mind ablaze with conflicting thoughts.

Albeit close to losing his quiescence, he once more restrained himself from exploding -if not in the literal sense of the word - and thus, grinding his teeth together in a crooked smile, he shook his head. "I love her, hn? You're as stupid as you look if you think that I love this pathetic woman, hn. She is not strong. She is not obedient. All she's good for is her body, and even _that_ lacks charm, hn." Upon that remark, he laughed as if something of a hilarious nature had been just told.

 _Denial._

Now thoroughly disgusted with our "host", I ordered him to release me by the collar, and told him we would go at once. His clutch relaxed, and as he saw my disgust and offence, his own anger seemed to subside. He tightened his relaxing grip and forced me into a chair, upon the moth-eaten covering.

He rapidly averted his eyes at Seven, as if the intention of keeping me still was to actually regain contact with the tortured woman. Deidara was itching to say something more, wasn't he?

Seeming to forget about my presence, making him and Seven the only two individuals in the room, he began to stalk over to her. Seven, knowing that she was his main target, backed up until she was flat against the wall. The terrorist was not smirking or grinning; his expression could not be deciphered. Upon stepping tight in front of her, he snatched her chin into his hand and examined the soft lineaments of her portraiture with ghost-like orbs, as if in deep thought.

This time, I did not sense any danger glowing from his being. What could he be up to?

"All I could see, when I closed my eyes, were your eyes, hn. They were the first things I noticed when I saw you with Hidan. You were dirty and you looked like hell, but your state of being was… artistic. I took you that night, hell-bent on making you scream my name. I wanted to hear you beg for me, I wanted to hear you make me your _world_ , but you never did. I hurt you, loving the way your face looked and how your cries sounded. I realized that hurting you and _touching_ you were ways to make you mine. I don't know what it was about you, but I wanted you like no other woman, hn… Perhaps I did love you."

He grinned at her horrified expression, gripping her chin a little tighter, "Now, you're here. I won't let you leave. I'm sick of these thoughts of you. I would much rather have you bruised, bloody, and scared than watch you leave, again! You're _mine_ , hn! So get your protests out now, because I don't want to hear them the next time I have you!"

The mad blond leaned down to Seven's level and moved brought his face ever so close to hers. He whispered his threat so that only she would be able to hear it, "If you don't submit to me, I'll turn you both into art, hn."

Seven's mouth went agape. She felt like she was going to vomit. A dark obsession; that was all it was. It was _not_ love, and if it was, it was his own twisted version of it. She had to get away from him, or at least get Ino away from him. Now understanding that the pregnant blonde had truly come to save her, the last thing Seven wanted was for her to perish. _'Just like my little brother… He died trying to save me, too… and, back then, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone else die for my sake.'_

Deidara's excess of frankness had disgusted me, and I was quick to look at the victim in the room.

Matters now wore a very serious aspect for Seven, and it was observed, as an indubitable confirmation of the suspicions, which were excited against her, that she grew exceedingly pale during Deidara's morbid speech. I rose from the chair, at length, and called her name to arouse her consciousness back to reality; however, she was utterly incapable of saying a word. The look in her eyes told me that she was terrified and… guilty? Had she finally realized that I was not her enemy?

Deidara, who now stood awfully close to the woman, offered a wicked smile and must have uttered something to her, as I noticed a sudden change over her features. I could not fully fathom the reason why he chose to unveil the perverse sentience he had felt for her right now, after all that torment she has been put through by him. It was a part of his love, was it not? It was his way of cherishing her, of showing her that she only belonged to him, that there was no other way.

"Leave her alone." I requested but he seemed unmoved by my demand. He would not take me seriously, as I viewed the current situation closely and with intense reason. In fact, I must have very well reminded him of a clown, for a clown I felt myself to be.

Deidara, the youthful enthusiast whose slight form, long golden hair, spectacular blue eyes, and soft voice gave no hint of the supernormal, almost diabolical, power of the cold heart within, turned ever so slowly and the rigid, glacial stare curdled the blood in my veins. "This is your last chance to get the hell out of here, Birdie, hn."

"You know, you can be on your best day, giving your best shot, but in the end, even a dead man, rotten underground, is twice the man you can ever be. She deserves better than you." I said, knowing after his words spoken, I could only drive him off the edge. There was no sane way out; it had become crystal clear.

Seven was at a loss for words as I glanced at her, but certain I knew that by now she was aware of the outcome of this argument. There was going to be a fight; to the victor, goes the spoils.

For several seconds, Deidara stood as rigidly as a statue of marble; his eyes seeming, in the intense vacancy of their gaze, to be turned inward and absorbed in the contemplation of his own miserable, murderous soul. At length, the expression of his deep desires appeared to flash suddenly out into the external world, when, with a quick leap, he sprang from his flight, and fell heavily, with his head and shoulders towards the injured woman.

"Pillars of the Priestess!" I screamed, without wasting time; the scene stupefied me, but I knew it was vital to react fast, as fast as possible. Before Deidara could have attacked Seven, I successfully managed to shield her with Jashin's unearthly technique. I remember every time I required the support of this jutsu, the very time it was used, the day of Chouji's and Sai's death, and even after. These things never really leave the mind, do they?

Deidara was now flaming with sheer rage dominating his black heart, "leave her to me, hn!"

"No!" I insisted; there was no way on earth I would let her out of that circle, not until it was safe. "Get away from her, I won't break the jutsu."

In maddened trepidation, his hands slipped into his pockets, with great probability to feed those wicked mouths with clay. He was about to explode us; if he died, we should all die with him. That way, Seven would belong to him forever, and be in no other man's arms.

"Shit." I uttered, as cursing was something I still had to work on.

Deidara took great pleasure in my momentary anxiety and, thus, became distracted with being rude, "what's the matter, where did all your determination go? Gone like the father of your child? My art will blow you to bits, hn!"

"You talk too much." I narrowed my eyes upon replying, and was fast to throw two kunai at his hands still within the pockets. In that moment, I took notice of his rage, pride, and morbid love, which filled me with comfort. I thought the fight was already over, that he would give in, now with those mouths stabbed by my blades. There was blood dripping down his cloak, and his face was one, which expressed sheer agony of both physical and mental variety.

And as I stood there, looking in triumph, the wind blew out the candles in that disturbed, wrecked hotel room, leaving us in savage and impenetrable darkness with chaos and pandemonium before us. The demonic madness of an unholy laughter reverberating in our ears. It was a work of the moment and the soul-petrifying fight ensued, and through the broken windows the cold air chilled our skins, our hearts and hopes, thus, depriving Seven and I from the confidence that there was a way out.

I knew that laugh; I knew the crackling sounds of wood, the rapid rattle of the puppet parts; I could just not believe my ears. _Sasori was supposed to be dead._

I staggered back in the dark, without the means of striking a light, crashing against the table, overturning a chair, and finally groping my way to the place where the blackness screamed with shocking music.

To save myself and Seven I could at least try, whatever the powers opposed to me; at least she was still protected, in that jutsu. I jolted in shock as chilly appendage brushed against me, and I screamed, but my scream could not be heard above that hideous rattling sound. Suddenly out of the blackness the madly crackling puppet struck me, and I knew I was close to the trickster.

I felt ahead of me, touched the back of a chair, and then found and touched someone's or something's shoulder. He did not respond, and still the rattling sound shrieked without cessation. I moved my hand to his head, whose mechanical nodding I was able to stop; it was an unloving thing, another puppet. "Crap." I uttered, realizing Deidara and Sasori must have joined forces for a time; I could not possibly know anymore. I kept stumbling into puppets that lay scattered, were loud, and were only there to confuse me.

I kept furthering cautiously in the dark when I heard Seven's scream; she grew terrified by something, most probably the blond terrorist trying to break through the Pillars. He was working unduly, with ungovernable madness in the heart. All through the broken windows, strange currents of wind seemed to dance in the darkness and in this babel.

Seven backed up against one the field that the jutsu created, hearing the constant banging that erupted against the pillars that guarded her life. Was it Deidara? She could not tell. She was aware of Sasori's presence; it seemed as though he always chose to worst times to appear.

Miasmal effluence of stench suffocated my nostrils and I gasped as long, lifeless fingers wrapped around my neck. If only I could have shouted to Seven, to flee from the unknown things of the night, but she neither answered nor gave any sign of hearing me at all.

My hand reached forward and touched a face. I shuddered, though I knew not why—knew not why until I felt of the still face; the ice-cold, stiffened, unbreathing face whose glassy eyes bulged uselessly into the void. I plunged wildly away from that glassy-eyed thing in the dark, and from the ghoulish rattling of that accursed puppets whose fury increased even as I plunged. The puppets, for there were more, followed me with great zest, in the darkness.

I pulled out my kunai to deflect the violent strikes of the mechanical demons, but my first impression of Sasori's new beasts was gravely underestimated.

The loud rattling, the shill crackling of the creatures stopped. There was no sound, but just then, the electric lights flickered, only to unveil their grotesque features in front of my eyes. I saw outlined against some phosphorescence of the nether world a horde of abhorrent things, which only insanity or worse, could have created. Their outlines were human, semi-human, fractionally human, and not human at all; the horde was grotesquely heterogeneous. I bit my thumb and drew a diagram upon the ground, but could not finish the ritual; they all sprang at me with great zeal to tear me to pieces.

"Sasori…" Like venom, his name embittered my tongue as I forced myself to utter those vile syllables.

I heard Seven scream, again, this time she cried out with all hope lost; the Pillars fell down and the technique was undone. Loud noises of fearless fight resounded in the thick air, as I lay still and somewhat dazed. I was unsure whether I was alive or were drifting into nothingness. Pain I felt none, but I knew I was bleeding.

Seven tried to scurry away from Deidara's vice-like grip, only to receive a hard slap. "What did I tell you, hn? You brought this on yourself, and now you get to watch your savior die!" The petrified woman kicked at her captor's shins, hell-bent on wriggling away from him to get to Ino. When she found that there was no hope of escape for her, that his arms were wounded around her torso too tightly, she did the only thing that she knew might save the bleeding beauty on the floor.

"Dei-Deidara, please…!" She cried, swallowing every ounce of her pride, "Please, don't…!I'll go with you willingly, I promise. No – No more tricks!"

The blonde bomber stared down at her incredulously, and only held her tighter, "consider this your punishment for not returning my feelings, my little Seven." He hissed maliciously, snickering when he felt her tense in his grip.

There followed two silent claps from the red head and the candles were suddenly lit again, revealing the position of all of us. The blackness abruptly vanished and light absorbed the horrors of the moment.

"Sasori, you fucking dwarf!" With that shouting, flitted above me a long, double-edged axe and I knew to whom that weapon belonged. "What the fuck did I say about leaving Sugar out of your business?" Hidan growled as he wielded the deadly blade.

I lifted my gaze upon him who stood by my right side, on my left, not so far, Deidara holding Seven in his grip. He had one arm wrapped around her torso and another held one of her wrists in a bone-breaking clutch. His mouth was close to her neck, making her shiver every time he took a breath. _The view was sickening to the bones._

Sasori remained greatly unaffected by the situation whilst we all struggled with the zeal of claiming possession to what we considered right to belong to us. Seven struggled for her freedom, whilst I was desperate to free her, and Deidara believed that his twisted love meant using that woman as his slave. However, Sasori…Sasori was different. He had a wicked glint in the eyes that grew resplendent with evil, and was calmer than the wintery night.

"Hidan, don't let Deidara hurt Seven." I whispered to him, drowsy and drunk on pain.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to take a better look at the wounded victim in Deidara's hands. I could tell that he recognized her name, the name of his only victim that got away alive. "Fuck me, that's really her." The immortal frowned and knelt down to me. I refused his help, albeit I was too weak to convince him of taking care of Seven, first. It was then, when I noticed his habiliments drabbled in thick layers of blood that partly belonged to him, a poorly re-stitched arm and half cut neck summoned suspicion of murder.

Sasori sighed heavily, upset that his fun had been ruined so quickly. He had been so close to knocking the Yamanaka out, dragging her back to his workshop, and turning her into his finest eternal creation. He grimaced upon seeing the obnoxious Jashinist enter the room and rush to her side. He was supposed to be busy; he was not supposed to intrude so early. _'It can't be helped, I guess.'_

The redhead moved toward his hysterical partner, who had settled for leaving his pet some large love marks on her neck, as she tried to jerk away. Something had changed within him, since their last talk, and he had no doubt that it had something to do with the Yamanaka brat; she was too cunning for her own good. She knew how to work peoples' emotions.

She was certainly a formidable opponent.

"Deidara," he said in a smooth, unwavering tone, making the blond cease his activity, "let's go."

The terrorist stared at the man for a moment before frowning. Sasori could almost hear the protests that were on the tip of his tongue, and shook his head slowly, "You've dominated her on every possible level. No man will want her, now. She will still be yours for the taking when we return. Hurry up, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Wait!" I cried, determined to stop the sinister puppeteer from leaving undefeated; now that Hidan was there with us, I knew that we would be able to win. "Don't be a coward, Sasori! Come and face us without your stupid ricks!" I growled, springing from the ground with the priest's help.

The redhead turned to smirk at me, sending a chill down my spine. He looked so disturbing – so _lifeless_. "My time here would be wasted on the likes of you. I need not stick around to finish you off; your end will come soon."

With that, the puppet master vanished, leaving me absolutely infuriated at his parting words. Could he not see that Hidan and I were a strong force together? Just because I was an expecting mother, did not mean that I lacked bite to my bark. "That bastard!" I shouted.

Seven wanted to scream at him that he was wrong, that no one would ever be able to conquer her being, but decided against it. Maybe if he had the notion that he owned her, he would let her go so that she could never let any man own her again. She would be able to flee from Konoha, never to be seen again. No one would be able to track her down.

Deidara stared down at his abused lover, a scowl on his visage. He turned her around to face him, enjoying the fear that lingered within her eyes. Gripping her chin in his hand, yet again, and encircling an arm around her waist, he leaned down and covered her lips with his own, in a fiendish kiss.

Seven, too surprised to do anything else, yelped at the sudden contact. He was surprisingly gentle, not suffocating, like before. His lips felt warm against hers, but she prevented herself from relaxing into his movements. The man kissing her was not deserving of her affection or surrender, and the bruises scattered across her body were a testament to that.

Breaking the kiss slowly, he looked into her eyes and took in her fleeting expression of confusion. Seeing her so confused, yet not recoiling from him in disgust, caused some sanity to waft into his unreasonable mind.

"I'll be back for you soon,hn. I'm…" An apology stood on the edge of his tongue and made him feel like throwing up. What did he have to apologize for? Nothing. So, why did he feel the grand urge to alleviate some of her negative emotions?

Before any more of these loving emotions could overtake him and confuse him further, she growled dangerously, anger surging through him. He glowered at Seven and smirked, "When I finally come for you, you'll learn to love me, hn."

The blond took a few steps back, eyeing Hidan and Ino out of the corner of his eye, and vanished along with his conniving partner. Seven stood there for several minutes after his parting, completely overwhelming with everything that had happened. How had she managed to get involved in this, involved with the Akatsuki, again? "Ah, fuck…" She breathed, dropping to her knees ungracefully.

I took a good look at the girl across the room from us. Bruises kissed most of her skin, especially her upper thighs, and one of her wrists had been broken; perhaps that was why she had screamed, earlier, when the lights had gone out. Her silken, raven hair was tangled and damp with blood and perspiration, and her the long tousled locks revealed to me how pale she had gotten throughout the course of the battle.

"Seven…" I mumbled, straightening myself out and moving toward her. Her head jerked up to stare at me, as if she had forgotten that I was still in the room. That was when I saw it; the fear that overtook her soft irises when she took a good look at the man who stood behind me, the father of my unborn daughter. I should have prepared for such a thing. I should have warned her who I was affiliated with. Now, the poor woman was probably chaotic in trying to determine if I was a friend or a foe.

Her teal eyes narrowed in warning, and her mouth turned to a frown.

I turned to see that the Jashinist was grinning at her, trying to intimidate her like he had in the old days. The sadist within him knew that she was frightened, and wanted to turn that fear to pure and utter terror. I knew this, and yet, I still loved him, with everything he was. However, now was not the time for such a thought or sentience.

"You…" Seven snarled, staring at the priest with a newfound fire in her eyes, "…You fucking asshole."

"Hidan-" I tried to warn him to back off, but it seemed as though he would not listen to me.

"Shit, how long has it been? I can't believe you're still alive, bitch. You look the exact same as you did when you managed to get away from me."

Seven, realizing that he was talking about her brutal physical state, rose to her feet and shook her head, "Stay the fuck away from me."

Hidan put his hands in the air and grinned, as if to say that he had surrendered to her weak, pathetic tone and her implicit threat of violence. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Seven gritted her teeth and ran her hands through her messy hair. She seemed to forget that she was naked – or had stopped caring – and paced back and forth in small strides. "When I heard that you and Deidara were here, I refused to work at the hospital or heal any of you. I considered bleach my hair and changing some aspect of my face so that I wouldn't be recognized, but I thought that I'd be fine so long as I didn't leave my goddamn house." She was hysterical, I knew, so I allowed her to vent without holding any ill feelings toward her.

"Then, I'm kidnapped again. Abused, mentally tortured, and threatened with death daily, for God knows how many days. This girl, _Ino_ , comes to 'rescue' me, but things take a turn for the worse when that fucking terrorist comes back too quickly. He tells me this is his sick way of showing love and affection, expecting me to understand and accept all the shit he's done to me. He bruises me up some more, kisses me, disappears, and _now_ I have to deal with seeing _your_ stupid face, again! Holy fuck, everything is just… so…"

She collapsed onto the floor before she could even finish her sentence. I deduced that her body had gone into shock, and that the pressure was all too much for her.

After the loud, shrill vociferation, quiet was, at length fully restored, and, as very often happened in similar cases, a profound and remarkable silence ensued and shrouded us. Sasori and Deidara were gone, and so were the puppets and peace was restored in our spirits.

I felt Hidan's gaze upon my back, shiver flashing across my spine as he was ever so close to me. I did not know what to say to him albeit I assumed he anticipated some important words from me, whilst no utterance of mine could have held any significance, in that moment.

Jashin's gift has not worn off yet, thus, I would be able to get home safe, and perhaps, if He wanted too, I could spend the last divine chakra within me, on healing Seven. "We need to get her to my house…" I began gradually, as I was fast to cogitate on a plan. "Dad won't be home for days, he is on a mission with Shikaku-sama and Kakashi-sensei. It should be fine there…"

"Are you out of your mind? It's better leaving her here. Or kill her while unconscious. I'd be happy to do that."

"Shut up, Hidan. You had done enough. And I am dumb enough to let that pass." I growled at him, with my fingers numb in fists. "She needs to recover. I think….I think I can still help with that. If we take her back to her old home, people will know what happened. Nobody is on our side. We have to keep her safe for a few days. Until we figure something out. Help me pick her up, please." With that note, I turned my gaze at Hidan who seemed more than bothered by my request.

His complaints, however, were wholly in vain, for my decision remained inflexible. "We are saving her, Hidan."

"I don't get why you wanna save her. You don't even know her." He narrowed his eyes as he fixed the blade on his back.

"If it was me, I would die with the last hope of thinking that someone would find me. She has nobody, Hidan. I am sure you are more than aware of that than I am." On my brusque remark, he said nothing, whilst his face forsook his true feelings about the disquieting matter. I could not quite care, however.

Then, silence fell on us for another few minutes, when, at length he spoke. "Whatever." He uttered those syllables in an apathetical sigh, and although reluctantly, he gradually obeyed to my request, and picked up the unconscious woman from the ground.

"Thank you." I gave a supportive nod and with that motion, we were gone.

The road home was awfully quiet and undisturbed as we found ourselves upon an apparently abandoned road, which I had chosen as the shortest cut home. After a few times, gentle rain began to fall and even drops of cold water poured softly over our shoulders.

"Oh fucking great." Hidan groaned, shooting his gaze at the sky.

"It should pass…I think…,"I pondered, albeit uncertain, when the first rumbling of a stormy vigil stirred us with anxiety.

The extreme, almost hellish darkness of the sky that rapidly thickened above our heads, caused us to stumble sadly, but guided by the frequent flashes of lightning and by my minute knowledge of the road we soon reached the house I called home.

We had hardly more than stepped inside, however, when there descended on the earth such a blinding sheet of torrential rain that I felt imperative to lock tight each and every window around the house.

I rushed to the job whilst I was quick to instruct Hidan to carry Seven into the guest room and lay her on the sheets. In the midst of hurry there fell near by a terrific bolt of lightning followed by the sound of sliding earth. I shuddered at the fury of the sky, and pulled the curtains tight to exclude us from the natural pandemonium.

Within a few moments, I guided myself to Seven's room with an aid kit in my hands. My awkward searching in the box stirred her awake as I kept dropping things, with fingers trembling from fatigue. I sighed and cursed myself quietly, and at last, I put my hands over her most severe injuries; if anything, I shall use away the remains of my chakra and embarrass myself with the rest later.

"Why are you doing this? It won't make me trust you… " She whispered on a faint tone while lying still on the futon.

"I don't expect you to do that." I smiled and resumed. "I just thought that everyone deserves another chance in life. You shouldn't die now. It's wrong."

Silence ensued, while I traveled my hands above her body. I felt relieved for letting me heal her, even if she would attack me right after. I would not have blamed her, in all fairness.

"What is it in for you? What do you gain with this? Or are you some insane follower who is against your God's orders? I know Jashin. Don't try and bullshit me with making up nice things about Him or…"

"Hidan?" My heart sank at the sound of his name as I spoke it. I had been trying so hard to forget it, to annihilate the deepest roots of him in my soul yet it was in vain, my efforts proved fruitless. Again. I continued, before I became lost in thinking. "None of them are good… I wouldn't say that. I am not good either. We do what we believe in. Belief always justifies actions. And I believe that you deserve to live."

The tone of the wounded woman sank very low, sometimes becoming so faint that her words were hardly audible. "Thank you." She nodded quietly. I was certain she had plenty of things to ask, to know, to figure out, however fatigue conquered her consciousness by degrees.

I offered a mild smile with all the strength I had left, and gave a soft squeeze to the fragile hand. "If you need anything, I will be downstairs, so I won't bother your privacy. Also, the Police station is nearby and the doors can be locked, I put the keys on the drawer for you" I said, upon wishing to make her feel at ease.

"You are free to leave anytime, but I suggest you take a good night sleep, shower and eat in the morning and decide if leaving is best for you…I…I will stop talking now...You can ask me anything tomorrow. Perhaps it will be best."

She gave a nod in the positive and turned her gaze away from me. We listened to the rain and to the rattling of the old, small-paned windows, while I cleaned and bandaged the rest of her wounds, and marked a rumbling of approaching thunder quite unusual for the season. Once a terrific flash and peal shook a frail house beside the pond to its foundations, but Seven seemed not to notice it. "Good night…"

Gradually a calming of the wind and dispersal of the unusually stark darkness told of the storm's passing; Nature's pandemonium ceased and the world fell into peaceful quietude. Politely I bowed to her and at last left the room, closing the door as quietly as it was possible. With a long sigh, I decided to take a fast shower and go see Hidan's injuries as well. His wrecked state vexed me, for I had but the slightest of idea in what he had gotten himself.

Upon following my plan, I found the immortal in the kitchen, bewitched by my father's sake collection, which he was eager to open and taste, without the slightest of remorse or the trouble of asking. "This shit is good." He smirked, his violet eyes besprinkled in the wicked glint of alcohol.

"Tell that to my Dad when he comes home." I shook my head, ill-pleased, and took a seat beside him. "What did you do? You are terrible at stitching yourself."

He frowned and offered me a gulp from the open bottle within his hand. "You need to calm down, Sugar."

"I can't drink. Unless you want your baby retarded." I retorted, and took his free arm to take a better look at the mess he had created. I shook my head, the second time, and grabbed the disinfectant. "I have to undo these stitches and redo it properly."

"You're the boss." He shrugged, not quite troubled by the state of his body, and emptied the bottle of sake at one gulp. "I've missed you, Sugar."

"I didn't." I replied coldly, forcing my heart to stay still. I focused on cleaning his wound, and locked my eye to the bloody, mangled part. I couldn't look at him. I must not look at him.

"Nah, you suck at lying."

"I am not lying."

"Yes you are." He smirked proudly.

To diminish that sardonic smile, I chose a blunt needle to sew his arm. If there was anything he disliked, it was a pain he could not control himself, or induce. He did not speak, then, and his discomfort was given away by the frequent hisses that escaped through his lips.

Several minutes passed, when the immortal found another irksome way to irritate my already perplexed mind. "Hidan."

"Yeah, Sug'?"

"Stop looking at me."

A triumphant chuckle flinted across his face and intensified his stare like a child finding joy in misbehaving. I put down the needle upon finishing the arm and eventually met his gaze. I was tired, no, I was exhausted, and so, without the slightest of guilt or control, I vented on him.

"Stop looking at me like that, Hidan. Just stop! I had enough of this, of you!" My pulse rose and the heat of anger warmed my skin as the words poured in torrents from my mouth. "You had left me, so many times already! You left me whenever I needed you, you pushed me away, you humiliated me, you hurt me every time I opened up to you! I should hate you right now!"

Hidan grew speechless and his boyish, wicked features grew sullen and dismal. I was not done and he was aware of that. "I am only 19, dammit! I am supposed to be running after famous ninja guys, go out to party, drink until I am hangover, dance, have boyfriends, have a normal life, find someone, a decent person, who would not walk out on me whenever he gets scared! But I am stuck with this baby, after being sacrificed to a God, and I cry after one of the biggest assholes of this damn world!"

I panted upon finishing my hate-speech. I could not control my tears nor the need to hurt him; so I reached to slap him, and when he grabbed my wrist I struck him with the other, but all was in vain; he pulled me against him, as close as it was possible in my miserable condition, and he replied. "Do you think I want to look at you at all, Sugar? Do you think I want to feel anything for you? Fucking not!"

It was Hidan's turn and I dreaded to hear him. He was no good, Hidan was no good to me or to anyone. "This woman you were so eager to save, I have fucked her, tortured her and did it all again! You were supposed to be just the same! You were supposed to mean nothing at all, the plan was to take all the advantage on you, until you bled out on the ground and then I could discard you just like I had done to plenty others!"

"Stop, stop it!" I did not want to hear him, I wished to be deaf, at least whilst he spat those cruel words at me. I took another effort in slapping him, hurting him, pushing him away, but he was stronger, he was always stronger. In that instant, I recalled the time when I confessed my love to him, and his response was torture, in which he found so much joy. I shuddered as I cried and turned my face away, but he forced me to look at him. He was not done with speaking either, was he?

"But you had to fucking do this to me, put me in this fucking pit. And I had run, Sugar, and I wanted to get rid of you, of the idea of you, but it's impossible. You are like a freaking plague, you and your kindness and your stupid nice behavior and always taking care of things. Do you think I want to look at you at all? I wish I hadn't met you, so I could just be my old self, and not feel any remorse over this bitch we had just dragged here. I wish I hadn't met you so I wouldn't feel anything at all. But you had to come around, and you had to make me…You had to…And now I am stuck with loving you. The most disgusting things ever, but fuck I can't get rid of it."

"I hate how cruel you are, Hidan."

"I hate how crazy I am for you, Sugar."

During the past weeks I had cried more than I have ever done in my life, and the fact vexed me beyond doubt. I was not supposed to be like this, I was supposed to be strong. I had handled bad things pretty well, most of the times, so why couldn't I hold it back now? I felt like breaking down, the adrenaline was gone from my body, Jashin's chakra I had none, and thus I was left with tormenting pain in my heart and frame.

"Please…Please just stop hurting me, Hidan. I am tired. I am so tired. Your words…Your actions…Please. If you want to leave, go…But don't come back to me. Let me get over you, somehow. I can't do this forever…anymore. I am just so…, terribly…, tired." Hidan let go of my hands upon seeing I did not intend on starting a fight anymore.

His voice softened back to its boyish tone, and a leaden frown shaded his flawless visage. "Sugar."

To declare that we were not nervous on that rainy night, to deny how pathetically we longed for each other would be an exaggeration both gross and ridiculous. To say that we actually were going to act like adults would be a carelessly inclusive statement; none of us was better than the other, we had but the slightest of idea what a normal relationship was. We were not normal. We were mad, stupid, awkward, and wounded. Just what on earth were we doing?

"What is it Hidan?" I whispered, for words were hard to phrase. The magic of the afternoon, wearing off, I grew exceedingly pale, and I trembled at the shrunken eyes of mine as I caught the glimpse of my face in Hidan's violet orbs.

"I won't go. Okay?" He reached out for me, unable not to notice the state in which I was gradually sinking. I could not allow him to do so, otherwise he would be given a chance, and chances he had plenty which he threw away.

"Stay away, please."

Rather must it be said that we were not prepared to deny the possibility of affection, such a painful, irksome sentience that brought us nothing but despair. An icy chill ran through my frame; a sense of insufferable anxiety oppressed me, a consuming longing pervaded my soul and thus, I panicked. Upon panicking, my countenance changed and I became offensive.

"You are a freaking liar Hidan. You are nothing but a liar. A selfish, arrogant demon. You need to go…You need to go and stay away from us." I rose from the ground, albeit uncertain if I could drag myself to the bedroom. I did not want him to know the misery in which I was. Horrible pains of Sasori's savage wounds shot through my skin, and in my mind was a vortex of fright mixed with anxiety, that the pain was real and very well dangerous for my child.

I hurried away from the kitchen and prayed he would not follow, whilst, by degrees I was falling into a swoon. Instinct guided me in my wriggle through the hall, and in the crawl, which followed my jarring thud on the wooden ground. I tried to raise my hand to lift myself from the ground, yet so stunned were my nerves that my arm could not fully obey my will. I could not walk, it appeared, and the pale moon must have witnessed a disastrous sight as I dragged myself toward the bedroom, with an excessive expectoration of blood.

"Fucking dumb." I heard him whisper, and then I felt his touch; I felt the warmth of his anger, the caressing feeling of his breath, the warm, spicy scent filling my lungs. He pulled me from the ground and carried me through the hallway, cursing me several times if not a million. The wicked, husky tone of the mad priest was tainted with drunken worry as oftentimes he stuttered upon finding the right swearing with which he addressed me.

My bed welcomed my ill body as he was careful to lay me upon the sheets, and tore a piece of his cloak to wipe my face clean from the blood I spat out. "If the kid is in trouble because you acted as some stupid heroine, I will kick your ass Sugar."

"It's a girl…" I groaned as I struggled to swallow my tears. I dreaded him to be right; I knew I did a stupid thing. I just wanted to help. Meanwhile, Hidan was sitting beside me nervously, as if on edge, inches away from going insane with anxiety. I reached for his hand and placed it over my stomach. "Do you feel anything?"

The brooding fears from his visage were rapid to dissipate as I felt my child alive as ever. A second ago, I was crying if she was alive and all, and now I felt annoyed with the enthusiasm with which she greeted her insane father. "She is more than fine. You can go…Just leave me alone." I threatened the priest to cloud my exhaustion and suffering, as I turned my back to him, struggling to find the position comfortable.

"I don't like grumpy Sugar. You need to get laid. I could help." He stuttered in his drunk but blissful state. The wide smile seemed to grow permanent on his face while he took the liberty in lying down behind me.

Before I could have protested, I felt his arm wrap around my frame as if to protect us from the apocalypse. The room was still, and it was my heart that grew so loud with the maddened pounding for the immortal. I shut my eyes and compressed my lips with a war within my soul. "Hidan…"

"Hm, Sug'?" He mumbled, barely audible, as he was fast to fall asleep.

"Please don't leave."


	34. Here for You

**_"_** ** _When you feel you've had enough,_**

 ** _And you wasted all your love_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll be here for you, here for you_** ** _  
_** ** _When the dog is at his bone,_**

 ** _And you run away from home_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll be here for you, here for you."_**

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun barely broke, and it was now fully dawn, when a thick, humid fog nonchalantly gathered over the village and its ruins, and soon ended in a settled and heavy rain. This change of weather had an odd effect upon the awakening crowd, the whole of which was at once put into a renewed commotion, and overshadowed by a world of umbrellas.

The waver, the jostle, and the hum increased in a tenfold degree. The day resembled to a light curse casted upon the first walkers of the streets, molding each mood into one, dull, puzzled one.

For his own part, Hidan did not feel much distaste towards the rain as he regarded the falling drops through the window; the lurking of an old fever in his system rendering the moisture somewhat too dangerously pleasant.

The hour barely struck five when an irrepressible tremor gradually pervaded his frame and, at length, there sat upon his dark, sick heart an incubus of utterly causeless alarm. He shook this off with a gasp and a struggle as slowly he uplifted himself upon the pillows, and peered earnestly within the intense darkness of the chamber and at the woman beside him who slept peacefully, nescient of the fears of the night.

He did not know why, except that an instinctive spirit prompted him, to certain low and indefinite sounds, which came, through the pauses of the gathering storm, at long intervals, he knew not whence. Unfamiliar with such sentiment, the immortal grew soon overpowered by an intense level of agitation, unaccountable yet unendurable, and thus he threw on some clothes with haste and endeavored to escape himself from the pitiable condition into which he had fallen, by pacing rapidly to and fro through in the apartment.

Hidan had taken but few turns in this manner, when a light step taken into the kitchen at last halted him, and by degrees, he grew unmindful of the things around him, whilst his eyes became focused on the sight presented in front of him. The mass of umbrellas was fascinating for the tired mind, and how the people struggled past the narrow streets, wishing all to get wherever they wanted, in time.

"Idiots." He sneered like that for several minutes, cursing and quietly expressing his disdain towards humanity, when his attention was suddenly averted from the rainy scenery back in the kitchen chamber. He spoke not, words of no sound slipped past the compressed mouth. His visage was besprinkled with the paint of loathsome hatred, and disgust, albeit, in that very moment he was certain such sentience was induced solely by that other presence in the room, and not by some morbid perversion of guilt; that word did not exist in his vocabulary.

His amethyst eyes followed the other's every motion, with growing petulance lightning up within them. She was fully dressed, a sight he was not used to seeing, but her body was much frailer than he remembered. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Wholly turning, his frame belligerent in posture, hands gripping the edge of the counter, he uttered those disgusted syllables.

"Ino insisted that I stay. I didn't really have a say in the matter." She replied shoddily and handed a small piece of paper to the priest. Seven's tone remained calm and demure, albeit not one second she felt comfortable or at peace. The mere sight of her assailer heated her blood like flood of lava in her veins, and made her ponder whether that young blonde girl who fought so eagerly to save and heal her was sick in the head, or simply ignorant. She had heard about the Yamanaka clan and of its power, so it must have been the maddened brain, to cause such a person share one space with this disgraceful entity right in front of her.

Hidan grabbed the paper hastily, and read the lines written on it.

 _"_ _Good Morning Seven,_

 _Please, eat and drink well, there is some porridge in the fridge, ready to be warmed up, and maple syrup, if you like that. Anything you find to your taste, just have it. When I wake up, I will tell you anything you wish to know. I hope you could rest. Don't mind Hidan, he cannot hurt you."_

 _Ino"_

His countenance was, as usual, cadaverously indignant, however, there was a species of mad hilarity in his eyes, and an evidently restrained hysteria in his whole demeanor. "Trust me, I can hurt you." He crumpled the paper with a swift motion and threw it at the bamboo trashcan beside the counter.

"Mmm." The woman hummed, as if in deep thought, "I don't believe we have anything to say to each other, so why don't you just stop talking now."

Albeit softly trembling, she nonetheless opened the fridge's door and canvassed the ingredients in a casual manner; the more she acted natural and nonchalant, the more she could upset him. The idea of warm porridge with sweet syrup sounded appealing for her hungry stomach and with a feeble smile, she took out the small bowl and bottle.

Hidan narrowed his bright amethyst eyes and shot his gaze away from her. What a nuisance this woman was; just a toy, an animal, a sacrifice, that was all was she supposed to be. Yet, she had been standing there, beside him, pretending as if nothing horrible had ever happened between them.

 _Lies. Lies. Lies everywhere._

The faint lights of dawn died out briskly, for there were frequent and violent alterations in the direction of the cold wind, and in the exceeding density of the clouds, which now hung so low as to press upon the turrets of the houses. It was, indeed, a tempestuous yet sternly beautiful morning, and one wildly singular in its terror and in its beauty.

Hidan's agitation remained, and the incumbent terror within his soul did not seem to leave him. Something was bound to happen on a stormy day like this, was it not? Or why else his lifeless, empty spirit feared the passing of the brooding hours? What tragedy could possibly unfold?

He ran his fingers through his loose silver crown that was not so meticulously shaped, as usual, and nibbled anxiously upon his lower lip, while once more glanced at the woman not far from his side.

Seven was struggling with the cap of the bottle, sighing whilst squeezing it tight, but her efforts deemed fruitless. Sighing, she began to dig through a nearby drawer for a butter knife to try to lid. She stood at the other end of the counter, closer to the other wall and the fridge, whilst Hidan approached her from the left side of the furniture, grabbing that damned thing from her before she managed to hurt herself. It was but a blink of a moment and the priest, upon a sickening impulse of pity, opened the maple syrup and shot it back to her sight on the slippery surface.

Seven trembled and a cold shudder ran through her, and for a few moments, there was silence. She felt as if she was in a terrible dream from which she was so eager to wake. "…Thanks. But I'd rather you stay away from me." She stated coldly, swallowing her tears. The past was yet too vivid and scars believed to be properly tended were now wholly open, his presence, like sharp blades stabbing into the bleeding memories over and over again.

"Shut up and eat your damn food." Hidan commanded, albeit keeping his voice as low as it was possible.

The inky-crowned physician warmed up the porridge and took a seat at the small wooden table in the dining room. She sighed quietly, yet the rich odor of the delicious dish indulged the nostrils.

The silence, while felt comforting and peaceful, was not less upsetting for the immortal. He could not bear neither sound nor stillness, for both were to give wake to madness, and mad he must not get any further. "You are too quiet." He commenced as he appeared in the doorway. "Makes me believe you are dead. If only…"

"You almost did it, all those years ago." She tried to still her voice as she spoke, which was a harder task than she expected, "But I managed to get away before you could think to." Without lifting her eyes at him she replied, coldly. She still could not bring herself to look at him, even after all this time. He was too terrifying; too _real_.

"I always wanted to know how little Seven managed to get away from us. Are you sure you didn't enjoy what we did to you?" Upon that remark, he offered a contemptuous smile and took a step closer to her. The woman tensed at his words and closeness, unable to prepare herself for what was to come.

He continued, with that sick smirk on his lips, "I guess you couldn't get enough. Fucking Deidara and then playing the victim when Sugar found you, huh?"

"You piece of fucking shit…!" She hissed, anger finally spewing from her abused lips. In that very moment, her spirit enflamed in the furnace of rage. She picked up the bottle of syrup that he had opened for her and threw it at the priest with the wicked tongue. She hit her target mercilessly, leaving a look of dumbfounded shock on his devilish face.

She rose quickly and fled from the table, having had enough, believing herself nothing but dumb for the effort of wishing to pretend everything was all right, that being there was all right, that pretending the past was over and that _she_ was all right.

It was not; _none of it would ever be all right_.

As if Hidan was coveting her burning anger, he grabbed the woman by the shoulder before she could escape and flung her against the wall, enjoying the way she gasped upon impact. If seconds were to separate her from the benign fate that awaited, if fate was indeed benign to her, it was time for a miracle to happen. Hidan's mind became excited with the thrill of violence, such a sentiment always in his aid to drive off those of tormenting nature, those reminding him of possessing a soul.

"Listen to me, you fucking bi-…"

"Well, Hidan, nice to see you." Kenshin's cheerful tone reverberated in the furtive air. With a polite, yet firm squeeze, he placed his hand upon the priest's shoulder and drove him away from the physician. The redhead samurai by no means appeared to be threatening and possessed nothing of a portentous demeanor. His young visage was resplendent with pure kindness and a mild-heart, thus, Seven's abashment was well-founded, upon noticing the mad priest' quiet obeisance.

He growled, like a dog would bark at a stranger but would not dare bite its hand. "What are you doing here?" Slowly, he riveted his eyes at his only friend, feeling his pride tearing at the strings of his self-control.

"I come over every day." Came the meek answer, and the jingle of the bags full of vegetables and fruits. "Who may you be?" He asked and bowed in polite manner in front of Seven.

"Nobody." Hidan remarked, his audacity wholly ignored by the two.

"That would be a rather odd name in this era, don't you think?"

"My-My name is… W-Well, it's Seven. But I go by Lenn, here." She interrupted the two with reticence, her eyes following the priest, out of caution.

"I had heard about you." Kenshin replied, patting his chin and gazing upon the ceiling, a general action he used to do when his brain delved in contemplation. "You are a doctor, as well, aren't you?"

"Uh… Yes." She nodded, to Hidan's indignation.

"Can't you both just shut up and leave before I puke?" The priest, rolling his eyes flitted a contemptuous glare at the two. If only he could had extracted both from his memory, thus he could have lived happily ever after, not followed by the plague of the past. He felt like a pariah among the living, but could not quite fathom why. He inferred such theory that the blame was to be put on those surrounding him, for they were weaker in both body and spirit, reminding him of the fragility of life.

With such detestable sentiments within his stark black soul, he uttered some rude remark about both and decided upon leaving the room, for he could not share the same air with that two blasphemous bastards.

"Hidan, wait." Kenshin called after him, and in a short moment elapsing he caught up, and grabbed the priest at the arm. "This won't get you anywhere, anymore." He began, whilst he faced the confused immortal.

Kenshin felt bound to talk to the mad demon, who was visibly suffering from the clashing of his twisted soul. The storm within him was grave, fatal, and irksome, where dismal lived in abysmal chaos, where the idea of a second dawn nauseated him. Kenshin knew.

He knew that the wicked immortal in front of him, with exotic eyes sharp in anger, fumed, as for long decades he had lost himself to the cause of corruption. If he became unworthy of goodness, the only suffering he would have to endure was the particular pain caused in the magic of voodoo. That pain he could surely handle, for it was shallow, and it was momentary.

"We are alike, Hidan, at some point." Kenshin began, on his cultivated, kind-hearted tone. "Sayuri's death was a tragedy for both of us. Out of your nature had come wild despair; an abandonment to grief that was piteous even to look at. Terrible and impotent rage, bitterness, anguish that wept aloud, endless misery that could find no voice, sorrow that was dumb. You had passed through every possible mood of suffering, I know, as I did as well."

"I don't want to hear this, Kenshin. I am over it, fucks sake." Hidan retorted, as he felt the tip of his fingers itch with the vision of choking his only friend, in that very place and moment.

"Are you?" The samurai smiled, upon recommencing. "Because while I stopped to be a Manslayer, you never gave up on the power your religion offered you. I had walked a long road to clear the name of our legacy, in which I had taken so much pleasure disgracing, but look at you, aching to hurt that innocent in the dining room, to regain your lost pride."

"You know nothing, of me, or of anything!" Hidan fumed with rage tangible in the air, but not for the redhead samurai was wrong, but for he was right.

"I know you more than you want me to. I know that you grew tired of being on the heights by artificial sources, you deliberately went to the depths in the search for new sensation. What the paradox was to you in the sphere of thought, perversity became to you in the sphere of passion. Sick desire, at the end, was a malady, or a madness, perhaps both. You grew careless of the lives of others until you found joy in taking them. You took pleasure where it pleased you, how it pleased you only, and passed on. Or am I wrong here?"

Hidan did not answer, not with words uttered or syllables quietly ejaculated. His amethyst eyes spoke instead of him, the sudden alteration upon his divine, finely moulded features. The way he compressed his lips and grinded his teeth, to detain himself from fighting the one in front of him; his words radiated through his whole being, like a dull, leaden pall shrouding him.

Kenshin thus resumed. "Or am I wrong to say, that you forgot that every little action of the common day makes or unmakes the character, and at last you ceased to be lord over yourself. You were no longer the commander of your soul, and did not know it. You gave it up for a god who offered consol in lust and violence. You allowed pleasure to dominate you. Pleasure, which was not created from love, but from insatiable hatred, and pain. You ended in horrible disgrace, Hidan. And there is only one thing for you to feel now, and that is absolute _humility._ "

"Who are you to say this bullshit to me huh? Why did you have to bring this up, now? The past is fucking over, there is nothing to be done about it! I should have killed you too, when I had the chance."

"You never had a chance against me. I am stronger than you." Kenshin smiled ever so warmly as if his lips were made from the bright rays of the sun. "Besides, I really like Ino. She stuck around you when nobody did, and stood by you. You have a second chance in having a family. Pushing them away will not make them nonexistent, merely because you believe you are unworthy now for such."

And when the last syllable sounded they heard a crash and a sudden shrill cry, and there came to their ears a dreadful peal of thunder that violently shook the house, a strain of unearthly sounds floated through the chilly air and a picture on the top of the drawer fell upon the ground with a loud noise.

That detestable feeling of oppressing fear abruptly returned to Hidan's mind, the same, chagrin with which the dawn expelled him from the sheets. It was happening, something was happening. "Sugar."

Hidan's eyes dilated and upon that terrible sensation, he fled in extreme terror from the spot, and aghast, he rushed past the narrow hallways, and headed to the bedroom. He dared not imagine neither the reason nor the source of the scream and those troubling, rattling noises that followed right after. The apartment was narrow and not overly spacious, thus he slid the doors open in a short moment afterward.

"What is happening to her?" He felt as if his vision grew dim with the agitation stricken brain, and his reason wandered, upon beholding the scene; there were sharp cries of pain and fright, and sudden dizziness, scarlet stains upon the ground, especially on the white robe of his lover.

"She is having a panic attack." Seven began, oddly calm. "She fell against the cupboard when reaching for your axe. I believe she wanted to stop you from being a dick with everyone in the house." She said, aggravated, as she led the invalid with a gentle violence, from the wall back to the bed upon which she laid her and sat down. Quietly, Seven cursed to herself, as the situation was by no means pleasant and nonetheless unfavorable to her; she had not planned on helping anyone. She had not planned on being the "good guy".

"What the hell is happening?" Hidan lacked courtesy upon such crude way of inquiring information significant to him.

Seven took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak; never once in her life had she anticipated a moment where the priest were to be commanded by her and not the other way around, never once she had thought that there shall be a time where she could repay the torment that was done to her. It was all right in front of her; that young blonde woman was indubitably in labor; she could easily watch bleed out and lose that child.

The decision depended on Seven's conscience, the sweet taste of vengeance, by such a bitter, painful way. Hidan wouldn't know that it was on purpose. How would the look in his eyes be? What amount of suffering could she cast upon him if she let Ino die? Would it be paralyzing? Would it shatter the heart completely?

"He-He said you are a doctor!" The silver-crowned priest ventured. "You have to help her, or I will kill you, I swear, I will fucking kill you." His purple eyes became iridescent with the furious tempest within his bosom.

"No. You won't kill me. You missed your opportunity, long ago." She muttered, much to Hidan's shock. "And you are in no position to be threatening me. This woman will die if I do not step in. Part of me almost wants to let her, just to free her from breathing the same air as you."

Suddenly, Ino's voice from its recesses broke suddenly upon the dawn, in one desperate, hysterical, and long continued cry. Her dim, tear filled eyes blanketed her sight, and thus it was merely the continuous hatred reverberating in the air, coming up to her ears.

The injured body trembled convulsively upon the sheets, wishing tirelessly to break from the moment, frightened like a lamb hunted on the endless roads within the dark, lofty forest. It was all but unbearable, the illimitable fights, the disdain, the betrayal, to be left alone and discarded, to be treated as animals. She panicked, no, the extreme trepidation was soul-upheaving.

 _Death. Death must be so beautiful. Death could be her salvation, could it not? To lie in the soft, brown earth, with the long green spears of grasses waving above her head, and listen to the silence. To have no yesterday, and worry about no tomorrow. To forget time, to forget life, to be at peace, completely…_

"You whor- Uh, Seven…. P-Please, help her!" Hidan spoke again, and his voice sounded like the sighing of the wind. He thought it prudent not to exacerbate the growing moodiness of her temper by any rude comment of his, and bit upon his lower lip to restrain himself from uttering anything unnecessary. He never asked for things, he always took them, and there he was, asking; pleading to someone he did not appreciate more than meat, than sacrifice, and yet all his chances of selfish happiness rested in her hands. His powers were tied, and he was helpless.

Distinct, coldly, calmly distinct, fell those few simple sounds within her ear, and thence like molten lead rolled hissing into her brain. She blinked a couple of times and swallowed the embittered thoughts. "Get me a first aid kit. And water, as childbirth seldom occurs in but five minutes… Gosh, I need a drink too."

"I will get it." Kenshin interposed, whose mild voice riveted the attention of those in the room. His mauve eyes caught the glimpse of the blonde on the bed, the generally soft lineaments of the heavenly face now besprinkled in dismay. The redhead samurai offered a warm smile of confiding affection to the invalid, and vanished from his flight to bring the objects required.

"You need to calm her down." She murmured to the demonic priest, "She's moving too much, and this child has to come out as soon as possible. I think you're the only one who can comfort her." Seven instructed, whilst she gathered her long, inky crown into a ponytail and rapidly rolled up the sleeves of the blue kimono. This was not her first time delivering a child, yet so much hatred suffocated her, with each time she glanced at the priest; she fought to remain assertive. She did not hate Ino. In fact, she was in debt to her. She wanted the woman to live, regardless of whether or not she was attached to the sadistic Jashinist.

Hidan sat upon the ground, strictly beside the stained sheets, and took Ino's hand and let his fingers smooth the tangled gold of her hair in a comforting action. He trembled not, he spoke not, for a crowd of unutterable thoughts connected with the atmosphere, which rushed hurriedly through his brain, and had paralyzed, and had chilled him into stone.

Kenshin showed up not so long afterward, holding everything he was instructed to gather. "I believe this is everything." He said meekly, and knelt beside the raven-crowned physician, coming to her assistance.

"Thank you." Seven nodded, finding relief in the presence of the kind-hearted warrior. "Help me bring up her knees, and give me that towel."

He did as he was told, neglecting the air of dismal.

Hidan spoke not, his wicked mind was blank of cruel remarks, but gazed upon the sight in front of him, that could have very well been a murderous scene of bloody carnage, save the ironic fact that life was to be given. He trembled not, and spoke not, whilst his hand held in a tight grip his lover's slender fingers. There was a mad disorder in his thoughts, a tumult unappeasable.

There arose a fierce breath from his mate, and the grip tensed within the fist. Ino's wide emerald eyes grew unnaturally large and her body tautened with the first trial of childbirth.

The air became dissonant with the painful music of human instrument, and the strokes of the violent tempest resounded in the rattling panes.

"You have to push, again, Ino. Just once more. You're doing great." Hereupon Seven composedly said, and from the sweet throat another long, painful moan escaped, and the body grew rigid upon recruiting all its strength with the last effort of delivery. How much time had passed, nobody could tell, for the trepidation was so great that second had passed dully.

Amazement now struggled in Hidan's bosom with the profound awe, which had hitherto reigned there alone. The tempest's blaring wail and the mother's arduous struggling were rapidly dissipated by the loud, yet relieving cries of the newborn child, filling even the darkest of souls with light. First, he took a short glimpse at the smiling samurai, and at the hated physician beside him, holding that annoying, crying, precious thing.

"Hey, Sugar…" He whispered in undertone, his eyes resting upon the blonde. There was blood upon her white robes, and the evidence of the bitter struggle upon every portion of her emaciated frame. For a moment she remained trembling, until gradually the limbs relaxed and, save that the eyelids were yet pressed heavily together, the body was at peace. At length, his hand was released, and no grip squeezed the fingers. "Why isn't she-"

"Hidan, get the hell out." Seven halted him at speaking, and handed the child to Kenshin. Upon an impulse of zeal, she felt bound to be crude, yet honest. "I can't focus if you're here, and I refuse to let her bleed out. So get out of here. Now!" She was a doctor, she had taken an oath. Whilst revenge would be sweet, it could never give back the years she had lost; she had to remind herself of that. Moreover, Ino had done nothing to her. If she truly wanted revenge, she would have to inflict it upon the priest personally. She could not allow such disgusting darkness to cloud her mind.

 _'_ _I owe this woman…'_ The young doctor thought, _'…she has saved my life. How can I think about killing her when she had done nothing but care for me?'_ She closed her eyes in anguish, disgusted with herself.

"Fine." Hidan replied. His voice was filled with mistrust, and his habitual trepidancy overcome by an excessive nervous agitation. Gathering his self-constraint, he rose from the ground, after kissing Ino's pale forehead. He would torment Seven later, surely he would pay her back, and with those thoughts, fueled by rage, the sole sensation that also kept him in control, he left the blood-stained, ill-contrived room. Upon reaching the kitchen, he entirely broke down, and became a prey to the most violent turmoil of feelings.

The priest's bright violet eyes grew dim with tears, and he hid his face in his hands. He had long ceased to struggle or to move, and remained sitting rigidly upon the ground, like helpless prey to a whirl of violent emotions, of which extreme worry was perhaps the least terrible, the least consuming.

Not long afterward, there was a knock on the front door, of which Hidan pretended to take no notice. After a short second or so, there was another, and a third, and so on. It lingered until the dark pastor recruited his will to rise from the ground. Slightly annoyed, he opened the door, and in that very instant upon beholding his opponent, he wished that he had not done so. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Hidan rolled his eyes, and shut the door back in.

"So the rumors were true." The redhead replied, now standing behind him.

The Jashinist turned on his heels, arms folded over his chest. "What the sweet fuck are you doing here, Nagato? Came to say shit to Sugar, hoping to get between her legs?"

"I came to see if you were really back. And if that is the case, I have to take you with me, now." Nagato replied, severe in both tone and demeanor.

"Everyone seems to be telling me what to do today. Get the hell out of here before I make you regret it."

"The Council is not pleased with you. You are a murderer, and have caused plenty of trouble to both this village and to the Akatsuki. I hope that you have not reconciled with Ino yet, since I do not intend on letting you stay in Konoha." The redhead resumed, without wishing to give any importance to the priest's words.

"You have this fetish of pretending to be a boss, don't ya'? Well, fuck you. Now, vanish the way you came, you asshole."

Hereupon Nagato's eyelids slowly closed, the sight of him suggesting peril. The silver-crowned immortal took a step closer to him, his ludicrous pride torn with the incessant impotence to act against people's commands. His fingers wrapped around the other's throat, yet before he could have done any harm, the pair of large Rinnegan leered deep within the mad man's soul, paralyzing him to inaction.

"Better." Said Nagato, reverting to his generally mild state. In that instant, the Akatsuki leader grabbed the immortal by the collar and vanished in thin air.

The room within which they found themselves proved to be the Hall of Discussion within the Hokage's Residence. In the middle of the room stood a table, around which seated a company of six.

Scarcely had they crossed the doorstep when there descended upon the whole company a sudden and unheralded rage of hideous intensity, distorting every face and evoking the most horrible curses from nearly every throat. Puzzlement was universal, and in the clamor and fury several grabbed at their kunai and were risen from their velvet chairs with black heart darkened by their mad, shuddering brain.

 _"_ _Murderer! Demon!"_ they shouted, amidst unrefined curses of blasphemous nature, having but the slightest of idea who Jashin even was, whilst in the middle a woman of particular character and not less particular bodily frame forced the upheaval to cease. She was familiar to the priest, until to the point he actually recalled the name.

"Why am I here?" At length he simply asked, his mind absent with thoughts of a different nature.

"We were informed that you were back. That has to change. The world is in grave peril, and we cannot allow Konoha to be destroyed by the likes of you." One uttered, a little puffy, wheezing, and gouty old man, whose cheeks reposed upon the shoulders of their owner, like two huge bladders of sake. With his arms folded, and with one bandaged leg deposited upon the table, he seemed to think himself entitled to some consideration, of which Hidan gave none, to him.

"Yeah well about that… I think the danger is you, fat fuck, and those who think that sitting here and scratching your asses will solve the problem."

"Who do you think you are talking to, Hidan?" Tsunade smashed her fists against the table's surface, her eyes narrowed in indignation.

"A tumultuous mob of idiots." He replied without the slightest change over his features. "Although, you and that red head in the blue dress look hot. I can be nice to you, if you want. What's your name, babe?"

"Mei." She replied, with that singular syllable brushing upon the livid hue of her lips. "I am the Mizukage, so watch yourself." With a slight blush she ventured, whilst she made, however, every exertion to keep her mouth closed and look dignified.

"You can watch it for me." Hidan smirked, with a wicked glow in his eyes.

"Enough!" The Hokage's voice resounded in the round chamber, making everyone shudder in their places. "This is not the time for your jokes."

"The joke is, bunch of idiots, that you did not even notice that there is no danger anymore."

"How dare you say that? Madara may rise anytime." Said another. His frame shook, in a ridiculous manner, with a fit of ignorance. His jaws, which had been newly shaved, were tightly grinded, as disgust was leaking from his every pore towards the priest in front of him.

"I killed that Frankenstein, dumbasses." Hidan groaned, whilst silence of utter shock pervaded the room. "What? You didn't see that ghouls are nowhere to be found? Or that the weather fucking sucks because it is raining? It hasn't rained for over a year now, bastards! By the evening I bet there will be some fucking sunlight, even. Where is Sugar's dad? He can check my head, I killed that Uchiha. Doesn't take a genius to do it. You just all suck."

"You killed…. Madara Uchiha?" Nagato's surprise was as great as of those in the chamber, as he rested his gaze in disbelief on his comrade.

"I did, how many times do I have to tell you? You are all stupid. I should be the next Hokage, it seems." Expressing his concern about the mental strength of those around, he sighed and a frown flitted across his faultless visage. "Can I go now?"

"Whe-Where?" Still astonished, Tsunade asked.

"Back to that place…Home, whatever." His heart doubled the speed upon uttering those syllables, nonetheless he remained cold, and audacious in demeanor. "You are my bitches now. You owe me. I saved your asses. So leave me alone, fucks sake. Or you will be next. Jashin would love that."

The Council observed the man with chief interest; rapidly becoming pacified with the issue of their blasphemous savior, the meeting was respited. "Just leave. You can leave. However, the Akatsuki has to be gathered. The people in Konoha need to know where you will stand." The blonde leader replied, finding herself to be the only one having enough patience with the mad man.

"Yeah, sure." He motioned with his hand as if to brush off the words before they reached his brain. Hidan took a light bow, and turned on his flight. With a simple blow, he pushed Nagato out of the way, and, like a thick fog, he fumed from the chamber.

"Wait, Hidan!" A soft smile played about her mouth as she rushed after the silver-crowned shinobi.

"What do you want?" Hidan looked at the Mizukage with a dull expression.

Mei, biting upon her lip took a glance around, and as it all seemed to be safe, she took a step closer to him. "I need people like you. Strong ones." She began on undertone, and without the slightest glimpse of timidity, her voluptuous mouth lingered to his ear. "I had heard things about you, Jashinist. I heard you are dirty. I want that."

"You look like a nice fuck, Mei-chan, but you would bore me." Hidan lifted her chin up to face him. "I am not interested."

"I am staying in Konoha for a week." The Mizukage replied without, however, taking offence at behavior so excessively rude, and her eyes never left his own, whilst her sly fingers slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of his robe. "I do not mind you checking that theory of yours, if I am as uninteresting as you say. Perhaps you are afraid, after all. I am too big of a catch for you." Upon that remark, the redhead leader lifted her exquisite frame on her tiptoes and claimed the finely sculpted mouth of the priest. She gifted him with a long, sensual kiss, leaving him breathless. "As I said, I need strong men." She breathed against his raw lips, and at length, parted from him.

Hidan stood there in quiet torpor, for a length of time unmeasured. With an impulse unknown, he felt himself drawn to look at his back; Nagato was standing there, slowly shaking his head in visible disgust. "Fuck you." Was Hidan's sole response to the unuttered admonishing from the Akatsuki leader. With a deep sigh taken, and for the third time wishing to leave this damn residence, Hidan disappeared from the scene.

By all the time that had passed and the priest found himself on the streets, there had been a gorgeous sunset, and now the moon came up, nearly full and shedding a silver flood over the plain, the distant mountainside, and the curious low mounds that rose here and there. It was a peaceful scene, but knowing what it hid, Hidan hated it.

He hated the mocking moon, the hypocritical plain, the festering mountain, and those sinister mounds. Everything seemed to me tainted with a loathsome contagion, the plague of humanity and of weakness. He gazed abstractedly at the moonlit panorama, whilst his feet carried him through the narrow corridors and empty streets.

The day's sounds ceased and owls' choir sounded in the cold black air. For a brief moment, he paused and wondered, upon beholding the closed flower shop on the right side of the hateful street. At that shop, he could not look with hatred. There came to his brain a brisk idea, and his fist opened, to call his axe to his presence.

Hidan arrived home not long after the moon sat upon its throne. Quietly he closed the door behind him, and took a glance on each side of the hallways; complete stillness resided in the apartment, there was not a soul disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. The weapon placed against the wall, and with invisible footfalls, he guided himself to the nearest bathroom to rid himself of the stench of the day. The lifelessness within the house agitated his soul, wondering if he would ever stop worrying.

The immortal did not have fancy the state within which he was casted all day, and falsely believed it would be the cold drops of the running water freeing him from this misery. However it was not; his brain did not cease to spin around nervous complexities, and anger resided in his bosom like an unbeating organ. At length, he vested himself with a pair of grey pants, and decided upon exploring the dwellers of the house.

Seven was still there, to his utmost disappointment, albeit his rage was not the same intensity as before. He closed her door and opened another, that chamber ever so magical to him. He felt impelled to go in, and thus he did so. The crib gleamed under the pale rays of the moonlight, which he approached. With each cautious step, the despair in him became mitigated, until he felt calm and composed. "Hey, little brat."

Whispered he, and his finger brushed across the soft cheek of the newborn, who slept undisturbed by his presence. In the crib, above the strangest of plushes, there hung at one extremity Jashin's pendant, like a wicked patron's insignia. Hidan reveled at the sight of his daughter for long elapsing minutes, until, when fatigue claimed his strength, he retired from the chamber and betook towards the bedroom. Under the ghastly light he could depict the immaculacy that now presented itself to his eyes.

The carnage of the day had been cleaned up, and the fresh scent of flowers reigned everywhere. Ever so carefully he lay upon the sheets, on the side left free for him, and wrapped his arm over his blonde, with a bouquet in his grip, which he indeed had been holding. "Sugar… Sugar…" Quietly he was calling her to consciousness, and she replied to his summons awaking.

Her eyes met the flowers in front of her, and slowly she turned to look at the man behind her. "Flowers."

"For you, Sugar." Hidan replied simply, hiding his pride rising. He was such a chivalrous man, if he could be, he thought to himself.

Ino took his arm off her frame and slowly she sat up to better observe the bouquet in his hands. "You...You stole flowers, from my shop to bring them to me?"

"Yeah, problem?" Hidan sat up too, handing her the half-withered plants.

"Did you break in? Will I get indebted?" She took his gift and placed it beside their futon bed.

"Nah, I fixed the lock." He smirked, content with his methods. "Sug, you okay? Are you okay?" His voice turned severe and curious, whilst his fingers brushed her face.

She nodded meekly. "I… I remember hearing you two fighting. I decided that I would go and tell you to stop cursing at each other. I couldn't take it. When you had left, I was alone with every sin we had committed. I had to atone for them, alone. Then, our home burnt down. I became the crazy pregnant girl and people avoided me, except Shikamaru, Nagato, and Kenshin. And then, I heard of the Seven thing, and I grew desperate to do something. I guess I thought that if I saved her I would be saved as well. And you showed up, again. And you fought her, again. I couldn't take it. I was so upset, and I slipped, I was dizzy and stupid, and I fell on the ground, and I freaked out. I do not remember the rest. I woke up, here, with our baby beside me, and Kenshin playing with her. He said that you had to leave… I thought… I thought that you left me, again." She said with her eyes dim with tears.

"No, Sugar, I didn't. I had to meet with some ugly fucks. Nagato dragged me away. You need to know something."

"What is it?" Ino lifted her gaze up at him.

"Madara is dead."

"What?" Her eyes widened in wild astonishment, and Hidan resumed, calmly.

"When I left you, I joined Kabuto and his experiment. He wanted to bring Madara back to life. He was dead, we just didn't know. So I helped him revive that old Uchiha fuck."

"Why did you do that..."

"That piece of crap told me that if I didn't, he would hurt you. Sasori-chan was spying for him. He was the one doing all that shit to you. I made a deal with the snake to leave you alone if I helped make Frankenstein. And after that I made a deal with Sasori-chan, that he would let you be in peace if I killed Madara."

"You could have died!" She covered her mouth whilst she listened.

"I can't die, don't be dumb." Hidan offered a faint smile. "Besides, nobody touches my Sugar."

In that moment, none of them spoke. The priest's amethyst eyes relished the sight of his lover, and then, he said to himself, with all the ardor of a sculptor, that this woman was a faun's statue out of antique times.

And when she opened her immense, wildly luminous emerald eyes and looked back at him, he knew she would be thenceforth his only soul mate, the only soul mate of one who had never possessed one before, for he saw that such eyes must have looked fully upon the grandeur and the terror of realms beyond normal consciousness and reality; realms which he had cherished in fancy, but vainly sought.

"I am glad… I am glad you came back." Slowly, her lips upturned as she whispered like a feather in the wind, and so he found that her voice was music, the music of deep viols and of crystalline spheres.

"Killing Madara will get me laid, right?" With piqued curiosity he asked, pulling his woman closer to him.

Ino couldn't help but laugh, her soft giggles reverberating in the deficient moon's light. "I have missed you, Hidan." She smiled cunningly, as she filled his mouth with soft kisses.

"But it will, right?" The priest pulled away, albeit for just a mere second, only so he could see the answer in her eyes. He must have known; he had not done all of that for nothing. He had been celibate for too long. If this kept up, he would surely turn to a real priest.

"Sugar, tomorrow? Two days later? I give you three days, tops. You should be fine then. Is that good? Do we have a deal?"


	35. My Heroine

**_"I'm feeling pretty dirty baby  
Forgive my sins.  
I get the feeling you can save me honey,  
My heroine.  
Your hips, my hands, you swing and you dance,  
Yea, I'm feeling pretty lonely baby  
Just let me in."_**

* * *

It was dark, all dark. Heavy black draperies hung in the gloomy bedroom, which shut out from our view the pale moon, the lurid stars and the narrow, deserted streets of the village; however the boding and the memory of evil could not be so easily excluded. There were things around us and about of which I could render no distinct account, things both material and spiritual, and such strange heaviness in the atmosphere.

A sense of suffocation, anxiety and, above all, that terrible state of existence which the nerves experience when the senses are keenly living and awake, and meanwhile the thoughts lie dormant. There was an inconceivable dead weight that hung upon us as incumbent fog, from which we could not free ourselves. It hung upon our limbs, upon the household furniture, and could not be diminished.

It was a sense of despair, which alone urged me after long irresolution, to uplift the heavy lids of my eyes. I uplifted them. As I previously mentioned, it was dark, all dark. At first, I could not gain at once thorough possessions of my senses and thus I remained, for many minutes in vivid bewilderment and perplexity, -my memory especially-, in a condition of absolute abeyance.

I struggled to find reason and cause of my wretched mental state but for the night was heavy and fatigue was excessive, the simple act of awaking proved to be the sole action of my body.

Still, as upon recovering my senses, the oppressive feeling remained. I blinked a couple of times, whilst I noticed my fingers trembling in a clutching fist on my bosom. The intense and utter raylessness of the stark night assumed semblance to endure forever and more, inducing a strong sense of gloom within the spirit.

After a short interval, I sat up on the fresh futon sheets. The darkness was total and so it deemed impossible for the eyes to perceive anything in a distance longer than a few inches. I was not alone, I knew so.

Within the suffocating blackness of the room there rose the sonorous melody of a living, breathing thing, someone I cherished more than when a king smiles at the golden crown in his lap. Muffled murmurs of dreams unknown and gentle motions of the body resounded in the cold ruthless air as it sluggishly sought the perfect position to remain resting.

My brain was still lost in the unwholesome reveries of death, death I had long befriended yet dreaded to encounter once again. The idea of tragedy held continual possession of both my heart and brain; the sensation of a brooding fear lurked in the inmost recesses of my soul, and I could not, even if I had tried rid myself from it. The ghastly fingers of danger haunted me all night and I feared that escape I could find none.

"Hidan…" I called his name on undertone, whilst my fingers reached for him; a warm chill ran through my spine when, within the total darkness, I touched the silken crown of the maniac immortal. "Hidan…" I repeated the same divine syllables with the notion of agitation resounding in my voice.

With grave reluctance as I presume, my priest recovered from the comfortable slumber and at length, I first perceived the sound of his body moving, when he lifted himself to a sitting position, and then followed that wicked baritone voice I could have listened until the last second on my deathbed.

"Something happened, Sugar?" He asked, his voice unnaturally calm which I accounted for the present numbness of his senses. Once awaken, his temper was by no means controlled or demure.

"I have a bad feeling..." I replied to him, uncertain of the thoughts within my head.

Meanwhile, as I hesitated and eventually became silent, he lit the small lamp beside the bed and returned his amethyst eyes at me. "About what?"

"The Apocalypse is supposed to be over…Right?"

He nodded in the positive, fighting a yawn to escape through his lips. I appreciated the attention he offered, for I knew he greatly disliked being awakened especially in the middle of the night. "Yeah." Said he simply.

"I feel like death is still around. I cannot explain it." I could not, indeed. I was confused myself about the sense of my fear, and thus I simply stuttered clumsily. "I am just scared…I do not want anything to happen."

"Everything is fine, Sugar. Nothing will happen. Go back to sleep." Commanded the priest with all the gentleness he could manage in the darkest hour of the day. With that suggestion, he threw himself back on his side of the bed and shut the vividly violet eyes as if in hope he could shut me out as well.

"Hidan."

"What?" Hidan growled, losing bits of his patience. In that moment, he lifted his lids and threw his gaze at me. "What is it now?"

"Nothing…" I bit upon my lip with torpid uneasiness in my spirit and grew suddenly remorseful about awaking him on the first place. I summoned strength to rise from the ground and outstretched my arm carefully to hold myself from swooning.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with his best endeavors to withhold his usual surliness.

"I need to check on my baby." I replied, but before I could have moved any further, he pulled me back on the softened ground.

"Sit back, I'll get her." He said on a tone more commanding than peaceful.

Obedient as I was, I did not fight him then and thus sat back on the sheets. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and took a long deep breath to expel the blunt agitation of my mind. Not long was I left in wait when he returned with our child in his arm.

"Imagine if Sasori stole her and we would be raising a puppet instead." After the shock that first embraced me, I realized, that in that very moment, upon uttering those horrifying syllables, the priest meant no harm and so he was simply joking, but before I could have thought his words through with a calm heart, tears gathered in my eyes and I was fast to cover my mouth in a futile attempt to muffle my crying.

"Ah man, I was just fuc-…" there he took a short halt in speaking and rephrased himself quickly. "I didn't mean it Sugar."

"It was not funny…" I retorted quietly as I wiped my eyes dry.

"You just don't appreciate my excellent humor." By that solid conviction, a smirk flitted across his finely molded visage.

He handed her to me carefully, our daughter still asleep, which I could not possibly fathom. As for my part, I was never a good sleeper therefore, even in childhood I would easily awake to the slightest of noise and sounds. The confusion on my face was great and the maniac priest not only perceived the furrowed lines on my forehead but seemingly took great enjoyment in it.

"She gets that from me. Once my mother burnt down the kitchen because she kinda sucked at cooking, but I slept through the whole thing." He began with a faint smile rushing across his faultless face. "I think I was around four, or something. She told me later, a year before she died." Hidan mused in the story of his past which I found somewhat perplexing.

Did he have any good memories at all, or all that was left of his past was the ludicrously grotesque fables he recalled with a bitter heart? Upon that impulse of pity and pain, I looked at him instantly. "Do you want to name her?" I began, as I lifted my gaze upon him. "Just don't name her Jashin… That is all I am asking."

It became evident that the priest did not expect such offer to be made and nervousness mantled his cheeks all of a sudden. He hummed and thought deeply, with forehead wrinkled and eyes strictly focused on our child in my arms. After a short interval, he ran his fingers through his hair and tilted his head to one side, speculatively. "Don't you have some weird tradition having similar names? Your dad is Inoichi, you are Sugar."

I couldn't help but smile hearing him. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"Ah, fu – man, this is hard. Give me a day, okay? I will find a fitting name for her."

I nodded comprehensively and proposed another question. "Who named your son?" Slowly, I traveled my gaze at my child upon noticing her becoming alert of the external world. I wished not to awake her, however the likelihood of doing so grew with each second we spent discussing family matters. The idea of family struck me only now, and upon that notion of affection my heart skipped a beat. It was yet too early to rejoice in the idea, and so I forced my attention back at him and awaited for him to answer.

"My father was called Hide. He got it from him." He said simply.

"Really?"

"No Sugar, but I like how you believe everything I say." Hidan smirked and leaned closer to kiss away the frown from my lips. "Will you let me sleep now?"

"I will... I am sorry." I nodded, embarrassed with my naivety.

"Give me the brat." Said Hidan in his usual crudeness and took our daughter from me.

The priest lay down on his back and put the newborn upon his chest. The sight was truly a precious one to behold and so I took a short lapse of time to admire the sweet vision in front of my eyes. With a soft expression, I leaned beside my maniac; in that instant, his fingers grabbed my wrist and placed my arm over his stomach, right under the sleeping newborn.

"Night Sug'." He whispered and killed the faint light of the lamp.

"Night Hidan."

* * *

Slowly then, with a tortoise gradation approached the faint gray dawn of the psychical day and the world was awaken from its dreamless slumber. Kenshin was a person of minute nature and thus he executed every of his tasks with complete devotion to the cause. As always, he appeared in the house at the exact hour of the day, with arms heavy of bags of groceries.

"Let me help." Seven offered with a faint curl of her lips, when she showed up by the samurai's side.

"Oh, good morning, Seven!" The red head greeted her with a heartily smile and stepped into the quiet house, with its owners dwelled in quiet slumber. He slowly began to pack the groceries onto the kitchen's counter and followed the girl's motions from the corner of his slanted eyes.

The rich smell of fresh vegetables filled the early air as onions, potatoes, cabbages, and great many others; an abundance of all which was now to be met with. They were excellent and highly nutritious food, and have, no doubt, been the means of preserving the lives of humanity.

Upon Seven's face lines of confusion plastered whilst she wondered whence the samurai could find such a variety of nourishment and be so generous as to share it every day. She did not speak but observed the man who stood and busied himself at the counter. Not long afterwards, as curiosity bloomed in her soul, she stepped beside him and took the potatoes from his hands. "So what is your secret? Do you have a garden, or have you decided to rob a grocery store?"

"I teach swordsmanship to a few people at the doujou. Everyone pays the way the can." He replied, his tone soothingly calm. "Here, take it." Kenshin then resumed and handed a knife to the night-haired physician beside him. "I am thankful for your help." He added, and the corners of the mouth were drawn upwards into an expression of the most submissive humility.

There came also a gentle pat on the shoulder as he leaned closer towards Seven, a soft sigh of joy and altogether a look of such utter sanctity as could not have failed to be unequivocally prepossessing. The girl tried her best to not recoil from the man's touch, not used to a male touching her in a non-violent manner. She settled for occupying herself by tracing his figure ever so carefully.

About the entire person there was no evidence of imperfection, and his whole appearance gave the idea of a sage. Indeed, many other points both in his appearance and demeanor very well sustained a conception of that nature. Every shadow of evil had long faded from the countenance of the young samurai whose skills were yet unrivalled.

For a short interval, the two remained peacefully at the counter, quiet as the tombs of the ancient cemetery whilst they busied themselves in washing and cutting the vegetables and some of the meat.

During that brief but nonetheless exciting period of time, Kenshin's exotically slanted-eyes traveled sinfully from the chopped onions at his aidant, and stole glances of the most furtive kind. There rose within his bosom an infallible fancy for the physician and so he regarded her with utter respect and awe.

"…Pay attention." Seven offered a feeble smile when she was quick to take the samurai's hand away from the chopping board before his fingers were to be sliced.

"Ah…" In that instant upon realizing such unusual clumsiness, blush mantled his face. "I uhm… Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied and returned her deep dark orbs at the bowl in front of her. "It is unusual to see a man so fond of household chores. To say no more, one that can even cook as well as you do. I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised." Seven began and raised an eyebrow, for the words themselves appeared so unlikely to be true that she mentally discussed with herself the probability of it all having but a delirious dream, and the man being but the vision of perfect absurdities.

"I had two sisters. We lost our parents very early, and I had to look out for them. Then, one of them died, and my other sister fought depression. She then died too and eventually I found myself at peace when completing such easy tasks around the house. It takes my mind off things. Above all, even if I happen to overcook, there are always people in need of some help. Ino is a terrible cook, if you let me be honest, and Hidan would rather feed on blood than learn how to prepare a meal. I believe I have but no choice." He replied with incomprehensible lightness in his voice.

The young physician chuckled half-heartedly. "You sure are talkative for a shy man." She found herself nudging the samurai in the ribs, such a playful impulse that Seven did not consider doing anytime soon; she did not enjoy the moments in that house, surrounded by those people, and nothing around could comfort or pacify the rampant soul within her; except for him.

For a brief moment, she forgot the deplorable sight she might have very well appeared so during these past few days, and the suffocating atmosphere of disdain that has been hanging oppressively in the home of the mad priest. There could be no doubt however, that in fact the very air of the world yet remained redolent with death.

"You might be right…" Kenshin offered a heartily chuckle while he carefully slipped the chopped vegetables into the boiling water. "I hope you like miso soup and katsudon."

"I've never been a picky person." She replied, with her deep gaze peacefully observant. She could not recall the last day that she stood in her own kitchen, lost in thoughts, cooking. Doing so here, with such a kind and trustworthy young man, made her heart swell with peculiar joy.

The samurai's endeavors to arouse her from the condition of abnormal gloom into which she had fallen were diminishing in great measure the longer he kept her around him; at first the wrinkles of torpid affliction faded from the perfect visage and beams of smile painted her face. The longer they conversed she, too, grew more loquacious, and did not mind the closeness of another person. Long minutes had passed and soon they caught themselves talking of things of the most ordinary nature.

"It is not that I do not like cats, but I am more of a dog person. Although I never had dogs, only cats, now that I think about it." He there paused for a moment, with an everlasting smile upon his face, and stepped to the fridge to take some ingredients out. "My kitchen is smaller, you see, so it is easier to cook here instead of doing so at home. What makes you wake up so early? Or is it the place that doesn't let your heart rest?"

"I believe a little bit of both." She confessed, the longer she speculated about his question; indubitably the atmosphere surrounding her was not at in the least favorable, notwithstanding the fact that she would be one of those who wake to watch the sunrise.

"Kenshin…" Upon uttering his name that sounded like the sacred tones of the smiling sun, she paused for a brief interval of time and summoned the right words to speak without wishing to sound rude or raw. "How did you get those scars on your face?"

"Ah, these scars?" The samurai chuckled. He then placed down the nourishments and took the young woman's hand with a polite motion and lifted it upwards to his cheek. Seven trembled within his grip, unsure of what he had planned.

"This one I earned from an innocent guard I killed. A few of the lord's men were strolling the streets at night, and as we encountered the short fight ended unfortunate on their part. It was the first time I felt remorse, again."

While he spoke, he guided her fingers along the cross-shaped wound that now was but a shallow reminder of the past. "And this second part was given to me by the lover of that guard, when she wished to avenge his death." Said the samurai as he drew a light sigh of torpor.

Seven stood still for a moment, in quiet contemplation. "It can be healed, if you so wish… Would… Would you like me to…?"

"Oh no, it is really not necessary." Kenshin chuckled and resumed. "Even if it vanishes, the past cannot be changed. This scar reminds me to atone for what I have done. I will be free once I am dead, and so my scar will be gone as well." He said with candid kindness and at length let go of her hand and offered a polite bow. "Thank you for your question, Seven."

For a minute, a dead kind of silence fell upon the two as they longingly gazed at one another, yet thoughts strictly unrevealed.

The longer he kept his eyes locked to hers, the more the samurai felt that although he had perfect command of his senses, these senses now brought to his soul a world of singular sensation. The air became all at once warm and a deeply delightful scent loaded the breeze. A low, peculiar hum, like that arising from the chambers of the heart, but peaceful as a gently flowing river, came to his ears and his sight yet remained bathed in her alluring character.

Seven took a step closer, barely noticeable to human eyes, and even to her, as her body seemed to move with a proper will of its own. Not once the two broke the invisible bridge that aided them to enter to the other's soul, through the gates of sight. The longer she observed him the more he became picturesque as of a novel painting on the wall, the truth cunningly concealed by the fine lines that adorned his visage.

"Is this a staring contest, heathens?" Hidan's voice reverberated through the air and broke the moment of stillness.

Kenshin arose hurriedly from his wondering mind and in a state of light agitation, for the furtive fancies that he dreamed would serve him no longer. "Ororo..." He chuckled and turned his face from Seven. "The meal will be ready soon, please seat yourself at the table."

Around Seven there came a certain air of trepidation, a degree of nervousness in action and in speech, an unquiet excitability of manner which appeared unaccountable upon a shallow inspection of the cause.

With a quick motion she stepped away from the redhead samurai and patted her cheeks to diminish the traces of blush. She could not decide whether she was thankful for the priest's sudden appearance or was frustrated by it, but the hour was not appointed for such distress of the heart. Upon returning her gaze at the others in the chamber, she took a sigh and folded her arms. "It's dangerous for you to be off bedrest this early, Ino."

"I know… I wanted to talk to you…" I bowed politely and took my glass of water from Hidan's hand.

"Why can't ya do it in the room, when I do not have to be around?" The priest was puzzled as he interposed.

"Because it involves every one of us." I replied, utterly calm and took a sip of the cold liquid before I resumed. "I told you this already but you were too busy staring at my breasts."

"They are more entertaining than your talking." He replied on the most natural tone and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Kenshin said sit down, so let's go."

Before the chance of expostulation, Hidan led me to the dining room in his gentle grip that was more of an unuttered command than an offer. Not long after we took a seat beside each other, the others joined us at the table of black-looking wood with thin short crooked legs. Soon, our eyes feasted on the dishes presented to us and hunger seized our senses.

It was the first time the four of us dined together, without unnecessary arguments and nasty teasing. To this last moment of all, there hung a cloud of serenity and devout buoyancy over the household.

I was burning with intensity to relieve myself in the exercise of talking, yet I feared, for I was beyond doubt that my speech was soon to annihilate the last ounce of joy among us.

I wished to converse of familiar things, yet importance that bore none. And thus, with a deep breath taken, I began; "Seven should join us, the Akatsuki. It would be beneficial for everyone." I proposed, bringing complete silence of utter astonishment over our heads as I predicted. I had to admit, it was still an idea, although not very sage, but still sufficiently original to execute it.

My brief glance on the people around me, in fact, had sufficed to assure me that nobody quite fancied the abrupt idea of mine. However, not long were we left in quiet torpor, when the loudest of us at length broke the silence by smashing his fist in the table.

"That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard, Sugar! Beneficial?! How exactly did you imagine that, if you do not mind me asking? You mean fucking around? 'Cuz sure as hell I see no other reason for this shit being beneficial." In his eyes I pleaded for infamy, of a kind he could not quite support. Hidan folded his arms as he spoke, severely displeased by my proposition.

"Her medical knowledge exceeds mine, Hidan. She would be immense help to me in healing people." I added, resistless about my inquiry.

"I am immor-"

Before the priest could have finished so, he was halted by my remark for I knew well where he was going with his dispute. "Yet you still need me to stitch you up every damn time you decide to run around killing people." I retorted with my eyes narrowed at him. My arguments contra his were infallible and thus I resumed in listing all the evident advantages of having her with us even if merely for a temporary interval.

"Seven is not only more familiar with medicine, but also with the people in this village, and, thus, it is much easier for her to gather information. Nobody trusts you, Hidan, or me. She knows things that we do not, and can fight for herself, too. Until we are certain that there is no danger lurking at the corner, we also have no choice but to keep an eye on her. I did not save her so she can be kidnapped again."

"I have never given the matter a thought," Seven said, contemplating. "I do not think that it is a good idea, because I do not trust either of you, or the Akatsuki. I appreciate your concern, Ino, and thank you for that. You have done more than enough for me. But, perhaps, this time I will have to agree with-"

"I can teach you how to fight better, so can Kenshin, and you can help me progress in medical techniques. Akatsuki has been altered; nobody will hurt you, anymore. The members that would have are either gone or have changed for the better." I said with all honesty in my voice. "Shikamaru and Nagato are my best friends; they have hearts of gold. And Itachi is all right too. He is a bit super secretive, but that is all there is to it."

"Nagato, my ass." Hidan sneered, keeping his arms folded. "Best friend, mhm, right."

In that very moment I felt torpid anger heat up within my veins. Hidan's audacity required immense self-control from my part, for each time I had to restrain myself from an ungovernable fit of rage, and thus avoiding to do things I might have later regretted.

After a short lapse, I took a deep breath and summoned courage to speak as calmly as it was manageable. "You are not the one that will decide this, so keep your remarks to yourself." I said as I steered my gaze toward Seven, whose face was mixed with soft lineaments of confusion.

"I do not want to force you to do anything. In fact, you are very much free to leave anytime, and do what you want to. But if you feel like it would be better to help each other, as long as it is good for you, then I suggest you go with Hidan to the meeting today. Sasori is not dead, nor is Deidara, and I have a very bad feeling about that."

I did not miss the dark-haired woman's flinch at the name of her most recent abuser. She seemed to be in deep thought, considering my words and their meanings. At that point, even I wondered what her response would be.

"…All right… Fine. I'll… give it a shot." Seven gave a slight nod as she returned my gaze.

"In that case, you can also find another place to stay." Hidan added, and I nudged him in the ribs before he furthered any longer with a rude comment.

"She can stay at my place." Kenshin offered with the frankest of all smiles and put down his chopsticks as he spoke.

"Where do you live exactly, Kenshin?" The priest tilted his head in wonder, merely hoping he dwelled in another planet, and, thus, the chances of meeting Seven again would be rather improbable.

"Lady Hokage offered me a doujou not far from the lake in the center, at my disposal. It is very quiet there and the place is big. Itachi used to live there, but uhm… Uhm…" In that moment, the samurai grew red as crimson whilst he struggled to continue on speaking. "Ah, well, he found a better place to stay!" He descanted with a smile widening upon his lively face.

"Now I am curious." Hidan narrowed his eyes in evident wonder.

"It is not your business, my friend." The redhead replied as he fanned his face to diminish the traces of his embarrassment; Kenshin was not quite used to speak of such private matters, for the sole thing that had long entertained his spirit was the thrill of battle and not of bodily joys. Upon that reason it occurred that he had seen and heard more about others' sinful entertainments than he found necessary and was usually the advisor between two people's wandering lust.

Hidan rose from the table angrily. "I am surrounded by annoying idiots, today. I guess Lord Jashin is mad, and have sent you all to stand in my way." Hidan was always displeased by circumstances for which he could not account. ' _Discussions forced a man to think, and so injured his health_ ,' or it was what he believed.

As for my part, I decided to awake him to a sense of his situation and of the importance of decisions having to be made. The time wore a serious matter and I could not waste a second more by letting him rage any longer. I addressed myself to the task forthwith. I collected my energies for a final attempt to pacify him, I betook myself with zeal after him. "Hidan, please listen to me…"

He stopped in his flight, and we stood in the middle of the hallway, meters away from the dining room, yet far enough not to be heard without our voices raised. "What, please? I don't get you. Why do you insist helping this person? Will you take care of everyone that has a missing limb or that I have happened to torture? Are you mental, Sugar?" He said, contemptuously.

Being thus evidently spoken to, I was at a loss how to reply, as I could in no manner understand why he was to say such things. "I just want…" I began, my voice trembling as my strength faded. Arguments exhausted me, especially now, yet I still endeavored to make my point seen.

"Hidan, the past cannot be changed, and I am certain that whatever you had done before seemed only logical to you… But the present is different. We have been through so much already, and if you really want to stick around, I need to you be just a bit more caring… I want to trust you. I need to trust you, Hidan…" I took a second of halt and placed my hand upon his chest. "I need to trust you that you will not hurt people anymore, unless you have no choice. I need to trust you that you won't hurt innocents, because you are in the mood for it, like you did to this woman."

"What are you trying to say now?" I felt his heart skip as beat as if a liar was caught in act. He gave a slight squeeze to my hand before he took it away from him.

"I know about Lord Jashin's rituals, all of them. I am not stupid, Hidan. He doesn't ask you to capture women and abuse them the way you used to. His rules are sacred and strict, although they sicken me to no end. Seven was never meant to be an unholy sacrifice because she did not fit the requirements. He needed you to annihilate everyone in your way, including her and whoever family she had. You considered her as a gift from Him, because she was different, because He told you that she would be useful. You are a selfish bastard sometimes, as you were to her, and to me, as well."

"You always knew who I was, why is there trouble now? You and Kenshin are so eager to lecture me about right and wrong, but I could not give less of a shit about it. Give me one good reason to care about your stupid whining, Sugar."

The truth is, there was something in the way he spoke that was wont to give utterance to his offensive expression, something in his manner of enunciation, which at first interested, and afterwards made me very uneasy, something which, for want of a more definite term at present, I must be permitted to call queer.

I began not to like it at all, the way he acted and the way he addressed me. However, for I had faltered not, I resumed in solid conviction. "Because I want you to stay here, with me. But you cannot do that if you do not take the initiative to make it work. I want you to promise me that things like that will never happen again. I want you to promise me that you will not murder this town if it doesn't suit your liking. Battles are essential in this world, and certain I am beyond a doubt that there will be plenty. Save your insanity for that time instead of hurting those kind to you." I pleaded with eyes wet with tears, of which he was not unaware.

When I had made an end of my lecture, Hidan indulged himself in some very equivocal behavior. For some moments he remained silent, merely looking me inquisitively in the face. But presently he threw his head to one side, and elevated his eyebrows to a great extent as if to mock me with his behavior. Then he spread out the palms of his hands and shrugged up his shoulders. "Will you believe me if I say I promise? I can simply lie; you seem to believe everything I tell you."

"Be honest with me, please." I knew, simply by the look of his face that he would have been obliged to me if I had held my tongue.

He wished none of my advice. He despised all my insinuations. He was old enough to take care of himself and decide upon his own life. Did I still think him a child, dammit? Did I mean to say anything against his character? Did I intend to insult him? Was I a fool?

"Go lie down, you remind me of a corpse." His cold, emotionless tone reverberated in the air as he watched me turning exceedingly pale.

"Hidan, ple-"

"I said go lie down. Don't make me fucking force you to bed."

Turning upon his heels, he left my presence with undignified precipitation. It was well for him that he did so. My feelings had been wounded. Even my anger had been aroused. The dispute between us thus ended, and upon its painful termination I betook myself to the bedroom in complete quiet descending on us. I did not look back at him nor did I feel the urge to sense his eyes on me.

I felt upset and afflicted; I did not wish for Hidan to become good, as I was aware that he was never one to walk upon a path of virtue; nonetheless he was not utterly cruel, either, and there existed moments of complete joyousness by his side, mementos I deeply cherished and appreciated and longed to collect more of.

* * *

 _"_ _Life is much easier without women sticking around."_ Hidan muttered under his breath as he entered the dining room once more. In all that he endured there was no physical suffering but of moral distress and infinitude. _"Like she can fucking tell me what to do. Like I fucking care how she feels."_ He thought without expressing himself aloud.

"Hidan?" Kenshin's mild voice brought the priest back to reality.

"What? Get your ass ready and let's go, bitch."

"I know you know my name, Hidan." The warm mug in Seven's hand trembled, as her patience was wearing thin. She took a deep sigh and her boiling blood was quickly soothed when the samurai placed his hand on hers. In addition, he gave a cheerful smile and handed her a maple candy.

"If you get hungry on the way." Kenshin whispered, only audible to the young woman.

"You have five minutes or you find the place yourself, _little Seven_." Hidan looked sternly at the physician while he thus addressed her rather cruelly, wishing to illicit memories from the past; for, to say the truth, he did feel particularly puzzled, and when a man is particularly puzzled he must narrow his eyes and look savage, or else he is pretty sure to look like a damn fool.

Seven did as she was required, although not because of the priest's crude behavior, but for she grew slightly curious about the rest of the mercenary group. If changes had been truly made, what made those changes occur, and how could people so different share one group and follow the very same beliefs bestowed upon them?

Hidan assumed semblance of a black sheep, yet not so black as to be rid from it so easily. She also granted, for the sake of the argument, that if the hearsays were true, this man has saved the world when offering Madara's life to his Lord and thus becoming exceedingly perplexing in one's eyes.

About his madness, there was no doubt, nor could she deny his insatiable longing of superiority above every living thing and the beauty with which he regarded the morbid defacement of his victims. That very same sick demon, however changed diapers in the morning and stole flowers in the middle of the night. Seven sighed and rubbed her forehead as she was seized by a sudden headache induced by such speculations.

* * *

During the road to the Residence Hidan and Seven had maintained a profound silence, while each, to any casual observer, might have seemed intently and exclusively occupied with the thoughts oppressing them, however both simply repelled the idea of conversing with each other.

"Ah fuck!" Suddenly said Hidan, just as if he had been reading her thoughts, and looking like a very old dog in a reverie. "Here. We almost walked past this damn place." The priest now took the physician by the arm before she could protest, almost smirked when he felt her jump beneath him, and led her into the Residence, which was indubitably one of the _highest buildings_ of the village.

The room resided on the second floor of the Residence, and took no longer than a few undisturbed minutes to at length reach there. Seven followed the priest obediently, for other choice she did not really have either way. The closer they arrived the more sounds came upon their ears; undoubtedly the others were already there, waiting for them with an air of usual excitement. Upon reaching the floor and passing through the long narrow hall, although without intention, Hidan opened the oaken door to her and let the physician in first.

Was it her own excited imagination or the strange atmosphere of the room, or the uncertain light of the early day that caused such vacillation? Seven could not tell. She spoke no word for not for worlds could she have uttered a syllable. An icy chill ran through her frame as she was forced into the chamber; a sense of insufferable anxiety oppressed her; a consuming curiosity pervaded her soul.

"All right, so this jerk is Pain, Pain In The Ass, that dude over there is the Uchiha kid, that is Shika-chan, and you know me. Now sit the hell down and keep your mouth shut so you won't annoy me." Said he, undisturbed by the laws of a proper introduction. With that same effort, Hidan fell into a chair beside the others with a long, deep sigh escaping through his parted lips.

Very soon afterwards, he ceased to trouble himself with the outside world, and from the innumerable images of gloom which thus oppressed him, he remained in torpid contemplation during most of the time, and restrained all his nasty remarks to quiet sighs and casual frowns that flitted across his faultless face. As for Hidan, he was mentally discussing certain topics which had formed matter for conversation between him and Kenshin at an earlier period of the other day, matters he could not rid himself from, nor could he erase.

Even if he tried, he could not embrace the sentience of humility nor could he admit the injustice done to those he did actually fancy by his side. It was certain that Hidan would not feel regret for the horrible crimes of the past, for fun he had great; nonetheless, waves of soul-upheaving visions flooded his mind every time he looked at the raven-crowned woman, since the look in her eyes glowed with similar shade of pain he has been so eager to inflict on the one for whom he deeply cared.

Hidan also became enraged with the idea that Ino was not pleading to stop hurting her, but she begged him to cease the torment of others, as if the personal games of cruelty were nothing to take into account. He would discard her with the same effortlessness as a dog is thrown on the streets, yet she waited for him each and every time, with a belief insanely idiotic that there would be a change at heart.

Life was truly less complex where it was but him to consider, and where the sole reason of awaking was to please the commands of his Lord, and bathe himself in the triumph of carnage. It was simple, easy, and required the work of the weapon but barely of the mind, and excluded wholly the work of the heart. Now his heart executed every motion of the immortal, as he lived and breathed, such a disquieting nuisance he kept endeavoring to diminish. Not long upon these burdensome thoughts, the priest was aroused from his dreamless speculation by Nagato's inquiry.

"Why did you bring her here, if I may ask?"

"Yes, you may ask. Sugar said she should stick around for a while." Hidan shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

"Is there any reason for that?" Nagato asked on his usually cultivated and calm tone, his gaze deeply observant at the woman not so far from him.

"This lame-ass heathen can heal and crap. She has a trusty-face, so I guess we can send her to spy. She is a total turn down, so we don't have to worry about things going wrong. I guess that's it. Just accept her in, for fucks sake." Hidan spoke in complete dissolution of any excitement, whilst he slowly lifted his eyes at the others around him.

Hidan's way of support curdled the blood in the physician's veins. To this observation Seven was not immediately prepared to react. The fact is, remarks of this nature were nearly unanswerable, since they had never before occurred. The singular fact that he did not address her so uncannily brought a perplexing shiver in her body, and as he furthered, she noticed herself agape.

No matter Hidan's original disdain, the truth of a vitally important fact soon makes their way into the understanding of even the most stolid kind, and so it occurred to Hidan to pacify the burning tempest of his soul with a sense of surrender.

"Sugar says we should do it. She wasn't wrong with Shika-chan, was she?" It was the contempt of ambition which enabled him to truly feel, that there rose the possibility of satiating that one perverse passion of his dark soul, and above all, it was in the sympathy of a woman, whose loveliness and love enveloped his existence that Hidan thought to find, and did find, exemption from the ordinary cares of humanity, with a far greater amount of positive happiness than ever glowed in the stark days of the past; he could do this favor to her, could he not? There was nothing blasphemous about it in the eyes of Lord Jashin.

"She is only a human, with minimal ninja training… However, if she says she can be useful, we need replacement anyway." Nagato nodded as he riveted his gaze back at the documents that rested on his lap.

"Replacement?" Hidan cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you will be busy working elsewhere too, Hidan." Said Nagato with a smirk half pleased. "Lady Hokage wishes to have you take Ibiki's place at the Torture Division, with what I agree. If anything happens I will summon you, but other than that it would be most fortunate between us to keep a longer distance."

"You should stop coming to my house then." Hidan sneered with his eyes narrowed. "No fucking way." He added, the singular idea of pissing off the leader entertaining his wicked mind.

"Think about it," began Shikamaru, crossing his legs in a casual manner. He yawned, lounged, and dawdled in the chair, as usual, pretending to be in the last extremity of ennui. He was, perhaps, the most really energetic human being now alive, but that was only when nobody saw him.

"You only have to obey Nagato when there is a mission, you do whatever you want with the people you interrogate. The work actually gives you money, and your god will be happy with you chopping of limbs. Last but not least, you gotta start making people like you. Once peace is restored, the Council will be looking for ninja to blame. It has always been like that. You are a missing ninja, and although Madara is gone, his followers might still be around."

"Whatever." Hidan shrugged, too proud to admit he fancied such a task. "I will think about it."

"What is going to happen to Akatsuki now that Madara's Apocalypse is over?" Seven took the liberty in inquiring after such information and lifted her gaze at the redhead leader. She was certain he was not the man she had encountered during her first capture, notwithstanding that the deep ringing of his voice and the calm, demure demeanor of this man did not leave any doubt about them being the same person.

"The world will need us more than ever. The powers of the countries have never been as unequal as of now. In this world, everyone covets the taste of omnipotence. The Raikage, the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage did survive this terrible period. It is only a matter of time when they require mercenaries to do the job. We have the Hokage's consent to remain a separate organization. And finally, this group will do what it has always wanted. There is the chance now, to bring a new dawn on this world. Nobody will stop us from that." Nagato replied with his Rinnegan fixed on the mortal. "We make an exception with you, since you are not a ninja. I expect you to prove me right."

The physician gave a nod in the affirmative and was freed from the holy gaze of the leader.

"All right." Nagato nodded and gathered the documents in his hands. "I believe we had discussed everything. Shikamaru…" He began, traveling his eyes on the lazy Nara and upon each whom he addressed. "Please do as we agreed… Itachi... I want the report tomorrow, about the missing corpses."

"Has anyone seen the team sent out to investigate the disappearance of the bodies?" The former Uchiha rogue interposed.

"No, they haven't returned yet. Why?" Nagato tilted his head in sign of wonder.

"It is not my concern, however, I believe a task like that shan't take days." Itachi added simply, his voice tinging with lurid suspicion.

"Who is that lame fuck who cannot check up on some corpses?" Hidan rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Raidou, Aoba, and _Inoichi._ "

Hidan's tone softened as he rose from the chair, suddenly finding it uncomfortable. There was a wave of uneasiness convulsing within the innermost chambers of his soul, as if the miserable struggling of his mind was not enough. "When were they supposed to be back?"

"Yesterday." Itachi replied.

"There is nothing that can be done right now." Nagato remarked rigidly. "We have to keep an eye on the villagers tonight, during the celebration. Those ninja are powerful. There shan't be anything to fear."

"Since when are you so cool about this stuff, huh?" The priest growled enraged by the other's composed behavior.

"I said, and I repeat, that right now we have other tasks to do. There are two Kages in the village and people we must protect from any possible attacks. We shall meet tomorrow morning and decide if we should interfere or not." Nagato was aware that he had displeased the priest with his words; he had every intention to be pleasing, to say what he did wish to say, but he remained curt, precise, and clear, as the language was struggling for utterance upon his tongue. He spoke cold as ice while his heart burnt with desire to respond to the perturbing news with action, nonetheless, as a leader he was, he knew that the rules must not be bent for anyone.

It was only with difficulty that Hidan restrained himself from giving his anger a flow; every shadow of calmness faded from his countenance the longer he stared at his superior with amethyst eyes resplendent in fury. His first impulse was to yell and argue and prove that brute force solved anything. He thought to simply do what he has always done and thus follow his own set of rules and do whatever he pleased. By gradations, the sickness convulsing in his stomach ceased and the flames of anger diminished; all that need of violence and egoism slowly became merged in a cloud of unnamable feeling.

Out of this cloud, grew into palpability, a shape, far more terrible than any sin he had ever committed, while it was yet but a though, although a fearful one, and one which chilled the very marrow of his bones with the fierceness of its horror. It was merely an idea yet more destructive than the smash of the sharpest katana; it was the loathsome sensation of acceptance and humility.

Hidan's body moved, and he leaned into a bow. "Very well then." He replied on a tone devoid of any passionate impatience. "And fuck you, Nagato." With his last remark the priest took his leave and shut the door behind him with apathetic violence.

* * *

Mei Terumi sat at the desk of her quaint hotel room, radiating a rather unfriendly aura that mingled awkwardly with the stale air. Her elbows were propped up on the wooden surface as she gazed longingly out of the dirty window before closing her wondrous eyes. Her servants knew better than to bother her when she was suffering from such grand frustration, and so it had been hours since she had spoken to another human being.

 _Hidan._ The Jashinist with no last name to call his own; how he bewitched her thoughts.

Ever since he had had the gall to reject her sweet, lustful advances, the way his lips felt against her own plagued her. She raised a careful hand to her mouth and pressed her fingers into the soft flesh, smearing her pink lipstick ever so slightly.

 _'_ _I need that man,'_ a dark part of her brain whispered to her, _'he is important.'_

As much as Mei hated to admit it, the military strength of Kirigakure had weakened in recent years, and the ghoul attacks had done nothing to help such a loss. Though a very independent woman who was in no need of added strength previously, Mei found herself yearning for the power that Konoha had gained by gathering the Akatsuki's assistance.

At one time, Kirigakure had been a terrifying village to all ninja. Now, it served to be nothing more than a fishing village that did not have adequate training programs for aspiring shinobi and kunoichi. The legacy of the Blood Mist was nothing more than a so-called myth; no one believed that such an undignified dump had one been so renowned, so _feared_.

Smashing her fist against the desk in a fit of petty rage, the beautiful Mizukage rose from her seat and exhaled dramatically. If she had one of the Akatsuki members on her side, she would have no issue regaining the pride that her land one carried. Hidan, a hero of war for destroying the wretched man behind the sudden dystopia that had befallen them all, would be a wonderful asset to her, in more ways than one; she would have no problem manipulating the leader of Yugakure with the Jashinist at her aid, thus, adding another piece of land to her military's treasury.

The problem was that he simply did not seem to be enticed by her.

"Dammit," she hissed, biting her lower lip profusely, "what the hell don't I have that he wants…?"

It wretched at her heart. There had not been a man in over twenty or so years who she had failed to seduce. Finally, when she found an ideal man to help her with her plans and eventually settle down with, he rejected her touch and acknowledged her flaws full-heartedly.

A soft knock on the door snapped her from such ailing thoughts. Her eyes glanced at the wooden entryway, and she debated whether or not to intimidate the poor fool who had decided to disturb her.

"…Come in." She mumbled, not having the heart to be cruel to one of her own people. Besides, she was vaguely curious as to who it was, regardless.

A young man with short brown hair wobbled carefully into the room, shutting the door behind him rather promptly. She recognized him almost immediately, and had to repress a smirk that threatened to grace her luscious lips. It was the young boy that she had commanded to track down her handsome Jashinist; she had been beginning to wonder if he would return alive.

The boy cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact with the beauty before him, "Um… Ma'am… I… Er, I managed to find the man you were looking for."

Mei sat down at the desk, once again, shifted the chair to face her subordinate, "Go on." She purred, knowing the effect her tone would have on him.

Gulping quite visibly, he continued, "He… He lives with the Yamanaka family. He just… had a child with Ino Yamanaka. You know… the one who ran away from Konoha to join the Akatsuki? They… They _really_ seem… to be… close."

The boy flinched when he felt her cold eyes bore into his skull. He had known that she would not take his unfortunate news lightly. Still, he needed to tell her absolutely everything, as that had been his mission; he was not about to stop there. Taking a deep breath, he forced out the words that were gargling within his throat, "They all live together, Ma'am… There's… There's Ino, Hidan, a samurai named Kenshin, Doctor Lenn, and – and Nagato comes to visit, too. But… Maybe this will make up for… for the bad news, M-Ma'am.… Hidan doesn't look very happy."

Mei perked up at this bit of information. The Jashinist had conceived a child with the Yamanaka brat, but he was not happy? A glint of mischief twinkled in her eyes.

"I… I think he's… feeling tied down…? I don't know… Maybe it's just instinct, but…" The boy trailed off, noticing that his Mizukage looked significantly less interested in whatever else that he had to say.

With a swift wave of her hand, the woman waved her subordinate off. "Thank you, Tuomasu. You may leave."

As the boy let himself out, the young woman grinned savagely. Tonight, at the celebration ceremony, she would get to the bottom of the foul priest's feelings. If what her follower had uncovered was true, his feelings for the bleach-blonde Yamanaka were dwindling, and she would most certainly pay extra attention to obliterating those feelings, once and for all.

Walking over to the dank closet on the other side of the small room, she pulled out the most revealing kimono she owned, making a mental note to tie the obi at the front of the outfit.


	36. Rock You Like A Hurricane Part 1

**_"My body is burning_**  
 ** _It starts to shout_**  
 ** _Desire is coming_**  
 ** _It breaks out loud_**  
 ** _Lust is in cages_**  
 ** _Till storm breaks loose_**  
 ** _Just have to make it_**  
 ** _With someone I choose."_**

* * *

 _ **The chapter, being too long, was split into two parts. Stay tuned and enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

It was but a few steps taken towards the entrance when Nagato's deep, coarse voice came up to the priest's ears. As it seemed, he could not make a dramatic leave without interruption.

"Where do you think you are going, Hidan? Although Nagato refrained himself from the utterance of any unchiseled words, inside he was certainly fuming with rage; ever since the beginning, Hidan posed a certain amount of threat in the group's balance and has always been the first to disobey the leader's commands.

Notwithstanding the fact that the priest's abrupt leave was by no means surprising to the red-head Akatsuki, in that very moment of that very peculiar day, his patience deemed shorter than usual. Thus, he stood behind the madman with a questioning look flitting across his generally valiant features.

"None of your fucking business." Hidan ventured as he stopped and turned in his flight to face his comrade.

"It is. I am your leader." Nagato furthered upon cooling his voice.

"Jashin is my leader, not you, dumbass! You are just a skinny asshole with crazy eyes, ordering people around!" Hidan fumed, such a sentiment that seemed to have been plaguing his mind for days of unknown measure. In nature, he was a reckless, temperamental person and emotions, especially those of violent nature were quick to overwhelm him; however what he disdained most was the fact of feeling things he simply never wished to feel, and those which repelled him to the extreme.

"You should watch your temper, Jashinist. The only good thing you have ever done in your life was killing Madara. Although, I bet that there is a catch to it, if I recall how lousily your jobs are done." The former Pain narrowed his eyes in loathsome contempt.

"The fuck you mean by that?" Hidan tilted his head as deep wrinkles of rage lined his finely sculpted visage. He could feel his palm itch for the hilt of his scythe; oh for how long he has wished to have Nagato's head on a plate, on the dining-table!

Before Nagato replied, a general paused ensued between the two. The redhead leader did not wish to call anyone else's attention and so, before he resumed, he approached the infuriated priest and riveted his Rinnegan at him.

"You decided to make yourself a child, who you were fast to abandon and once you returned, you managed to come back with your _little toy Seven_ , and above all, you still have the face to screw around with the Mizukage. You are an abomination in this world. Ino should have left you in the woods, when there was the chance. Everyone would be happier." Nagato kept his voice down with grave efforts made. Every pore of him reeked from the purest of disdain he felt for his comrade, or as the way he truly considered him, enemy.

"Have you ever considered a haircut?" Hidan's wrath peaked when the ninja's pestilential words streamed into his consciousness. He was never the man to trouble himself with pitiful words, nor did he pay attention to pleas and threats, for he was superior above all those he has ever encountered.

There was never someone stronger or more fearful than the priest and his religion, and such trait cooled him to inertness. And there he was, the leader with the Rinnegan, lecturing him with such audacity, that Hidan's nerves unstrung. He opened his palm and summoned his weapon to his hand. "I can help you, right here, _you son of a bitch_." The priest added in his ungoverned madness that gradually maimed at his very spirit.

The redhead scoffed as he took a step backwards and pushed the scythe away with the power of his eyes. "Between us, my friend, I should be the one addressing you that way, and I would be right, even."

Hidan stood petrified with pain and rage. He endeavored to reply, but his tongue refused its office. But his revenge was sure, sudden, and complete. Seizing the redhead furiously by the collar with both hands, he threw him out of the fourth floor's window at the Residence with every manifestation of disdain. At length, Hidan turned on his heels, livid with wrath, and inwardly consigning the slender leader to the innermost regions of Hell.

Shikamaru, upon a sudden impulse of pity, rushed after the priest when the throng began to accumulate on the scene.

"Where are you going?" He asked, witness of the two's nasty argument.

"To the library." Hidan replied with complete coldness in his voice and placed the weapon onto his back.

"To where?!" Shikamaru's eyes widened in astonishment as the priest's words halted him in both speech and motion.

"The library. What is so shocking in it, Shika-chan?" Hidan stopped and turned to him, extremely irritated by the previous atrocity.

"I have never thought to see you there. You are not that library-type, if you let me say it." The Nara confessed whilst he slipped his hands into his pockets comfortably.

Shikamaru, after the ominous battle between the two, did not feel alarmed in the other's presence. Once proven, he could outsmart him anytime if judged necessary. Thence, there was an odd respect towards one another, where Hidan rephrased himself from calling him on names and murdering more friends he cherished, whilst the raven haired shinobi remained in favor of keeping the Jashinist in the group.

"I have never been there, idiot." Hidan rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru frowned at the Jashinist's peppered tongue but nonetheless followed him once they betook outside. "So…How do you know where it is?" He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Here, a short pause ensued during which Hidan fell into some kind of abysmal agitation. "I don't…I don't know! I don't even know how a library looks, oh fuck me." Hidan began to glance around nervously in search of any weird edifice that may or may have not resembled to a library, but all he saw was parents' wide eyes, puzzled visage and the swift motions by which they covered their children's ears.

"I will show you, okay? Just… Please stop talking." Shikamaru could not do less than offer him the service of his own, and he accepted the civility with a quiet shrug.

Having obtained peace of the mind, they proceeded together to the destination, while the priest rapidly recovered his self-possession, and spoke of things with the most general nature in terms of great apparent cordiality. They strolled across the thoroughfare uninterruptedly, both at their best endeavors to be ordinary and thus remain unnoticed.

Soon they found themselves in the vacant edifice, sitting on the ground with large ancient pile of books surrounding them.

"You haven't told me what we're looking for…"

"Names. I need names."

"Names?" Shikamaru took a thick volume into his hands and brushed the dust off its cover.

"Yeah." Hidan nodded in the positive, as he rushed his sight across the lines. "Sugar said I need to name my kid."

"Has she gone completely crazy…?" Shikamaru muttered to himself in deep bewilderment when suddenly a tome fled against his face.

"I heard that." The priest replied, his sharp eyes narrowed in indignation.

"What a drag…" He sighed and grabbed a tissue from his pocket to wipe off the blood underneath his nose. Occultly he canvassed the albino's features who grew rapidly lost in the book that rested on his lap. Shikamaru did not expect the mass murderer to be capable of reading, not to mention to find something curious enough to his strange fancy that at length locked his interest on the paper. "So…Boy or girl?" He furthered after unknown elapse of time.

"Girl." Hidan replied as he turned a page.

The Nara nodded in apprehension and lowered his eyes on the volume in front of him. "Do you have any idea what kind you want?"

"Something with ' _Ino'_ , I guess." Hidan shrugged as he spoke casually. "There must be some cool shit about people with that name, so I wanna find it. I won't name my kid after someone stupid, gotta make sure, you know."

"I see." He ventured quietly when a sudden thought struck his mind. Upon that impulse of sheer curiosity, he lifted his gaze back at the priest in front of him. "You had a kid before, right?"

Presently, Hidan shut the book and shot his gaze at the other. "…Who told you that?"

"Rumors." Shikamaru replied simply.

He scoffed as a reply and took a moment of silence before he resumed. It seemed certain people were too damn bored and thus entertained themselves with digging into other's private matters. Not that he felt actually surprised, yet he did not expect to face it anytime soon. People feared and disdained him; it was rather improbable to encounter anyone with enough courage to inquiry upon the subject. "What do you wanna know, huh?"

"You are a very confusing character, Hidan. I've heard many things that I would have never imagined about you. But then again, who would have thought that my teammate would like you, or that Itachi would choose another war to fight with his family, just to be with Sakura? And you know, there's me, man."

"Love, huh. What a fucked up thing." There was a slight smile that flitted across his face whilst he listened to his comrade's odd confession.

Shikamaru nodded and by the mood lightened, rested his chin on the back of his palm. "So, wanna share? How was it the first time? Do you even like kids? Do you have more than one?"

Shikamaru was deeply interested in the little family history which Hidan then detailed to him with all that candor which a narcissist indulges whenever mere self is his theme. He was deeply astonished, too, at the vast extent of Hidan's knowledge about general things and forbidden ones; and, above all, he felt his soul enkindled within him by the wild fervor, and the vivid freshness of the albino's imagination during a long, unmeasured interval of time.

At such times during the tales told, he could not help remarking and admiring a peculiar analytic ability in Hidan. He seemed, too, to take an eager delight in its exercise, if not exactly in its display and did not hesitate to confess the pleasure thus derived. He boasted to him, with a low chuckling laugh, first, of the viciously affectionate times of innocence and at last about the wicked sins of his past.

The Jashinist's manner at those moments of horror was frigid and abstract; his eyes were vacant in expression; while his voice, usually a rich baritone, rose into a treble which would have sounded petulantly but for the deliberateness and entire distinctness of the enunciation. Observing him in these moods, the Nara often dwelt meditatively upon the old philosophy of an unhinged mind, and agreed secretly upon the theory of the mad man in war with his own self rather than with the world.

The day darkened by the time stories grew dull to share and thus the two once more indulged themselves in the resolve of finding a suitable name. After several minutes, however, Shikamaru could not help but break the stillness that gradually descended on them.

"Hidan."

"Huh?" Hidan lifted his eyes from the page and rested it on his comrade. "Found something?"

"It is not that…" He ventured and leaned closer to the other. "How did you kill Madara?"

"I used a kinjutsu." Came a reply with the most natural tone uttered that it puzzled the younger shinobi. "I created it myself."

" _You_ did?"

"Man, you take me for a fucking dumbass, don't ya?"

Shikamaru frowned at the outrageous accusation but at length, having no way to keep lying to himself, he nodded in confession.

"Guess you might be right." Hidan assented and rose from the ground, kicking a few books away, to the Nara's perplexity. "Stay there, bro'."

 _Did he just call him 'bro'?_ Hidan was a strange man beyond doubt, the truth proven infallible the more time they spent together. It was a freak of fancy in his comrade –for what else should he call it? - to be enamored in the dark teachings of his Lord. Eventually, into this bizarreness Shikamaru quietly fell; giving himself up to the albino's wild whim with a perfect abandon.

Hidan then, with a leisure movement reached for the scythe upon his back and drew the blade forward to their sight; carefully and with utter minuteness he began to cut every tip of his fingers.

Shikamaru watched patiently, as for something of this nature he had indeed been prepared, if not by the immortal's demeanor but by the rules of his religion. Blood, sacrifice and carnage were like casual ingredients in a cooking book from which the Jashinist was eager to learn.

Short afterwards the weapon's blade was adorned with symbols of the most startling kind by the blood drawn from the humming priest.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and wait." Hidan retorted swiftly whilst his bruised fingers wrapped around the hilt of the scythe.

Shikamaru grew uneasy at the sight of him and of those characters he could not quite depict, however he was certain about their meanings being troublingly unwholesome. "I think you are…holding it wrong." He muttered, and furthered from the immortal whose visage now beamed with a soul-annihilating glow of evil.

"Kami no settou![i]" The priest screamed, and upon seizing the weapon, he did not hesitate in plunging the blades at full force into himself, and impaled his own body with a pain deliriously overwhelming.

"You idiot, you missed drawing that symbol underneath you!" Shikamaru burst in a sudden wave of deplorable worry and sprang from the ground.

"That's the point!" Hidan's maniac laugh filled the sullen air whilst the Nara shuddered at the rapid alterations in the other.

Surely, man had never before so terribly altered in so brief a period, as had the priest. It was with difficulty that Shikamaru could bring himself to admit the identity of the wicked being before him and even his mind struggled to comprehend the changes so extremely excessive.

His whole appearance was at all times remarkable; the grey cadaverousness of complexion; eyes dark as liquefied coal, and luminous beyond comparison; his lips somewhat thin and very pallid, and of a surpassingly uncanny curve; a nose of a long model, and a finely molded chin, speaking, in its want of prominence, of a want of immoral energy; the silken hair suffered to grow long and stark black; these features made up altogether a countenance not easily to be forgotten.

"Man…What are you?"

"I am Jashin, idiot!" Hidan chuckled with all his pride ringing in his deep husky voice. "I found the tales about His origins, and altered them to be able and steal His true powers for a temporary time."

"How could you do that?"

"You have to fuck the right people. Witches and shit." He smirked in content and upon taking the scythe into his hand, he wiped off the sinister calligraphy and the jutsu instantly diminished. "Anyway, it is forbidden to use it, for obvious reasons. Nobody screws with their Gods and I don't either. But I had to do something with Madara."

"What was your punishment?" Shikamaru asked, still puzzled yet in possession of his consciousness.

"I dunno. I haven't had time to ask Him." Hidan gave a general shrug to the subject and released a sullen sigh. "Sugar won't be pleased, tho."

"You don't really tell her what you do, do you?"

"Nope." He shook his head as he resumed. "She figures shit out, unfortunately. The less she knows about my things, the better." He added, smitten with a sense of torpid uneasiness.

Presently, silence shrouded the two under the weakening light of the day. Shikamaru, the longer he scrutinized the immortal, could not better define that peculiarity of spirit which seemed to place the priest so essentially apart from all other human beings, than by calling it a habit of intense and continual vigor that pervaded even his most trivial actions, both wicked and innocent, that intruded upon his moments of dalliance and interweaved itself with his very flashes of merriment.

It was a troublesome and nonetheless burdensome task to decide whether this man of extremes was in fact an amusing company or threatening vision of the future. He would definitely not consider him as a friend, even the mere allusion of the word seemed to chill him to the bone; notwithstanding the fact they spent almost a day without the intent of betraying and killing each other, a day during which he was invited into furtive tales of privacy and shown powers yet unrivalled. "I thought you are a person who would use a jutsu like this against any enemies."

"What do you mean, Shika-chan?" Hidan picked up a book from the ground while he asked.

"You could have ended Nagato's leadership with it."

"I guess. But what's the point in it? That prick can live thinking he's better than me. For all I care, he might be even right in certain stuff. And I know he's into my woman. He can be engaged with anyone, there's still that little annoying ringing in his voice whenever he mentions Sugar; I know the rest he says is fucking bullshit. It just makes me unbelievably satisfied that he knows he's a loser, and there's nothing he can do about it." Hidan chuckled, satisfied.

"Interesting concept." was all the younger shinobi could say. Before he could have furthered this thought into more than a desultory conversation, Itachi showed up at the entrance, his long raven locks tousled from the rush.

"You are late. Both of you. The ceremony is starting in a minute." He gasped, wiping off his forehead.

"The what?" Hidan furrowed his eyebrows, lost for a brief moment of time; it was when he realized that the day has already spent.

"We talked about it during the meeting…In the morning, Hidan…" Noticing the complete blankness upon his comrade's face, Itachi sighed in indignation. "You must be kidding me."

"Let's just go, all right?" Shikamaru interposed and grabbed the priest by the arm. "Come on, man."

"Yeah whatever." Hidan retorted, while becoming obedient to the commands.

They went out into the moonless and tortuous network of that incredibly ruined town; went out as the lights in the curtained windows disappeared one by one, and the stars leered at the throng of loud, cloaked figures that poured silently from every doorway and formed monstrous processions up this street and that, past the creaking signs and decorated corners, the thatched roofs and heavily adorned windows.

The ruinous village was dressed in wild colors of the festivity that revived the heartsome spirit of its dwellers. Hope and faith returned to the innermost chambers of the hearts and joyous laughter and merry chattering filled the cold air.

Amid these lively throngs Hidan followed his voiceless guides; jostled by elbows that seemed preternaturally soft, and pressed by chests and stomachs that seemed abnormally pulpy; but seeing never a sad face and hearing never a sorrowful word.

 _The ceremony, yes indeed._ The night where the vision of future was celebrated, when the death of the evil Uchiha was remembered. For the very first time in his life his actions impelled others for celebration instead of rage. He struggled fathom that, and the fact that he did something right.

 _Was this the strange sensation of doing the right thing? This odd rhythm in the heart, the nervous rushing of blood in the veins, the muscles tingling to draw a smile. How incomprehensible it was, to him._

Several hours afterwards, Mei Terumi did not have a difficult time finding her target.

Judging from what her spies had told her, he was still clearly upset. Albeit pacified for a short interval of time, at length Hidan had moved away from his companions earlier on during the night, leaving him to mope by his lonesome.

She had always hated to see men feeling sorry for themselves, so much that she had walked away from the beds of many men in the past; if they were stupid enough to wallow in their own sorrow, like _false martyrs_ , then they could do so without her. She wanted strong, capable men, men who did not feel.

She knew that she would be more than capable to snap the Jashinist from his slump, turning him into the all-powerful Hidan, once again. All he had to do was forget all about the Yamanaka woman, and embrace his future with the almighty Mizukage.

She smirked as her eyes settled on his form, sitting at a half-destroyed fountain. So vulnerable, so supple – _ready to be picked_.

Swaying her hips gingerly and making sure that her slim-fitting kimono was fitted properly, she commenced her lustful onslaught.

Hidan sighed, entombed in grave ennui. For the umpteenth time he grabbed a piece of the demolished fountain and threw it as far as his eyes could follow.

Not long afterwards the commencement of the parade, he found himself annoyed by the curious eyes that leered into him and eagerly sought flaws in his character. If only he was not alone and thus be entertained, most certainly such night could have passed better; but there was nothing, but silence, until his eyes caught the glimpse of the woman. "

"And here I thought you'd be partying tonight. You _are_ the reason that this world is no longer shrouded in darkness."

The immortal whipped around suddenly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and clenching his teeth furiously when he locked eyes with the brown-haired beauty in the exceptionally revealing kimono. Great, just what he needed; _more temptation_. Was she Jashin's gift, or punishment? He could not tell and uncertainty vexed him beyond doubt.

"What's it to you?" He growled, sizing her up and allowing his eyes to wander sinfully over her exposed flesh. The kimono left little to the imagination, and Hidan felt himself nearly fly over the edge. Since Ino had given birth, she had given him more orders than sex. Would it truly matter if he lost control, just this once…? She would surely forgive him, as she had several other times.

Mei took her sweet time sauntering over to where he sat, giving him a fantastic view of her long, smooth legs. She noted the attraction that painted his lavender eyes, and felt herself grow excited. She sat down next to him, a little too close for comfort, before touching his forearms gently, with her short, manicured nails. Everything she was doing would send any regular man over the edge, and from the look on his face, she could tell that he was only a few small steps away from playing directly into her hands.

"You looked so lonely," she pouted, "I thought I'd come and cheer you up." She purred like a cat as she spoke.

Hidan snorted, "Since when have you ever given a shit about my feelings? Not like I have any…" He added, finding the word disgusting to the very sense. Since when did he admit having feelings? No, he was not being himself, or was he? It was all damn confusing.

Her leg brushed against his in an attempt to entice him further, and she chuckled seductively, just like a lust-driven schoolgirl. His cold attitude would not drive her away; if anything, it only made her covet him more. Carefully, she slid her hand up his arm and toward his neck, cupping his face gingerly. Much to her amusement, he hesitated to look at her, but he did not pull away.

"I care enough to not confine your true nature." She whispered. "I care enough to allow you to do as you wish, without confining you."

Now that had caught his attention. Mouth slightly ajar, the silver-crowned Jashinist stared deeply into the Mizukage's bedroom eyes. She was different from Ino. Unlike his short blonde lover, she would not place him into an emotional cage and demand things of him. With her, he could be a free man. He only noticed that her hand had decided to travel further south when he felt her fine nails through his pants. He clenched his fists and looked away almost immediately, finding it hard to hold back his natural animalistic tendencies which he so terribly struggled to suppress.

A little more prodding and he would find himself exactly as he had been, before getting involved with Ino. _She was so close_.

He grunted softly when she began to stroke him through the thin garment, unable to do much else. His rational mind was even more clouded than before. She knew exactly what she was doing and how pleasing it felt, to a man. The little play of her fingers was wickedly skillful, and thoughts of the most perverse nature pervaded his mind. With little sanity left, he struggled to fight back, he yearned to decline what this woman had to offer, but…

"Are you willing to accept my proposition of power…?" She mumbled, cheeks flushed and one of her breasts dangerously close to spilling out of her kimono.

"Position of… _What_?" He groaned, clearly bewildered by her statement.

Mei smirked and moved so that she was clutching one of his arms against her voluptuous chest. _Hooked_.

"If you come with me, rule by my side, I will grant you unconditional power and freedom. I need a strong man to rule with me, and I know that you are the only man that can help Kirigakure become resilient, once again. Kill who you like, as long as you do not turn your blade on me. Sacrifice to Jashin, take concubines; your lifestyle does not bother me, and I will never ask you to settle down."

Hidan gasped when she grabbed his length firmly, having slithered underneath his pants while he had been occupied with her words.

"Freedom…" he groaned, finding that word particularly interesting. One part of his mind told him that he should not trust a word that the witch was saying, though another part of his mind begged him to indulge and whispered promises of independence.

"Freedom," she repeated, grinning dishonourably, "but we can talk more about this in the morning. Come with me, tonight. Share my bed."

It was becoming harder and harder to resist, and damn near impossible to wretch himself away from the beautiful woman. All that she had offered and all that she had said had been incredibly alluring, but what of his life, here?

Ino loved him unconditionally. She had conceived and bore his child, just as Sayuri had done several years ago. Kenshin had come to this land with him, offering his absolute friendship and kinship. Those two were his ties, the only reasons why he did not go on another rampage. The baby, too, made him realize his odd love for the two, particularly for Ino, and helped him to understand his new life. He could still give sacrifices and pray to his God. He could still do most of what he wished to do, except reasonless bloodshed and rape. Life with Ino was not that horrible; in fact, it was far from it.

The woman before him, Mei, claimed that she could grant him power. The only thing that she could never grant him was love; not the sort of love that Ino gave him. There was no one else that could make him feel so powerful, and yet, so extraordinarily weak.

But none of that mattered.

Even through his clouded, aroused mind, he could only see one woman: the fair-haired Yamanaka who had stolen his heart from the very beginning.

He wretched his arm away from the brunette, making her gasp, and pulled her hand from his pants. The Mizukage sat in pure disbelief, unsure of what had changed. She darted her head from side to side. Had someone been watching them? Had they said something to him that she had not heard?

"I don't need your fucking power, you dumb whore," the immortal spat, relishing in the hurt expression that ghosted across her face, "you could never mean a thing to me."

Mei watched him turn his back on her walk back toward the festival. She called out to him, wanting him to explain himself, furious that he had the nerve to reject her and her marvelous proposition.

"Competition…" She uttered those syllables ever so dangerously, and a wicked smile plastered over her faultless mouth.

Despite the desperation, pain, and fury laced into her words, the albino kept walking and did not even grant her a second glance. He had somewhere to be, and it did _not_ involve her.

* * *

[i] "Theft of gods"


	37. Rock You Like A Hurricane Part 2

_**"The night is calling**_  
 _ **I have to go**_  
 _ **The wolf is hungry**_  
 _ **He runs the show**_  
 _ **He's licking his lips**_  
 _ **He's ready to win**_  
 _ **On the hunt tonight**_  
 _ **For love at first sting."**_

* * *

Seven strode casually through the busy street, her enthusiasm only barely clouding her rational sense of nervousness. There were so many people; some were friends and some had been foes, but all had decided to band together to battle the looming darkness that had threatened to bite into their precious world. It made her heart swell to see so many colourful individual mingling cheerfully with one another. She had even seen a few of her former disabled patients jeering playfully with their families.

The physician allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Things were getting better for both her and Konoha. Some of the old buildings had plans to be rebuilt for refugees who had lost their homes, and the economy was slowly gearing back to normal. Moreover, many of the leaders were agreeing to truces, which meant less war. Her journey had been similar, starting out immensely tough, and then declining to a comfortable level of difficulty and recovery.

Her mind wandered to the redheaded samurai who had only recently been imposing on her thoughts. _Kenshin_.

Their friendship had grown powerful. He was an honourable man who was slowly helping her to realize that not all men were capable of hurting, that some men were both dependable and honest. He had been a fantastic friend to her, over the past few days, and, dare she say… _a little more than that._

Ino had made her anxious, at first. Seven had known that she had abandoned her village to be with the Akatsuki, and that many of the villagers had an unfavourable view of her. She could not comprehend how such a kind woman could have betrayed her friends and family to chase after a brute like Hidan, let alone join Jashinism.

Still, the doctor had warmed up to the Yamanaka, and they were gradually beginning to develop a friendship. Within, Ino was harmless to those that she cared for; she would give a stranger the clothes off of her back to ensure their safety over hers. In that way, Seven admired the young woman.

Hidan had calmed down immensely from when they had last met. He was no longer the utter bloodthirsty, piggish barbarian that had abducted her from her home. For that, the black-crowned woman was grateful; she only hoped that he would do right by Ino.

Seven weaved through the herds of people, finally reaching the intersection that she had been looking for. Taking a turn down a dim alleyway, she kept going until she reached a short apartment building inhabited by only twenty residents. It was not much, but it had been her home for about two years.

She shuddered as she marched up the small set of stairs and stopped at apartment 104. The last time she had opened the door, the last time she had been inside of her apartment…

She turned the knob after unlocking the door and slithered into the room rather swiftly. Most of the furniture had been left as it had been moved the night of her abduction; she had no family or close friends who bore the key to clean up the mess, nor did she have the desire to clean it up, herself.

 _'_ _I'm just in here to pick up a few things… that's it. Then I'm gone.'_ She chanted inwardly, trying to calm her nerves. Keeping her wits about her, she strode assertively down the small hallways and into her old bedroom. The room had been left untouched, with only a thin layer of dust coating all objects within the space. Taking a deep breath, she dragged a small suitcase out from beneath the bed and threw a few pieces of clothing into the pockets. The tight kimono that Ino had fitted her with barely gave her enough room to bend her knees all the way, but she managed.

 _'_ _Just a few necessities. I don't need everything.'_ She chided herself when she realized that she was trying to move her entire wardrobe into the small bag, absentmindedly. If she truly needed anything more from the apartment, she was sure that she would be able to get either Kenshin or Ino to accompany her at a later date.

"Moving… hn?" The voice shook her from her thoughts, but she could not pretend that she was surprised at his sudden appearance. Whether it was her prophetic mind or sheer paranoia, she had known that he would be waiting for her within her former home. She could not recall why she had insisted on going to collect her essentials alone.

Turning her head slightly, she found his dark figure standing in the doorway. His Akatsuki cloak was parted, revealing a black tank top and black pants underneath. She did not linger on his face for too long.

"Yes." Came her short reply, as she struggled to keep her voice steady. It was unnerving, having him stand behind her. Zipping up the small suitcase, she got to her feet and tugged the bag to her side. Her body was not about to allow her to stop quivering.

The pair stood there for several minutes, staring at each other. Deidara took in her appearance and found himself growing unnaturally excited. She had been dressed beautifully, likely the work of Ino; the Seven he had grown to know did not often sport fancy or revealing clothing. He tightened his fists and could not repress a dark smirk.

Seven shuffled on her feet and took a shaky step forward. "Can… you… please get out of-"

The blonde's insane laugh made her freeze, and she suddenly feared for her life. The glint in his eyes, the simper that graced his lips – they were all the same as she had been met with inside of the old hotel room. Whipping her head around, she considered racing for the window and flinging her body from it. She would surely be injured, but at least she would escape from him and draw attention to herself.

"Why should I move, so you can go and find Kenshin… hn?"

Seven gawked at the man before her. He was stricken by jealousy, yet again. His obsession was still as strong as before, if not stronger. She took a step back, but he countered by taking two steps forward. They kept up their act until she was pressed against the far wall and he was in front of her glowering down at her distastefully.

She tried to explain herself, tried to justify her actions. "I can't – I can't be around you." She mumbled, "Kenshin offered to take me in, as I have nowhere else to go. He has been kind to me, but I… Well, I'm not involved with him romantically."

She had no idea why she felt the need to explain her actions to the explosive specialist, or why she had felt the need to lie about her sudden attraction to the generous samurai.

Deidara placed his fists against the wall and leaned down so that her face was directly in front of her own. "This is your last chance. Don't lie to me, my little Seven… hn." His grin had turned sadistic, as if he was battling with a furious and insensitive part of his mind.

The young woman gulped and looked away. There was no way out of this, no way to escape from his insanity when it was staring her right in the face. "…Yes, I'm going to meet Kenshin. But… It shouldn't matter what I do."

One of his hands found her cheek and brushed it almost affectionately. Seven flinched upon contact, expecting something much harsher than petting. _'I have to get away. I have to dive out of that window, quickly, draw attention to myself.'_ Yet, she had no idea if she could even bear move. It was as if fear had taken hold of her, and, much like clockworks with a stone lodged within them, her muscles were locked in place. All she could do was turn away from him, close her eyes, and keep trying to _move_. Her talk was becoming bigger, and her confidence had grown but a fraction.

The blonde hated how her fear had seemed to diminish. Fear had been his only means for controlling the mentally strong physician, though, it did not seem like her previous fear stuck. He growled lowly, sure that Ino and Kenshin had had something to do with her sudden strength to defy him. They had built her up, piece by piece, showering her with friendship and affection. _Disgusting_.

"Remember what I told you… hn?" He hissed, shaking her lightly, to get her attention. When she did not answer, he continued to press. "Do you remember my fucking confession… hn?! Or did it mean nothing to you?!" He found himself hysterical with rage, and continued to shake her dominantly.

She had resorted to squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying her best not to whimper or cry. What a horrid situation she had gotten herself into, _yet again_. Gritting her teeth together, with half-hearted terror and full-hearted anger, she mustered the strength to shove him off of her. Albeit, she had only managed to make him stumble backward a step or two, she celebrated her small victory of power.

"I remember," she muttered quietly, not daring to look at him, even now, "everything that you told me, and everything that you did to me. You took me from my home and raped me, degrading me like I was nothing more than a _sex toy_ , not caring about whether or not I wanted it… You beat me so hard, I thought I was going to die! Then, you insisted that I was yours, and continued to humiliate me in front of your former comrades!"

She was breathing heavily, exhausted from her verbal assault, but feeling entirely empowered. She could not bring herself to stop, not when she had him right where she wanted him. If he wanted to torture her after she was finished, so be it; she was getting used to his consistent abuse. However, she would force herself to spew her feelings from her ever-beating heart, until the stone that held her down was at last shattered.

"How _dare_ you tell me that you loved me?" She growled, "You have _no right_! I know why you are jealous of Kenshin, regardless of whether or not he and I are romantically involved… You're jealous because I could fall in love with a man like him ten times over, rather than a pathetic, hurtful man like _yourself._ Your love is obsessive, terrifying, and spiteful; it was never the sort of love that attracted me. Do you understand me, _Deidara_?" She spat out his name as though a bug had flown into her mouth. " _Fuck you_."

Where had she gathered the gall to curse at him? His anger had been growing steadier and steadier, rising to an all-time high when she ejected her two final words. He despised how much of an effect she had on him, how easily she could play with his emotions. He hated how she could tug on his heart and make him bleed without even realizing it. She was a flame in his mind that needed to be stamped out, needed to be taught its place, needed to _die_.

He struck her across the face suddenly, and tossed her to the ground. Before she could even try to roll away from him, he had trapped her under his form. He leered down at her, eye sadistic and wandering, lips upturned. One of his hands found her throat and began to squeeze. He enjoyed the way she clawed at the appendage, and simply adored how her eyes were wide with panic. His other hand had hiked up her kimono deviously, so that his clothed manhood was pressed firmly between her legs. He bit back a harsh chortle when he heard her grunt.

"I raped you? You think I _raped_ you?" He laughed haughtily, pressing down harder on her windpipe, "Then do me a favour and say 'yes' this time. Nod your head, my Seven. Nod your head or I'll snap your neck… hn!"

Seven did no such thing. She knew that her speech would send him over the edge. She knew that he would find a way to hurt her, yet again. There was no escaping the crazed bomber; if he meant to kill her, then she would fight, but she would not allow him to take her with her supposed consent.

Was he really going to kill her this time? Would he truly go as far as to destroy her, right here, and waste her life on his putrid love?

Deidara remembered watching Seven and Kenshin, earlier that day. The way she had smiled at him, beamed at his kind and careful gestures, made his blood boil. She had never smiled like that for him. She had never allowed him to touch her hand so gingerly, as the redheaded swordsman had been allowed to. His hand squeezed harder on her neck. Just a little bit more and he would hear a glorious _snap_.

But…

Seven was beginning to accept her pained state. She was going to die by her kidnapper's treacherous hand, die like a farm animal approaching slaughterhouse road. Her vision was growing blurry, and the edges were fuzzing over. Just a little bit more pressure or a few more seconds, and she would be done for. She would be reunited with her family in the afterlife, and repent for her sins in purgatory. All would be well, she tried to tell herself.

His hand stopped squeezing and wretched away from her neck as if wounded. The woman almost wondered if someone _had_ managed to wound him. Her vision was still recovering from the trauma, but she tried to listen closely for Ino's quaint voice. She wondered if the Yamanaka had saved her, again.

Though she could not see who it was, someone had begun to pet her hair soothingly, a gesture that reminded her of her mother. "I… _Fuck_." The person mumbled, and she immediately recognized it as Deidara's emotional tone.

Struggling to wretch herself up and away from the madman, she tried and failed to get to her feet. She registered the man before her as having multiple personality disorder; one moment he was ready to murder her, the next moment he wanted to have his way with her, and the final moment he was confessing his twisted love for her. Nothing made sense. His changes were so rapid and insane.

Through laboured pants, Seven found her voice, "You… sit there… and claim th… that you… love me, while… you try to… kill me…?"

Deidara stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to reply, but sure of the feelings in his heart that plagued him. "I'm a serial killer. I'm not allowed to love. I've never loved a woman after joining the Akatsuki, but…" He suppressed a mischievous grin, "…I've never been opposed to enjoying their bodies."

Seven felt herself becoming queasy. He was crazy, just like Hidan. There was no rational mind within his person. There was no possible way that she could ever trust anything that he did or said.

 _'_ _But Hidan was capable of change,'_ a voice in her irrational mind whispered, _'Deidara, too, can change.'_

She shook her head heavily; she would not listen to such madness. The lack of airflow must have affected her much more than she had thought.

"But you…" he continued slowly, trying his best to control his raging emotions, "…I want all of you. I knew that you wouldn't want me like I wanted you, so I did what people of my kind do best: instill terror… hn."

Seven had a million words wafted through her head, but could speak none of them. _Instill terror_? Could she really appeal to such a murderer? Her words had never made a difference before. She opted for silence, still trying to catch her breath, anyway, and very interested in what would happen next, be it positive or negative.

The blonde kneeled in front of his woman and took a lock of her black hair into his hand. The mouth yearned to chew on it as if it were a piece of clay, but he held back. He did not have much time.

He knew that he had to leave before he hurt her, again, unable to tame his senseless spite. Rolling his tongue carefully around his mouth, he spoke quietly words that he did not believe he had been capable of formulating, "I'm sorry. I can't hurt you, anymore… hn."

Before the physician could register what had been said, he was walking toward the bedroom doorway, not brave enough to face her. She watched after him, catching her breath, at last, but still as utterly confused as before. Before he disappeared, perhaps not for the last time that night, he stopped. There was a small smirk on his face as he glanced at her, but she noticed that it was markedly lighter.

He scanned the way she looked, the fleeting moment of horror mixed with misperception on her visage. She looked just like she had when he had first encountered her, slung over Hidan's dirty shoulder, several years ago. His urges were flying through the roof, and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her where she sat, force her to cry out his name in bliss, just for but a second… but that would have to wait until she accepted him.

Turning his head away from her, for the final time, his smirk broke into a small grin.

"But remember," He muttered, "I'll never stop coming for you… hn."

* * *

I was shaken to alertness when the apartment's door was forcefully slammed. As if waking from a nightmare into another, I struggled with the first breath taken and reached for my child to see if she was all right. To my fortune, it was but me awaken, and terrified. Something was wrong, something was horrible; I could sense it in the air. At first, I listened to the noises but there came a dead silence over the small home. I endeavored to figure out the reason and cause, before I left the room. It was not a burglar, nor was it my father. Kenshin, well Kenshin could never be so violent, not anymore. Then my mind sought more faces within my fatigued brain and it did not take longer than a second that the most obvious candidate popped in; Hidan…

"Hidan." I mumbled as I sprang from the futon and grabbed my lace robe to cover myself properly. Taking a last glance at the newborn, I resolved to take care of the issue as fast and as quietly as it was possible. Later, I would kick Hidan in the sensitive zones for being so unnecessarily loud. And if he even dared be drunk, he would certainly receive some extra of my violence.

I grabbed a candle from the top of the drawer and lit it carefully. With a deep breath taken and courage gathered, I opened the door of the bedroom and betook in search for my mad man. Up through the dark emptiness of the house I followed the bobbing candle in my hand, feeling myself a shaking parody of a person. In truth, it has been a while I shuddered at the thought of him, something I thought I had long forgotten.

The closer I got, however, pestilential rage thickened within the atmosphere, and I knew from the very bottom of my heart that something was worse than wrong. "Hidan?" I called his name quietly, seeking the sign of him with all diligence. I found him standing at the kitchen's counter in this sleepless night as I was walking desperately to save my soul and my vision. "Hidan, hey…Is everything all right?"

"Don't you feel embarrassed? Aren't you ashamed?"

"Of what, Hidan?" I inquired with all the kindness I could manage to force into my voice as I ventured. I took a step closer to him, wishing to examine his features but all I saw was someone I had not seen a long time now; he was that brute, selfish, violent prick who strove for chaos and pain, the one whose greatest pleasure was my cries.

"Of yourself. They call you a dumb whore. The people I saved, they call you manipulated, brainless, and useless. What can you do, Sugar? Apart from saving people who don't give a crap about you? Apart from whining all the time? Or ordering me around. Who the hell you think you are, huh?"

I stood within the small circle of the candle light, and I sickened at the hollow, altered voice of him. The considerate vexation within his voice threatened me in no little measure and I hesitated in speaking at all. I did not understand any of it, the change of his voice, and the hatred in his amethyst eyes. I knew, oh I knew very well he was not a stable person yet there came a faint light of faith that all that bad was gradually behind us.

"What has gotten into you, Hidan?"

"It's all of you, fucking with my head! Do you think I want a change? Do you think I like this? I didn't want you! I didn't want a fucking kid! I didn't want any of this!" In his tone I experienced a radical alteration for the worse.

He sprang from the counter with a dagger of inky blade. I noticed the crimson symbol on the hilt, and I trembled at the recognition of it being divine. I recalled Jashin's teaching about such blades circling around, able to inter us without the slightest of effort. I did not trouble myself demanding how he got it, perhaps it had always been in his possession, waiting for the right moment to make the best use of it. Was it that moment, then? Was it indeed his black heart's wildest desire?

"Keep your voice down, please." I spoke on an unnaturally calm voice, whilst I trembled like a leaf in a cold primaveral night.

Intoxicated with abnormal anger, he approached me in the dancing candlelight. "Why? So that brat won't wake up? The fuck I care!"

"I didn't make "that kid" alone, if you remember." I snapped, impaling him with my gaze. I was vexed beyond description. Nobody dare talk to me that way about my child. No matter what, or how I managed to have her, she was still mine. "You were a very active partner in it, so stop your selfish bullshit! I have had enough of it!"

"I have had enough of you too! I have had enough of people telling me who I should be and what I should do!"

I felt as if I knew Hidan no longer. His original soul seemed, at once, to die within the chambers of the body and a more than fiendish, and malevolent, and violence-nurtured desire plague him.

"Do you even know what you want? Tell me! Here is your stupid chance, you asshole. Come on, tell me! You want to screw around? Is that it? You want what Hidan? Just be clear for once!"

In that instant, the candle's faint light died out and perpetual darkness descended on us. I gasped aghast, when at last I felt the Jashinist's breath against my skin. He was too close, it petrified me, but I did not wish to falter.

With the bitterest remorse at his heart, although minutely shrouding such sensation, he replied. "I want you dead, so I won't have to trouble myself with worrying. I want you and that kid dead, so I won't be in fucking agony every time we are apart! I want my power back! I want to be free again!"

He spat those words like venom, when he forced me against the wall. For a brief second I was rooted to the spot, unable to move or to react. My eyes slowly adjusted to the blackness of the room, and little by little his visage came into my sight.

What I was about to say was farthest from my wisest of resolves, yet in that moment, enraged and stubborn, I could merely pepper his mockery. "Then kill me. Come on, just do it. Here's your damn chance. You want power? You want to be free? Then do it!"

I felt the edge of the blade tighten against my throat as he held it against me with all his clouded mind. I took advantage in his hesitation and kicked the Jashinist in the guts. Hidan's pained groan lifted my soul morbidly, and I endeavored to grab the blade from his hand. "You missed your chance." I added in audacity while my fingers wrapped around the hilt, yet with his anger recruited, it took but little until I found myself groveling on the cold tough ground.

Not long was I left in wait, when he reached down and grabbed me by the throat again, something which I only fancied when having dirty sex. Before Hidan could have straddled me, I wrapped my legs around his neck and smashed him against the floor.

"Where did you learn that?" The priest gasped in surprise before I gifted him with a forceful punch in the face once I got atop him.

"Why care?" I slapped him as tears streamed down my face, from anger and from sorrow. "Why do you even care? I never asked you to change, Hidan!" I screamed as he valiantly bore my punches. "It's all your damn fault! You treated me differently than you did to those girls, why? Why did you give me those hot buns in Amegakure? Why did you give me your cloak? Why do you call me Sugar? This is all your fault Hidan! This is _your_ fucking mess! _I am your mess_!"

Before I could have inflicted any more of my pathetic punches at him, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled my face against his. He kissed me with all his ungoverned passion that now was mixed with pure vexation and filthy lust. My tongue battled in his bloody mouth with his own and my fingers anchored in his pale silken hair.

His hands roamed shamelessly my skin, my body that has always belonged to him. I was soon consumed with the burning sensation of his touch, with the tightening garment of his pants that was throbbing between my parted thighs. We feasted from each other's mouth with and insatiable carnal thirst. With each kiss and each stroke I wanted more of him, and I knew he coveted exactly the same.

The mad Jashinist did not trouble himself with divesting, and merely waited until my fingers unzipped his pants. I could hear my lingerie rip, for blinded I was with lust, and gasped at the luscious pain of his erect member thrusting into me.

I straightened my back and dug my nails into his finely sculpted chest whilst we luxuriated in the wicked sensation. I couldn't describe the amount with which I have missed him, with which I have yearned to satisfy his lustful urges. Our eyes met in the dim light of the moon that stalked through the window to share the sins of our soul. I bit upon my lip when my hips began to sway ever so sensually, clashing our loins in a slow, demure pace.

I kept my eyes on him and observed his softening features. His raw mouth parted for quiet groans and grunts, and his large hands traveled on my thighs, resting comfortably on them. In that moment of deviltry, a faint smirk flitted across my face and I slapped the madman again. I was hurt and upset beyond words, and so I never once had the idea of intimate, sensuous sex.

My slim fingers wrapped around his neck and I muffled a deep moan of pleasure. Hidan's eyes lit up with morbid excitement as he knew what I longed to do; to dominate him, to make him spellbound to the licentious thrill I had to offer. I rode him like a whore screaming her pleasure among the narrow walls of a confessional. We were loud, dirty and violent. Our nails scratched on the raw skin, and our groins clashed in fervid rhythm.

My priest came with a loud moan of euphoria and I welcomed the thick fluids of his bliss within me. I fell beside him, with the inside of my thighs dripping from the proof of desire. There came a quiet interval of time, during which we endeavored to calm the frantically pounding hearts and recruit strength to move from the ground.

"Sugar." At length, he broke the silence and I lifted my gaze at him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? The list is kind of long." I replied as I sat up, turning my eyes away.

"At least be happy I said sorry." Hidan retorted with his pride hurt. He zipped his pants and followed me in motion, making sure to look away from me. We were like children acting hurt.

"We can't talk. You are violent, and we end up either having sex or you destroying stuff, including me." I concluded, irritated.

"You are right. I messed you up from the start. Everything I did was for myself only. I mean that's what I thought for a long time. Even the hot bun thing. Kakuzu told me girls dig small gestures and I wasn't much hungry. My cloak, also Kakuzu's idea."

"He helped you get into my pants?" I folded my arms in disbelief.

"I didn't need much help." He smirked contentedly as he helped me rise from the ground. I took his hand as he resumed. "You were lost and anyone could tell you were attracted to me. I had to make you believe I was deep inside nice and there you were having your first orgasm by a man."

I blushed deeply into that remark and looked down in a sudden wave of embarrassment. I must have been terrible, having but dreams as experience. "Why are you talking about this now?"

"Because you are right. You were different, Sug'. You liked me from the moment you saw me, all bloody and chained. You were so fucking naïve and innocent that you turned your back to your clan and family just to save me from myself."

I couldn't believe my ears. No I must have heard it wrong, I must have been mistaken. I began to tremble but I could not find the reason. I stuttered as I ventured to ask, "So…So you're saying that this has always been a game to you? Me? And-…and getting me pregnant?"

"I thought you would get rid of it. That is what women do. Nobody wants a kid from me." He confessed and lifted my chin to look at him, albeit he knew it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I started falling for you when you dug me out of the ground. Even when I was cruel and cold to you, you kept smiling at me and at everyone. You supported me and protected me even when you knew you betrayed yourself. Your forgiving nature upset me because I knew a normal person would have never accepted those things I had done to others and to you. I made you a total mess, Sugar, you are right. People look down on you, burn your home to the ground, make jokes of your naivety. And here you are with your little flower shop, trying to raise a baby, and offering everyone a roof."

Lacking any tissue, I was heavily wiping my eyes with the edge of my robe whilst I listened to him pore over the past. I never knew what he thought of me, least I was aware of how consciously he could manipulate people around. I was blinded, I have always been blinded by the glimpse of affection. I hated that. "I'd been a complete dumbass hadn't I?" Sniffing, I cleaned my face at last and looked upon him.

"Yeah. But if you hadn't, none of this would have happened." He replied with a tone demure and calm.

"Wouldn't you be happier if that was the case?"

"I don't speculate over that anymore. You are the only thing in my mind. Beside sex and blood…"

"Is this a strange confession now? I am very confused." I sighed, feeling exhausted.

"I have no clue, I don't do those things. I am just saying that you are right. You are my mess. And…Most probably I will fuck things up sooner or later. But it would be nice if you were my mess forever."

"Okay…I can try…" I nodded and hugged him. Hidan wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on the top of my head, such a small gesture making my soul smile. "Hidan…" I mumbled against his chest and prayed he wouldn't let me from the embrace.

"Yeah Sug'?"

"Did you find a name to your daughter?"

"Inomi. With the kanji 'warrior'."

"You want to call her warrior?"

"My kid has to kick asses."

"I like it…"


	38. This River Is Wild

_**"You better run for the hills before they burn**_  
 _ **Listen to the sound of the world**_  
 _ **And watch it turn**_  
 _ **I just want to show you what I know**_  
 _ **And catch you when the current lets you go**_  
 _ **Or should I just get along with myself"**_

* * *

In the middle of the misty night, there came suddenly up to his ears the shrill music of a pealing thunder and other tones which Nature utters only in her wildest moods. The gibbous, waning moon was now engulfed by the thick, pestilent vapour of the downpour. Soon to the ears of the world came the thunder of falling waters, and to the eyes appeared on the horizon ahead the titanic spray of a monstrous cataract, wherein the oceans of the world dropped down to abysmal nothingness.

Majestic willows bent continually on the crystal streams around the village, whilst ancient oaks scratched the spears of grass with their bony arms. In the darkness every faint noise of the night seemed magnified, and a flood of doubly unpleasant thoughts swept over him.

Some odd nervous affliction had Hidan in its grip, and he found himself unable to govern his mind. When Hidan awoke, he was not as he had been. Upon his wicked memory were graven blasphemous visions of past and present, and within his black soul had arisen another and vaguer recollection, of whose nature he was not then certain. Nonetheless, a sudden rush of anxiety afflicted the man's spirit, as he lay, with sleep-filmed eyes fixed upon the ceiling and shuddered at the sullen tones of the rain that reminded him of wicked chants of cryptic priests.

Perplexedly he tossed and turned on the futon, finding no position comfortable. He brought up his legs, then let them fall back. After so, he turned his head to one side and ended up leaning to the other. No, it was still unpardonably unpleasant.

At first, he sighed at the unfortunate situation in which he was casted by his own, sick brain and through the minutes elapsing, this slight frustration advanced into anger. Black winds of perturbation swept across his spirit as he attempted to sit up, but will he found none to vacate the bed. "Fucking hell." The distressed Jashinist murmured, and subsequently put a pillow over his face.

"Hidan, is everything okay?"

My priest froze at the sound of my voice as gradually I awoke. For a brief second there passed between us complete silence, during which the sound of the near thunder could be clearly heard.

With a feigned smile then, he spoke. "Yes. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake ya."

"It's all right." I responded whilst I struggled to invite my senses to alertness.

In all fairness, Hidan was a man haunted by every second that reached behind him, thus his current state should have been no surprise. It has been but merely a few hours when he raged with a mad mind, spitting words into the air he himself did not half mean.

"What's wrong? You are not sleeping." That statement however deemed significant; no matter the agony within his soul, Hidan never missed a good night's sleep, especially after sex.

"Nothing…" He replied, his voice tinged with mild irritation.

Well, he has never been good with words, which I knew. Patient as I was, I snuggled closer to him and rested my elbows on the soft sheets, wishing to have a better look at his face in the dim dark light. "Is it still uhm…what we argued about? Is it me? Did you change your mind?" My eyes sought answers in his divine visage albeit it was impossible to decipher anything, such notion turning me not less anxious than he was. A part of me dreaded to hear an affirmation, yet I could not halt myself from thinking of the worst; I learnt to think of the worst beside him.

"Hell no." He said simply, as if answering if he liked soup. Slowly then, his finely sculpted face turned and his violet orbs met mine. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Is it like Kakashi-sensei kind of bad feeling? Or you ate something bad?"

"Do you take me for a fucking idiot to feel bad over crappy dinner?"

His crude answer made me assume it was the first answer, then. "Sorry…" I decided to let this one slide, and furthered with curiosity. "So what is it?" I pressed on the question.

"Everything. I don't even know why I fucking care." The Jashinist growled and shut his eyes as a sign of not wishing to linger on this subject anymore. He has never been good with words, although he was relentless to always try; this let me suspect that his torpor now must have been grave indeed, having but the slightest will to share the content of his thoughts. He became rigid as a corpse in sign to force me back to quietude.

Naturally, he was not the only one with worry, for I had tremendous fear whenever thinking about my father, and those who had gone missing. Still, I felt it advisable to keep his mind wholesomely occupied with other things, for it would not do to brood over the abnormalities of life. I had better control of them, while Hidan could suffer with the images in his head. There was _one way_ I knew to be proven sufficiently beneficial for such a plan.

With a quick lick of my lip, I lifted myself atop him, and descended my mouth on his chest. There came no response from the man beneath me. Meekly, I began to leave a trail of soft kisses on the firm skin of his abdomen with motions ever so unhurried. I took pleasure in the idea of him being mine, and the need to coax desire out of him was rapidly becoming my sole desire. Slowly, I guided myself downwards on him.

"What are you doing?" At last he spoke, his boyish voice tainted with the first eclipse of lust.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I inquired as I lifted my eyes up at him. If he was too stubborn to speak, then I was too stubborn not to make him do so.

For a brief moment, he grew silent once more, relishing in the sight of me; my chin rested inches above his navel, and my breasts brushed softly against his crotch. Without a doubt I felt flushed from how he felt against me, the thin layer of my underwear becoming wet with the promise of want.

A frown passed between his brows and faintly creased the skin on his pale forehead. "No. Come back to sleep. I am not in the mood." Hidan lied, and reclosed his eyes as if the truth could be so easily hidden from me.

With a quiet scoff, I resumed my wicked plan. Softly nibbling and gently suckling I busied my lips on his skin that rapidly grew hot with appetite. My small fingers lingered on the soft garment of his pants that became tight on his crotch; he could not deny even if he wished so, the insatiable greed with which he longed to have me continue.

With ever teasing caresses, I languidly undid the drawstring of the garment and reached at the straining evidence of his arousal. With hungry eyes I luxuriated on the exposed skin inch by inch as it came into my view. I felt my heart quicken its pace in my ribcage, and a warm rush of rosy tint tingled on my cheeks. The moment was good, and my skin became warm.

I planted soft kisses upon the inner thighs, languidly leaning from one side to another, merely to earn impatient moans from him. "Hidan…I guess you are sleeping…" I purred like a cat as I held onto the base of his length in one hand. He did not reply, although his pleasure was evident. I licked him from root to tip, my wide senses relished in the sensation of his moist glans. I held and grasped at his aching, hard rock member; the thin veins pulsated in sheer agony for more. Gently at first, I began to side my hand up and down, and the tip of my tongue licking the moist tip clean.

The mad Jashinist moaned and casually raised his arms over his head. His amethyst eyes blinked slowly, and waves of greed washed over his frame the longer I furthered in pleasing him. The sight of the ruthless man now wholly under my care excited me immensely, and I felt myself drip from thrill. I coveted his engorged length inside me, drilling me to bed. With a little sigh of lust, I went on my wicked task with brisker movements, gradually becoming more frantic with my hand.

"Aah…Fuck…Fuck…" Hidan's groans resounded in the air as he grabbed at his own hair to keep his cool. Compressing his mouth he muffled a louder groan.

I was burning with luscious thrill to drive him over the edge, and so, upon moistening my lips with the drops of his juice on the tip, I descended my face on him, swallowing him inch by inch.

"That's it…You're doing good…"

His thick member brushed against my throat repeatedly as I picked up the same pace with my mouth. I sucked at him with religious zeal, like the most desirable feast my body could have ever longed for. We both moaned, and sighed, my parted lips massaging his erection.

The friction brought by the urgency of my strokes sent an unexpected shiver of pleasure in his already sensitized parts. With the last inch of his will, he anchored his long fingers in my hair as if an unvoiced warning of his bliss, but I found myself unable to govern my own body. My finger dug at the side of his thigh, and I swallowed him once more. At that last action the Jashinist came, spurting his seed in my mouth.

I licked him clean like an obedient mistress, my eyes watching every motion of him.

The storm has passed and the night sounds ceased.

Upon wiping my mouth dry, I looked upwards to meet my priest's eyes. In that instant, and still burning with the impulse of lust, Hidan reached his long arms for me and pulled my body against his. Our lips collided in luscious fashion and I felt his tongue probe for mine. With my heart still erratic and his breathing not yet steady, we indulged ourselves in a fierce battle of kisses, our limbs entangled with one of my hands resting on his cheek. "Hidan…" My tone was soft as a feather and breathy, yet he did not reply.

He listened for no words, he cared for no sounds but my moans. Whilst I tasted like him, his tongue reminded me of sake and anmitsu. With one more lingering kiss, he broke off our contact, and trailed the flat of his tongue from my lips upon my jaw. I trembled with thrill in his arms, and sighed with desire as he nibbled on my neck. With every touch of him I knew gentleness was of no option, and he discarded the dreamy clouds of romance with utmost determination.

The mad Jashinist lay atop me without ever leaving the curve of my neck with his mouth. His large hands rushed downwards and did not bother disrobing me; with lustful indignation he pulled the silken undergarment away, just enough to thrust himself into me. The sensation was overwhelming. He grunted with satisfaction for I was thickly moistened already. I wrapped my long, sleek legs around his waist to invite his thick member deeper within me, and muffled a cry. My fingers gripped the sheets, as I felt mad with desire. I wanted him; I needed him, every inch of him ruling me, controlling me, dominating me.

Hidan pounded my tight, yearning insides with long, frantic thrusts and I gasped with stars in my eyes and my senses in delirium. Clinging to him, my body writhed underneath his strong, slender frame. Heaving, sweating, and grunting the madman took all the satisfaction my body could offer, leaving no inch of me uncherished. We were messy, dirty, and loud, unable to gratify our urges.

Then, the grey dawn unfolded wetly from the east, silhouetting the archaic village and its venerable shrines, when we lay numb on the soaked sheets, our bodies still trembling with bliss.

"Sugar." At length, Hidan broke the silence that had fallen over us, his face turning on the right to meet mine.

"Yes?" I smiled with all the strength that had left in me. My powers spent, I knew soon I would drift into sleep, although I wished nothing more than to have his exotic eyes on me. Gathering energy, I moved closer to him as he invitingly beckoned me to do so. I could not imagine a safer place than in his arms.

"I love you." He stated on the same dispassionate way when people discuss the weather. That's why I knew he meant it. It had nothing in the ringing of his voice, it was devoid of greed, selfishness and insanity. It was pure, and timid.

"I love you too, Hidan." I replied with my heart racing, and I smiled, resting my forehead on his chest. It did not take long until we both drifted into sleep, our bodies injured with the most sensual wounds of lovers.

* * *

The rays of the newly risen sun poured in upon the whole, through windows of the bedroom chamber. In this clear sunshine of morning, however Hidan could not be more displeased.

Ever since the first second of alertness, there came a sense of horror that had communicated to him a mounting unrest which joined with his previous sense of loathing for the town and its people.

He did not even get out of bed, he did not yet kiss his child goodbye when he was halted by some vague fear of whose nature he could not grasp. Thus, like a cloud above him it followed him everywhere, at every second of the brand new day.

After lazily getting ready and cussing over fifteen minutes about the Konoha flak jacket and the ridiculously closed uniform, he ventured down onto this maelstrom of broken transoms, tumbling steps, twisted fences, swarthy faces, and nameless odours. Here and there as he walked ran innumerable little lanes with leaning, huddled houses of immense antiquity and the old brick ninja Academy smiled across the road.

The stones that once obstructed the way had been carefully placed, not thrown along the sides of the path, so as to define its boundaries at bottom with a kind of half-precise, half-negligent, and wholly picturesque definition. Clumps of wild flowers grew everywhere, luxuriantly, in the interspaces.

He stopped to look at a thunder-blasted tree on the side of the road and scoffed at the images of last night as they came to his mind like wicked visions. He did not even notice the storm, for busy he had been indeed. Now, with his mood a little lightened, he strolled on the narrow, ancient streets of the Hidden Leaf, each step bringing him closer to where he shall begin to work.

 _Oh yes, that infamous place that had changed everything._

Not long upon reminiscing over the past, Hidan stood at the iron gates with a wild smirk on his divine features. Although to Nagato he appeared gravely indignant, the discovery of working here doubly excited him because he had not simply enjoying torturing people but for the things that had happened here he could not have been more thankful. The first time he had stepped past the gates, he was but a fugitive, a criminal to be interrogated, and in the better case, to be tortured. _Torture_ …At that word, he licked his lips.

Smiling, he proceeded through the entrance and with demure steps taken, he observed the place with more attention. Nothing had changed much; the long corridors between the small chambers with thatched roofs, the long uncut grass at the corner of the edifices.

In his Division there were cries, and sustained howls flowing from the windowless houses seemingly demolished by age.

In the lean-to of the Torture Division was the Science Division where most of the chemical experiments were conducted. Curious porters and teamers who delivered bottles, bags, or boxes at the small rear door would exchange accounts of the fantastic flasks, crucibles, alembics, and furnaces they saw in the low shelved rooms.

Hidan proceeded towards his Division, both excitement and nervousness filling up his soul. Excited, for he could punish people and spread the word of Lord Jashin to these heathens without being scolded for it, and nervous, for that vague horror was still in his spirit.

The priest threw the door open to the two ninjas' wildest terror; Yumichika and Ikkaku sprang from their seats, the bottle of sake falling onto the ground.

"Wasting that precious water, heathens." Hidan shook his head in disbelief when the two shook themselves into a straight posture.

"Hidan-sama!" Ikkaku spoke up.

Hidan couldn't help but laugh; nobody has ever addressed him that way. _Could it be that they were…Could they…_ Hidan's forehead became lined with confusion when he began to play with the idea of actually these idiots being afraid of him. _They…They might have even respected him? No, that was absurd_.

"What's your name, baldy?" He elevated his forehead into innumerable wrinkles in curiosity and slowly folded his arms over his chest.

"Ikkaku Madarame, to your service." The tall, slender man replied, hiding his frustration upon being called 'baldy'.

Yumichika compressed his lips to choke his chuckle and bowed in polite manner as rules dictated. "Yumichika Ayasegawa, to your service."

"Hm…You guys are like this all the time?"

"What do you mean, Hidan-sama?" Yumichika tilted his head in wonder.

"Drinking in the middle of work time? Playing card games and all?"

"Well…Yeah, if there is nothing to do." Ikkaku shrugged, brushing the back of his head.

"Man, I already love this shithole." Hidan chuckled, the notion of distress diminished for a brief elapse of time; he could not further enjoy the moment when Iba threw the door open.

"Aoba-sama has come back! But-…" There, his voice broke and lines of utmost worry spread over the tall man's face.

"But what?" Ikkaku raised his non-existent brow.

"We found him, however he was acting rather strange."

"How about the blond dude? Ino something." Hidan asked, rapidly becoming anxious.

"Aoba-sama may now." Iba nodded and exited the room with that very whim.

"All right, let's go." Hidan cleared his throat, gaining a more commanding tone. "I mean show me the fucking way, or what!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded, undeniable thrill in the moment; the mad priest of whom they had heard so much did not seem that of an unwholesome blasphemy. His features were more refined and softer than of Ibiki's, but if he was the man they rumoured him to be, torture and interrogation were definitely going to be more interesting.

The three betook at childish zest towards the chamber into which the ninja was dragged. It was the first mission for all, where they had to act as a team. Also, Hidan wished nothing more than to prove his worth as a religious, bloodthirsty demon.

The room was a choking experience, for dust lay thick, while the spiders had done their worst in this constricted place.

Aoba's eyes bore a hideous leaden light as he was tied to a chair. His clothing was in shreds, but some buttons and fragments of cloth bespoke his uniform. His head was in a very peculiar state; a piece of his skull revealed and stained yellow, and with a charred aperture in the top as if some powerful acid had eaten through the solid bone.

What had happened to the man during his time away, Hidan could not imagine. A sudden shiver however rushed down his spine when he recalled Ino's father not yet found. They must have been in the same place, and if he did not yet return…He probably will not.

"Hey, you." Hidan cleared his consciousness and looked at the injured. "Where are the others? What happened to you?"

Aoba's smile was instinct with a fearsome and unnatural malignancy. Ever so languidly he lifted his face up at the priest and burst in a vicious laugh that reminded Hidan of some hideous howling. "We bathed in insane shouts and harrowing screams, soul-petrifying chants and dancing devil flames."

The man was getting hysterical, and Hidan began to shiver with a nameless alarm. "Are you citing a fucking poem?" Hidan was growing angry and his frustration blazed the longer the accused laughed. There are vocal qualities peculiar to men and vocal qualities peculiar to beasts, and it was terrible to hear the one when the source should have yielded the other.

"No more must be told. There are secrets which even torture should not extract." At length Aoba muttered, yanking his head from side to side.

The priest now felt gnawing at his vitals that dark terror that has haunted him since he opened his eyes. "Where is the Yamanaka? Is he dead?" Hidan growled as he summoned his axe to his hand. He would get everything out of him, or would cut him to as many pieces as it was necessary.

He did not enlarge the silver crowned Jashinist' knowledge in this regard, but replied with excessive expectancy towards the subject; "We are all dead." Aoba laughed upon uttering those words and Yumichika turned away in disgust, sickened at the strong, assailing odour of the half puppet.

"Hidan-sama…" Ikkaku began as he was pondering. "He was not captured…So there must be a reason of him being here."

"You are a smart one, don't you think?" Aoba's face grew suddenly distorted with an expression wholly beyond analysis. "Ya'll think you are smart, don't ya?" Upon ejaculating those words, he burst into a long, loud, and boisterous roar of very ill-timed and immoderate laughter.

At this unpardonable piece of ill-breeding none paid attention to but speculated for a while before reactions were to take place.

The bald man was right; there was always a reason beyond one's capture, let it be by fortune or force; there was always a purpose.

The certain degree of rationalism of the Jashinist's mind and the extravagance of the whole subject led him to adopt what he thought the most sensible conclusions. So, after thoroughly thinking through the past few weeks and most significant encounters, he continued. "It is Sasori, isn't it? He didn't keep his part of the deal." In that moment things appeared surprisingly logical.

"Master sends a message to you, Hidan."

"What message?" He narrowed his eyes.

"In my back pocket…" Aoba chuckled menacingly and his long, cold, bony right hand reached out to the destination.

"Ikkaku. Get that shit... Whatever it is…"

"Yes, Hidan-sama." He nodded obediently and approached the poisoned mind of a shinobi.

The former dweller of Konoha spoke the truth, indeed there was a crumpled paper besprinkled with blood. Ikkaku handed the piece of evidence to his commander who took it in an eager motion.

About the content of the paper there was no language for such abysms of shrieking and immemorial lunacy, such eldritch contradictions of all matter, force, and cosmic order. Hidan felt the strangling tendrils of a cancerous horror whose roots reached into illimitable pasts and fathomless abysms and brooded beyond time. The message confirmed his most terrible assumptions and no tongue could describe Sasori's perfect plan of Dissolution.

"Hidan-sama…" Yumichika inquired on his mild tone as he sensed something was horribly wrong.

The piece of paper from Hidan's hand fell, and without a second to elapse, he charged at the man in the chair. He busied both of his fists in pounding at the face, breaking, jamming and cracking up the skull. Yumichika retired to one extremity of the chamber when the freshly ripped flesh began to rush into the air, small pieces of torn meat adorning the poor furniture.

Ikkaku nonetheless found wicked excitement in the sight his sharp eyes beheld. He watched with perverse fancy how the shinobi was shredded into pieces and handed a piece of cloth to his commander when he at length rose from the ground.

"What should we do now, Hidan-sama?"

"Does this hellhole have an army? We need people. We need enough people. I can't even sacrifice these bastards to Lord Jashin. What a fucking waste."

"Ye-Yes, Hidan-sama!" Yumichika responded, astonished not more at the Herculean strength -which he has been known to wield without an effort-, of his companion than at the rapid changes of his nature.

"Fucking Hell." The Jashinist cursed and tightened his grip around the hilt of his weapon. "You two, listen to me carefully." He began, pointing its deadly blade at them. "Get the hell out of here and warn people. Tell them to fucking go back to their homes and lock the door. Tell everyone to lock that damn door or I will cut their heads off!" His face was wild with terror, and he spoke to the shinobi in a voice tremulous, husky, and very low.

"Hi-Hidan-sama…What is going on?" Ikkaku dared ask, albeit his own soul now afflicted with dismal horror.

"You, baldy. I want you to go to my home and keep my family safe."

It struck the two that this vicious bastard did have some sort of a family and to that they became even more interested in his odd character. How can his family look like? Did he also have some sort of devilish pet in an onyx grassed garden where the pond was made of victim's crimson blood?

"Oh of course… All right." Ikkaku nodded with a pleased smirk about his mouth. "Where should I go?"

"Uh…" Hidan scratched the back of his head as he quickly thought about it. "Do you know that little flower shop at the end of the main road?"

"Yeah." He nodded and listened.

"Do you know the owner of it?"

"The crazy blondie with hot body and big eyes. Inoichi's daughter." Ikkaku said.

Hidan found it amusing there were still people unaware of the mad romance he had with that _"crazy blondie with hot body and big eyes"._ This time, he let his jealous nature suppressed and added. "Yes."

"I know where he lives! Perhaps ya live like close? Same street?" The man interposed.

Yumichika covered his face with his palm, shaking it in disbelief. Ikkaku surely had no luck following the Jashinist's logic.

"Same house, idiot. The blondie is mine. Go and keep an eye on her before I crack your bald head up and see what's inside."

"Ah…" Madarame's cheeks became tinted with blush and upon bowing, he stormed out of the chamber.

Hidan turned, nonetheless indignant from the letter. "Why are you still here? I told you to do your job."

Yumichika stepped closer, his expression unreadable. "I would like to have discount in that flower shop. Then, I may help, Hidan-sama."

Hidan gasped at the atrocity but found it appealing; it seemed he was not the only selfish here. "Yeah fine whatever. We can talk about useless shit once things are resolved."

Gravely satisfied with the reaction, the black haired shinobi nodded and vanished.

With a slight sigh, Hidan recovered his composure and betook towards the Hokage's Residence. How long would it take to evacuate the town? But such option was absurd; the safest was among the walls of the village. So then, how long would it take to get everyone into safety? Was the Hokage available? Would he have to meet that red head wench Mei? He knew there was no time to waste, and if his hunch was to be true, they were already _late_.

* * *

Abruptly, the morning's brightness faded into perilous, moonlit darkness and with its shadows came a heavy discomfort over the village.

After a short elapse of time, Kenshin seemed to hear the stairs and corridors creak at intervals as if with footsteps, and began to wonder if it was Seven cleaning at such an early hour of the day. He was aware that the woman suffered from insomnia, and oftentimes would spend the darkest of hours of the day with her, talking as a form of comfort and sleep when the sun was high.

There was no voice, however, no sweet hums from the physician when she worked diligently around the compound. Subsequently it struck the samurai that there was something subtly furtive about the creaking. Beyond doubt, he did not like it, and debated whether he had better try to rest too, at all. This town had some queer people, for sure, and there had undoubtedly been several disappearances since he has been here.

Was it perhaps one of those times when the poor sought shelter or someone was seeking for objects to sell? Surely he had nothing of excessive prosperity. Or could Seven have an unexpected visitor? He was irresolutely speculating on when he had ever told anyone about their whereabouts and if Seven, indeed, had any friends at all whom wished to visit her right now, when he noticed that the vague noises had given place to a fresh and heavier creaking of the stairs. It occurred to him that he must be in a highly nervous state to let random creaking set him off, speculating in this fashion, but he regretted, nonetheless, that he only awoke now.

Swiftly gathering his hair and tying his robe around his frame, Kenshin sprang from the divan and slid the door open. The hallway was perplexingly quiet. Slowly, his fingers reached for the hilt of his katana, when, - to his wildest surprise - there came the sudden realization upon the fact that he did not possess it. "Oro…" And then it struck him; he had left it in the _kitchen_ during breakfast with the girl. Shaking himself back into a calmed state, he looked around.

Then came a noxious rush of noisome, frigid air from that same dreaded direction, followed by a piercing shriek just after. "Seven…!"

* * *

Seven was sitting in the kitchen, reading a paper of the local news. Time to time she reached up to her glasses and oriented them back on the flawless curve of her nose, for in truth, she was fighting with exhaustion. With a soft sigh, she placed the paper on the table and glanced upwards at the cold dinner upon the wooden counter's top. Perhaps Kenshin had changed his mind; she wouldn't have blamed him for that.

 _'_ _That kiss_ … _That kiss was strange,'_ she could not, herself, explain it better. Most certainly it was but the heat of the moment, a selfish idea then ungoverned, and, thus, bloomed into chaos. She shouldn't have been so kind to him from the beginning.

Perhaps it was the revealing kimono she wore, or the sake during breakfast. Nervously, she scratched the back of her head and forced her attention back at the paper. Her throat was burning with the desire to tell someone, to unload the weight of her heart. Should she go see Ino later? She could be a delightful company when Hidan was not around.

"I need to stop… It was nothing." But, then… Should she apologize? Oh no, why would she be the one to do so? She just cooked for the man lunch, for god's sake! It was definitely him who had to apologize to her. Yes. _He_ initiated that kiss. Or… Was it… Perhaps, her? It was all a blur, by now.

Suddenly, a wavering flicker of light alarmed the girl in the small, abandoned chamber, whose boards began to groan with a ponderous load. Muffled sounds of possible vocal origin approached, and at length a firm knock came at the door. For a moment Seven simply held her breath and waited.

Kenshin would never knock on his own door, it could not be him. Suspense began to rise and her heart's rate quickened. Silence fell over the atmosphere, whilst she swore she could sense a presence. Someone was standing at the other side of the door. The door that could not be locked. _The door that was not locked._

Eternities seemed to elapse, and a nauseous, fishy odour in her environment seemed to mount suddenly and spectacularly. Then the knocking was repeated; continuously, and with growing insistence. She swallowed her fear, and upon glancing around in panic, she spotted the samurai's sword. Without hesitation she made haste to the counter and grabbed the weapon. "Who is it…? Co-Come in, please?" ' _If this is one of stupid your tricks, Deidara, I swear I will fucking kill you, this time,'_ she thought, finding it only wise to leave it unvoiced; there was still no telling what the blonde had in store for her, nor would she truly be able to end him, in her current state.

The door creaked open and at the doorway stood a person of such familiar appearance that it curdled the blood in her veins. Young, and ragged, the man possessed a countenance and physique which inspired equal fright and immeasurable pain. His height could not have been more than six feet, and despite a general air of poverty he was handsomely slender and powerful in proportion.

His blue eyes, left untouched by wounds, unlike his last few moments alive, though a trifle bloodshot, seemed inexplicably keen and burning. And there was, that the most horrible terrors could not describe, the unnameable, the unthinkable truth; the man had a dark, deep hole in the centre of his throat; traces of a long known enemy of pure vigour.

Her mouth opened but no words came through; she gasped for air but her lungs could not serve her in that moment. Tears swelled up in her eyes and the katana fell from trembling fingers. This could not be happening; this could not be true. She stood in paralysing immobility, watching the man approach her with deliberate steps.

"Sev… I've missed you…" Spoke he, as he stood but a few inches away from her; the man drove his cold, bony hand upwards and placed a frigid, dead hand on his kin's shoulder.

It was when she noticed, amidst the avalanche of self-annihilating memories, that his touch was inhuman; he was cold as ice, and his pallid skin bore a leaden hue as of an old glass. "No… Oh, no… He couldn't… My brother… I watched you die, how could you be…? _He_ did this to you…" The last sentence like hellfire burnt through her throat as she fought to utter each syllable.

"Master Sasori was generous, wasn't he?" Flare smiled with mild ruthlessness in his voice, the same monstrous ringing she could recognize in the red head puppet master's. "It has been so long, sister."

Seven watched him with a look of shocking fear unable to comprehend what gruesome idea there had to be behind all this. With a scream she recovered from her horror and picked up the samurai's katana from the floor. "Don't come any closer!" She was determined, or so she fought to be so.

Flare chuckled at the deplorable sight in front of him and tilted his head to one side, amused. "Your entire body is trembling, Sev. Do you honestly think you can hurt me, now? I know you still beat yourself up for leaving me to die. I come in peace."

"Nothing from Sasori is free; I've spent enough time with him to know that. Nothing from him is for the sake of peace." She retorted, fighting to see through her tears.

When Flare took a step closer teasingly, Seven backed, for she was unable to lift a finger against her own brother. There was no possible way for her to wrap her mind around what was truly happening.

She had watched Flare die by the hands of Kakuzu. She had held him as death had laid its gruesome hand on his mind. He was correct; there was no way that she could hurt him.

She felt sickened to the marrow of Sasori's games, and dazed, she tottered against the wall and clutched at the curtains. When the echoes of her screaming in her mind had died away, there came another sound so hellishly suggestive that only numbed emotion kept her sane and conscious.

There came another steady, stealthy creaking of the stairs beyond the door, as with the ascent of a barefoot horde and at last the cautious, purposeful rattling of blade that glowed in the feeble candlelight through the corridor.

"Oh, man… Who else… Who else is here?" Seven stuttered, holding against the drapes so she would not swoon.

Flare gave a reminiscent smile and approached the tormented girl. "I'm not the only one serving Master Sasori. There are more of us."

At this point, three slow and very deliberate sounds of a slashing blade shook the panels of the door. Seven's fright was gradually turning to steely despair when there came a familiar shout from the red head samurai, and noises of breaking and overturning furniture ensued.

She had to help him; she had to do something whilst she was certain she would faint at any second. She took a step forward, unsure about her intentions. Before she could have decided so, Kenshin's body fled against the wall behind her, as if horror was not enough. "Kenshin!"

With a few forceful motions she began to pull at the curtains which she still clutched in her hands and as they grew taut, they finally crashed down from their lofty fastenings; admitting to the room a flood of that full moonlight which the brightening of the sky had presaged. In those greenish beams the candles paled, and a new semblance of decay spread over the musk-reeking room, revealing a wormy panelling, sagging floor, battered pieces and ancient furniture. For that moment it seemed as they had not been in the compound but somewhere she could easily call Hell.

Seven fell on her knees and ripped the curtains to three smaller pieces, hurriedly wrapping them around the samurai's bleeding frame. If there was anything she could do even in the most chaotic moment, was to think of others and save them. She had to wrap his wounds and begin her medical jutsu.

"Do not dare save him!" Came a high pitched female voice up to her ears and she rushed her eyes upwards. As she glanced, she spotted a woman with long raven crown beside her brother, and for a brief elapse of time, Seven swore she was going insane.

"What the hell… Ino…?!"

 _This could not be any less real,_ Seven thought, her motions ceasing for a moment. It was not even long ago when she had met the cheerful kunoichi, and she most certainly recalled her having short blonde hair. Surely, this could not be her, but… the resemblance was, nonetheless, striking.

"It… It's…" Kenshin coughed, wishing to clear the girl's spreading confusion. "She is my sister… Sayuri."

"Sayuri… Why do I know that name…?" Seven repeated the familiar syllables. She was puzzled, for there were so many things of the past she could not yet possibly comprehend, however, beyond doubt, everything was connected; her abduction, that loathsome torment by the unwholesome priest's hands, meeting the Yamanaka… Then, her eyes widened at the recognition. "Hidan."

Yes. She had recalled him mentioning the name of his former wife at one point, though Seven had never had to gall to question him about it. Now, she understood part of what had driven the Jashinist to insanity – and it was standing but three feet away.

"Hidan?" Sayuri's pale lips widened into a wicked grin. "Oh, you know him, then?"

The physician narrowed her eyes in sheer indignation. "Everyone knows him. He's too crazy to be a nobody."

"Isn't he sweet? Going insane after losing me." She sighed romantically, making Seven crinkle her nose in repulsion. Surely the man had not married someone so sadistic. "Let me have a better look at you, mistress." Upon finishing her sentence, the living puppet took a step closer, but was instantly halted by the edge of the samurai's blade.

"Do-Don't touch her." He sprang from the ground in an instant to shield the girl from his sister's malicious touch. Kenshin had two malignant wounds in the chest, and his back was covered with welts and contusions of the most bewildering character, including the print of a split hoof. "Seven, your brother… He is not the same anymore…You have to know that, no matter what."

Seven wished that she could have mercifully fainted long ago, and thus, merely open her eyes later, when all had at last passed. He was absolutely correct; Flare was dead. This persona of him was not his own. Still, the fact that his face was right in front of her, leering witlessly at her, made her uneasy. Around the puppets, as they awaited with eyes iridescent from unknown vengeance and heartlessness, there was a vortex of withering, ice cold wind. Death was palpable in the air.

Her heart like a thousand mad drums beat in agony, watching the man hold his blade in order to keep her alive. How could this be happening? How far would Sasori's cruelty could go? He had no soul, had he? She guessed that he was having one hell of a time now, watching these two deplorable people struggle to keep the dead away from them.

"Enough. Master Sasori has plans for you two." Flare began, his mild features darkening evilly. "I will take my sister. Sayuri, get rid of this clown."

Sayuri nodded in assent and with rapid motions sealed her hands together. "Muteikeishi![1]"

At this point, the walls began to rattle in a howling wind that surrounded those present. Around Sayuri's body black mist began to gather, which gradually spread over the woman. Flare stood astonished and amused at the scene, his smile widening as the deadly game unfolded.

Meanwhile Kenshin, upon the impulse of affection, grabbed Seven's hand, and the two watched as the puppet blacken and lurched near and strove to rend them with vulture-like talons. Only her eyes stayed whole, and they glared with a propulsive, dilated incandescence, which grew as the face around them charred.

The rattle was now repeated with greater insistence. The black thing facing them had become only a head with eyes, impotently trying to wriggle across the sinking floor in their direction, and occasionally emitting feeble little spits of immortal malice.

They did not move, for they could not; the samurai was hypnotized by the horrible memories of his sister, and Seven, too, stood helpless, unable to recognize her brother any longer. They watched dazedly as the door fell into pieces, admitting a colossal, shapeless influx of inky substance starred with shining, malevolent eyes.

It poured thickly, like a flood of oil bursting a rotten bulkhead, overturned the furniture as it spread, and finally flowed under the table and across the room to where the blackened head with the eyes still glared at them. Then the floor gave way at last, and the two slid gaspingly down into a secret vault below, choking with cobwebs and half-swooning with terror.

"Are you all right?" Seven panted and hurriedly got off of the man onto whom she fell. If they ever got out of this, she would have to order him to stop taking care of her. Kenshin already looked miserable in his state, and she would have surely survived a fall against the ground. Reaching her hand out, she aided him to rise on his feet, the bleeding wounds making her frown with worry. "We need to get you to somewhere safe so I can heal you."

"It won't be necessary. I am doing great." Replied the samurai, pale from blood loss.

Seven shook her head at the stubborn character and this time it was her taking his hand. "You didn't mention you had a secret tunnel."

"I did not know." He replied, shy with the confession. "We…We have to hurry if we want to get out. They are playing with us. That is the only reason we are alive."

He was right, and to that, her stomach turned. Flare, her brother, the only relative she had left, was now playing with her like cat would with a mouse.

No light was admitted in the narrow, damp corridor, but with haste the two betook towards one direction, where they assumed a door to be. The shape of the compound was easy to recall, as it was a simple rectangular form with long hallways and a large garden where the doujou was built. They rushed forward, hunted by an awful torrent of blackness, with scores of baleful eyes glowing in it. "Hurry…" Kenshin panted, knowing he was losing strength.

Not long they ran when they felt the floor of this secret tunnel giving as that of the main house had done; they hurried until there was nowhere to go and ran against something that they considered a vault's door.

"No… No… Shit! …We have to get out. We have to get out." Seven repeated, panic stricken. The blackness had not yet caught up to them, but it was only a matter of time. She began to hit and kick the door, hoping to break the entrance somehow. "Do you have your katana? We could use that to pry it open."

There was no answer from the samurai. "Kenshin…? Kenshin! Oh no…" The physician's eyes widened when she noticed the man on the ground. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath and fell beside him to begin her healing treatment. At any second, the puppets could be right there, although choice she had none; she truly cared for the red head. He was always putting his life on the line for her; now it was her turn.

Abruptly, there came a loud blast from the other side of the vault and through a fresh hole, the green light of the demoniac moon flooded in. At first, she spotted two arms descending and a very familiar chin. Then, a perfectly curved nose and two naughtily slanted eyes followed. "Take my hand, hn!"

"Deidara!" Seven's surprise could not be greater although she did indeed believe there could be nothing else anymore to strike her rigid. Flare being here could in no way be true, Hidan's vile ex was a freaking nightmare and the cherry on top, but Deidara coming to her rescue was beyond ridiculous. "You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"Do I look like a joke to you? I said hurry before I let you die, hn." He narrowed his bright blue eyes sparkling malevolently, and beckoned her again. In reality, he would do anything in his power to save her, even just to hear her gasp his name, again.

After one brief second of hesitation, she grabbed at the invalid's arms and dragged him into the hole, deciding not to linger on him for too long. "We have to save him first." She stated, her generally soft tone now laced with coldness.

On Deidara's face came wrinkles of irritation and denied jealousy. "Your boyfriend, hn? I'm not saving him. You come with me, or you can die here with him."

"I'll die here with him. It would be still a better choice." Seven retorted, knowing that she was playing with fire. The hellish sounds increased from the short distance and she could already spot those suffocating eyes. Sayuri was near, and so was death. She hurried in talking, "You went through all this trouble for me and you will let me die? I knew you were a useless excuse for a man."

Deidara frowned in wrath; indeed, playing mind tricks with her was of no use anymore. She was the same strong-willed woman he was so eager to break when Hidan had failed to do so.

She watched him with fire in her eyes, determined to rather die than to go with him. She would sacrifice her life for that damned redhead. Yet, he was curious. What had this man done better than him? Had he helped her recover from the immeasurable pain he used to be so eager to inflict on her? In what ways was this samurai a better choice? He needed to know, so he could crush it all, so he could prove to her that she belonged in his arms. "My little Seven, still as stubborn as a mule, hn." He scoffed and nodded with disdain. "Fine."

Seven's expression lit up with hope, and she dragged the unconscious upwards; Deidara grabbed the body under the shoulders and with one rapid motion he pulled him out.

Sayuri by then was right behind her. Seven could feel the same ice cold air entomb her, the glaring eyes within the thick blackness slowly freezing her to the spot. The shapeless fingers of Death slowly began to close upon her, and her sight weakened. She was going blind. Her lungs fought for air. Her heart ceased its beating. She was dazed, losing her control.

"Come!" Deidara shouted, and jerked her frenziedly out upon the unkempt lawn, where moonlit blackness danced over yard-high grass and weeds.

Seven was lying on the ground with eyes wide open, yet unresponsive. Deidara sent another explosion when the blackness appeared, but could not kill the thing. Both Flare and Sayuri got away, to his utmost indignation. In unquiet torpor he crouched beside his lover, sending sharp glances at the samurai still in swoon. He felt excessively threatened by him, even when he was asleep. What a bastard that man was, even dare touch _his_ Seven!

With muffled curses, the blond patted the girl's cheeks cautiously and checked for her pulse. She was alive, _"what a relief",_ he thought, when lustful impressions lingered in his mind. He shook his head then, knowing it was not the time to consider such options to do with her. She was not at her senses…Would she mind if he… If he had some fun? Perhaps she would wake up faster to such pleasure.

"Dammit, Deidara." Upon a few slaps to his own face, he diminished those thoughts for now, and planted the tenderest kiss on her mouth that his lips could have ever managed.

Seven held a desperate hope that everything had happened were all form parts of some demoniac dream, or illusion born of delirium. A fever raged in her brain, and everything came to her through a kind of haze. Slowly, as she opened her eyes came to her sight the blond artist's face so close to her. Repulsed in rage, she pushed the man aside and sprang into a sitting position.

"I just fucking saved you." Deidara replied contemptuously. "You should be grateful instead, hn."

"Yeah. Thanks. Is that enough?" Seven glared, agitated by the thousands of emotions storming in her soul. He really did save her. This savage, cruel artist whose deepest pleasure was the momentary bliss both in art and intimacy. "How did you know I was here, though?"

"Sasori told me that he would…Well, his plans of… I didn't want you to die before I had my fun, hn." He countered to speak the truth.

Deidara was puzzled how he was so easily at loss of words. If he told her that he has been helping Sasori, there was a quite high chance of the physician loathing him even more, sending her deeper into the heart of Kenshin. However, when he had to choose… He chose her. He always did. But how could he explain that, without sounding like a complete jerk? He simply could not. This time, he understood why Hidan struggled so hard with words, for when it came to those plaguing their vile hearts, everything got wholly messed up within.

"You owe me now, hn…" Thus, he was fast to change the nature of the discourse and offered his usual wicked smile. She grimaced and shook her head, knowing better than to take his words to heart by now.

"I need to get Kenshin to a safe place. And we have to warn people about Sasori's rampage. You…" Damn, she hated what she was about to say, but there was no other way around it. "You have to tell me everything."

* * *

[1] Shapeless death


End file.
